O Diário de Lílian Evans
by Larizzaz
Summary: Fic Baseada No Diário de Bridget Jones...Você vai achar que conhece Lílian Evans de algum lugar. Adolescente, de 16 anos, que tem um tal de Potter, o Mala, no seu pé e acha que ninguém a entende ou tem problemas piores que o dela . FINALMENTE NOVO ON!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: _**Todo mundo**_ sabe que nada me pertence. Não sabia? Sério mesmo? Pois fique sabendo que a tia J.K tem o Harry Potter (e o Draquinho lindo também) e a Helen Fielding tem a Bridget.

**Resumo**: Você vai achar que conhece Lílian Evans de algum lugar. Adolescente, de 16 anos que tem um tal de Potter, o Mala, no seu pé e acha que ninguém a entende (ou tem problemas piores que o dela).

**N/A**: Deu a louca em mim e decidi publicar a fan fan antes que eu desista dela. Comentem, please. As atualizações vão depender dos comentários. A fic vai ser baseada no **Diário de Bridget Jones de Helen Fielding**, só baseada mesmo, porque no livro a Bridget tem 30 anos, mas não se preocupem. A Lily vai ter todos os tipos de problemas inusitados que passarem pela minha cabeça. Aceito críticas e sugestões. Fiquem com o prólogo. Beijinhus e até!

* * *

**O Diário de Lílian Evans**

**Prólogo – Resoluções de Ano Novo**

_- Não Vou_

Nunca aceitar um convite para sair vindo do Potter.

Perder mais meu tempo com o Potter.

Falar com o Potter.

Ajudar ou escutar o Potter.

Ter nenhum tipo de contato com o Potter.

Desperdiçar dinheiro com qualquer outra coisa que não sejam livros e materiais interessantes.

Falar mais do que devo.

Ficar interessada por nenhum dos seguintes tipos: jogadores de quadribol, idiotas, Potters, interesseiros, estranhos ou bizarros, duendes ou criaturas mágicas, Potters, bêbados, loucos, professores, sonserinos, comensal da morte, etc e tal.

Ficar aborrecida com Petúnia.

Ficar deprimida porque todas as minhas amigas tem namorado, mas sim ficar alegre e feliz, além de dar graças a Merlin por não ter um garoto idiota no meu pé (já basta o Potter).

_- Eu Vou_

Parar de fazer listas idiotas como esta.

Ignorar o Potter.

Emagrecer 4 quilos.

Limpar aquelas roupas ridículas que eu não uso a anos do guarda-roupa.

Prestar atenção nas aulas de Adivinhação.

Ser mais segura.

Comer mais legumes.

Aprender a montar uma vassoura.


	2. Argh!

**Disclaimer**: _**Todo mundo**_ sabe que nada me pertence. Não sabia? Sério mesmo? Pois fique sabendo que a tia J.K tem o Harry Potter (e o Draquinho lindo também) e a Helen Fielding tem a Bridget.

**Resumo**: Você vai achar que conhece Lílian Evans de algum lugar. Adolescente, de 16 anos que tem um tal de Potter, o Mala, no seu pé e acha que ninguém a entende (ou tem problemas piores que o dela). Um caso típico.

* * *

**Capítulo I **

_**Janeiro – Argh!**_

**Domingo, 1° de Janeiro.**

_59,5 kg (impossível ignorar a comida do Natal), 2 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores (justificável pelo encontro), 0 aulas, 0 convites pra sair, 0 de perturbação-Potter._

**19:00. Hogwarts: Dormitório Feminino. **Aff. Hoje era pra ser o melhor dia da minha vida, afinal o Potter tomou a decisão sensata de estender o feriado natalino e passar mais um tempo na divina companhia dos pais, arrastando consigo seus amigos exemplares: os Marotos. Mas Andy, Lie e Tamy não querem minha felicidade. Andrômeda Black, Natalie Chang e Tamise Wood são minhas companheiras de quarto (e fiéis escudeiras) desde que, Andy não se cansa de lembrar, eu fui atropelada por duendes, literalmente. As três, em um ataque planejado, me abordaram na sexta à noite.

- Oi Lily, tudo bem?

Estranho. Tínhamos nos visto a 20 minutos antes.

- Sabe Lily... Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer no Domingo à Noite?

- Não... – respondi devagar.

- Agora tem! – disseram essa frase em uníssono. Me assustei, lógico.

- Han?

- Você vai sair com Malcolm Enderby da Lufa-lufa...

- Ele está super afim de você!

- Você pode usar aquela blusa preta!

- Vocês são o casal perfeito!

Elas completaram em uma rapidez assustadora, que não me deu tempo nem de protestar, pensar, ou dizer alguma coisa. Ou sequer saber quem diabos é Malcolm Enderby.

Não que eu tenha preconceitos algum com os lufa-lufinos, mas é que eles são meio _lerdos_. Parecem ser de outro planeta, ou galáxia. Andy, Lie e Tamy juraram que ele não era feio e que fazia meu tipo e coisas do tipo e me convenceram que ele era a minha alma gêmea.

Céus, preciso me arrumar. O encontro é às oito!

**19:45**. E se ele for feio, gordo e chato que nem o Pedro Petigrew? Merlin eu vou chorar. Melhor, eu não vou. Mas e se ele for bonito, magro e muiito legal? Ai, eu vou. Merlin, eu vou ou não? Merlin, me dê um sinal!

**20:30**. O sinal de Merlin foi Andy me arrastando até o quadro da mulher gorda dizendo que eu estava atrasada. Antes eu não ter ido. Malcolm Enderby era jogador de quadribol e só queria me... _amassar_. O maldito sequer entoou um diálogo comigo e já queria partir pros finalmente. Que ódio! Voltei antes de 30 minutos do encontro ter oficialmente começado, deixando aquele idiota sozinho. Vou dormir, não agüento tanta desgraça.

**3h da manhã**. Porquê? Porquê? Por que eu não tenho sorte com a raça dos homens? Por que eu sou tão pouco atraente? Ou por que eu só atraio tipos que tem problema mental? Por quê? Detesto os homens. Detesto o Potter. Detesto todo mundo. Vou comer mais uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

**Terça-feira, 3 de Janeiro.**

_60 kg (obesa), 0 sapos de chocolate (muito bom), 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores (bom), 2 aulas, 1 convite pra sair, 40 de perturbação-Potter._

**Meio-dia**.** Salão Principal**.Estou completamente desanimada. A notícia do meu encontro com o Malcolm vazou e eu não sei o que é pior: os rumores sobre nós estarmos namorando (Merlin, eu nem beijei o garoto!) ou o Potter lançando olhares furtivos e ameaçadores a mim depois que eu o dispensei em uma briga daquelas.

- Oi Lily! – ele chegou com o seu jeito irritante, mas parecia um pouco chateado.

- Evans, Potter... – sibilei automática.

- Como você foi capaz de ter saído com aquele idiota e ao menos cogitar a minha proposta? – hum, ele usou palavras difíceis para sua capacidade mental. Será uma evolução?

- Se eu saí ou não o problema é meu! – berrei e em troca recebi cochichos furiosos das línguas afiadas de Hogwarts.

- Você me decepcionou Lily... – ele falou num tom estranho.

Merlin, o que aconteceu? Eu sou a mocinha da história e não o Potter! Ele é o vilão! Então, por que será que todas as garotas de Hogwarts querem me esganar porque eu magoei o precioso coração do Sr. Eu-Sou-O-Melhor? Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Pra completar essa comida toda me convida para uma festa. Isso Lily! Você está no caminho rumo à obesidade...

**16h**.** Jardins**. Ainda pouco Andy veio me perguntar porque eu estava estranha. Eu não estou estranha. Eu _sou _estranha. Afinal, eu tenho uma irmã louca que odeia bruxos, um garoto antipático que vive no meu pé, uma enorme preocupação com os estudos, mil deveres na monitoria, já que de 100 problemas causados em um dia, 99,5 são causados pelo garoto antipático que eu citei acima. Além de eu estar um _pouquinho_ estressada esses dias e um tanto quanto melancólica. Então Andy vem me perguntar porque eu estou estranha. Andy, Lie e Tamy tem uma vida maravilhosa. São lindas, adoráveis e **não **tem esses problemas que eu tenho. Nenhuma pessoa em Hogwarts precisa se preocupar com problemas assim. Nenhuma pessoa no mundo tem problemas assim! Acho que vou me isolar em alguma ilha deserta no meio do Oceano Pacífico.

**Quarta-feira, 4 de Janeiro.**

_59,5 kg (sem comentários!), 2 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 4 aulas, 0 convites pra sair, 0 de perturbação-Potter._

**15h**.** Aula de História da Magia**. Andy faltou a aula, o que é normal. Mas não é normal eu, Lie e Tamy recebermos uma carta de Andy, totalmente borrada, apontando que ela estava aos prantos no Banheiro do Segundo Andar, porque Tonks, o Trouxa, havia acabado com ela e Belatriz, a Má foi a causa de tudo. Passei o bilhete para as outras duas e eu espero que essa droga de aula termine logo para que eu possa socorrer minha amiga.

**22h. Dormitório Feminino. **Dia cheio. O sinal da aula mal tinha tocado e eu, Lie e Tamy já saímos desembestadas pelo corredor. Andy estava sentada em um boxe do lado da Murta-que-geme totalmente em prantos, e quando eu digo aos prantos é porque ela estava realmente alagada de tantas lágrimas.

- Calma Andy, vai dar tudo certo... – socorria Natalie.

- Como ele pode ter feito isso comigo?

- Ele é um idiota, não te merece... – confortava Tamy.

As duas fizeram sinal pra eu dizer alguma coisa de útil para amenizar a situação de Andy, mas a única coisa que saiu (eu juro) foi:

- Quer um chocolate?

As pessoas não entendem que sempre que eu estou triste, eu como um chocolate. Não tenho culpa se elas não são felizes consigo mesma. Mas como realmente eu **não **sou um monstro, decidi encarar a situação de forma racional.

- Andy, me olhe! O que aconteceu?

- Bella...Foi Bella! Aquela insensível, insana, doente mental...

- Quando você chegar na parte dos xingamentos eu estou aqui... – comentou Tamy.

- Sim, o quê Bellatriz, a Má fez?

- Ela ameaçou Tonks... DE MORTE! – berrou Andy descontroladamente.

- Doida mesmo... – comentou Lie.

- E o que ele fez?

- AHHHH! – gritou – Aquele ORDINÁRIO veio com um papo pro meu lado dizendo que não dava mais! E quando eu realmente consegui ARRANCAR – eu juro que ela fez um movimento estranho que me deu medo – a verdade dele, ele me disse que estava COM MEDO de Bella!

- Conclusão: Tonks, o Trouxa virou Tonks, o Bobão!

- Apoiado! – incentivou Lie.

- Será possível que nem um homem aos dias de hoje se salva? – comentei infeliz.

- Idéias absurdas estão surgindo na minha cabeça! – comentou Tamy em um ar totalmente hilário.

- Quais?

- Tonks, o Bobão é na verdade Tonks, Eu-Tenho-Uma-Amante!

Claro que todas nós urramos com essa declaração.

- Você acha possível? – perguntou Andy infeliz.

- Vamos analisar os fatos querida... Tonks, o Trouxa terminou com você por uma coisa totalmente banal! Eu não acho que ele se deixaria assustar por Bellatriz, a Má tão facilmente!

- Vendo por esse ângulo... – analisou Lie.

Andy subiu em cima do vaso sanitário em um acesso de loucura e desatou um discurso feminista:

- São situações como essa, que NÓS, garotas esclarecidas da verdade sobre esses garotos que só sabem MENTIR e nos tratar como OBJETO, aprendemos que HOMENS NÃO PRESTAM!

- APOIADO!

Normal essa euforia toda de Andy depois de rios de lágrimas. Não era a primeira vez que ela terminava com Tonks, o Trouxa.

Ficamos um longo tempo falando besteira naquele banheiro. Tanto tempo que quando me toquei já eram sete horas e eu tinha reunião de monitores, mais uma vez saí desembestada pelo corredor.

- Arre... Oi Remo... – cumprimentei quase sem fôlego.

- Calma Lily, você só está atrasada cinco minutos...

Atrasos me deixam realmente furiosa. Não tenho culpa se sou uma garota organizada.

- Mil perdões Remo...

- Está perdoada... – falou brincalhão.

Remo Lupin era o único dos Marotos (Trupe do Potter) que parecia ter realmente alguma coisa na cabeça. Na minha opinião, os marotos sem ele causariam confusão em triplo! E olha que eles já causam **muita** confusão.

Sentamos na mesa. Eu e Remo somos monitores da Grifinória e nossa função é basicamente coordenar os alunos e manter a ordem, em outras palavras, conter o Potter e claro, o Black.

- Temos que entregar o relatório Lily até o fim da semana...

- Não se preocupe, já está tudo basicamente sobre o controle... A não ser que você consiga controlar seus amigos perturbados nós poderíamos entregá-lo hoje mesmo...

- Uma missão impossível...

- Infelizmente!

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre a monitoria e dividimos as tarefas, depois voltamos juntos para a Torre. Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu não me apaixono pelo Remo, além de fofo ele tem um sorriso adorável, é monitor, inteligente, racional, equilibrado, mas nós somos simplesmente amigos. De qualquer forma ter ele como amigo é realmente bom.

**Quarta-feira, 5 de Janeiro.**

_58,5 kg (o stress me fez perder 1 quilo – pelo ao menos um ponto positivo na TPM!), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 500 convites pra sair (grahnn!), 80 de perturbação-Potter._

**8h. Dormitório. **Sonhei que alguém batucava um tambor na minha frente. Ao acordar eu simplesmente percebo que existe um ser quase quebrando a minha janela! O Ministério simplesmente deveria se preocupar com essas corujas mal-educadas que só faltam matar um de susto. Levando em conta que os animais seguem os traços de personalidade do dono eu não poderia esperar nada melhor de uma coruja vinda do Potter, o Mala. Por Merlin, eu ainda nem acordei e ele já me perturba!

"_Querida Lily,_ (quem ele pensa que é? Ah eu esqueci, o Potter **não **pensa!)

_Acabei de saber que daqui a duas semanas haverá visita à Hogsmeade... _

_Você quer ir comigo?_

_Beijos do seu Tiago"._

O Potter ainda tem esperanças que eu aceite? Qual será o problema desse garoto?

"_Potter,_

_querida Lily é a vovozinha! Evans para você!_

_Resposta ao ato de tentar agarrar garotas (o que você chama convite): NÃO!_

_Da curta e grossa, Evans"_

Bom... Depois dessa um garoto **normal **desistiria. Ah eu esqueci de novo, o Potter **não **é normal! A coruja infernal estava em cima da minha cama, de novo, quando eu saí do banho. E somente dessa vez eu percebi que ela tinha uma coleira, escrito: Skep. Só o Potter, o Estranho pra dar um nome como esse.

"_Flor do meu Jardim, _(isso foi realmente nauseante!)

_Por que privar-se da minha graciosa presença? Não seja má consigo mesma!_

_Te espero na próxima visita..._

_Do seu Lindo Potter"._

Lindo Potter? Esse garoto nem se acha...

"_Potter, o Trasgo,_

_Privar-se da sua presença só aumenta a minha felicidade!_

_Qual parte do NÃO você não entendeu?_

_Evans"_

Por Merlin, se ele me mandar mais um bilhete eu jogo essa coruja no vaso sanitário! Hum... Talvez o Potter tenha adivinhado os meus pensamentos, porque Skep, a Coruja-Biruta, não retornou nem com uma folhinha de guardanapo!

_Yes, _1x0 Potter!

**8h45**. **Salão Principal**. Por que tudo que é bom dura pouco? Saí feliz (e sozinha) do dormitório por ter quebrado o barato do Potter de vez! Mas aí ele me fez relembrar que ele era o Potter, o Mala-Idiota que não desiste só por causa de um bilhete "amigável". Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Bom-dia Lily... – ele me abordou animado.

- Evans... – grunhi. Eu deveria ter saído correndo.

- Posso te acompanhar Lily?

- O que você faz da vida não me diz respeito Potter. E é EVANS! – sinceramente, já cogitei a possibilidade do Potter, o Mala ser o Potter, o Surdo (Bom, talvez ele seja os dois!). É incrível como ele não parece ouvir ninguém a sua volta.

Há três anos o Potter me persegue. Uma coisa eu não posso negar, ele é persistente. Dias, tardes e noites eu venho sendo abordada por esse inútil. Por que eu? De todas as garotas no **mundo **ele tinha que escolher Lílian, a Problemática.

- Potter, vai catar coquinho! – soltei esperançosa que ele pudesse realmente me ouvir dessa vez.

- Só se você for comigo... – disse **querendo **ser sedutor. Tsk Potter. Querer não é poder para você.

Bufei e revirei os olhos impaciente.

- Você fica linda desse jeito Lily – "eu sou linda de qualquer jeito" – pensei egocêntrica. Merlin, eu já estava pensando como o Potter.

**Lembrar: **A doença do Potter, o Mala é contagiosa.

Graças a Merlin tínhamos chegado ao Salão Principal. Todos os rostos de Hogwarts viraram-se para ver Lílian e Tiago Potter "conversando" (pelo ao menos nós não estávamos nos matando, corrijo, eu não tinha começado a matar o Potter!). Potter, o Idiota, sorria debilmente. Ai, que ódio! Avistei Remo um pouco a frente e resolvi me vingar.

Sorri falsamente para o Potter a) ele se empolgou mais b) achei que ele fosse voar e corri depois para ver Remo.

- Bom-dia _Reminho_... – o abracei delicada – Tudo bem? – dei um beijo no seu rosto o suficiente para fazê-lo corar. Nem preciso dizer que Potter, o Inútil faltou soltar fumaça pela venta. Saí correndo vitoriosa, mas ainda a tempo de vê-lo perguntar a Remo:

- O que você tem que eu não tenho?

Essa é simples! Ele **não **se chama Potter, ele **não **fica se exibindo nos corredores, ele **é **monitor.

Humpf. 2x0.

**10h. Masmorras. **Descobri nesse diário um ótimo meio de extravasar minhas emoções, que Potter, o Mala insiste em cutucar.

- Lily, quer sair comigo?

Por Merlin, estamos em uma Aula de Poções, não em uma praça de Hogsmeade nos paquerando. Ignorei.

**10h10. **Já disse que o Potter é insistente?

"_Meu Lírio,_

_Até quando você vai resistir a nossa paixão?_

_Saia comigo e Seja Feliz!"_

"_EVANS, Potter!_

_Não tem como eu resistir a algo que __**não **__existe!_

_Potter, se toca, eu __**sou **__feliz sem você, obrigada!"_

"_Lily, eu sei que você mente quando fala de mim. Eu __**vi **__o brilho nos seus olhos ao citar meu nome!_

_Não negue seus amor por mim! Você está num patamar no meu coração que __**todas**__ as garotas de Hogwarts queriam estar!"_

"_Potter, o que você viu foi um brilho __**assassino**__ nos meus olhos ao ver a desgraça do seu nome! Amor por você? Acorda Potter! Esse é justamente o seu problema, EU NÃO SOU TODAS AS GAROTAS DE HOGWARTS!_

_Deixe-me em paz!"_

Lie mandou eu ir com mais calma porque eu estava realmente escrevendo furiosamente. Nunca vou saber se o Potter tentou me responder.

O sinal tocou. 3x0.

* * *

**N/A**: Oiee... Pessoal, onde estão as Reviews? Só vou postar se tiver pelo ao menos algumas pra me deixar feliz! To amando escrever essa fan fic e espero q vcs gostem dela tb... Bom, só pra esclarecer, a _minha _Lily tem preocupações de garotas normais, como peso, garotos, estudos, então não se assustem se ela for diferente das outras... D

Novidades: Eu e Ju (minha milga e leitora ávida dessa fan fan) estamos fazendo um Portal Dos Marotos (Eles merecem! Eles merecem!). Simples, mas com todo carinho... Então cá estou eu fazendo propaganda básica... Em Breve... Ahh... Fiz uma capa fuleira pra fan fan... Qm quiser ver é só ir no Profile...

**COMENTÁRIOS, POR FAVOR!**

Bjos,

**Ellen-Potter**.


	3. Janeiro: Quase Acabando

**Capítulo II **

_**Janeiro – Quase Acabando...**_

**Sexta-feira, 6 de Janeiro**

**21:45**. QUE ÓDIO! QUE ÓDIO! As aulas hoje foram simplesmente perfeitas já que o Potter, o Idiota decidiu esquecer que eu existo. Mas infelizmente hoje não era o meu dia de sorte. Tinha que aplicar detenção naquela coisa que chamam de gente! É incrível como aquele _ser_ torna complicado até as ordens mais fáceis da vida.

- Potter, você_ simplesmente_ tem que limpar as comadres da Ala Hospitalar!

- Ah Lily! – ele reclamou – deixa eu limpar a Sala de Troféus!

Eu sei que ele só quer me contrariar.

- Potter, trata logo de começar a limpar isso, antes que eu te dê mais um MÊS de DETENÇÃO!

- Um mês Lily? Mas se for com você eu cumpro detenção até o final do ano! – foi aí que ele começou a se aproximar perigosamente. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- Lily?

- Potter... – droga! Esqueci até de corrigi-lo. Ele ficou a um palmo de distância de mim – uma Zona Perigosa – meu coração disparou. Ele estendeu a mão e...

- Eu posso limpar esses vidros?

- _Deve_ Potter!

Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Pensar que o Potter me beijaria. Se bem que o Potter, o Inútil é também o Potter, o Atrevido. Aff. Vou dormir.

**Domingo, 8 de Janeiro.**

_58 kg, 5 sapos de chocolate (culpa da ociosidade e do Potter, claro!), 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 10 convites pra sair (melhorzinho!), 30 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**9h**. Acabei de acordar e sem nenhum programa importante para fazer. Não posso simplesmente passar o Domingo na ociosidade. Humpf. Vou convidar o Remo pra estudar.

**9h15**. Eu estava quase no fim da escada quando Lie e Tamy aparecem do nada me carregando para um canto do Salão Comunal e quando eu disse que ia estudar com o Remo, elas fecharam a cara:

- Lily, hoje é Domingo! Ninguém **normal** estuda no Domingo!

- Eu e o Remo estudamos... – argumentei.

- É... Bem que vocês não são normais...

Foi aí que eu percebi que os Marotos estavam sentados nas melhores cadeiras do Salão, conversando, rindo alto e olhando para o nosso lado. Achei estranho.

- Por que os marotos estão olhando pra cá? – perguntei desconfiada. Lie jogou os cabelos sedutoramente. O que ela estava fazendo?

- Lie está paquerando o Black... – explicou Tamy.

- O QUE?

- Shii... – falou Lie discretamente – Não estrague tudo!

- Estragar tudo? Natalie Chang, e o Louis? – Natalie e Louis eram um dos casais mais famosos de toda Hogwarts. Louis, a Cobra, não era de fato mal. Namorava com Lie há dois anos e era um rapaz muito bonito. A fama toda se dava por ele ser Sonserino e ela Grifinória. Pra mim, **não era **mais um empecilho. Afinal, Natalie Chang e Louis Zabini eram um dos casais mais lindos que eu conhecia.

- Terminamos na Quinta à noite!

- POR QUE? E POR QUE EU SOU A ÚLTIMA A SABER?

- Shii! Não dava mais certo... _A paixão esvaiu-se, o amor acabou!_

- Han?

- Acabou! – que tipo de amor era esse que acabava com o vento?

- Lie... Mas o Black? – fiz uma cara de puro nojo.

- Ele é lindo... E **gostoso**!

- Natalie! – censurei. E o Cachorrão do Black continuava a olhar.

Levantei e sai pisando duro furiosamente.

- Black! Controle seus instintos famintos pra cima da minha amiga!

- Como se você mandasse em mim... E nela! – SAFADO!

- Remo! Controle o Black!

- Lily, nós não podemos fazer nada! – mais uma tentativa frustrada. Ghran!

- Esse Black é um **Cachorro**!

- Olha,** Almofadinhas**, novidade... – Potter disse em um tom sarcástico que eu notei sim senhor! Almofadinhas? Ridículo!

- **Lily**, não fique com ciúmes... Tem Black pra todo mundo! – ridículo egocêntrico.

- EI! – eu e o Potter gritamos juntos.

- POIS BLACK, FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU QUERO É DISTÂNCIA DE VOCÊ! E É EVANS PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – berrei muito irritada.

- Almofadinhas, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? – berrou o Potter do outro lado.

- Pontas, eu to brincando! – Pontas?

- Você sabe que o Sirius tem necessidade de chamar atenção... – comentou Remo tentando amenizar a situação.

- Falou e disse, Aluado! – Aluado?

- Fica na sua Rabicho! – Rabicho? Do que diabos eles estavam falando?

- SIM! O assunto em pauta Não é esse!

- Evans, faz o favor, vai ver se eu to no Salão Principal! – eu ODEIO o Black.

- Black, eu só lhe aviso, CUIDADO!

- Buuh! E eu to morrendo de medo! – ele, o Potter e o Pedro riram.

Saí pisando forte. Eles me pagam. Ah se me pagam. Nunca duvide de uma mulher estressada!

**16h**. As outras meninas estão fazendo qualquer coisa enquanto eu estou deitada de baixo de uma árvore divagando sobre várias possibilidades de Vingança contra o Black. E o Potter também. Aproveitando o embalo leva logo o Pedro. Menos o Remo, claro. Já pensei em um ano de detenção, mas isso é muito estúpido. Quem sabe eu posso pedir um Dragão Norueguês emprestado pro Hagrid e servir o Potter, o Black e o Petigrew como degustação (hum, isso me animou). Sem mais idéias.

**Segunda-Feira, 9 de Janeiro**

_58 kg, 10 sapos de chocolate (fiquei feliz depois de planejar uma morte dolorosa ao Enderby, o Mentiroso, oras!), 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 20 convites pra sair , 50 por cento de perturbação-Potter_

Os homens voltaram a assombrar minha vida. Cruzei com Malcolm Enderby e tive uma imensa vontade de esganá-lo. Hum. Esses instintos assassinos não estão me fazendo muito bem. Talvez eu deva procurar Madame Pomfrey. Nããão! Esganar esses cretinos pelo ao menos em pensamento é o que me mantém viva! Depois de simular uma morte violenta a ele, fiquei mais feliz. Credo, Merlin. Nesse ritmo eu posso me candidatar a _ser_ Comensal da Morte.

Nunca falei dos Comensais, já? Creio que não! Esse grupo de lunáticos, doidos varridos e afins, se juntaram ao tal de Voldemort que surgiu do nada com alguma idéia de dominar o mundo. Hum. Talvez esse Voldemort veja muito desenho animado.

**Domingo, 15 de Janeiro**

_57,5 kg (de vento em poupa!), 0 sapos de chocolate (não tive tempo!), 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 30 convites pra sair (melhorzinho!), 40 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**18h.** Simplesmente exausta. Lie inventou um tal de "Dia de Beleza" e arrastou consigo, na sua árdua tarefa, eu, Andy e Tamy. Bom, eu odeio depilação! Principalmente quando Petúnia me depilava! É realmente difícil imaginar Petúnia, a Irmã-Louca depilando, mas não é impossível! Acho que ela levava a história da depilação como uma forma de me martirizar! Cruzes, Merlin! Fiquei realmente traumatizada.

Então, quando eu deveria estar estudando arduamente com o Remo eu estava era no Dormitório Feminino me arrumando não sei pra quê. Que eu saiba, eu a) Não tenho um encontro; b) eu não me arrumo sem ter um propósito definido; c) eu deveria estar estudando com o Remo; d) nunca na minha vida eu vou me arrumar pra ver um sorriso de quem-tá-gostando-e-quer-mais na cara do Potter, o Idiota.

Atividades praticadas em uma incrível tarde de Domingo:

- Depilação das pernas (Lie disse que havia Teias de Aranha na minha perna, que exagero, não era bem assim!).

- Feitiço depilatório nas axilas (esse é bom, quase permanente! Vou ficar três meses sem ter que aparar a juba debaixo do braço! Eba!).

- Tirar sobrancelhas (o pior de todos! Não quero ver nunca mais uma pinça na minha frente!).

- Esfoliar e Hidratar a pele (hum, isso é bom!).

- Tirar os cravos (eles são realmente nojentos! Argh!).

- Pintar os cabelos (essa idéia mongol devo ressaltar, não foi minha! Meus cabelos são laranja-berrante pra quê diabos eu ia querer pintar? Não seria mais fácil eu colocar uma placa na cabeça com um feitiço colorido: OI, EU SOU LÍLIAN E EU QUERO CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO!).

- Fazer as unhas (elas realmente já estavam um nojo).

- Fazer abdominais (os primeiros e únicos do ano. A preguiça não me permite).

Não preciso dizer que fiquei linda e gostosa, e se o Potter me elogiar mais uma vez eu jogo ele dessa Torre!

**Segunda-feira, 16 de Janeiro**

_58kg (meio quilo a mais?), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 10 convites pra sair, 10 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**9h. Salão Principal**. Merlin diga: LÍLIAN EVANS VOCÊ É DEMAIS! Eu sou demais! Eu sou demais! Eu sou demais! Eu sou demais! Já sei como eu vou me vingar daqueles idiotas! Eu sou demais! A idéia pulou na minha cabeça agora, como eu não pude notar antes? Isso não importa! Eu _continuo sendo_ demais! Agora que o Potter chegou chamando o Black de Almofadinhas eu tive a brilhante idéia de descobrir o _segredinho_ deles. Claro que isso é um segredo! Isso _só pode ser um segredo_. Afinal, que tipo de pessoas chegam chamando as outras de apelidos estranhos? Os Marotos são estranhos, eu sei, mas isso não sai da minha cabeça. Já pensou eu chegar e chamar a Lie de **Cabeludinha** só porque ela tem o cabelo grande? Eu não sou estranha ao ponto. Do mesmo jeito vou investigar.

**14h. História da Magia**. Hum, muito estranho. Tenho que ser mais discreta se não o Potter vai levar essas olhadas minhas para o lado dos Marotos como um convite pra sair com ele. _Por que_ Potter só pensa merda?

Conclusões óbvias:

**Aluado**: talvez seja por que o Remo é muito avoado, aluado, meio maluco, vive no mundo da lua. Hum, Lua. Talvez ele goste da Lua!

**Rabicho**: o nome mais feio tinha que ficar com o garoto mais feio. Rabicho tem haver com amor. Será que o Pedro é apaixonado por alguém? Bem possível, o impossível é alguém se apaixonar por ele! Talvez o nome seja a junção de Rabo + Bicho! Não duvido nada... Mas como é que o Pedro ia ter rabo? Será que ele tem um rabo? Que estranho!

**Almofadinhas**: com certeza esse é a cara do Black! Todo galante que se acha a última cerveja amanteigada no mundo! Talvez ele tenha um bumbum grande, daí pode ter surgido Almofadinha...

**Pontas**: o único que eu definitivamente não consigo entender. Será que o Tiago tem alguma lança com pontas afiadas? Sem noção, eu sei, mas é a única coisa que surgiu na minha mente.

Vou continuar averiguando.

**17h. **Já disse que ODEIO o Black?

- Lílian_ pára_ de olhar pro meu bumbum, eu sei que ele é bonito!

Eu só queria ver se o apelido de Almofadinhas tinha fundamentos! Ghrã! Mas o Black **tinha **que me atrapalhar. O bumbum dele nem é **tão grande** assim. Talvez, digo TALVEZ, Almofadinhas seja por causa do bumbum dele!

**Quarta-feira, 18 de Janeiro**

_58,5kg, 20 sapos de chocolate (péssimo-ruim-muito mal mesmo!), 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 15 convites pra sair, 35 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**13h. **Virei uma incrível detetive em apenas dois dias, por isso estou me sentindo **a tal**. Descobri de alguma saídas noturnas do Potter e do Black, que: a) não são encontros, b) não são brincadeiras-infantis pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Incrível como eles conseguem sumir quando eu estou quase os pegando no flagra! Hum... Vou voltar ao meu campo de trabalho.

**20h. **DESCOBRI! Não eu não descobri NADA! Eu estou realmente frustrada! Eu sou um fracasso como detetive! Eu não sirvo pra nada! Eu não tenho nada! Provavelmente nem se formar em Hogwarts eu vou conseguiu. Merlin, eu estou condenada a virar assistente do Filch e agüentar toda a raça de Potterizinhos inescrupulosos e bobos que passarem por essa escola! Ai, que destino cruel! O Remo vai viajar hoje... Estranho e péssimo, vou ter que cuidar daqueles idiotas sozinha! Aff.

**Terça-Feira, 24 de Janeiro**

**17:30**.Que dia feliz! Laralaralaralara... Que vontade de cantar! O Remo ainda não voltou, um pouco preocupada por isso. Por que ele sempre tende a sumir quando eu preciso dele? Lie ainda não engatou nada com o Black (o que eu acho bom!). Louis veio ao meu encontro por esses dias, desesperadamente querendo voltar com a Lie. Fiquei com pena dele, tadinho. Se a Lie não fosse minha amiga eu xingava ela horrores. Andy voltou com Tonks, o Trouxa, pela milésima quadragésima sexta vez! Tamy anda por ai normalmente no seu estilo saltitante de coelho feliz, e eu continuo estressada. O Potter pareceu aquietar o facho (muito estranho!) e daqui dessa árvore eu consigo ver o Black cantando uma quintanista da Corvinal. Lá vem Louis, o Apaixonado. Hum.

**17:45**. Por que só acontecem coisas _sem sentido_ na minha vida?

- Oi Lily, como vai? – chegou o Louis triste.

- Bem... – decidi não repetir a pergunta, tava na cara, praticamente escrito na testa dele, que ele tava triste.

- Hum... Lily... Eu... Queria...

- O quê? – eu estava distraída, afinal o Black agarrou a quintanista e quando eu ia começar a xingar os dois por tamanha imoralidade ela resistiu dando um tapa na cara do Black, o Cachorrão! Eba!

- Você quer ir a uma festa...

Só escutei isso. O Black parecia ter tentado agarrar a menina de novo, que canalha! Como resposta levou um chute nos Países Baixos! Eba Dois! Estava realmente me sentindo feliz por as mulheres não estarem totalmente perdidas.

- Quero...

Só vi ele indo embora. Sim, do que ele falou comigo mesmo? E que festa era aquela? Sei lá. Só sei que o Black apanhou! Ai, Merlin, hoje não é realmente um dia feliz?

**Quarta-feira, 27 de Janeiro**

_57,5kg, 3 sapos de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 25 convites pra sair, 45 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**7:45**. Acabei de acordar. Acordar cedo devia ser crime. Quem sou eu?

**8:30**. Depois de uma bom banho de água fria as coisa tomaram contorno e tendência. Pareço ter sido a única pessoa a ter acordado realmente no Salão Principal, o que confirma que eu sou diferente e provavelmente pertenço a uma raça alienígina-mutante! Hum... O Potter já vem dar-me o ar de sua graça. Eu mereço!

**8:45**. Qualquer dia eu dou um pé na bunda do Potter, literalmente! Hum... Vou falar com o Remo que voltou ontem.

**10h10**. DESESPERO GERAL! Louis veio me dizer que me pegava às onze pra festa. E agora?

Perguntas Sem-Resposta:

1. De quem é essa festa?

2. A festa era hoje?

3. Por que eu concordei em ir a essa festa?

4. Que roupa eu vou usar nessa maldita festa?

5. Que tipo de festa começa às onze horas da noite (um horário impróprio para circulação)?

AHHHHHHH! Eu acho que vou sair gritando e me afogar no Lago.

**15h15**. Eu amo o Remo, o Fofo, ele sempre tem a palavra certa para o momento certo. Fui descarregar o meu stress nele, que me ouviu e depois me aconselhou sabiamente que nem uma pessoa normal e equilibrada mentalmente (coisa que eu não sou).

- O que eu faço?

- Lily, primeiro, calma. É **só **uma festa! Eu sei que nós, como monitores, não devemos confabular com esse tipo de coisa, mas você precisa! – Será que o Remo me chamou de estressada? Só impressão minha...

- Você acha que eu devo ir?

- Divirta-se...

Se eu Remo diz que eu devo ir, eu vou.

**22h**. Dando os últimos retoques. Optei por vestir um vestido verde rosado da cor dos meus olhos. Ficou até _legalzinho_ Tamy também vai, com Diggory, o Apanhador. Eles formam um casal... _bonitinho_. Assim que voltar, conto os detalhes.

**2h da manhã**. Que diria que eu, Lílian Evans, monitora exemplar da Grifinória, pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa ilícita. A festa era SONSERINA. Merlin sabe como eu odeio os sonserinos, mas a festa teve diversos pontos negativos e positivos que eu insisto em citar:

_PONTOS POSITIVOS _

- A festa estava muito animada.

- Nenhum sonserino tentou me agarrar

- Ver Severo Snape vomitando (em cima do Malfoy) e passando mal é uma visão ótima!

_PONTOS NEGATIVOS_

- As garotas estavam _muito_ animadinhas.

- Haviam sonserinos _imorais_ por todos os cantos.

- Vomitaram Whisky de Dragão no meu pé.

Dancei um pouquinho só. No final da festa Louis tentou me dar um beijo. Eu sei que os homens são idiotas, mas eu ainda acredito que Louis, o Apaixonado seja uma alma santa que só quer esquecer a Lie. Hum. Cansada e com sono. Dormir.

* * *

**N/A**: fiquei tãooooooooooooooooooooo feliz com os Reviews que recebi! O capítulo ta estranho e sem-graça, mas prometo que o outro vai ser melhor, por que vai ter DIA DOS NAMORADOS! Que feliz!

**Agradecimentos decentes:**

**Gabizinha Black**, a Primeira Comentadora da Fan Fan: eu amo o Tiaguito lindo e c naum sabe o qnto é difícil escrever ele como um boboca. Afinal, ele é um boboca no ponto de vista da Lily, mas com o tempo ele muda! Ele ta tão lindo no próx capítulo! Bjuss!

**Ju Kelvans**, a Futura-Noiva do Potter Filho: Nem te mandei antes né? Tu não entra na net! Heheh... te amoo!

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**, Sra. Eu Disputo no Tapa o Sr. Black: adoro esse teu comentário! Ta viva mulher? Bjuss...

**Carolzinha Black**, Sra. Eu Convivo Com a Sarah Mais Ainda Naum Fiquei Louca: o cap ta um desastre eu sei, mas o outro merolha! Heheh... Bjuss

**Kanako Sumeragir**: A Lílian, ao me ver, é psicopata! Assim, como eu! Heheh... ela vai ficar louca da vida com o Potter em Fevereiro... aiai...

**Kah**: Eu amo a Lily como eu amo o jeito da Bridget! Morro de rir com aquela louca! Opa, essas duas loucas! Heheh... Bjuss...

**Bruna**: o ano da fic? Eles estão no sexto ano! Freqüência de atualização? Meu sonho eh ter uma freqüência! Ehhee... bjuss!

**Mah Clarinha**: que bom que eu to conseguindo t agradar! Continua lendo e me mandando Reviews! Hehe... Bjus!

**Dynha Black**: não vou deixar o Príncipe naum! Heheh... Tava ate escrevendo o cap dele aqui! To mto sem idéias! Ehhe... Bjuss

Bom... Alguns esclarecimentos:

- Como a Lily só começa a gostar do Titico no Sétimo ano, decidi começar a fic no **meio do Sexto Ano** (Em Janeiro do Sexto Ano dela, no caso). Por isso vou conseguir _escrever as férias dela de Julho e o Sétimo Ano_. Ok?

- Sou muito louca com as atualizações. Só atualizei hoje devido ao número de Reviews que recebi e me senti uma louca varrida se não postasse!

O capítulo foi meio sem graça devido ao fato de ser o término de Janeiro. O próximo capítulo: chega Fevereiro e com ele o Dia dos Namorados. Hum.

REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Bjos grandes!

**Ellen-Potter**.


	4. Pesadelo Rosa

**Capítulo III **

_**Fevereiro – O pesadelo do Dia Dos Namorados**_

**Quarta-feira, 1° de Fevereiro.**

_57 kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 10 convites pra sair, 20 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**9:15**. **Salão Principal**. Depois da festa ilícita da Sonserina, eu e o Louis, o Apaixonado temos cruzado pelo corredor com mais freqüência. E ele _sempre _vem me cumprimentar. O Potter, o Mala acabou de dar um escândalo:

- O que esse Sonserino quer com você Lílian?

- Não é da sua conta Potter! – retruquei – Será que você não consegue ficar um dia sem se meter na minha vida?

- Eu não me meto na sua vida!

- Não? Potter, e como você chama isso?

- Eu só estou cuidando dos_ interesses Grifinórios_!

- Interesses Grifinórios? – gruni muito chateada mesmo. O Potter me tira do sério!

- Exatamente! Grifinórios **não devem **ficar com intimidades com os Sonserinos!

- Me poupe dessas bobagens Potter! – fechei esse Diário com força e saí pisando forte, o Potter ainda me segurou pelo braço e perguntou:

- O que você tanto escreve aí?

- Me larga!

Mas que absurdo! O Potter, o Inútil além de querer da conta da minha vida quer saber o que eu escrevo aqui. Sonha Potter! Sonhar _não_ paga.

**15h**. **Aula de Binns**. Hum... Acabei de perceber que a aula que eu mais escrevo nesse Diário é a aula de História da Magia, e nem consigo imaginar o por quê. Acabei de perguntar muito delicadamente para a Lie porque ela terminou com o Louis, depois de muita insistência minha ela fez cara de choro e sibilou:

- Ele é um idiota!

Agora eu estou aqui incrivelmente curiosa pra saber o que o Louis, o Apaixonado aprontou pra cima da minha amiga, e eu, claro, sou a última a saber! Por que as pessoas insistem em me deixar curiosa?

**17h**. **Banheiro da Murta**. Mais uma aula de poções foi pelo ralo. Se continuar nesse ritmo, Dumbledore ou a professora Minerva provavelmente vão me chamar na Diretoria por ser a única monitora de Hogwarts que não consegue ser responsável! Mas sim, corri pro Banheiro da Murta com a Lie e agora ela está dormindo no meu colo enquanto eu estou filosofando sobre o nosso diálogo a poucos minutos:

- Lie, o que aconteceu? – perguntei como uma boa amiga e um tanto quanto curiosa, eu juro que se ela não abrisse a boca eu esganava ela!

- O Louis... ME TRAIU! – disse possessa.

- Te traiu?

- Com uma loira oxigenada, para você ver o nível da coisa, nem natural ela era como eu! Muito burra e oferecida, horrorosa!

- Mas quem era afinal?

- Narcisa Black! A irmã da Bellatriz!

Fiquei realmente possessa também! Que absurdo! Louis, o Apaixonado (agora Louis, o Sem-Vergonha) traiu Lie com a irmã de Bellatriz, a Má: Narcisa, a Oxigenada! Por que os homens são tão insensíveis a esse ponto? Eles insistem em nos trair e depois fazer uma cara de coitadinho. Que ódio! Esse canalha ainda veio todo dengoso pra cima de mim como se fosse o Santo que ele definitivamente **não **é!

Definitivamente eu odeio os homens. Definitivamente eu odeio o Potter. Humpf.

**Sexta-feira, 3 de Fevereiro.**

_56 kg, 10 sapos de chocolate (culpa do Stress), 5 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 100 convites pra sair, 99 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**7:45**. Acabei de acordar de um sonho, melhor, pesadelo! Sonhei que meu filho nascia com a cara do Potter, o Inútil! Eca! A não ser pelos olhos, que pareciam ser iguais aos meus... Melhor eu ir tomar um banho!

**8:45**. A coruja infernal do Potter acabou de me fazer uma visita, trazendo um bilhete bem estranho:

"_Lily, querida,_

_Qual a sua flor favorita?_

_Do seu querido,_

_Tiago"_

Bem estranho, eu não vou dar o prazer ao Potter de saber uma coisa bem pessoal minha. Hum.

"_Potter,_

_eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas meu nome é EVANS! _

_Eu não tenho uma flor favorita, porque eu NÃO gosto de flores!_

_Evans"_

Ficou ótimo! Depois dessa saí rapidinha do dormitório, antes que Skep, a Coruja-Biruta volta-se com outro bilhete detestável.

**9:30**. **Salão Principal**. Louis, o Sem-Vergonha-Cara-de-Pau, acabou de passar aqui e me dar um _tchauzinho _simpático deixando o Potter mais biruta que sua coruja. Sorri falsamente, ele vai se ver comigo, ah se vai!

**12:10**. **Almoço**. Acabei de ir falar com o Remo. E sim, ele concordou com o meu plano! Muito feliz! Muito feliz! Eu sou capaz de dar um beijo no Potter (_e isso é mentira!_)

**17:30**. Eu sou simplesmente F-A-B-U-L-O-S-A! Merlin, como eu pude nascer tão esperta assim? Eis a minha vingança para com Louis, o Sem-Vergonha:

Saímos cinco horas da aula de Herbologia com os Lufa-lufinos, lerdos. A turma da Sonserina saia exatamente da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com os Corvinais. Avistei Louis, o Tratante de longe e chamei ele com um aceno, com uma cara relativamente... feliz.

- Oi Louis... – cumprimentei.

- Oi Lily, você está _tão linda_ hoje... – blargh, ele pegou a doença do Potter. – Onde está a Lie? – e fez uma cara à la Black-Cachorro-Pidão!

- Ela vem bem obrigada... Louis, existe alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

- Bem Lily... Eu amo a Lie, mas... mas eu estou apaixonado por você! – confessou super cara de pau!

Será que existe essa possibilidade? Claro que não! Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi em toda minha vida, e olha que eu convivo com o Potter!

- Isso foi... _idiota_! – disse já sentindo a raiva subir.

- Idiota Lily?

- Bem idiota! Quer dizer que você ama a Lie e está apaixonado por mim... E _Cisa _onde entra na história?

- _Cisa_ – ele não tremeu na base, ele é MUITO CÍNICO!- quem é Cisa?

- Ah, você conhece ela, e _muito bem_! Pois você pode pegar ela seu safado e se servirem de banquete pra lula gigante! Pouco importa pra Lie e muito menos pra mim! – então chutei os Países Baixos dele inesperadamente, foi brilhante, eu sei – CACHORRO CÍNICO! COMO OUSA OUSAR NOS ENROLAR? – azarei ele e sai mais livre e com menos raiva. Remo entrou justamente na parte de como monitor acusá-lo de tentar me atacar! Ele acabou além de levar um chute e uma azaração, levando também um mês de detenção! A minha felicidade até rima! Merlin, eu sou tão esperta!

**Domingo, 5 de Fevereiro.**

_58 kg, 20 sapos de chocolate (nesse ritmo eu vou ficar maior que um Dragão), 15 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 10 convites pra sair, 10 por cento de perturbação-Potter, 9 dias pro pesadelo-rosa._

**9h**. **Dormitório**. Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda pensando na vida? Hoje é um. O pesadelo rosa do Dia dos Namorados está bem aí e eu ainda não tenho nem o convite de namoro para com uma simples lesma. Aff. Já cheguei a cogitar o convite do Potter e isso (com certeza) é um estado deprimente. Vou me empanturrar de chocolate e talvez depois ir me afogar no lago.

**9h30**. Recebi uma carta de mamãe. Vou ler antes de ir me afogar.

"_Lírio,_

_Como vai a escola? O Diretor continua calminho? _(Mamãe adora o jeito de Dumbledore).

_Mamãe ta morta de saudades!_ _Papai acabou de mandar um beijo e perguntou se você não pode vim aqui no feriado de Páscoa. Petúnia, meu Lírio, indiretamente lhe mandou um beijo._

_E mamãe também tem novidades! Arranjou um emprego no shopping como auxiliar jurídica do diretor. Não é ótimo? Mamãe não precisa ficar agora só em casa! Quem parece não ter gostado muito foi seu pai, mas ele não precisa gostar!_

_Mamãe te ama!_

_Beijinhos!"_

Mamãe arranjou um emprego? Isso é estranho. _Muito _estranho. Agora eu acho que posso ir me afogar.

**Segunda, 6 de Fevereiro.**

_56 kg (desintoxiquei total!), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 30 convites pra sair, 45 por cento de perturbação-Potter, 8 dias pro pesadelo-rosa._

**9h10**. **Salão Principal**. Louis, o Sem-Vergonha passou sem nem me dar um Oi, provocando uma satisfação irritante no Potter. Acho que ele pensa que ele próprio assustou o Sonserino; pobre Potter, se acha o centro do mundo.

Filosofei bastante sobre o comportamento estranho de mamãe em querer arranjar um emprego, se Petúnia não fosse trouxa diria que ela tinha lançado um feitiço na mamãe! Papai deve estar se sentindo estranho também, ele nunca concordou que mamãe trabalhasse, um comportamento machista, eu sei, mas do mesmo jeito a situação é estranha.

Skep, a Coruja-Biruta acabou de aterrissar na minha frente, vou ver o que ela trouxe de ruim do Potter.

"_Lily,_

_Por favor, me diga qual sua flor favorita! Como vou saber o que te dar no Dia dos Namorados?_

_Do seu adorável,_

_Tiago"._

"_Potter,_

_treine melhor esses seus animais mal-educados!_

_Eu já disse e repito, eu __**não **__gosto de flores, e mesmo que gostasse não diria pra você! Eu não quero nada seu do dia dos Namorados, porque você simplesmente __**não **__é o meu namorado! Deixe o presente para aquele que realmente ocupa o cargo. Humpf._

_Adianta eu falar que meu nome é EVANS?_

_Evans"._

"_Lily,_

_não minta! Você __**não tem **__um namorado!_

_Tiago."._

"_É o que você pensa!_

_EVANS!"._

"_Quem é ele?"_

"_Não é da sua conta"._

"_Ele não existe!"_

"_Continua permanecendo na ignorância Potter!"_

"_QUEM É?"_

"_Minha boca (e mão) é um túmulo. Desista!"_

O Potter está muito chateado mesmo. Não mais que a Coruja que ficou realmente biruta indo de lá pra cá. A minha briga com o Potter hoje foi silenciosa. Por Merlin, onde eu vou **realmente **arranjar um namorado agora? Estou perdida.

**Quinta-feira, 9 de Fevereiro.**

_58 kg (Fase I de transformação para Dragão Norueguês tamanho GG...), 4 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 4 aulas, 15 convites pra sair, 30 por cento de perturbação-Potter, 5 dias pro pesadelo-rosa._

**8h**. Acordei hoje com um frio extremamente frio! Todos os alunos de Hogwarts estão saindo com milhares de casacos, numa tentativa (em vão) de se aquecer. O Potter anda mais irritadiço do que normalmente, o que me deixa feliz, e mudou o seu repertório, outra coisa que me deixa feliz. Antes era "Quer sair comigo _Lily_?", agora é "Quem é o seu namorado, Evans?". Pontos positivos: a) agora ele me chama de Evans, b) quando o Potter está triste eu fico feliz! (eu sou sádica), c) ele me perturba menos. Pontos negativos: a) eu **não** tenho um namorado.

**9h**. Tamy acabou de sair pra mesa do Amos Diggory, eu acho que eles ainda vão namorar, apesar de eu achar ele um pouco... Idiota, pra ela.Andy está estranha, cantarolando com as paredes e Lie está jogando nesse exato momento, charme pro Black, coisa que me irrita.

Vou responder a carta de Mamãe.

"_Mãe,_

_arranjou um emprego? Por que? Isso foi estranho! Não admiro que papai também não tenha gostado, mas espero que dê tudo certo! _

_Mande uma saudação de tribo Indu que significa morte para a Petúnia!_

_Hogwarts vai bem e o Professor Dumbledore está mais calmo do que nunca!_

_O Dia dos Namorados ta chegando! O que a Sra. vai dar pro papai?_

_Também sinto saudades!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Lily"_

Ficou boa, vou no corujal rapidinho mandar.

**10h45**. MEU MERLIN! Aconteceu uma coisa horrível! HORRÍVEL!

Eu vinha caminhando apressadamente em direção ao Corujal. Quando cheguei, escolhi a coruja normalmente e mandei a carta para Mamãe. Mas o POTTER, O INÚTIL teve a brilhante idéia de me seguir!

- Oi Lily... – Grah!

- Potter! – sibilei com raiva.

- Eu tive uma idéia!

- Teve foi? Muito me admiro que você tenha conseguido pensar...

Mas ele não se abateu.

- Amanhã a noite, 10 horas, no corredor do terceiro andar, eu e seu namorado, para um duelo!

- Potter... tsk, tsk... Pensar não é o seu forte, eu sou monitora! Você vem falar de um duelo ilegal para uma monitora?

- Mas quem disse que vai ter duelo? Você NÃO tem namorado, como quer que ele duele?

- Você ta dizendo que eu estou MENTINDO, Potter? – disse cinicamente.

- Claro que está! Eu aposto que você NÃO tem um namorado!

- Apostado! Você aposta o quê?

- Se eu ganhar, você passa o Dia dos Namorados comigo...

- E se eu ganhar... Você pára de se meter na minha vida!

- Apostado!

- Há-há Potter! Essa eu já ganhei!

Merlin, eu estou perdida! Tenho um dia e meio para encontrar um namorado!

**12h15**. Perdi os dois horários da manhã só pensando (e comendo) no que eu vou fazer. Vou pedi ajuda pro Remo.

**12h20**. – Remo você precisa me ajudar! – desabafei.

- O que foi Lily?

- Eu apostei... E agora... Ele vai... Ah, Remo!

- Calma, você apostou o quê?

- Eu apostei com o POTTER! – metade do salão ouviu essa última palavra desprezível e soltou risadinha. Aff!

- O que você apostou com ele? – o Remo NÃO estava rindo.

- Que eu tinha um namorado... – falei baixinho.

- O quê?

- Queeutinhaumnamorado! – língua enrolada.

- Como? – o Remo é sempre tão educado. Respirei fundo.

- Que eu tinha um namorado! – falei tentando mostrar que eu posso ser racional quando quero.

- Ah, você não apostou!

- Apostei sim!

- Lily, por quê?

- O Potter me tira do sério! – gruni.

- E agora?

- Não sei, você que tem as idéias...

- Os dois são meus amigos... Mas... Eu tenho uma idéia...

**Sexta-feira, 10 de Fevereiro**

_56,5 kg (O nervosismo me fez perder peso), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas (que não valeram para nada), 0 convites pra sair, 0 por cento de perturbação-Potter, 4 dias pro pesadelo-rosa._

Sonhei que era devorada pelo Monstro-Potter. Merlin, eu estou enrascada. O Remo disse que tinha um plano, mas não me disse qual era o plano. Ele só me disse que o cara vai estar lá no duelo.

Não consigo comer nem pensar, diante da possibilidade de sair por um dia a sós com o Potter, acho que vou começar a ler um livro que mamãe colocou na minha mala chamado: "Defesa Corporal Contra Ataque de Maníacos".

**15h45**. **Trato das Criaturas Mágicas**. O Potter está com uma cara irritante de "eu-já-ganhei-e-não-adianta-você-fazer-mais-nada". Aff! Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula hoje, por mais que o Remo sempre me dê um sorriso de confiança, eu não estou confiante! Talvez eu deva sair correndo e me afogar no lago agora. Pelo ao menos eu não vou ter que sair com o Mala do Potter e nem ter que viver o pesadelo-rosa.

**23h**. Eu sabia que ia dar tudo errado! Por que eu simplesmente não ouço a parte racional do meu corpo e paro de me meter em ciladas como essa?

Cheguei dez minutos atrasada ao "duelo", nervosa com o que ia encontrar, mas só encontrei o Potter, Inútil e Remo, o Fofo. Normal, mas onde estaria o dito cujo?

- Então, onde está ele? – Remo fez alguns sinais que eu sinceramente não consegui entender, e que pareciam mais uma mímica de uma morte bastante dolorosa.

- Bom Potter...

O Potter riu. Eu já descrevi a cara irritante que ele estava? A raiva subiu e devo ter ficado extremamente vermelha.

- Então? – ele disse sorrindo debochadamente. Cerrei os olhos.

- Ele está aqui... Ainda não o viu? - foi uma idéia genial, levando em consideração que foi feita na hora.

- Não... – o sorriso dele esvaiu-se, o que contribuiu para que eu aumentasse – um pouco – a mentirinha.

- Então você é cego Potter, nós somos tão felizes juntos...

- Mas aqui só está eu, você e... REMO!

O Remo e o Potter tomaram um grande susto. Remo assumiu uma cor de pimentão e o Potter de repente estava MUITO bravo.

- Isso mesmo! – confirmei cínica, fazendo sinais para o Remo, que como eu não deve ter entendido nada.

- Ah seu _lobo_! – lobo? - Como você se atreve a tirar a _minha Lily_?

- Eu não sou sua, Potter!

O Potter tem um comportamento animal e selvagem que desafia a sociedade civilizada em que vivemos. Resumindo: ele pulou, literalmente, em cima do Remo. Fiquei desesperada. O que eu faria? O Potter parecia ser 500 vezes maior que eu.

- SAI DAÍ POTTER! – berrei. Minha curiosidade imensa é saber por que o Castelo inteiro não acordou.

Foi aí que o Black saiu de algum lugar que eu não sei, e separou os dois.

- Parem os dois! – gritava ele.

- Seu traidor! – berrava Tiago. O Remo não dizia nada, talvez para não me prejudicar (Merlin, ele é um anjo!).

A raiva estava estampada no semblante do Potter, foi aí que a razão parece ter se apoderado de mim, e eu resolvi dizer a verdade. Não podia deixar o Remo, Fofo perder a amizade do Potter, o Selvagem, simplesmente por minha causa.

- É mentira Potter... – falei baixinho olhando para os pés envergonhada, devia estar parecendo uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

- Como? – virou-se o Potter pra mim.

- É MENTIRA SEU GROSSO! EU **NÃO **SOU NAMORADA DO REMO! SATISFEITO? NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE EU VOU CUMPRIR A MINHA PARTE DA APOSTA!

Saí correndo desesperadamente, sem ao menos olhar pra trás. Onde está a Lílian Evans que eu conheço? Aquela que sempre diz a verdade e fica longe de confusão. Merlin, por que eu fico assim por causa do Potter, o Inútil-Selvagem e tudo de ruim que existe?

**Segunda-feira, 13 de Fevereiro**

_57,2 kg, 1 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 0 convites pra sair, 0 por cento de perturbação-Potter, 1 dia pro pesadelo-rosa._

**7h**. Depois do episódio de Sexta um certo sentimento de sensatez instalou-se no meu corpo. Pedi desculpas pro Remo, acertei friamente os detalhes de amanhã com o Potter, e penso que talvez deva seguir a carreira de Conselheira ou Curandeira, para ajudar as pessoas a se livrarem dos maus sentimentos que invadem sua alma. Humpf.

Talvez eu deva também me casar com um Conselheiro e Curandeiro, unindo a nossa vida espiritual, será que existe alguém que queira ser Curandeiro pela Grifinória?

Merlin, _amanhã_ é Dia Dos Namorados! Por quê? Por que esse mundo hipócrita não me dá uma companhia agradável? Eu devo ser a garota mais feia do mundo! Eu devo estar amaldiçoada! Ir para aquela ilha no Pacífico vem a calhar muito bem agora.

**Terça-feira, 12 de Fevereiro**

_Pesadelo-Potter-Rosa. Alguma descrição melhor?_

**8h**. Acabei de tomar um enorme susto. Escutei risadinhas ao longe e decidi não abrir os olhos, afinal, é Dia Dos Namorados, e ninguém merece o Potter.

- Lily acorda! – gritou Lie rindo.

- Me deixa em paz... – um cheiro bom invadiu minhas narinas. Reconheci logo, eram Lírios, minha flor preferida. Talvez o tal do Diggory, o Apanhador tivesse mandado pra Tamy.

- ACORDA! – berraram elas em coro, ainda rindo.

Mal abri meus lindos olhos e percebi que nosso quarto tinha se transformado em uma espécie de... JARDIM!

Haviam Lírios em todos os cantos, pisar no chão seria um crime, as meninas pulavam excitadas nas suas camas, olhando para uma pequena coisa no pé da minha cama. Levei um tremendo susto. Peguei o bilhete que estava amarrado a um só Lírio, até... bonito.

"_Bom-dia minha flor..._

_Espero que não a tenha desapontado com os Lírios..._

_Tiago"_

Potter inútil, como se atreve? Peguei o cartão furiosa e sai pisando duro. Abri a porta do Dormitório e berrei:

- PÉSSIMO DIA POTTER! EU-NÃO-GOSTO-DE-FLORES! – sibilei.

Uma quantidade imensa de gente ria da cena, Potter, o Selvagem e Black, o Cachorro, estavam de pé no fim da escada.

- Bom-dia, _meu amor_. Mas você acha que não deveria se vestir primeiro?

Descobri porque eles riam, estava com a minha calcinha de babados rosas e uma blusa, um pouco... infantil. Fechei a porta irritada (em meio a risadas) e fui me preparar para o pior dia da minha vida. Argh!

**8h30**. Estou pronta. Não que eu quisesse agradar o Potter, mas devia estar ao menos _apresentável_. Então vesti uma espécie de vestido branco decente, como uma jovem donzela que eu sou, e prendi meus cabelos vermelhos numa longa trança. Vou ao encontro da minha morte agora.

**9h15**. **Salão Principal**. Péssimo dia. Minha tática é tentar ignorar ao máximo a presença do Potter, o que mostrou-se ser uma atitude meio em vão, já que o Potter, o Selvagem tirou o dia para atormentar a minha vida.

Quando desci para tomar café, ele fez uma espécie de cumprimento indescritível (provavelmente originário da sua tribo de selvagens) com a boca aberta.

- Fecha a boca Potter! – sibilei.

- Lily... Você está linda... – o velho papo furado característico.

- Pontas, sua futura-namorada é uma gata! – falou o Black, Cachorrão.

Lancei um olhar mortal pro Black, que pareceu não se alterar. Talvez ele pertença a mesma classe do Potter selvagem. Pensando melhor, talvez eles tenham se conhecido na mesma tribo.

- Sabe, eu estou com fome... – e sai na frente. Pelo ao menos a imensidão de comida que cabe no meu estômago serviu de desculpa para alguma coisa.

Caminhamos os três em direção ao Salão Principal. Ainda bem que o Potter não considerou essa nossa aproximação como um encontro, ou então o Black não estaria junto. A não ser que ele seja bissexual, claro. Uma coisa provável, já que parece que o Potter e o Black são inseparáveis. Pensando bem, agarrar infinitas garotas deve ser uma atitude de mascaramento da realidade. Voltando...

Chegando no Salão Principal, eu parecia uma espécie de alteza real seguida pelos seus dois capachos. Talvez eu parecesse o Malfoy, seguido do Crabbe e do Goyle. Enfim, todas as garotas suspiraram, o que me deixou irritada, já que elas se mostram submetidas a esses selvagens-bissexuais idiotas. Ouvi até a _Ellen Clever_ da Corvinal comentar:

- Ela não se contentou só com o Tiago e agora quer o Sirius também!

Deu vontade de gritar:

"Quer eles de presente?". Aff.

Agora eu estou aqui totalmente enjoada de estar sentada ao lado do Potter, ouvindo ele e o Black discutir quadribol, vendo o Pedro Porco Pettigrew comendo desesperadamente e o Remo, o Fofo, lendo um livro interessantíssimo da biblioteca que eu já li. Vou parar de escrever porque o Potter, o Selvagem-Bissexual-Curioso, começou a tentar olhar o que eu estou escrevendo.

**Meio-dia**. Preciso dizer como vai o dia? As duas primeiras aulas da amanhã foram o maior pesadelo na minha vida (incluindo nessa lista claro, o pesadelo que meu filho nasce com a cara do Potter). Sentar ao lado do Potter é uma coisa decididamente chata. A aula todinha ele ficou querendo puxar assunto comigo e sempre que eu **não **conseguia fazer alguma coisa ele vinha como o dono súbito da verdade. Merlin, faça-me agüentar essa idiota até o fim do dia, por favor! Não quero ser acusada de assassinato!

**15h**. **Transfiguração**.O Potter acabou de me passar um bilhete.

"_Como vai o dia?_

_Feliz Dia Dos Namorados!"_

"_Como vai o dia? Não seja cínico Potter!_

_Péssimo Dia Dos Namorados pra você!_

_Péssimo todos os dias do ano pra você!_

_Péssimo todos os dias da sua vida!"_

"_É por isso que eu te amo, __**ruivinha**__._

_Não estou com um pingo de vontade de assistir a última aula._

_Vamos para os jardins?"_

"_Jardins, com você?_

_Se toca Potter!_

_Alow, eu sou monitora, não posso ficar faltando aula."_

"_Isso não impede você de gaziar com as suas amiguinhas..._

_E não esqueça, você é minha hoje..._

_Jardins então?"_

"_Aff"_

"_Vou levar como um sim... Até!"_

Merlin, proteja o Potter do meu ódio.

**20h**. Até que enfim o dia acabou! Porque se eu passasse só mais um segundo com o Potter, eu cometeria suicídio! Olha o que o Potter me aprontou:

Fomos para os jardins, ao invés de ir pra aula de Adivinhação. Conversamos civilizadamente:

- Então, como é ser monitora?

- Bom na minoria das vezes, quando eu não tenho que perder meu tempo aplicando detenções que são inúteis pra você e pro Black. – o Inútil ria! – E como é infernizar minha vida?

- Hum... É bem legal, você fica linda quando estar com raiva, seu rosto cora... – como ele pode saber tanto de mim? O Potter anda me espionando!

Fiquei irritada.

- E agora você está irritada... – ele falou naturalmente. Devo ter corado MUITO. Como ele me conhecia, e eu não sabia controlar meu gênio?

Continuamos "conversando" coisas banais. Demos uma meia volta no lago, foi aí que ele se aproveitou da minha boa vontade!

Aconteceu! O Potter, o Bissexual-Idiota-Inútil-Tarado me beijou!

Ele chegou perto de mim, e eu simplesmente travei, não conseguia emitir nenhum som, talvez minha voz tenha saído bem fraca, eu deveria ter chutado os Países Baixos dele, mas nem essa reação eu consegui ter! Eu paralisei! Eu parei! As folhas do livro de "Defesa Corporal Contra Ataque de Maníacos" passavam na minha cabeça. Mas eu somente consegui _beijar o Potter_. Foi estranho. Não posso negar que ele beija bem e ele me pegou de uma forma... estranha e eu gostei. Merlin, o que o Potter fez comigo? Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa naquela bebida que o Black me ofereceu! E pra completar as idiotices do idiota ele me deixou no Salão Comunal com uma caixa rosa na mão e subiu alegre.

Quando eu fui ver o que tinha na caixa quase caí pra trás. Uma bola de pêlo laranja-berrante, num tom parecido com os dos meus cabelos.

"_Skup..._

_Feliz Dia Dos Namorados!"_

E agora Merlin, o que eu vou fazer com esse amasso cor-do-meu-cabelo, chamado ridiculamente de Skup?

* * *

**N/A**: Foi extremamente divertido escrever esse capítulo, ele fluiu tão rápido e ficou até maior do que deveria, com duas páginas a mais. O fim só ta meio corrido porque o meu irmão ta me apressando e quer usar o computador.

**Aos Agradecimentos:**

**TLupin**: continua lendo e me inspirando com reviews... heheh! Bjus

**Mylla Evans**: a Lily é uma comédia... Viu nesse capítulo as idéias dela que o Titico é um Selvagem Tribal? Louca da vida... Ainda vai dar muita loucura ela descobrindo os marotos, o que vai acontecer lá pra Abril... heheh... Já tenho tudo planejado... Bjus

**Bia**: A Lily, Paranóica tem um pouco de todas nós... hehehe... ela leva muito de mim, por isso que os capítulos fluem naturalmente, tem coisas que eu escrevo sobre mim... A maioria das ações do dia dela eu escrevo baseada no meu dia... eheheh... Bjus

**Sarah-Lupin-Black**: Ahhh! Empresta o Black, Cachorrão um pouquinho pra Lie vai! Em março tu vai ver o que ele vai aprontar... Bjuss

**Flavinha Greeneye**: fico muito feliz q se tenha me acrescentado a sua lista! (Larissa dando pulinhos alucinadamente)... O livro é realmente ótimo, eu já estou pra ler o dois... Comprei no Shoptime semana passada e ta pra chegar! Então isso quer dizer, que eu já planejo até a continuação... hehehe... Bjuss

**Pcrazy**: Q bom q até agora não t decepcionei... (naum sei se vc vai gostar desse cap), mas é isso... to me esforçando ao máximo!

Então é isso gente! Deixem **Reviews** que me inspiram mais e mais!

Até a próxima e

**COMENTEM!**

**Ellen-Potter**.


	5. Skup, O amasso laranja berrante

**Capítulo IV **

_**Skup, o amasso laranja-berrante**_

**Quarta-feira, 15 de Fevereiro.**

_57,5 kg, 15 sapos de chocolate, 5 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 30 convites pra sair, 40 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**8h**. **Dormitório**. Acordei sendo lambida por alguma coisa quentinha. Quando abri os olhos vi aquela coisa grande laranja colocando sua língua pra fora nojentamente.

- Skup! Sem essa! – berrei.

O amasso pareceu desapontado, o que pouco importa já que ele foi presente do Potter, o Tarado e é provavelmente da mesma linhagem que ele.

**8h45**. **Salão Principal**. O amasso, o Doido me seguiu por todos os cantos o que está me deixando extremamente irritada. Parece o Potter querendo dar conta da minha vida. Merlin, será que ele é uma câmera do Potter?

**9h30**. Chamei o Remo pra conversar.

- Remo, eu vou ficar louca! Eu estou louca! Que tipo de material é feito os neurônios do Potter?

- Não sei, nunca vi eles... – brincou.

- É... Eles nem devem existir... Então que tipo de minhoca o Potter carrega na cabeça pra sair me beijando sem ser convidado e me dando a posse de uma coisa que a qualquer hora eu posso confundir com um tufo dos meus cabelos?

Remo, o Fofo, riu do meu desespero. A questão principal é que o Remo entende as mulheres, me entende (a exceção a regra) e traduz todas as besteiras que passam na cabeça insana do Potter.

- Ah... Por isso que o Tiago estava tão feliz ontem... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso... Quanto ao amasso... Lily, você não está exagerando?

Eu e exagerar são duas palavras que não existem em uma mesma frase. Eu nunca exagero quando o assunto é o Potter ou qualquer outra coisa dada por ele! EU NÃO SOU EXAGERADA!

**10h10**. – Lily você é tão exagerada... – disse Lie rindo da minha história que mais se parece uma novela mexicana.

- Eu não sou exagerada! – quantas vezes tenho que repetir isso?

- Claro que é! Esse bichinho é tão fofo!

Ele pode ser um **pouco **fofo, mas ainda é um presente do Potter! Humpf.

**14h05**. AFF!

"_Lily, minha flor_

_não consigo parar de pensar em você! Você também está pensando em mim?_

_Se você adivinhar quem é, ganha um __**beijo**__"_

"_Pra falar a verdade __**Potter**__,_

_não desconfio de quem é que esse bilhete irritante seja._

_A única coisa que estou pensando agora é na sua morte._

_Não sou sua flor,_

_Evans"_

"_Como você descobriu?_

_Você é tão boa em Adivinhação quanto em Beijos_

_Tiago"_

"_Não preciso dos seus elogios Potter_

_ME-DEIXE-EM-PAZ!_

_Evans"_

AFF²!

**Quinta-feira, 16 de Fevereiro.**

Dia chato. Vida chata. Quando eu vou poder me ver livre do Potter, Merlin? Quando? Por que ele tem que me assombrar? Por que ele simplesmente não se toca como qualquer garoto normal e me deixa em paz? Por que? Por que? Talvez só existam garotos neuróticos e loucos, como eu! Mas eu prefiro acreditar na teoria de que os opostos se atraem! Duas opções: a) vou dedicar minha vida aos estudos (opção muito boa!), b) vou achar um paquera por Hogwarts, nem que ele seja Lufa-lufino, Lerdo (opção muito trabalhosa). Fico com a primeira.

**Sexta-feira, 17 de Fevereiro.**

_56,5 kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 20 convites pra sair, 15 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**9h**. **Salão** **Principal**. Acordei com a idéia obsessiva de arranjar um namorado e tirar de vez o Potter do meu pé. Fiquei lembrando dos contos de fada onde a princesa beija um sapo e nele encontra seu príncipe encantado. Será que se eu beijar um amasso ele vira o amor da minha vida? Ou será que se eu beijar Severo Snape eu posso encontrar meu príncipe? Idéias estranhas e absurdas.

**10h**. Analisando profundamente os garotos de Hogwarts eu pude perceber que: a) a maioria é desleixado e fútil, b) eu acabei de ver um Lufa-lufino com cara de duende maligno, c) o Potter se acha, d) o Black se acha, e) o Remo é fofo, f) Pedro Petigrew é ridiculamente feio, g) ah, quase esqueço, o Potter se acha.

Talvez eu deva beijar o amasso ou o Snape, reforço a idéia. Como seria beijar aquele garoto que cheira a óleo e tem um cabelo gorduroso? Definitivamente nojento. Vou vomitar.

**Sábado, 18 de Fevereiro.**

_57 kg, 2 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 50 convites pra sair, 45 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

Recebi a resposta da carta de mamãe. Bem estranha, _de novo_, não sei o que pensar.

"_Lily,_

_Por que? Que pensamento machista é esse que povoa a sua mente de que mulheres não estão aptas como os homens ao trabalho? Fico extremamente decepcionada com esse tipo de colocação Lílian!_

_Desculpe não ter respondido antes do tão esperado Dia Dos Namorados, como foi o seu? Dei um par de luvas escocesas pro seu pai que encontrei em promoção em uma das lojas do shopping._

_Descobri que a Petúnia tem um namoradinho! Isso não é ótimo? O nome dele é Valter e ele é meio gordinho, mas parece gostar dela. Só falta você agora querida resolver sua situação!_

_Papai manda beijos._

_Comporte-se e fique direitinho aí._

_Beijos da Mamãe"._

"Resolver sua situação"? Ah que ótimo! A última coisa no mundo que eu precisava! Petúnia arranjar um namorado que provavelmente é seco como ela e vai infernizar o resto da minha vida. E como se não bastasse mamãe manda eu _resolver a minha situação_! Grahn!

**9h30**. Talvez eu deva tirar o dia como uma forma de isolamento social para _resolver a minha situação_ e organizar a minha vida que insiste em sair dos eixos. Eu preciso de um dia sem o Potter e é isso que eu vou ter!

**10h**. Nem acredito que eu estou fazendo isso. Hum. Vou fazer uma lista dos garotos de Hogwarts que podem ser interessantes para se namorar.

Lista de Garotos Interessantes Para se Namorar

_Remo_

Hum. Melhor fazer outra espécie de lista, mais _abrangente_.

Lista de Garotos que existem em Hogwarts (Prestáveis ou Imprestáveis)

_Remo_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Petigrew_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Amos Diggory_

_Severo Snape_

_Lúcio Malfoy_

_Goyle_

_Crabbe_

_Rodolfo Lestrange_

_Louis Zabini_

_Malcolm Enderby_

_Gideon Prewett_

_Antony Hicks_

_Carlton Souze_

Devo ta com amnésia! Porque eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nenhum desses seres estranhos? Que saco! Acho que vou dormir.

**11h**. Mal deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e percebi que são onze horas da manhã e eu já dormi a noite toda. Sem inspiração para fazer nada. Sem inspiração para escrever. Acho que o Lago parece bem convidativo agora.

**Domingo, 19 de Fevereiro.**

_58 kg, 15 sapos de chocolate, 5 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 0 convites pra sair, 5 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**9h**. Acordei _feliz_. Incrível, não? Talvez por isso que eu tenha comido 15 sapos de chocolate descontroladamente sem se importar se eles causam celulite ou não. De manhã cedinho encontrei com o Remo, que disse ter falado com o Potter, por isso que esse ser está estranho hoje, mas eu nem me importo.

**10h**. Eu, Tamy, Lie e Andy vamos passar o dia na beira do lago, já que o sol decidiu aparecer desde o inverno de Dezembro. Hum, que feliz!

**13h**. Lie acabou de dizer uma coisa absurda:

- Gente, vocês não acham que o sol tá frio hoje? Pelo ao menos ele apareceu...

Considerando que o ser astral em questão é uma bola de fogo incandescente, mil vezes maior que o mundo em que eu habito, de cor extremamente amarelada, _como é que a Lie ainda não tinha percebido que ele é frio?_ Bloh... A Lie às vezes se supera. Hum... essa minha felicidade adora brincar com a cara dos outros.

**Terça-Feira, 21 de Fevereiro.**

Tomei vergonha na cara e fui responder a carta de mamãe.

"_Mãe,_

_Pensamento machista? Pelo contrário, apoio sua decisão, mas continuo achando estranho. Hum... O papai gostou das luvas? Espero que sim..._

_Petúnia de namoradinho? Mãe, se ele é "meio gordinho" ele não é um namoradinho, é um namoradão. Tsk tsk. Que ela seja muito feliz com ele e suma daí de casa._

_A minha situação mãe, eu só quero deixar bem claro, não precisa ser resolvida. Vivo bem sem os homens. Muito bem._

_Preciso ir estudar._

_Beijo_

_Lílian"_

Resolver a minha situação. Aff.

**Quarta-feira, 22 de Fevereiro.**

_59,5kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 5 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 510 convites pra sair, 50 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**10h**. Alguma vez eu já falei que o Potter é irritante. Inútil, tratante! Ele acabou de chegar para mim cinicamente:

- _Case comigo_, Evans!

Grah! Ele me tira do sério! Que vontade de matar ele, esfaquear, jogar uma maldição imperdoável, dá-lo aos dragões! Merlin, me salve.

- Impossível Potter...

- Por que?

- Eu ainda não fiquei louca...

- Ah, se quiser eu posso te deixar... – falou de um modo... estranho.

- Não, obrigada! Guarde suas cantadas ridículas para aquelas que realmente caem nelas...

- Ah, _um dia você casa..._ – e saiu.

Aff! Vou arranjar um meio de me vingar do Potter.

**19h**. Vinha caminhando apressadamente com os meus livros, quando alguém esbarrou em mim, Severo Snape.

- Olha por onde olha sua sangue-ruim...

- 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina Snape, não se meta comigo. – disse extremamente irritada. Ele parou e ficou me olhando.

- Como vai o Potter, Evans? – ah não. Até essa cobra!

- Devia perguntar pra ele já que tá interessado...

- Tsk tsk Evans. Vocês dois formam _um casal tão lindo_. – Irônico. Odeio.

- Lindo mesmo... – Irônica.

- Fale-me Evans, ele beija bem? – devo ter corado. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? O Snape endoideceu? E por que ele está rindo?

- Por quê? Quer experimentar? Ou ele te enganou como faz com todas as outras? – e sai irritada, suficientemente atrasada para minha aula de Aritmancia.

Merlin, o Snape é bissexual também!

**Quinta-feira, 23 de Fevereiro.**

_56kg (eu sou como uma espécie de ser marinho que vive subindo e descendo. Aff. Eu sou uma baleia), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 20 convites pra sair, 35 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

**13h**. Em uma tentativa desesperada de me ver livre desse excesso de feiúra e gordura que me ronda, decidi fazer um regime. Talvez eu deva fazer alguma atividade física. Hum. Acho que vou falar com Dumbledore.

**15h**. Sem nada pra fazer. Estava aqui pensando solitariamente quando os fatos começaram a surgir algumas idéias na cabeça. Por que Severo Snape insiste em me atazanar a vida? Ele é sádico, louco, talvez seja um daqueles comensais da morte, melhor eu não me meter com ele. Talvez eu deva dar um jeito no Potter. Mas um jeito mesmo! Acho que vou me vingar dele.

**Sábado, 25 de Fevereiro.**

_Preparativos para uma vingança._

"_Como dar um jeito no Potter, passo-a-passo"._

Acho que como nome do plano esse tá bom.

_Você vai precisar de:_

- Charme

- Uma corda firme

- Uma coruja

- Paciência

- Um horário depois da meia-noite

- Cinismo

Passei a noite sonhando com um plano perfeito. E claramente, eu achei! Hum, que feliz. Vou dar uma de cínica e fingir que quero me encontrar com o Potter às 11:30 na Torre de Astronomia. Vou dar uma de apaixonada, então eu amarro uma corda no pé dele, jogo ele pela Torre, digo poucas e boas e depois mando um bilhete pros amigos dele virem salvá-lo. Eu sou até boazinha, devia deixar ele lá até o amanhecer.

Humpf. Vou mandar o bilhete hoje e marcar o encontro para amanhã.

"_Tiago, _(com certeza ele vai notar a diferença)

_Você venceu. Não consigo mais ignorar meus sentimentos. Você é o amor da minha vida. Por favor, não fale comigo sobre isso, estou muito envergonhada para tal assunto. Encontre-me amanha às onze e meia da noite na Torre mais alta de Astronomia. Tenho uma surpresa._

_Beijos_

_Lílian"_

Eca. Nunca reuni tanta baboseira em um só local. Mandar enquanto eu ainda tenho coragem.

**Domingo, 26 de Fevereiro.**

_Hoje é dia de vingança._

Mandei o bilhete pro Potter e nem sinal dele responder, graças a Merlin, claro. E graças a Merlin, novamente, ele passou o dia sem falar comigo, ou me dirigir a palavra. Mas notei que ele tava... feliz. Bloh! Tsk Potter, a vingança é doce. E boa.

**22:30h**. Merlin do céu! Bateu um nervosismo imenso agora. E se sair alguma coisa errado? E se o Potter morrer? Bom, isso ia ser bom, mas provavelmente eu seria expulsa de Hogwarts. Preciso me concentrar. Bastante.

**23h**. A hora é agora! Vamos lá Lílian Evans, você consegue! Vou checar tudo e partir em direção a torre.

**4h da manhã**. QUE ÓDIO!

Sai daqui às onze horas, quinze minutos e vinte e cinco segundos para executar o plano mais perfeito que poderia existir. No início fiquei nervosa, mas ao avistar a cara vitoriosa do Potter a minha frente o meu sangue subiu e eu tive uma raiva imensa daquele ser desprezível.

- Então? – ele disse sorrindo com as mãos no bolso sorrindo displicente.

A minha vontade era de dizer: "Então o quê, Potter? PRIMEIRO DE ABRIl!" Neguei minhas vontades súbitas.

- Bom Potter, melhor, _Tiago_, é como eu disse na carta. Não posso mais negar meus sentimentos por você.

Ele foi chegando perto em uma tentativa de desarmar o oponente, mas eu fui mais rápida e corri para um local mais aberto, que desse para executar o plano.

- Lílian, não precisa fugir... – idiota! – nós fomos feitos um para o outro... – otário! – mais cedo ou mais tarde, você descobriria isso! – "_Avada Kedavra! _Game Over Potter!".

Ignorei mais uma vez as inúmeras formas de matar o Potter que surgiram na minha cabeça em questão de segundos e tentei fazer uma cara meiga, apesar de estar querendo dizer outra coisa para aquele inútil.

Então ele se aproximou perigosamente, de novo, e dessa vez eu não me mexi. Ele olhou nos meus olhos de uma forma estranha, que ele nunca tinha me olhado e pela primeira vez eu me perguntei se estaria fazendo as coisas certas. Bobagem. O Potter, Ser Desprezível, beijou-me. Não afoito do jeito que ele é, mais calmamente e tranqüilamente.

Mas eu conheço as táticas de homens como ele! Pensam que falam umas coisas bonitinhas, dão um beijinho e tá tudo bem. Não deixei minha consciência me levar embora e decidi levar o plano até o fim. Tirei a varinha do bolso e cessei o ataque dele. Ele enfiou a cabeça nos meus cabelos (eu sabia que não devia ter lavado eles hoje!) e eu aproveitei para murmurar o feitiço e amarrar a corda, que já estava pronta, bem devagar no pé do Potter.

Eu voltei a beijá-lo (para distrai-lo, claro) e usei um _Vingardium Leviosa_. Foi engraçado, a cara dele de "o que está acontecendo aqui?" foi ótima. Não contava q ele pudesse ser tão rápido também. Ele usou uma espécie de feitiço que eu nunca vi na vida e o meu corpo se juntou ao dele. Acabamos ficando os dois pendurados. E se eu soltasse... Era uma vez Lílian Evans!

- Seu burro! O que você fez?

- Eu sabia que você estava tramando alguma coisa! – ele estava bravo – Não podia ser tão fácil assim!

- Claro que não, Potter! Eu tenho cara de quem se conquista fácil?

- Claro que não, Evans! Você é a garota mais difícil que eu conheço!

- Quem bom!

- Quem bom mesmo!

E eu fiquei lá pendurada, agarrada ao corpo másculo do Potter (e eu realmente não acredito que eu tenha dito isso). Aquele... IDIOTA!

- Boa idéia a sua Potter, como vamos sair daqui? – falei sem me conter.

- Já que ir Evans? Pensei que tivesse gostando do encontro... – há-há-há Potter!

- Affe! Dê um jeito Potter!

- Hum... Tudo bem... Você já tá pesando mesmo... – vem cá... indiretamente ele me chamou de GORDA.

- Potter, você está me chamando de _gorda_?

- Por Merlin, eu não... – e riu daquele jeito medonho que só ele sabe. Cínico.

- Vamos logo!

E depois disso tudo ele simplesmente pegou não-sei-como um espelho no bolso e falou alguma-coisa-que-eu-não-entendi e o Black apareceu do nada e nos tirou de lá. Estou estressada, vou dormir! Péssima noite!

* * *

**N/A**: Quanto tempoooooo! Nossa, faz 500 anos que eu não atualizo aqui né? O Capítulo não é dos melhores, mas é só pra vocês matarem um pouquinho a saudade (se é que alguém ainda vai ler isso aqui). Voltei cheia de idéias, vou tentar ser um pouco melhorzinha com a Lily! Vamos ao ditos cujos:

**BaBi Evans**: esses marotos são uma graça! Hehehehe... Um dia a Lily cede! Beijão!

**Mah Clarinha**: a Lih eh uma louca q realmente não tem oq fazer! Tadinha... perdendo o corpo másculo do Titico! Heheh... eu supero! Beijão menina!

**Mimilinha Potter**: fiquei altamente lisonjeada com o comentário. Desculpe a demora! Gostou do capítulo? Beijão!

**Dynha Black**: tirei a idéia da vingança do seu comentário! Hehehe... Valeuu! Beijão muié!

**Thelma**: ;D

**Mazinha Black**: Desculpa a demoraaaaaa:D hehhe... Beijão!

**Daysok**: Nossa, morro de vontade de ler o Diário da Princesa! Mas nunca li, gostei da idéia, vou tentar introduzi-la na história! Brigadão pelo coments! Beijão!

**Tássia**: heheh, somos duas alucinadas pela Bridget e por HP! Gostou do capítulo? Comenta! Beijão!

**COMENTEMMM! **

**Bjuss**

**EllenPotter **


	6. A Namorada do Potter

**Capítulo V **

_**Março - A Namorada do Potter**_

**Sábado, 4 de Março.**

_57,5 kg (A gordura do Natal ainda está acumulada), 10 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 50 convites pra sair, 60 por cento de perturbação-Potter._

Depois do episódio de Domingo o Potter anda mais irritante (se possível), do que o normal. A idéia de que eu armei um plano para me livrar dele, ao invés de irritá-lo, parece deixá-lo totalmente satisfeito, de modo que quando ele fala sobre esse assunto os seus olhos brilham (muito bonito Dona Evans, que tipo de pessoa presta atenção nos olhos do Potter?).

Tamy continua saindo com o Diggory comprovando a minha teoria de que eles vão namorar. Andy e Lie andam aos cochichos esses dias. Me sinto altamente excluída socialmente. Minha vida se resume agora a assistir aulas, aplicar detenções inúteis em seres como o Potter, reclamar pro Remo, escrever sobre o Potter e dormir. Preciso de mais tempo para as minhas amigas e esquecer esse inútil. Ele não vai conseguir acabar comigo!

**9h30. **Estava correndo feliz em direção a minha aula de Runas Antigas quando a Lie me grita:

- Lílian, onde você vai?

- Lie, você está ficando louca?

- Eu?

- Runas agora!

- Hoje não tem Runas, Lily.

- Como não?

- Porque hoje é **Sábado.**

Céus, o Potter está afetando minha sanidade mental de distinguir os dias da semana. Parei confusa e constatei que ela estava certa. Que saco.

**10h30. **

- Lily, hoje é **Sábado**.

- Isso eu _já_ sei.

- Quero dizer, hoje você _não _precisa estudar.

Meu Deus, o Remo enlouqueceu.

- Como assim, Remo? – eu fiquei incrédula, lógico.

- Simplesmente não precisa. Vamos descansar oras!

Ele parece o Potter falando. Isso! O Potter tomou uma Poção Polissuco com cabelos do Remo! Há-há! Mas eu não caio no jogo dele!

Cerrei os olhos e disse séria.

- Você não me engana!

E peguei meus livros e sai correndo. Humpf!

**17h30. **E cá está Lílian Evans sozinha olhando o pôr-de-sol, sem nenhuma companhia masculina, sem amigos, sem amor, sem livro, sem fantasmas, até a Lula Gigante foi para o outro lado do lago, tentando me evitar. Cansei de questionar essa minha vida que não me dá nenhum retorno. Estou condenada a morrer sozinha e frustrada. Morrerei agora. Morri.

**17h45**. Renasci. Mas o que diabos a Lie está fazendo? Ela acabou de sair do Castelo sorrateiramente, olhando pros lados e agora está indo em direção a Floresta Proibida! Merlin! Será que devo segui-la?

**17h50**. Além de todos os meus defeitos, Deus ainda me fez lerda! Corri para a Orla por trás da casa de Hagrid, o guardião dos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas não fui rápida o suficiente pra alcançar a Lie, e agora ela acabou de sumir da minha vista. Que saco.

**Domingo, 5 de Março.**

_58 kg (Vou parar de me pesar)._

**10h**. Acordei agora sem vontade alguma de sair da cama. Para quê? Para ser atormentada pelo Potter, ficar irritada e depois não ter nada para fazer? Bela forma de se aproveitar o Domingo.

**10h15**. Tamy acabou de me puxar da cama dizendo que se eu não me levantar em cinco segundos ela vai tocar fogo nos meus cabelos. Merlin, as pessoas andam tão violentas hoje em dia. Vou tomar banho.

**Almoço. Salão Principal. **Até que para um Domingo um número razoável de pessoas está almoçando no mesmo horário. Há uma espécie de cochicho interminável e algumas pessoas estão falando de mim, eu tenho certeza. Será que eu esqueci de pentear o cabelo?

- Remo, como está minha aparência? – cheguei abordando logo Remo que estava sentado na ponta da mesa da Grifinória lendo um livro preto e estranho, macabro na minha opinião. Ele tomou um susto.

- Ótima, Lily! Por que?

Sentei-me ao lado dele e puxei algumas batatas cozidas.

- Nada.

Ele fechou o livro e me olhou.

- Pode falar.

Ah que meigo! Por que _sempre_ só Remo, o fofo me entende?

- Uns cochichos estranhos e as pessoas não param de apontar...

Remo corou. Sim! Por que ele corou?

- Não deve ser nada, você sabe como são as bocas de Hogwarts... – e voltou pro seu livro.

Então, de repente, algumas corujas amarronzadas entraram (em pleno Domingo) pelo Salão Principal. Um pacote caiu no colo de Remo, o fofo.

- Ah... O Profeta Domingal, Edição Especial. – comentou ele.

- Ah... Por que agora eles estão fazendo edições especiais?

- Lílian, os ataques...

Eu tinha realmente me fechado para o mundo. Percebi o quanto posso ser egoísta, uma guerra inteira ocorrendo no lado de fora enquanto eu estava preocupado com o meu próprio umbigo feio.

- Oh... – e corei envergonhada.

- Mais ataques... Aqui diz que agora o Voldemort está chamando novos Comensais... – disse sombrio.

- Que estranho.

Remo continuou lendo o seu Profeta, enquanto eu terminava de almoçar. Depois que terminei sai e fui atrás da Tamy pra conversar. Pensativa e com alguns cochichos ainda me seguindo.

**Segunda, 6 de Março.**

_Não vou me pesar!_

**11h. Aula de Poções. **Merlin, por mais que eu queira eu não consigo me concentrar. Simplesmente olho para o meu caldeirão e não sei o que fazer! O professor Slughorn já perguntou duas vezes o que está acontecendo.

**11h30**. Por que o Potter não está me mandando bilhetes? Não que eu me importe, claro, mas só acho muito estranho.

**11h33. **Ele está trabalhando mais que o Remo!

**11h35. **Desisto.

**Terça-Feira, 7 de Março.**

_58 kg, 5 copos de cerveja amanteigada, 15 doses de Whisky de Dragão, 3 garrafas de Tequila de Explosivin. Isso, que bom exemplo para uma monitora._

Eu **só posso** ter enlouquecido. Só. Não existe outra explicação. Não existe.

Terminei de almoçar às 19:30. Estava passando apressada pelo corredor do terceiro andar quando uma mão me puxou para dentro duma sala deserta.

- Ai...

- Lily é você! – disse Tamy mais relaxada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vamos!

Ela saiu me puxando pelo braço e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser ir.

- Ei... para onde você está me levando?

Fomos parar na Torre mais alta de Astronomia. Tamy estava estranha. Ela andava rápido e olhava para os lados como se esperasse que a cada momento irrompesse alguém na sua frente. Fora ao fato de que ela parecia estar usando todo o seu auto-controle.

- Que bom que você apareceu, eu precisava de alguém pra conversar...

E algumas lágrimas caíram do rosto dela.

- Tamy, o que aconteceu?

Ela pegou alguma coisa. Foi só aí que eu notei a bolsa que ela trazia.

- Você quer? – perguntou me oferecendo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Não perguntei aonde ela tinha arrumado aquilo.

- O que aconteceu? – repeti depois de beber um gole.

Ela simplesmente desabou em lágrimas.

- Eu não queria fazer aquilo... não Lily! Ow Lily, eu gosto tanto do _Dig_, sabe? Ele é realmente engraçado, além de ser bonitão. E o sorriso dele, ahh, eu amo o sorriso dele...

- Tamy eu não estou entendendo nada!

- Mas eu não queria... – e virou uma outra garrafinha menor na boca – eu não queria realmente... Mas ela me pediu, e eu não consegui negar... Mas eu tenho culpa também... Ow Lily... Beba!

E me deu uma das garrafinhas menores.

- O que isso Tamy? – lembro de ter um cheiro horrível, mas bebi, diante do olhar assustado de Tamy. Ela tinha um jeito de criança assustada. Ela precisava daquilo.

- Ow Lily... Eu sou louca... Eu tinha tudo que uma garota queria, mas de repente eu entrego tudo aos Dragões...

Decidi de saber do que ela estava falando. Comecei a observar sua figura melhor. Os cabelos não tinham o mesmo brilho de sempre e as lágrimas caiam pela face dela rapidamente. Mesmo assim, continuava linda como sempre fora. Continuei bebendo.

-...o Dig me pediu em namoro na semana passada sabia? No dia 04. Eu estava tão feliz... Mas ela me pediu e eu não consegui negar...

Lembro de tê-la sacudido pelos ombros, já meio tonta, a bebida fazendo efeito.

- Me conte tudo Tamy!

- Eu traí o Dig Lily! Eu traí! – e chorava copiosamente.

- E por que você fez isso? – perguntei incrédula. Um pouco enojada. Sou do tipo de pessoa que não conseguiria trair uma mosca.

- Oh, não brigue comigo!

- Eu não estou brigando com você!

- Pare de gritar! Pare!

- EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO!

- Eu não queria... eu realmente não queria... – e sentou-se como uma espécie de boneca mole, tonta pela bebida.

Bebi mais algumas garrafinhas pequenas e me senti mais solta. Comecei a olhar para o céu e Tamy deitou a cabeça sobre o meu colo. Puxei as garrafas pra perto de mim e continuei bebendo alguns goles de uma garrafa laranja com um líquido gostoso. Ainda tentei arrancar algumas coisas de Tamy, mas ela não estava mais disposta a falar. Minha lembrança a partir daí começa a falhar em alguns pontos.

Tamy adormeceu no meu colo e eu perdi a conta de quantas garrafas eu já tinha bebido. Algumas lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto e então eu percebi que algumas coisas no mundo estavam meio desajeitadas, eu não parecia ser mais eu. O que poderia estar me _mudando_ tanto assim?

- Evans? – senti alguém sentar do meu lado.

- Oi... ah... é vocee... o idioto Potteree...

- Eu não acredito que Lílian Evans, monitora, está nesse estado agora...

- Eu nãoestou em estado algun Potteree, o que vocer querr... não basta me artomertar todo santodia...

- Você está muito engraçada Evans...

- Não mechame de Evanis! Vocer nunca me chama de Evanis!

- Você queria que eu te chamasse de Evans...

- E desde quando vocer faiz alguma coisa queeu peço?

Por que eu fiz aquilo? Por que eu virei o rosto na direção dele? E por que ele ficou calado?

- Me beije Pottere... Não era isso que vocer queriaa? Me beije... Por que eu acho que estou...

- Você está?

Não lembro o que eu falei. Merlin, o que eu disse para o Potter?

- Desculpe Evans... – é a última coisa de que me lembro.

E acordei na minha cama pela manhã com um horrível cheiro de bebida pelos cabelos e com a mesma roupa que estava ontem à noite.

**Terça-Feira, 14 de Março.**

_56kg, sem bebidas alcoólicas, sem perturbação do Potter, sem nada. Só 7 aulas e mais os horários vagos na Biblioteca._

Procurando esquecer do episódio de 7 dias atrás, decidi colocar um pouco de estrutura na minha vida e voltar a mergulhar de cabeça nos estudos. Tamy parece ter voltado ao normal e nenhuma de nós tocamos no assunto "Bebedeira na Torre de Astronomia". Pelo ao menos o Potter fez o favor de não abrir sua grande boca e ninguém também ficou sabendo disso. Pelo ao menos é o que parece: os alunos de Hogwarts não parecem estar sabendo disso.

O Remo, o fofo está um pouco estranho. Ele está me tratando como uma boneca de porcelana de luxo que se for deixada no lugar errado pode quebrar. Será que o Remo está gostando de mim? Que absurdo Evans, _claro que não_!

Então é isso. Pareço estar voltando a ter uma vida normal de uma garota normal.

**Quarta-feira, 15 de Março.**

_55 kg (percebi que os estudos estão me fazendo emagrecer). Menos de uma semana para o meu aniversário._

Daqui a uma semana eu vou estar constatando que eu estou ficando cada vez mais velha, chata e insuportável. Chegando aos 17 anos sem ter feito nada de bom, frustrada, sem um namorado, com notas que podiam ser bem melhores, gorda e anti-social.

Como meu aniversário vai cair numa Terça-feira, vou deixar para sair com as meninas no Sábado, sim, passeio de Hogsmeade! Uma boa idéia... Melhor do que algumas das que estou tendo ultimamente.

**Quinta-Feira, 16 de Março.**

**8h30**. Estava sentada, sozinha, tomando meu café quando Alice, a namorada do Longbottom passou comentando com uma outra menina da Lufa-lufa.

- Pois é... Eles tão namorando há algumas semanas... Você não viu que foi por isso que o Potter largou do pé da Evans?

Me engasguei involuntariamente com o suco de abóbora que estava tomando. Remo, o Estudioso e Fofo sentou-se do meu lado.

- Calma Lílian... – disse sorrindo e puxando um copo de suco com salsichas cozidas.

- Cof-Remo, cof...

- Oi...

- O Potter _está_ namorando?

Foi a vez dele se engasgar.

- Calma Remo... – retruquei sorrindo.

- Cof-Como você cof sabe disso?

- Ouvi uns comentários... – respondi séria - há alguns dias... – completei.

- Ow... Ele está.

E ficou por isso mesmo. Nem eu perguntei mais. Nem o Remo comentou mais.

**Sexta-feira, 17 de Março.**

_57kg (Engordei de ontem para hoje, será possível engordar durante o sono?), 5 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 7 aulas._

O cochicho sobre o namoro do Potter não aumentou tanto quanto eu esperasse que aumentasse. Parecia estar sendo meio que _secreto_. Não que eu realmente me importe com quem o Potter namora ou deixa de namorar.

**13h**. E o Remo continua estranho.

- Você está bem Lily? Disse de sorrisinho amarelo.

- Estou ótima, por quê?

- Nada não... – será que eu tenho a impressão de que o Remo quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Ótimo... Vamos começar por onde?

- Ah...

Hum Remo... Espero realmente que você não esteja gostando de mim. Talvez isso não fosse nada mal. Humpf.

**19h**. Estava voltando do jantar quando vi o Remo virando o corredor apressado.

- Ei Remo! – gritei.

Ele parou e virou-se para me olhar rapidamente.

- Oi Lily, houve um problema em casa... Preciso ir... Depois nos falamos.

- Espere! O que aconteceu? – corri para alcançá-lo.

- Nada demais. – ele parou e me fitou – Lily, escute-me.

- O quê?

- Não importa o que você descobrir, _ele gosta de você_.

- Quem?

Tarde demais, ele saíra correndo.

- VOCÊ VOLTA PRO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO?

- Sim! – a voz veio já de distante.

O Remo enlouqueceu? Que espécie de frase é essa para se dizer numa despedida?

**Sábado, 18 de Março.**

Andy sentou para tomar café comigo. Tanto tempo que não engatávamos uma conversa. Resgatei na memória tristemente as lembranças de quando eu, Andy, Tamy e Lie éramos inseparáveis. Mas, do nada, passamos a andar separadas e eu, mas do que ninguém, me separei também. Tendo como companhia diária somente o Remo, e olha que nem todas as horas do dia.

- E então Andy, como você está?

- Ow Lily, eu vou bem e você? – ela dizia cautelosa. Por que todas as pessoas costumavam agora a me tratar como se fosse uma bomba explosiva?

- Ótima – disse puxando os ovos fritos.

- Que bom... – ela respirou um pouco ainda – Olhe, daqui a pouco eu estarei indo para o campo de quadribol assistir ao nosso jogo. Você não quer vim?

- Você sabe que eu _odeio_ quadribol Andy. Nem montar numa vassoura eu sei.

- Eu sei... – ela sorriu aliviada – _só pra confirmar_.

Não dei muita atenção.

Às nove e meia as pessoas estavam se deslocando para o campo de quadribol. Procurando uma coisa melhor para me distrair fui para a Biblioteca. Peguei o _Poções Muy Potentes _na sessão reservada e decidi começar a fazer um trabalho para Slughorn que era para entregar daqui a duas semanas.

Estava detalhando os passos de como se fazer o _Veritasserum_ quando uma voz diz atrás de mim:

- Simplesmente porque se você girar no sentido anti-horário a Poção não ficará azul-claro e sim, verde.

Me virei para ver quem era o intrometido.

- Prazer, Ralph Wilfred.

- Olá Wilfred, o que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria conselho de um estranho? – Talvez tenha sido grossa.

- Você aceitaria porque o professor Slughorn passa esse trabalho todo ano e a resposta correta era essa.

Que garoto petulante. Quem pediu a opinião dele?

- E você se acha no dever de me informar isso?

- Tudo bem Evans, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Como você sabe meu nome?

- _Todos_ sabem quem você é.

- Como assim?

- Você é a garota perseguida por Tiago Potter. – rindo sentou-se do meu lado.

- Eu _não sou_ perseguida pelo Potter... – falei brava.

- Ah claro, não mais.

- Que bom!

- Se assim você acha...

Ficamos os dois em silêncio. Quem Ralph Wilfred pensava que era? Ele era tão alto quanto o Potter, mas tinha os cabelos arrumados displicentemente atrás da orelha e os olhos castanhos. Um pouco mais escuros que o do Potter. Não era nada mal.

- Você não é da Grifinória...

- Você é... – não era uma pergunta. – Sou da Lufa-lufa.

Quase tive vontade de rir. Bem, tenho que admitir depois dessa que nem todo lufa-lufino é lerdo.

- Bom Evans... vou deixar você estudar agora. Mas antes, podemos nos encontrar nos jardins amanhã de manhã?

Tava demorando. Ele deve ter entendido minha expressão de desgosto porque completou:

- Por favor, não é um encontro.

Então era o que?

- Tudo bem.

Não acredito que vou sair com um lufa-lufino. Ou seja lá o que vamos fazer amanhã. _Não é um encontro._

**Domingo, 19 de Março.**

_56,2kg (Meu estômago parece ter entendido a idéia de um quase-encontro e murchou), 0 sapos de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 quase-encontro._

Acordei espontaneamente às 9 horas. Um milagre. Deixei Skup dormindo na minha cama enquanto fui tomar um banho. Tenho que confessar que esse amasso tem sido um companheiro em tanto.

Escolhi vestir uma saia branca e uma blusa laranja da cor dos meus cabelos. Prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, já que deixá-los solto seria um crime. Passei um pouco de batom, calcei uma sandália baixa e me olhei no espelho. É, não estava tão mal. Skup deu um miado de aprovação.

- Posso saber aonde você vai? – perguntou a Lie que tinha acabado de chegar no quarto, mais produzida do que nunca.

Fiquei na dúvida se contaria ou não do quase encontro. Melhor não.

- Vou passear no Lago...

- Desse jeito?

- Com o Skup...

E agarrei o amasso e sai rapidinho com ele.

Skup deu um miado de reprovação e por isso o soltei pelo Salão Comunal mesmo.

- Tchau Skup...

**10h**. Ainda não vi Wilfred em lugar algum. Será que era uma piada? Oh, ele está vindo. Finja que não está olhando Lílian!

**11h30. **Ralph é extremamente divertido.

- O que você está olhando?

- Eu _não_ estava olhando. – falei brava. Ele riu.

- Claro que não estava. Então, como dormiu hoje?

- Ótima. – respondi sincera.

- Que bom.

Ficamos os dois a olhar para o Lago por um tempo, sem tocar em qualquer assunto. Mesmo assim ficar na companhia dele era agradável.

- De que ano você é? – quebrei o silêncio.

- Sétimo.

- Oh, já está terminando? Que carreira?

- Sim... – ele sorriu agradavelmente – Curandeiro. Já consegui um estágio no St. Mungus, assim que sair de Hogwarts.

- Que ótimo! – Nossa, bonito, bem-resolvido, agradável, quem não queria?

Conversamos mais algumas futilidades e depois voltamos ao Castelo. Combinamos de almoçar juntos amanhã. Estou tão feliz, Merlin.

**Segunda-feira, 20 de Março.**

_55kg. Esvaziei durante a noite. Magra e bela. Um dia._

**10h. Aula de Poções. **Remo, o fofo voltou. Mais abatido e cansado do que nunca. Tentei tirar alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu com ele, mas ele não me disse nada concreto. Será que a família dele foi atacada?

- Como está você? – perguntei.

- Bem, apesar de cansado.

- Hum... Que bom. Escute, almoçe comigo hoje.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou sorrindo.

**Almoço. Salão Principal. **Que almoço maravilhoso. Convidei o Remo e Andy e Ralph nem se importou. Ele veio sentar conosco. Remo no início pareceu não gostar dele. Andy o achou bonito. Tudo bem, eu senti uma pontada de ciúme por esse comentário. Depois de uns 15 minutos estávamos os quatro rindo felizes, chegando até a chamar a atenção de alguns curiosos. E eu ligo?

- E todos sabemos que amanhã é uma data muito especial! – comentou Andy.

- Ah Andy, não começa. – comentei envergonhada.

- E você realmente acha que ela estava falando de você?

Rimos os quatro. Não conseguia ficar chateada com as brincadeiras dele.

- Falando sério agora... – falou Remo. – o que você quer de presente Lily?

- Nada! – respondi rápido.

- Tudo bem então... Agente te leva pro Lago e você nada. – falou Ralph.

Continuamos rindo. Pena que o horário de almoço dura pouco.

**22h. **É amanhã.

**Terça-feira, 21 de Março.**

_MEU ANIVERSÁRIO._

**8h30. **Acordei sendo lambida. Continuei de olhos fechados, não tive coragem de brigar com o Skup hoje. Depois de uns 10 minutos acordei definitivamente. O dormitório já estava vazio e uma pilha enorme de presentes estava no pé da minha cama.

- EBA! – gritei que nem uma criança que acaba de ganhar doces.

Remo me deu um livro intitulado de _Grandes Bruxos_, no qual achei maravilhoso. Trazia a biografia de grandes bruxos e as coisas que eles fizeram. Na contra-capa ele escreveu: "um dia seu nome estará aí". Ele não é meigo?

Do lado do livro havia um pacote fino e leve. Abri desesperadamente e morta de curiosidade. Era uma _vassoura_. Tinha um bilhete da Andy: "Nunca desista". Que gentil! Depois veio uma caixa enorme com o seguinte bilhete: "Você não está tão gorda quanto imagina. Permita-se esbaldar só hoje!". Era uma caixa cheia de diversos chocolates, enviada por Ralph. Lie me deu um vestido bonito de veludo e Tamy me deu um kit de maquiagem.

Mamãe e papai me mandaram algum dinheiro dizendo assim eu mesma poderia escolher meu presente. Recebi alguns cartões, incluindo os de Hagrid e do Professor Dumbledore.

Skup me trouxe um rato morto todo feliz. Acho que ele pensou que eu gostaria. Que gentil para um amasso doido.

**15h**. Passei o dia todo recebendo cumprimento de todos (até dos professores). As aulas foram muito divertidas e Remo parece ter tirado o dia para me agradar. Até o Black e o Pettigrew me desejaram felicidades. Apenas uma pessoa não falou comigo, o Potter, o Maluco, não que eu me importe é claro.

**23h**. Estava sorrindo e andando com Andy, Remo e Ralph pelos corredores de Hogwarts, já estava deserto, mas continuávamos andando sem rumo. Ralph nos puxou para subir a Torre leste para olhar o céu e fazer pedidos às estrelas. Achei bem meigo e romântico.

Subimos as escadas da Torre rapidamente e eu, que ia na frente, vi uma coisa que me fez estancar. O Potter... e a sua namorada.

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa. – falei meio brava pelo Potter está se agarrando com alguém _na minha frente_.

Foi quando eles tomaram um susto e se separaram. A namorada do Potter era nada mais nada menos que a Lie!

- Natalie? – foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar.

Virei às costas pros dois e sai correndo, quase derrubando o Ralph, que estava atrás de mim, escada abaixo. Sai correndo, sem rumo. E sem permissão algumas lágrimas começaram a cair do meu rosto. Meu cabelo se movimentava rapidamente. Devo ter decido vários andares porque parei em frente à Porta de Carvalho. Não sei como a abri e sai para os jardins de Hogwarts.

O vento suave contrastava com a minha respiração. Parei debaixo da minha árvore favorita e quando vi já estava sentada abraçando as pernas e chorando descontroladamente. Por que eu chorava? Por que eu choro? Eu sentia um aperto horrível no coração e era como se tudo tivesse desabando ao meu redor.

Ouvi passos rápidos pela grama, mas não levantei a cabeça. Remo havia sentado do meu lado. Pegou minha cabeça e a levou pro seu ombro. Eu me agarrei no seu peito e continuava a chorar como uma criança que tinha acabado de _perder_ sua melhor boneca.

- Shh... – ele fazia – Não chore Lily, não era para você está chorando.

Mas eu não conseguia parar. Que tipo de pessoa o Potter pensa que é? Pra me fazer chorar assim?

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, sentados. Eu abraçada nele. Depois ele me trouxe para o dormitório. Remo me viu subir as escadas e ter certeza de que eu estava entrando no dormitório. Todas as cortinas, inclusive a de Lie, já estavam fechadas.

Ia me deitando quando percebi um embrulho em cima da minha cama. Era um Ursinho de Pelúcia que tinha um coração onde estava escrito "Gosto de Você", vinha junto com um bilhete: "Parabéns, _Evans_".

Simplesmente peguei o ursinho e joguei pela janela.

Não quero nada seu Potter.

* * *

**N/A**: Heyyyy! Como vocês estão? Sim, me podem me esculachar! Porque eu demoro para atualizar, demoro para escrever, quando escrevo ainda escrevo um capítulo péssimo (mas amei o Ralph e o aniversário da Lily) e ainda faço a Lílian sofrer! Sorry, sorry!

Sem muito dos marotos né? Próximo capítulo eles voltam a ativa. Decidi escrever logo Março todo pra compensar o atraso. Eram dois capítulos que eu juntei em um.

Ahh! MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram e fizeram uma autora feliz. Fico tão feliz quando aparece um email de Review!

Obrigada a: **ArthurCadarn/LemonKahTainah, Rita-Granger, BaBi Evans, Melanie Cox, Lily Evans Lied, Rayane Potte**r. Fiquei realmente feliz!

Desculpem a demora! Bjinhuss e **COMENTEM!**

**Ellen-Potter**


	7. A Namorada do Ralph

**N/A: ESTRÉÉÉIA DE HARRY POTTER E O CÁLICE DE FOGO!**

**N/A: Bom lembrar mesmo que tem Spoiler de vez em quando do Enigma do Príncipe. É que eu já incorporei nele gentee. **

**Capítulo VI **

_**Abril – A namorada de Ralph**_

**Domingo, 1 de Abril.**

_56 kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas._

**7h30. **Acordei parecendo um zumbi. Quem ousa me acordar do meu sono profundo? **Claro que **o Skup.

**8h30. **Ontem Andy me puxou para um canto:

- Lily, PARE! – ela é louca?

- Eu estou parada Andy!

- Não! Pare de se martirizar! Você **não **gosta do Potter, Lie é sua **amiga**! Pare de agir como se fosse a coitadinha da história! Por Merlin! Você já dispensou ele **várias **vezes...

Como ela pôde ter me dito isso? Eu não gosto do Potter _mesmo_, o fato em questão é que a Lie **não podia **namorar ele. Ele é nojento, mulherengo, Merlin, ele é o Potter!

**9h. **Estava me preparando para um Domingo produtivo na Biblioteca quando Ralph surge do nada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- _Estudando?_ – o que ele pensava que as pessoas iam fazer na Biblioteca?

- Quando tem um sol maravilhoso ai fora e passeio de Hogsmeade? Nada disso! Você vai comigo!

**21h**. O passeio de Hogsmeade foi ótimo.

Eu, Andy, Tonks, o Bobão e Ralph entramos numa carruagem. Remo foi com seus "maravilhosos" amigos, mas nem por isso eu me irritei, eles realmente têm mais posse no Remo do que eu. Andy e Tonks, o Bobão (que voltaram há alguns dias) foram namorar na Madame Pufosa. Ralph me puxou para o Três Vassouras, eu realmente estava com trauma de cerveja amanteigada, mas aceitei uma.

- Lily, você está bonita... – talvez não tenha sido um elogio verdadeiro já que eu vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa folgada, meus cabelos pareciam que não eram lavados desde o tempo das cavernas e meus olhos tinham olheiras profundas. Merlin, virei um Dragão!

- Obrigada... – respondi desconcertada com a minha aparência.

Ralph não parecia estar nenhum pouco envergonhado, "Ótimo", pensei. Sou um Dragão bem aceito na sociedade.

- Lílian, você gosta do Potter? – nossa, isso que eu chamo de pergunta simples e direta.

- Cl-claro que não! Por Merlin Ralph! O Potter é burro…

- Ele não é burro...

- ...Idiota...

- Talvez um pouco.

- ...Feio... – tudo bem, eu exagerei. Digo, ele é **um pouco **bonito.

- Lily, Lily... Mentir faz crescer o nariz – e eu sou **a** infantil.

- Ralph, sério... Eu não gosto dele. – me irritei.

- Irritação, colocações desconexas, choro há duas semanas atrás. Lílian, você está apaixonada!

- EU NÃO ESTOU! – a maioria das pessoas presentes olharam. Eu não estou **mesmo**! Merlin, eu estou?

Ralph deu um sorriso amarelo. Depois disso conversamos futilidades e saímos para olhar as lojas. Demos uma volta até na Casa dos Gritos, quase ninguém anda por lá, vimos só um enorme cachorro preto que me lembrou alguém. Ele tinha um olhar estranho.

É, o passeio foi legal. Mas fiquei pensando. Será que eu gosto do Potter? Como? Eu odeio o Potter! Ralph é engraçado com essas coisas, e ele estava tão bonito hoje. Um garoto como o Ralph nunca olharia para mim. Eu não tenho um cabelo bonito, meu corpo é ridículo, eu falo muito e sou chata. Merlin, morrerei solteira.

**Segunda-feira, 2 de Abril.**

_56kg, 7 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 7 aulas._

**9h. Salão Principal. **Acordei hoje desejando ter morrido durante o sono. Pelo ao menos morreria rápido (_e não veria a Lie casar com o Potter_). Por falar na Lie, estamos nos falando formalmente. Tamy anda com ela e Andy não sabe que partido assumir, coitada. O bom de toda essa história foi que o Potter parou de me atormentar esses últimos dias, até hoje.

- Bom-dia, o que você está fazendo?

- E isso interessa a você? – respondi mal-educada.

Ele ficou calado.

- Não enche, Potter.

- Será que nós não podemos ter uma conversa civilizada por um momento? – ele falou de repente. – Você me odeia desde... **desde sempre!**

- Potter, se liga, pessoas como você nasceram para serem odiadas!

- Aff!

- E eu odeio você desde que você decidiu dedicar a sua preciosa vida a encher minha paciência.

- Mas eu não encho mais... Ou encho? Se liga você, Lily, eu já tô em outra...

- Você está enchendo agora e já que você está em outra por que não vai fazer companhia a ela? – indiquei Lie com a cabeça no momento que acabava de entrar no Salão. Ele não falou nada e saiu emburrado. Só essa que me faltava Merlin, _ser amiga do Potter._

**12h**. **Almoço. **Acabei de receber um bilhete de Ralph:

"_Lily,_

_Desculpe, não vou poder almoçar com você, tenho que terminar alguns trabalhos. Podemos nos encontrar a noite? Tenho uma coisa para conversar com você. Não se estresse muito, esqueça o Potter._

_Beijos,_

_Ralph"._

Como assim não se estresse muito? Eu não sou estressada! E que história é essa de esquecer o Potter? Eu nem estava pensando nele.

"_Ralph,_

_Tá desculpado. O que você quer falar comigo?_

_7 horas nos Jardins. _

_Beijos,_

_Lily"._

Estranho.

**9h**. Ralph me fez uma proposta indecente! Homens são todos iguais!

Desci como o combinado às sete horas para encontra-lo nos Jardins. E lá já estava ele me esperando debaixo da nossa árvore favorita.

- Oi Lily, obrigado por ter vindo...

- Não foi nada... Amigo é pra isso. O que foi?

- Preciso conversar com você... Uma coisa séria.

Fiquei preocupada, lógico. Odeio "coisas sérias", elas me assustam.

- Fala...

- Você gosta do Potter? – lá vem ele de novo.

- Não Ralph!

- Lily, eu **sei** que você gosta! E ele gosta de você.

- Por Merlin, eu não gosto dele e ele não gosta de mim. Acabou. Pronto! Ele está com a Lie agora e não comigo!

- Esse é o problema... Ele está com a Lie... – disse pensativo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Lily... – parou, pegou minha mão e me olhou. Os olhos dele tinham um brilho diferente. – Eu estou apaixonado. Pela mulher da minha vida, o meu sonho, eu acordo todos os dias dando graças a Deus por tamanha perfeição existir e eu não posso viver sem ela. Eu não consigo! Se eu ao menos tivesse a esperança de que ela gostasse um pouquinho de mim...

"Merlin, será que chegou a minha hora?" pensei embevecida pelas palavras dele.

- E quem é ela? – respondi sonhadora.

- Ela é...

- Quem? – Merlin, encontrei meu príncipe encantado.

- Natalie Chang... – sussurrou sonhador.

Meu cérebro demorou para processar essa informação.

- NATALIE? – berrei incrédula e chateada.

- Sim... – ele pareceu sair do estado de transe profundo.

Fiquei arrasada. O que a Natalie tem que eu não tenho? Fácil... TUDO.

- E eu pensei... – continuou ele – que já que você gosta do Potter e eu gosto dela, agente poderia mudar essa situação...

- Do que você está falando?

- Nós dois podíamos namorar para causar ciúmes neles e...

- Sem essa!

- Por favor Lily!

- Eu não vou namorar com você... de brincadeira!

- Promete pensar Lily!

- NUNCA! É inviável e não toquemos mais nesse assunto.

Não disse que era uma proposta indecente?

**Quarta-feira, 5 de Abril.**

_56kg, 7 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 7 aulas._

O mundo só pode estar enlouquecendo. Eu só posso estar enlouquecendo. Decidi dar um basta nessa situação de loucura e tomei algumas decisões que condizem com o que eu li a respeito numa revista de "Equilíbrio Interior":

a) Vou deixar as coisas na minha vida fluírem naturalmente. Não adianta eu me estressar.

b) Vou acordar às cinco da manhã para caminhar ao redor do Lago da Lula Gigante, procurando gastar todas as calorias a mais que eu ingeri.

c) Vou me dedicar plenamente aos estudos como forma de adquirir uma posição de mulher independente e bem-sucedida na sociedade.

d) Não vou dar atenção a homens, nem seres chamados de Potter, já que estes são uma classe burra que só tem por objetivo acabar com a sua vida.

e) Vou cortar o cabelo.

Essa minha última decisão demorou muito tempo para ser tomada. A única forma de mudar meu visual, Merlin, é cortando o dito cujo. Que triste! Acho que vou preparar um funeral para ele.

**Quinta-feira, 6 de Abril.**

_2 dias para a Operação Apara Juba._

Vou cortar o cabelo no Sábado, pois assim, se ficar horrível, eu tenho um dia e meio para dar um jeito na minha vida, quem sabe até lançar uma moda de andar de chapéu. Comentei com o Remo a respeito do meu Equilíbrio Interior e de como eu estou disposta a fazer as coisas funcionarem ao meu favor. Ele riu e não disse nada. Procurei não ficar irritada.

**9h. Salão Principal. **Estou atrasada para a minha primeira aula, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu dia. Vou só terminar de comer minha torrada e partir calmamente em direção a sala de Transfiguração.

**11h. **Acabei de receber um bilhete de Ralph no meio do corredor.

"_Então?" _

Este foi o bilhete mais curto que alguém já decidiu me mandar.

"_Não acho que essa seja a melhor forma de você conquistar __sua amada__._

_Eu já disse que é inviável"._

Eu acho que senti uma pontada de ciúmes nessa frase Lílian Evans. Era só o que faltava Merlin, sentir ciúmes do Ralph.

**12h. Almoço. **Procurei o Remo esquecendo todas essa merda de alto controle e extremamente descabelada.

- Remo, você me acha feia?

- Como Lily?

- Feia Remo... Ridícula, estranha, horrorosa, que assusta até moscas...

- Claro que não Lily! Você é bem bonita, todo mundo acha... – e ele adquiriu uma coloração instantânea de vermelho no rosto.

- Sério? E porque será que eu não consigo achar um namorado decente?

- Não seja tão paranóica Lily... Quem sabe o amor pode estar do seu lado...

Preferi não pensar essa hipótese, já que quem estava do meu lado era Pettigrew, o Porco. Que horror!

**Sábado, 8 de Abril.**

_54kg (Será que a 1 dia de caminhada já fez efeito?), 2 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aula. Operação On._

**7h30. **Acabei de acordar, só de nervosismo. E se não ficar bom? E se eu ficar com uma cara pior do que a que eu já tenho? E se eu for zoada pelo resto da minha vida? Equilíbrio interior, equilíbrio interior, Lílian!

**8h30. **É melhor eu conversar com a Andy antes de ir.

- Andy, preciso que você cuide de tudo... Se as pessoas perguntarem o por quê, se o Potter insistir em ter uma resposta, se o Ralph achar que foi uma atitude horrorosa, se eu não conseguir sobreviver a isso...

Então ela abriu uma cara de espanto e disse:

- Lílian você vai se matar?

Que idéia!

- Claro que não!

- E que drama todo é esse?

- Eu vou cortar o cabelo... – falei envergonhada.

- Só isso? – acenei que sim e ela suspirou – Ufa! Graças a Merlin...

Não gostei da atitude dela, isso é uma coisa muito importante pra mim! Me despedir dessa coisa que sempre me acompanhou. Acho que vou chorar.

**10h. **Como hoje não tinha passeio de Hogsmeade eu pedi a Dumbledore que me deixasse ir a Hogsmeade para realizar esse feito tão importante, gentilmente ele concordou. Merlin, ele é tão adorável! Contanto, lógico, que eu fosse com alguém... Convidei o Remo e ele não pôde vir, então decidi acompanhar outro garoto do segundo ano que também ia fazer compras.

- Por que você está nervosa?

- Eu nunca cortei o cabelo... – nunca mesmo! Quer dizer, ele sempre foi grande!

- Por que você vai cortar?

- Porque ta feio...

- Por que você mesma não corta?

- Porque eu não sou cabeleireira...

- Hum...Por que você não pinta?

Eu acho que esse garoto é louco. _Equilíbrio_ Lílian!

- Pintar de quê?

- De ruivo!

- Ei, eu **sou** ruiva!

- Mas é uma ruiva feia... Parece que queimou o cabelo.

Tem alguma possibilidade desse garoto ser parente do Potter? Por Merlin!

- Seu nome é Potter?

- Não... Mas queria ser... Ele é o cara mais popular do colégio, não?

- Não queira! – Merlin, por isso que o mundo dos bruxos não vai pra frente.

- Ei, espera! Você _é a ex-namorada dele_!

- Eu não o namorei! – grunhi muito chateada esquecendo tudo relacionado com equilíbrio interior.

- Namorou sim!

- Não namorei não!

- Namorou sim!

- N-ã-o n-a-m-o-r-ei! – soletrei pra ver se ele entendia.

- Dizem que ele ainda gosta de você!

- Nunca gostou...

- Há-há, então admite que namorou!

Então eu peguei, pulei em cima dele, arranquei sua cabeça e arremessei pela janela da carruagem. Tudo bem, eu não fiz isso.

- Cala a boca.

- Não calo!

- Cale a boca agora! Eu sou monitora e maior que você!

- E o que isso tem haver?

Mas que garoto petulante!

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Pronto. Estamos chegando já.

**22h. **Ah Diário, vou tentar ser impessoal para que você só descubra o que aconteceu no final. (Eu sou má! Há-há!).

Retirei o Petrificus do Garoto-Irritante-Que-Parecia-Ser-o-Potter e na verdade descobri que seu nome era Artur. Tudo bem, até que ele não era tão irritante assim e me acompanhou antes de fazer suas compras, já que nós dois não podíamos nos separar.

A bruxa cabeleireira, segundo eu fui informada tinha uma lojinha pequena no fundo da rua de Hosgmeade, quase imperceptível, eu desconfio que as pessoas só conseguem olha lá dentro quando necessitam realmente cortar seu horroroso cabelo grande. Demorou um tempão pra Artur conseguir percebe-la, pensando bem, ele é meio lerdo mesmo.

Ela era bem simpática, mas um pouco velha, nessa hora eu fiquei com medo do meu cabelo ficar parecendo com o da minha Vó, mas ela logo me tranqüilizou dizendo que não. Que saco, nunca consigo fechar minha mente por Legilimência, até simples velhinhas cabeleireiras conseguem me derrotar.

Artur falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, que eu fiquei muito irritada por não poder saber também, mas que para o meu desespero (ou alívio - depende do ponto de vista) ela sorriu e disse que achou uma boa idéia. Tive vontade de gritar: "Hey, EU JÁ SOU RUIVA!", nem sei porque.

No final, ela fez tudo em menos de 20 minutos e meu novo look inclui um cabelo **extremamente** vermelho-alaranjado nos ombros (sim, ela coloriu meu cabelo!), mas que ressalta muito melhor meu rosto e não tem aquele aspecto seco de antes. Fiquei tão feliz! Dei até um beijo na bochecha de Artur, deixando-o da cor dos meus novos cabelos!

Depois fizemos as compras dele que eu não entendi e nem perguntei pra quê serviam, pois ele só colocou um envelope rapidamente no correio de Hogsmeade. Quando cheguei no colégio, já estava tudo deserto e corri logo pro quarto pra ninguém me ver, ainda.

E agora só to fingindo que estou dormindo, enquanto na verdade estou escrevendo em você. Que felicidade Merlin! Feliz por uma coisa que eu fiz e por outras que não sei porque vou fazer.

Nossa, deve ser o sono.

**Domingo, 9 de Abril.**

_54kg (Já que eu cortei metade do cabelo seria justo que metade do peso fosse embora. Humpf), 4 sapos de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aula. De Cabelo Novo._

Poucas pessoas vagando pelo castelo. É melhor eu colocar um gorro na cabeça.

**8h**. **Salão Principal. **Odeio perguntas idiotas como essas:

- O que você está fazendo com isso na cabeça?

Eu respondo: dançando tango.

- O que um gorro faz na sua cabeça?

Eu respondo: talvez eu quisesse ser papai-noel.

- Que cara é essa?

Eu repondo: a mesma de ontem e antes de ontem.

Aff.

**9h. **Coisas estranhas aconteceram.

Fui caminhar com o Ralph pelos jardins, em direção a um lugar bastante deserto só pra mostrar meu cabelo a ele.

- Aonde você está me levando Lily? – ele falou com uma cara de safado.

Lembrei do meu ex-equilíbrio interior e foi isso que me impediu de dar uma resposta atravessada para ele.

- Quero mostrar uma coisa pra você.

- O quê?

Grahn. Vamos, raciocine comigo! Se eu estou levando ele para um local deserto eu não quero que ninguém veja. E se eu vou mostrar pra quê exatamente ele pergunta "O que é?". Muito estressada hoje. (O meu inconsciente acabou de gritar um ESTRESSADA SEMPRE na minha cabeça. Aff).

Chegamos num local atrás de uma arvorezinha bem distante do castelo. É, ali ninguém me veria.

- Tanrannn! – Sim, eu fiz esse barulho teatral.

Ralph quase caiu para trás. Quando olhou meus cabelos curtos e extremamente coloridos ele abriu um olho maior que uma coruja poderia abrir. Mas, então, nós ouvimos um barulho estranho vindo das árvores, uma espécie de galho se partindo. Só sei que me agarrei no suéter do Ralph numa tentativa em vão de esconder meu cabelo (sim, isso foi estranho, eu sei). Enquanto tentava me esconder do campo de visão de onde veio o ruído e tentar, simultaneamente, enfiar o gorro abaixo pela cabeça, Ralph sacou sua varinha e fez uma cara de sério extremamente fofa que me lembrou alguma pessoa que eu não quero lembrar (que pensamentos são esses dona Lílian Evans?).

Cinco minutos depois vimos uma pessoa correndo desesperadamente para o castelo. A julgar pela altura e pela aparência de rato eu queria saber o que Pedro Pettigrew estava fazendo dentro da floresta em um lugar perto de onde eu estava. Por Merlin, eu não acredito que o Potter tem espiões agora atrás de mim!

**Segunda, 10 de Abril.**

_55kg (de onde veio 1 kg?), 5 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas. _

**8h. Salão Principal.** Ainda com o gorro na cabeça, sem coragem de me declarar completamente ruiva.

Graças a Merlin Remo não perguntou porque eu estava com um gorro na cabeça, já basta, deixa eu ver, metade dos alunos de Hogwarts? Isso não é bom para o meu ex-equilíbrio interior, acordar estressada.

- Bom-dia Remo.

- Bom-dia Lily. Visual novo? – tudo bem, isso não foi um "o quê significa essa coisa de lã na sua cabeça?".

- Sim... – respondi tentando parecer casual. De repente meu olhar se dirigiu às irmãs Patil, as maiores fofoqueiras de toda Grifinória, que cochichavam furiosamente.

- Lily, eu preciso daqueles relatórios...

- Oh Remo, me desculpe... Eu ando tão ocupada... – ocupada com o quê? Peso, seres irritantes e meu próprio nariz. Que horror! Sou uma mulher terrível. – Mas vou te entregar o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Tudo passa...

Han? Como assim tudo passa? As nuvens passam, o tempo passa, as águas mudam, mas de que diabos eu estou falando? De que diabos o Remo está falando?

- O que você tem Lily?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Alguém morreu Remo? – cochichei furiosamente.

- Como?

- Alguém morreu? – falei um pouco mais perto dele.

- Não Lily, por quê? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Babado novo. – e apontei com a cabeça as irmãs Patil.

- Ah, você não sabe?

- Como assim? Saber o quê? – Aiai. Isso não ta me cheirando bem.

- O Ralph.

- O que tem o Ralph? – falei espantada. Será que ele morreu?

- Calma Lily.

- Fala logo.

- Ele ta namorando.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo.

- COMO?

- Ora como Lily...

- QUER DIZER, COM QUEM?

Remo riu.

- Ninguém sabe.

- Como assim ninguém sabe?

- Pedro disse que nunca tinha visto ela.

- Pedro?

- Sim, Pettigrew.

Pedro. Namorada. Menina nova. Meu cérebro demorou a unir essas informações. Oh Merlin!

**12h. Almoço. **Corri desesperadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts atrás de Ralph depois de uma aula completamente entediante de História da Magia. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como, por exemplo, esclarecer uma situação.

Mas Ralph não estava em canto algum! Por Merlin! Onde ele se meteu?

De repente uma mão me puxou para dentro de uma sala no terceiro andar. Que absurdo! Que ultraje! Comecei a espernear.

- Hey, calma Lily! Sou eu!

- Uee uem?

- Han? Sou eu, Ralph!

Parei de me desesperar e me comportei como uma pessoa normal que raciocina numa situação normal.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora o quê! Me escondendo!

- Escondendo de quem?

- De todas as garotas loucas de Hogwarts que querem saber quem é minha namorada afinal!

- Mas que história mais maluca Ralph!

- É, eu também acho! Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Até que eu to gostando.

- Aff. Síndrome de Potter no ar.

Ralph riu.

- Sério Lily. Agora você aceita a proposta?

- Ta ficando louco Ralph? Todos pensam que você tem uma namorada, mas ninguém sabe que sou eu, quando na verdade eu não sou sua namorada e isso foi um tremendo engano daquele, daquele, Pettigrew, o Porco que virou meu espião e eu não ia ficar nenhum pouco surpresa se ele tivesse me espiando a pedido do Potter, o Ser Inútil, que não me deixa em paz.

- Hey, pára um pouco.

- Ah! O que nós vamos fazer?

- Que tal, seguir com o plano?

- NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM PLANO. VOCÊ TEM UM PLANO. ESTÚPIDO POR SINAL.

- É um bom plano.

- Eu não vou confabular nisso com você! Ainda mais quando a recompensa é um, um, um POTTER! O que eu vou fazer com um Potter?

- Confia em mim. Vai dar tudo certo.

O irônico é justamente que nada comigo dá certo.

**Segunda, 17 de Abril.**

_56kg, 15 sapos de chocolate, 8 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas._

Passei uma semana andando entusiasmadamente com o meu gorro, o meu refúgio, na esperança de que toda aquela poeira abaixa-se, Pedro, o Louco descobrir que estava sonhando, Ralph negando a todos que tinha uma namorada desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo se empolgando porque se tornara o mais popular depois do Potter num curto período de tempo.

E agora eu olho pro meu café e me pergunto se algum dia eu ainda poderei olhar meus cabelos à luz do dia. Toda a minha obra de arte e trabalho foi por água abaixo. Aff. Melhor ir para a aula de Transfiguração.

**10h. **Eu mato ou não mato?

"_Evans, você está com piolho?"._

Mas isso era só o que me faltava.

"_Mesmo que eu tivesse isso não diz respeito a você"._

Chato.

"_Claro que me diz respeito. Eu tenho cabelos lisos e saudáveis, quero saber se não estou perto de um foco de dispersão de piolhos que podem acabar com ele todo"._

"_Te toca Potter"._

- Srta. Evans! – bradou a professora McGonagall de repente. Levei um susto, viu?

- O-oi...

- Queira, por favor, me passar esse bilhete intrigante que ousa circular durante a minha aula e tirar esse gorro ridículo da cabeça.

- Ah não professora! Por favor! – parece que quanto mais desesperado nós parecemos, mas eles se divertem.

- Você se recusa Srta. Evans?

Já dizia Shakespeare. Ser ou não ser?

- _Accio bilhete! Accio gorro!_

Num movimento rápido o gorro e o bilhete foram parar nas mãos de McGonagall. Mas num movimento gracioso meus cabelos caíram levemente sobre os ombros. Ainda tentei esconde-los, em vão.

"Evans?", "Essa é a Evans?", frases e cochichos começaram a circular instaurando uma balburdia. No meio da multidão, o que eu ouço?

- É ELA! A NAMORADA DO RALPH WILFRED!

Ah não!

**Quinta, 20 de Abril.**

Em dez dias eu consegui: mudar meu visual, arranjar um namorado que não é meu namorado e ser uma das garotas mais odiadas do colégio. Por Merlin, quem consegue entender essas garotas? Quando o Potter dava em cima de mim eu era odiada. Quando o Ralph parece ser meu namorado, elas ficam chateadas. Ah meu saco!

O Potter continua o mesmo ser irritante de sempre só que ao cubo, como se eu devesse alguma coisa a ele. Outro dia eu peguei o cafajeste do Black perguntando ao Ralph se "a Evans estourada pelo ao menos é jeitosinha?". Jeitosinha é a Senhora sua mãe. Tenho ímpetos de esganar Pettigrew, o louco por espalhar esses boatos ridículos. O único que parece acreditar ainda em mim é o Remo.

Pelo ao menos uma coisa positiva eu posso tirar dessa horrível e constrangedora situação: eu voltei a estudar e cumprir com os meus deveres na monitoria. O que deve ter deixado o Remo extremamente feliz, coitado, estava extremamente soterrado de serviço e patrulha dos corredores. Será que ele tava certo? Era só uma fase?

Fase ou não eu fico feliz de que esteja passando. Será, será? Responsabilidade Evans, responsabilidade!

**Terça-feira, 25 de Abril.**

Como uma forma de agradecer ao Remo, eu dei uma semana de folga a ele e assumi o comando nos turnos de monitoramento dos corredores de Hogwarts. E cá estou eu, pronta para mais uma ronda. Espero que o Potter não esteja aloprando hoje por aí, minha paciência ta bem diminuta.

**23h. **Ouvi uns sons estranhos no quarto andar. Talvez seja um duelo ilegal. A se eu pego esses baderneiros!

**3h. **Muito estranho.

Fui verificar o que estava acontecendo no quarto andar como uma boa monitora. Cheguei minuciosamente no local, tentando pegar quem quer que fosse! Cheguei até a ver sua sombra, mas ele sumiu! Ele desapareceu! Do nada! Que estranho! Só vi um ratinho pequenininho que passou correndo do meu lado, parecendo louco.

Mas eu tenho uma prova da infração! Um pergaminho sem palavras. Estranho, não? Não para mim! Ainda vou descobrir o que ele estava aprontando. Essas coisas parecem se típicas de uma pessoa que eu conheço bem.

**Quinta-feira, 28 de Abril.**

Não deu tempo de mostrar o pergaminho sem palavras ao Remo e eu sei que esse é o tipo de coisa que nós devemos levar para que um professor mais experiente analise, mas eu realmente sinto que posso desvendá-lo sozinha. O problema é que ele parece só um pergaminho normal e irritante sem nada! Que ódio.

- Meu nome é Lílian Evans e eu exijo que você se revele.

Espera aí. Acabaram de surgir linhas nele. Por Merlin!

"_O Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de saber o que a monitora mais chata de Hogwarts está fazendo com esse pergaminho._

_O Sr. Pontas concorda em partes com o Sr. Almofadinhas e gostaria de acrescentar que a Srta. Evans fica extremamente linda quando está brava._

_O Sr. Rabicho espera que não seja culpa sua._

_O Sr. Aluado prefere não externar sua opinião"._

Almofadinhas, Pontas, Rabicho e Aluado. Esses nomes são familiares.

Há-há! Potter. Peguei você.

* * *

**N/A**: Posso até ouvir o coro de: "Até que enfim! Até que enfim!". Até eu digo, "Até que enfim!". Mas alguém sabe o que me motivou a terminar de escrever o capítulo? Alguém sabe? HARRY POTTER E O CÁLICE DE FOGO! ESTRÉÉÉÉIA AMANHÃ! Tow quase pirando aqui galera. Ahh! Estou apaixonada por mim mesma no cosplay! Pra quem fez em uma semana ficou peeeerfect! Vê se vocês vão no meu profile e clickem no flogão pra ver a minha ropitcha e comentem! Mas eu só vou postar ela amanhã, dia 25, depois que eu chegar do cine! Animadééérrima!

E os comentários? EU NÃO POSSO NEM RECLAMAR! Vcs que deviam ta me linchando, eu sei, mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa gente! Vou pra BSB fzer vestibular dia 3 de Dezembro e to tentando estudar que nem uma condenada! Vcs não sabem o desespero que se apoderou de mim. Mas enfim, o capítulo. Não ta la essas coca-colas, mas eu espero que vcs gostem... Os últimos dias de abril foram tão divertidos de ser escritos!

Obrigada a: **Sarah-Lupin-Black, Allie Fowl, Mah Clarinha, Tainah, Flavinha Greneeye, quel, Nanda Rosadas, Arthur Cadarn/Lemon, Bebely Black, Lily "Evans" Lied, BaBi Evans, Lan Potter, Tete Chan, Lana Evans Potter, LeNaHhH, Eowin Symbelmine**. Fiquei realmente feliz e realizada!

Mas deixemos de lenga-lenga!

Bjão e até o próximo! E... **COMENTEM!**

**Ellen-Potter.**


	8. Interferências Marotas

**Olá gente! **Tudo bem? Por favor não me matem! A última metade do capítulo saiu exatamente como eu queria, mas acabei odiando o início. A partir de agora a fic vai começar a adquirir uns tons mais pesados com o casal (se é que vcs me entendem), mas nada tão pornográfico assim. Afinal, a gente precisa ver o Titico em ação, não? Desculpem-me mil vezes pela demora, mesmo! Fiquei tão inspirada no final q o próximo cap. já tem começo, título e planejamento. Poisé, divirtam-se e no final tem os agradecimentos.

**Disclaimer**: _**Nada é meu. **__Que saco! Já é bastante ruim jogarem isso na minha cara!_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Maio – Interferências Marotas_

**Segunda-feira, 1 de Maio.**

_54 kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas._

_Operação "Pega-Potter-Idiota" On._

**9h. Salão Comunal. **Acordei extremamente cedo hoje para iniciar a operação "Pega-Potter-Idiota", eu vou descobrir o que aquele idiota e o Black, principalmente, estão aprontando por ai, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

**Almoço. **Absolutamente nada Merlin! Absolutamente nada! O pergaminho só solta frases desconexas e sem sentido! Nem pra isso o Potter funciona! Pra fazer uma coisa que funcione direito. E lá vem ele e o Black, os Safados.

- Tudo bem Lílian?

O quê eles pensam que estão fazendo?

- Nós queríamos falar com você...

O quê exatamente Pettigrew, o Porco está fazendo na entrada do Salão?

- Sabe, você está com uma coisa que nos...

**Terça-feira, 2 de Maio.**

Eu espero que você não me mate quando descobrir isso, Lily. (_Tiago)_

Ele não vai te matar Pontas. Ela vai **nos** matar. Ainda bem que o Aluado não ta por aqui. _(Sirius)_

Será que ela vai ficar bem? _T._

Sinto muito Pontas. Ela morreu. _S._

O QUÊ? _T._

Acabei de saber cara. _S._

COMO SIRIUS? VOCÊ MATOU A EVANS! _T._

Eu não. Não tenho culpa se ela caiu dura no chão. _S._

VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO FEZ NADA! _T._

Huahuahuahu! Tiago você é, _realmente, _um idiota. _S._

EU VOU É TE ESGANAR! _T._

Ela ta bem cara. Não te estressa. _S._

COMO NÃO? VOCÊ DISSE QUE O MEU LÍRIO TINHA MORRIDO! _T._

To começando a ficar assustado Tiago, ta saindo fumaça pelo teu nariz. _S._

Engraçadinho. _T._

Putz Pontas... Eu curtindo a palhaçada e você preocupado com a _Evanis_. _S._

Não chama ela assim. _T._

Impressão minha ou você ta vermelho? _S._

Grande errônea impressão sua. _T._

Sei, sei. Pontas, admito que você apaixonado é uma comédia. Um pouco burro e idiota, mas ainda assim uma comédia. _S._

Eu não to apaixonado. _T._

E "preocupação pós-desmaio Evanis" se chama o quê? _S._

Eu não tava preocupado mesmo. Só não queria que o meu melhor amigo idiota tivesse assassinado a monitora mais chata de Hogwarts. _T._

Sei, sei. _S._

Não enche o saco Almofadinhas. _T._

Passa isso aqui, que eu quero ler. _S._

Ei, isso não é certo! _T._

Ah não Pontas! Não vem me dizer que a paixão pela Evans ta começando a atingir teus instintos mais humanos. Daqui a pouco ta com uma bandeira em verde e prata na frente do Salão Principal dizendo que ama os sonserinos. _S._

Ta me estranhando? _T._

Tô! Pensa bem, agente pode descobrir o que a _Evanis_ pensa _sobre você_. _S._

Almofadinhas, você é maligno. _T._

E gostoso. _S._

Isso realmente, graças a Merlin, eu não preciso confirmar. _T._

Vamos começar logo a ler isso! _S._

_Um minuto depois..._

Porque ela quer perder 4 quilos? _T._

Vai ver que embaixo daqueles panos ela tem um barrigão. _S._

Ah, cala a boca. Como ela não pode saber andar de vassoura? _T._

Já te disse que a Evanis não é desse planeta, Pontas. _S._

Saindo um olho roxo fresquinho. _T._

Só se for o seu. _S._

Eu vou quebr... _T._

Próxima pergunta! _S._

Há-há! Epa! Eu vou _matar _Malcolm Enderby! _T._

Huahuahuahu! Só por que ele tentou _amassar a Lírio_ antes de você? _S._

Eu vou quebrar a sua cara e a del... _T._

É melhor passar Janeiro. _S._

Concordo! _T._

Pontas, amigo, você não acerta uma... Ela te odeia! _S._

Você acha que eu estou perdendo o tato? Claro que ela me ama! Há-há! Eu sabia que ela não tinha um namorado! _(Por Merlin, onde eu vou __**realmente **__arranjar um namorado agora? Estou perdida. – 6 de Fevereiro). T._

Huahuahuah! Você realmente achava que ela tinha um, olha isso:_ (Antes era "Quer sair comigo Lily?", agora é "Quem é o seu namorado, Evans?" – 9 de Fevereiro). S._

Muito engraçado seu cachorro babão! _T._

Foi mesmo. _S._

Há-há! Salvo pelo sinal. _T._

Vamos logo que eu to com fome. _S._

Te vejo no Salão, Xau! _T._

**Almoço Por Tiago. **Não sei como você dirige esse troço que você chama de Diário, só sei que tá na hora do almoço. Ainda não criei coragem para visitá-la na enfermaria e pra falar a verdade, acho melhor ir na hora que você estiver menos estressada, porque eu acabei de ver uma aluna do segundo ano sair de lá chorando e você aos berros. Então... melhor não arriscar agora. Eu só quero que você saiba que nós não fizemos nada com você, que você simplesmente caiu dura no meio do chão. Tá? E eu não sei como se termina de escrever nessa coisa. Que saco.

**Almoço Por Sirius. **Eu não sei o que você fez com o Tiago, _Evanis_, mas ele tá meio estranho e disse que você não quer receber visitas agora. Olha, a Clarice Wendell da Corvinal acabou de passar me paquerando, tudo bem que eu já tenha agarrado ela... Mas sim, não sei se você está administrando Poções de Amor ilegalmente (muito bonito para uma monitora, não?). Pois saiba Evans que se você estiver eu descubro e você vai estar nas minhas mãos.

Detalhe importante que a _grande detetive_ deixou passar: o Pontas **não **tem uma namorada. É, é isso mesmo que você está lendo... Há-há Evans! Bem debaixo do seu nariz. O que muito me admira é que você ainda não aceitou nenhum convite do Tiago! Não se faça de difícil, Evans! Pontas é um cara legal... _Não tão legal quanto eu_, mas ainda sim, legal. E eu sei o que você deve estar pensando agora Evans. _Que monte de baboseiras esse idiota presunçoso está escrevendo no meu Diário? _E blá, blá, blá. Ah, Evans, simplesmente eu acho que você possa dar uma inovada nessa sua vida e parar de repetir as mesmas coisas. É quase tão chato quanto não ter o Ranhoso para azucrinar. Bom, vou terminar de almoçar e dar o prazer à professora Mc Gonagall de comparecer a aula dela.

**22:30h. **_(Tiago) _Bom, acabei de voltar da Ala Hospitalar, onde você, agradavelmente deve estar me xingando até agora por três motivos que não são muito justos: 1. Você acha que eu azarei você (Nunca fiz isso! Nunca!); 2. Você não queria receber uma visita minha (Ainda não entendi o por quê); 3. Você me expulsou com uma atitude plenamente delicada de gritar a plenos pulmões acordando todos em Hogwarts e me denunciar a Filch, quando soube que eu estava com a posse desse seu protegido... _diário_. Por causa disso peguei uma semana de detenções, mas nem por isso não valeu a pena, meu _lírio querido_, estar em sua companhia vale até um ano inteiro de detenções! (Não que eu esteja dando idéias, é claro!). Bom, uma boa noite a você, _querido anjo, _é melhor eu ir dormir antes que o pulguento do Sirius acorde e não deixe mas ninguém dormir.

**Quinta-Feira, 4 de Maio.**

_Não sei quanto você está pesando. Não sei se comeu um sapo de chocolate ou feijãozinho de todos os sabores hoje. Definitivamente você não assistiu nenhuma aula._

**8h30. **– Dia incrivelmente belo hoje, não? – Almofadinhas acordou de bom humor.

- O que você está escrevendo aí, Tiago?

- Quer dizer... Vai ser uma _noite incrivelmente bela_, não?

- Nada de interessante, Aluado.

- Sério? E por que tem as iniciais L.E gravadas na frente?

- Hum... É coisa minha e do Sirius. – e procurei ajuda daquele cachorrão.

- Poisé... Quer dizer "Loiras Esculturais" – ele disse com uma voz maliciosa. _Tudo bem lírio, não era esse tipo de ajuda que eu queria._

- Sei...- Aluado disse desconfiado.

Melhor eu vazar daqui.

**10:30h. Aula entediante de História da Magia. **Há-há Evans! Seu diário virou um arquivo de loiras esculturais. Quase não posso ver a sua reação que já começo a dar gargalhadas altas. Vamos imaginar o que você diria em uma hora dessas... _POTTER, BLACK! O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? LARGUEM JÁ ISSO! _Isso tudo com uma voz altamente estridente de estourar os tímpanos de qualquer um. Você é muito engraçada Evans! Parece meio louca às vezes, como a professora de Advinhação, Holoryan prenunciando a morte do Tiago de vez em quando.

**10:45h. **Pare de escrever coisas idiotas aqui Almofadinhas. Vai parecer que não somos pessoas sérias. E pare de escrever bobagens, também, sobre a Lílian. Vai parecer que realmente nós não a levamos a sério.

**10:55h. **Pontas, às vezes você é tão engraçado. 1. Nós não somos pessoas sérias. Pessoas sérias, são gordas, chatas, feias e carrancudas (Como a Evans); 2. Nós realmente e decididamente, _não a levamos a sério_.

**11h. **Eu levo.

**11:01h. **Sei. _(Leve tom de sarcasmo)._

**11:02h. **Claro que levo!

**11:03h. **Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

**11:04h. **Aff.

**Sexta-feira, 5 de Maio.**

_Você teve alta hoje, está linda e com uma expressão maravilhosa._

**8h. Salão Comunal. **_(Tiago) _Aiai Lírio, você está tão linda hoje que é quase impossível eu me controlar. Você já acordou e está com um ótimo humor e me _lançando_ olhares paqueradores em pleno Salão Comunal que eu mal consigo acreditar. Hum. Acho melhor guardar isso e admirar sua beleza.

**8h20. **_(Sirius)_ Há-há-há Pontas! A Evans vai te matar!

- POTTER LARGUE JÁ ISSO!

- Do que você está falando, Lily?

- Não seja cínico Potter, você sabe do que eu estou falando...

- Que tal você vim pegar?

- Não seja ridículo Potter, me dê logo, você já viu tudo o que tinha pra ser visto.

- Não, não, _que tal um encontro_?

- Jamais! Escute-me Potter, devolva o diário e em troca eu lhe dou isto...

- E o que eu ia querer fazer com um pergaminho qualquer, _Evans_?

- Hum, então é assim, _Pontas_? Pois bem, esse seu pergaminho vai virar um monte de cinzas se você não me entregar esse diário!

- SIRIUS ELA VAI QUEIMAR O MAPA! – porque o Rabicho insiste em estragar tudo? Ele pode estragar comida, seus materiais escolares e até o chapéu favorito da Professora McGonagall... TUDO, menos entregar o jogo a Evans.

- Há-há! Isso é um MAPA? Diga-me Potter, encontrar o seu ego ficou tão longe assim que você precisa de um mapa?

- Pedrinho, é por isso que eu te amo.

- Sai pra lá Almofadinhas!

- Espere e verá Potter.

Aiai Evans, o que você vai aprontar pro Pontas dessa vez?

**10h. **_(Sirius)_

Hum. Nada melhor do que uma aula de Slug pra fechar a semana com chave de ouro. Evans, você está com uma cara horrível (quando você não está?), parece que passou um fantasma por você... ah não, é o Pontas mesmo.

Olha a Francy Vane me dando bola. _Um beijo gatinha, te vejo depois._ Olha, parece que a Louise também quer. Calma meninas, tem Black pra todas.

_(Tiago)_ Pare de escrever besteiras no diário do Lílian, Almofadinhas.

_(Sirius) _Nada do que eu escrevo é besteira. Eu sou perfeito.

Ta... _T._

Olha Pontas, a Evans ta acenando pra você! _S._

Deixa eu mandar um beijo pra ela. _T._

Nossa, olha o bilhete carinhoso que ela te mandou. _S._

_Vão procurar o que fazer e larguem meu diário de mão, seus idiotas!_

_Meu diário não é papel de bilhete! Meu diário não quer saber nada de vocês!_

Que doce Almofadinhas... Será que é um convite pra sair? Vou responder. _T._

_Sim, Lílian querida, eu aceito sair com você. Beijos gostosos._

Eu não acho que era um convite Pontas, olha: _S._

_Não me insulte Potter! DEVOLVA!_

Sim Pontas, deixe a descabelada das Evans se descabelar mais ainda. Tudo pronto para hoje a noite? _S._

Perfeito. _T._

Tchau, te vejo nos dormitórios. Os dois horários de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foram cancelados. Vou agarrar a Francy Vane. _S._

**Sábado, 6 de Maio.**

_Você não é gorda (nunca se sabe caro Pontas). Sem aulas hoje._

Eu sempre soube que você era meio louquinha Evans, mas nunca tinha descoberto esse seu desespero por aventuras. Tudo bem, você conseguiu descobrir como se usa o Mapa, mas isso não é grande coisa, já que a Srta. Perfeição e Eu-Sigo-Regras seria incapaz de fazer alguma coisa ilegal.

Agora digo que se arriscar para divertir-se com o Remo não foi uma boa idéia. Até onde eu sei você **não **faz parte dos Marotos (Merlin me livre, ai você seria homem e eu morreria) e **não **é uma animaga. E lá está você de volta para a enfermaria com o pobre do Aluado. Não sei se me arriscaria chegar perto de você em uma situação delicada como essa, mas o Aluado também é meu amigo.

Não, não precisa chamar de novo Lírio, já estou indo visitá-la.

**9h. **É engraçado ver você furiosa comigo porque eu posso escrever no seu diário na sua frente e você não pode fazer nada. E um rabisco. Mais outro. Vários rabiscos.

- POTTER NÃO DESTRUA MEU DIÁRIO!

Tava demorando. Não estou destruindo Lily, é uma obra de arte!

- REMO, BRIGUE COM ELE!

- Tem dó Pontas, já é bastante ruim pra ela...

Porque o Aluado tem sempre que interceder por você? Eu conheci ele primeiro!

- Lírio, você tem certeza que está melhor?

- Não quero seus cuidados médicos Potter, prefiro morrer a ser atendida por você.

- Desculpe por isso Lílian... – porque pro Aluado é Lílian?

- Porque não é Evans pro Aluado também?

- Porque diferente de você, ele é meu amigo. Não se preocupe Remo, seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Nosso segredo...

- O seu eu não sei se está seguro não Potter, sabe como é, as pessoas soltam as palavras, ainda mais quando você se transforma em um _veado_. É um animal bastante engraçado...

- Você não se atreveria... não se atreveria a acabar com a minha reputação!

- Quer apostar?

- Chega vocês dois! Ninguém vai falar nada pra ninguém!

- Há-há Potter! Devolva o meu diário agora ou...

- Ou o quê?

-_ As pessoas descobrirão que você é um veado!_

- Primeiro Lírio, eu não sou um veado, quer que eu te prove? Eu só me transformo em um...

- Não se complique Potter! Já é bastante ruim para as lindas garotas de Hogwarts descobrirem que você é um veado, imagine se elas sabem que você se _transforma depois da meia-noite._

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Evans e pare de rir Aluado! Espalhe o boato Lírio e você nunca mais ver a cor desse diário! Do mesmo jeito não me importa o que elas achem, contanto que você goste do Pontas aqui.

- Se toca Potter, veados arranjam namorad**o**s.

- Vamos ver.

**Sábado, 13 de Maio.**

_Meu pequeno Lírio é o mais lindo._

E hoje tem passeio de Hogsmeade! Eba! Tomar cerveja amanteigada, paquerar garotas e comprar bombas de bosta. Tem coisa mais divertida do que isso? E como todo bom passeio de Hogsmeade o Pontas **não **vai levar a Evans (novidade).

Não quero nenhuma acompanhante apesar de cinco garotas me oferecerem companhia (_4 garotas e 1 garoto Sirius! – Pedro)_. Credo Pedro. Sim, eu vou pegar aquela carruagem, enquanto o Ranhoso não vem!

**14h. **O Pontas está enfumaçando porque você está acompanhada daquele cara. Esse mesmo. Um tal de Ralph Wilfred. Acho que o Pontas vai explodir. Melhor pegar uma cerveja amanteigada pra ele.

Agora que eu lembrei Evans, será que se eu te oferecer um copo de Whisky de Dragão você joga ele longe ou bebe? Fiquei _sabendo _que você é fraca pra bebida.

- Aceita um Whisky de Dragão Evans?

- Guarde suas piadinhas para outras pessoas Black. PARE DE FUÇAR MEU DIÁRIO!

- Ainda não entrou em acordo com o Pontas?

- Com licença, Black, certo? Eu acho que a Lílian não quer papo com você, nem com seu amigo lá. Vamos Lily.

Quem esse Wilfred pensa que é?

**Terça-feira, 17 de Maio.**

_Dia da troca._

É hoje Lírio, espero que tudo dê certo e você veja que eu sou o homem perfeito, lindo, sério e inteligente pra você. Não se preocupe, em breve nós estaremos juntos e eu poderei escrever coisas lindas para você aqui, enquanto você cuida dos nossos filhos e cozinha brownies de chocolate.

Eu gosto de você Lírio.

**23h. **Por que Potter não se toca? Eu não serei sua mulher! Eu não sei cozinhar! Eu não terei filhos com você! Não divague Potter, volte para a Terra!

Às dez horas, como o combinado eu fui até a Torre de Astronomia para efetuar a troca. Acho que o Potter decidiu isso racionalmente depois que eu soltei sem querer no café da manhã que já tinha visto um veado por Hogwarts e a população feminina demonstrou grande interesse.

No final das contas o Potter ainda tentou me agarrar descaradamente. Repito: _porque Potter não se toca?_ Eu não quero ser agarrada por ele! Eu não gosto dele! Eu não **quero **ele!

Odeio meus desmaios de cólica, embora até hoje eu ache que o Potter me azarou. Mas a Madame Pomfrey também foi comprada por ele. De qualquer forma, a partir de hoje é melhor colocar uma tranca nesse diário, antes que ele vá parar em mãos diferentes de novo.

**Sábado, 20 de Maio.**

_59 kg, 10 sapos de chocolate, 5 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 500 beijos de Potter._

**21h. **Arre. Estou exausta. Passei o dia organizando todas as minhas coisas que estavam um caos. Na verdade, foi divertido. Eu e Andy aprendemos alguns feitiços de dona-de-casa bem úteis (não, eu não me inspirei nas palavras do Potter). Pena que eu não possa usar eles lá em casa.

Remo passou o dia com os marotos (eca) e Ralph meteu-se sei lá onde.

E por que a Andy está vindo com uma cara de maníaca na minha direção?

-_ Petrificus Totalus!_

**22h. **NÃO! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! NÃO ACREDITO! Ao que parece eu fui seqüestrada pelo Ralph, Andy e Black JUNTO COM O POTTER e eles nos jogaram em uma sala completamente fechada, cheia de cortinas, com UMA cama no meio, cheio de livros ROMÂNTICOS e uma mesa para dois! Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Sirius, besteira... Abre! Você tá louco? Eu mato você seu cachorro!

- Eu sei que você tem participação nessa idéia infantil Potter!

- EU? Sirius, EU VOU TE MATAR!

Faz uma hora que Potter, o cínico bate descontroladamente na porta e nós só conseguimos escutar risinhos do outro lado. Eu mato a Andy, eu mato o Ralph, eu mato o Black!

- TUDO BEM, VOCÊS PARECEM QUE ESTÃO MAIS CALMOS...

Isso é o Black berrando do outro lado.

- CALMOS UMA OVA!

Isso é o Potter.

- ...MAS VOCÊS SÓ VÃO SAIR DAÍ QUANDO "RESOLVEREM SUA SITUAÇÃO".

Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o Black VASCULHOU meu diário?

- DÚVIDAS? TRAUMAS? Melhor nem perguntar isso... VOLTAMOS AMANHÃ!

Amanhã?

- SIRIUS!

Mas eles foram embora mesmo e ao que parece só voltam amanhã. E agora eu estou trancada na mesma sala que o Potter, só com uma cama, escrevendo para você, enquanto ele finge estar pensando em alguma coisa. Finge mesmo! _Potter só finge._

**22:15h. **O Potter perguntou que horas são.

- Não sei.

- O que eu daria por um relógio agora...

E de forma inusitada apareceu um relógio na mão dele. Será que Potter faz magia negra?

- Almofadinhas, você é um gênio... – como assim Potter? – Porque essa cara Lílian?

- EVANS! Pare! Fique longe de mim! Faça suas macumbas para outro lado...

- Há-há Evans!

Levantei e fui ver quais os livros infelizes que o Black tinha me deixado. "Romeu e Julienta", "Tristão e Isolda", blá blá blá. Que diabos é isso?

"Lílian no País das Maravilhas com Tiago"? MAS QUE ABSURDO É ESSE?

- Potter, explique-se! – falei arremessando delicadamente o livro e quase arrancando a cabeça dele.

O safado riu.

- Não ria Potter. Isso é ridículo, essa situação é ridícula. AH!

**22:30h. **Bati 10 minutos e ninguém, NINGUÉM, nem um fantasma ouviu meus gritos. Sentei encolhida na cama.

- Você pode dormir aí que eu durmo no chão.

Eu poderia ser extremamente sádica e deixá-lo dormir no chão mesmo, mas assim eu não vou pro céu.

- Durma do seu lado Potter, mas nem chegue perto do meu!

**23h. **– Você está com sono Lily?

- Estou Potter.

**23:01h. **– Não quer conversar Lily?

- Vai dormir, Potter.

**23:02h. **– Droga, eu não estou com sono.

Potter me passou sua doença contagiosa da Insônia.

- Nem eu.

**23:03h. **– Por que você me odeia Lily?

Na verdade...

- Eu não sei, Potter.

- Por que você não me chama de Tiago?

- Por que seu nome é Potter... e é EVANS!

Nós dois estávamos sentados na cama. Eu estava com a cabeça nos joelhos e o cabelo jogado para os lados. Ele estava com as pernas cruzadas.

- Não tive oportunidade de dizer que seu cabelo está lindo.

O que você é agora Potter? Um cabeleireiro gay? Quer experimentar a cor no pêlo de veado?

- Obrigada.

Então ele me olhou. Não daquele jeito maníaco que ele tem, mas de uma forma _doce_. Talvez pela primeira vez eu olhei para o Tiago. E eu...

- Boa noite Potter...

- Boa noite Evans...

Besteira.

**Domingo, 21 de Maio.**

_Ainda trancafiada._

- Acorde, Evans.

Ainda meio sonolenta e meio descabelado, constatei que ainda estava presa com o Potter.

- Como você conseguiu isso? Falei completamente escabreada quando vi em cima da mesa um maravilhoso café da manhã. Minha barriga roncou. Será que comida de magia negra faz mal?

- Estava aqui... – falou rindo e dando de ombros.

Comemos os dois juntos e conversamos.

- Você não vai comer mais?

- Não, obrigada.

- Você tá de regime?

Tô?

- Sim.

- Você não precisa...

- Isso é uma brincadeira Potter?

- Não, é sério.

Terminamos de comer.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho idéia, mas acho difícil você querer...

- Não me venha com suas pornografias Potter...

Ele riu.

- Na verdade, eu pensei em jogarmos baralho.

**8h. **Quase uma hora em que eu e o Potter estamos jogando cartas sem parar. Nós estamos jogando em um tapete no chão, eu estou encostada na cama e ele no lado oposto a mim.

- Posso sentar do seu lado? Minhas costas estão me matando.

- Hum, certo.

É melhor evitar olhar pra ele antes que essa proximidade altere sua sanidade.

**8:30h. **

- Evans...

- Oi Potter, você quer parar?

- Estou exausto e você?

- Igualmente...

Ficamos os dois sentados lado a lado. E foi ai que ele começou a me olhar.

- O que foi Potter?

E ele foi chegando devagar... e o perfume dele chegando as minhas narinas. Eu não pude me mexer... assim como no Dia dos Namorados.

Tiago segurava no meu rosto enquanto me beijava e com a outra mão puxou meu corpo para perto de si. Eu não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação. Não sei se _não consegui_ ou se _não queria_. Ele apertava meus cabelos e meu pescoço de forma voraz... mas eu ainda não tinha certeza ainda se valia a pena.

- Tiago... pára... – disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

Ele obedeceu e parou. Ambos estávamos com a respiração acelerada. Passavam mil coisas pela minha cabeça. Acho que eu estava fora de mim, pois a minha consciência má só dizia: _Carpe Diem, Lílian!_

Passei um joelho por cima da suas pernas e fiquei sobre ele. Ele me olhou assustado antes de voltar a me beijar. Ele segurava minha cintura com as mãos e beijava minha boca e meu pescoço. Ai Merlin, eu cedi ao Potter e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era "por que eu não fiz isso antes?". Que pecado Merlin! Tiago me carregou nos braços e colocou na cama. Tirou o suéter e eu pude ver o quanto seu corpo era másculo (ainda não acredito que estou dizendo isso). Passei a mão pelo seu peito e depois pela nuca e o puxei para outro beijo. Ele ia começar a desabotoar minha blusa quando bateram na porta.

O Potter ficou furioso. Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Murmurei um feitiço rápido que arrumou a cama e voltei a minha consciência boa.

- TUDO BEM COM VOCÊS AÍ?

- Abre logo isso Black! – sibilei nervosa.

- Abre Sirius... – falou o Potter já vestido (que pena! – que péssimo comentário Lily!).

Saí bem rápido de lá sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

_Carpe Diem_ significa, aproveite o dia!

**Agradecimentos,**

**Ana, **espero que o capítulo não esteja tão ruim pra vc! Bjão!

**Mily McMilt, **aqui está ele! Tan ran! P Enjoy e volte sempre.

**Cathy Resende, **o Ralph não apareceu muito nesse capítulo, mas ele ainda vai dar muito no que falar! Leia esse e deixe sua opnião, ok?

**Julie Kevans, **tu escreve infinitamente melhor do que eu, sem comparações! Posta a tuas e faça leitores felizes!

**JhU Radcliffe, **nãooooo! Você é muito má! Pequeno distúrbio que me fez atrasar o cap, mas nós superamos e aqui está ele! Bjão!

**Mahri Moony, **fico tão empolgada qndo alguém começa a ler, aperta aquele botãozinho e pede mais! Tudo de bom! Muita sorte pra vc nos vestibas tbm garota!

**Mazinha Black, **demorou mais saiu! Quentinho do forno! Vou tentar demorar menos (minha meta para o próximo capítulo é uma semana!). Força, nós conseguimos!

**Nathalia Cisti, **espero que você venha ler e continuar comentando aqui! Viu? Obrigada por deixar o e-mail!

**Fini Felton**, diz se o Tom Felton não é lindo? Dizzzz! Mas isso não é uma D/G Ellen, voltando! Espero que você curta bastante o cap. Um xero!

**Nye W.**, q dizer q vc não comentava pq não sbia? TA PERDOADA! Mas espero que continue lendo, viu? Nem que seja pra acompanhar na moita! Bju!

**Flavinha Greneeye, **vc é de BSB? Q fofo! Meu sonho de consumo é fazer Direito na UNB. Vamo lá, né? Desculpe mesmo pela demora! Mesmo! Bjão pra vc!

**Dan224, **eeeeeee, aqui está ele! Com apresentação teatral da autora desnaturada e tudo mais! Leia e deixe sua opnião!

**LeNaHhH, **do nda eu tenho umas inspirações loucas e me dano a rir sozinha. Tem coisas aqui q eu tenho crtza q ngm acha engraçado, mas eu acho completamente funny! O bom de escrever fic é isso, vc se diverte como nunca com algumas besteiras q passam pela cabeça. E o melhoe é q algumas coisas eu tiro da própria vida real. Por exemplo, o menino chato, o Artur, é meu irmão mais novo (até o nome é igual!) e as vezes o q eu mais qro é soltar um Petrificus Totalus nele. Bjão garota!

**BaBi Evans, **já conseguiu ler o livro todo? Espero que sim! Mas o spoiler é só uma besteirinha de nada... Ah Babi, adoro suas fics... (momento fã)! Bjão menina!

**Morgana Black, **o q eu mais gosto de escrever nessa fic é a Lily como mulher. Pq às vezes a gente se centra nos Marotos e pinta ela como uma menina chata e briguenta que odiava o Potter e só. Eu particularmente acho a Lílian um conjunto de todas as personalidades femininas inusitadas que passam pela minha cabeça e por isso, uma personagem tão complexa e imprevisível! Bjão baby!

**Jehssik, **se eu escrevesse tão bem como a Helen Fielding escreveria uma saga de dez livros sobre a Bridget, pq eu A-D-O-R-O ela. Espero que vc se divirta ao menos um pouquinho e comente!

**Tete Chan, **algumas semana, mas aqui está ele honey! Bjao!

**VSss, **fico altamente feliz por ser uma das suas favoritas garota! Aee! Não sou tão incompetente assim! Espero q vc leia e riaa e comente, lógico! Kiss!

**DarkyAnge, **eu adoro esse pergaminho! Qria ter ele pra mim! Nhá! Eu acho que a criatividade dos marotos era tão grande que eles bolaram altas respostas para todo tipo d pessoa e coisas! Hehehhe! Ou talvez eu seja louca mesma... Wherever! Bjao e volteeee!

**Lady Star, **ahhhhhhh! Veio de jegue mais chegou! Me sinto muuuuuito feliz qndo vc disse q eu escrevo bem, isso faz cm q eu esforce cada vez mais por vcs! Bjao linda!

**Dayse, **duvido se vc entro hj! Te peguei né? Mas não tem problema... espero que vc curta esse capítulo e volte todos os dias aqui de novo, ok? Bjao!

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM!

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Ellen-Potter**


	9. Loucura Potteriana

**Alô marcianos!** Merlin, quanto tempo, não? Bom, vamos direto ao assunto, sem lenga-lengas. Adorei todos os Reviews que recebi e não se preocupem que eu vou responder todos, viu? É um capítulo light, meio frouxo e quase sem idéias. Quase uma transição. Mas espero que vocês não desanimem nem me abandonem! Vocês sabem que eu tenho um problema cruel com os meus capítulos! Então podem clicar a vontade naquele botãozinho que todo mundo conhece e me mandar muuuuitos reviews! Bom, curtam e no final mais algumas coisinhas.

**Disclaimer**: _Quem dera se eu tivesse sonhado com Harry Potter primeiro que a J.K. Eu seria podre de rica e poderia até mandar fazer meu próprio Sirius Black._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII **

_**Junho – Loucura Potteriana**_

**Quinta, 1 de Junho.**

_54kg, 0 calorias, 0 aulas._

**10h.** Ai Meu Merlin. Por que Potter não se contenta? Quase duas semanas desde o incidente daquele Domingo e eu estou fugindo dele que nem uma louca. Ele me segue agora e eu estou evitando andar sozinha e em lugares escuros (isso é coisa de maníaco). Eu não contei pra ninguém e espero que ele não tenha contado também. Acho que ele não contou. "Tudo" está normal.

**12h30.Almoço.** – Lílian, de quem você está fugindo?

- Eu? Fugindo? Duas palavras que não cabem numa mesma frase – disse dissimulada.

Ralph sorriu.

- Você anda assim...

- Assim como?

- ...transtornada...

- Eu estou ótima!

- ...vermelha do nada...

- Impressão sua!

- Alguma coisa que você quer me contar?

Abaixei o rosto e pensei rápido.

- Conto depois.

**19h. **Ralph me mandou uma coruja e disse pra gente se encontrar no jardim. Eu não sei o porquê, mas acho que só o Ralph pra me entender numa situação dessas.

Nos encontramos na nossa árvore favorita. Eu meio nervosa vendo se o Potter não me seguiu de novo.

- Então, que mistério todo é esse Sra. Evans?

- Ah Ralph...

Contei tudo pra ele. Exceto os detalhes sórdidos, é claro. Ele parece ter entendido a mensagem.

- Há-há-há Lily... Você e o Potter são um casal _explosivo_. Com esse cabelo parece até que você tá pegando fogo.

- Sem comentários maliciosos... – sibilei.

- Certo, não ta mais aqui quem falou... – disse ainda com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Ai Ralph, o que eu faço?

- Bom, do jeito que você fala até parece que é um suplício pra você ser agarrada pelo Potter...

- Mas é!

- Tem certeza disso?

Não, _pior_ que eu não tenho.

**Sábado, 3 de Junho.**

Hogwarts está num estado de euforia. Hoje é a final do Campeonato de Quadribol: Grifinória _versus_ Sonserina. Acho que todo mundo vai assistir, exceto eu. Odeio quadribol! Esporte sem sentido em que um bando de gente fica voando em um bando de vassouras tentando se atacar e correr risco de vida. Quase todo jogo aparece alguém com a alguma coisa quebrada.

Corri pra tomar meu café da manhã e encontrei com o Remo.

- Bom-dia Remo.

- Bom-dia Lílian, de bom humor?

- Mais ou menos. Esse bando de gente eufórica me deixa enjoada.

- Ah Lílian, vamos lá, no fundo você deve apreciar o quadribol.

- Só se for bem lá no fundo do meu coração mesmo Remo, que até eu não consigo encontrar...

- Você vai assistir o jogo?

- Eu não, por que iria?

- Hum, talvez porque o Tiago vá jogar?

- E porque isso me interessaria? Tá mais pra um motivo realmente decente pra me afastar daquele campo...

- Sei... – disse o Remo sorrindo desconfiado. Por que Potter não consegue manter a língua fechada na boca e não sair espalhando minhas intimidades por aí?

- Oi _Evanis_! – chegou o Black altamente animado e empolgado. Fiz uma careta pra ele. – Tá com saudades do Titico né? Não te preocupa que depois do jogo a gente leva vocês dois de novo pra aquela sala...

- Não se atreva... – sibilei envergonhada.

- Mas aí a gente vai ter que convencer o Pontas... Ele disse que dormir com você é mais difícil que dormir com um Dragão...

- Eu não quero saber o que ele disse Black...

-...e ele disse que você **ronca**!

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo _Evanis_... Eu acho melhor você fazer um tratamento, pra quando vocês casarem...

- NÓS NÃO VAMOS CASAR!

- Mas nesse ritmo nasce um Potterzinho até o fim do ano...

- CALA A BOCA, BLACK! – E joguei meu suco de abóbora na cara dele, que ficou furioso.

- TÁ DOIDA EVANS? VOCÊ ME SUJOU! – Black e toda a população feminina de Hogwarts me olharam enfurecidos. Sai correndo antes que eu começasse a ser azarada.

Black, o Cachorrão é um idiota! E o Potter, o Selvagem também! Quem ele pensa que é pra sair contando e inventando por ai sobre mim! E dizer que eu RONCO! Eu vou matar o Potter!

**15h. Final do jogo de quadribol. **Essa minha "relação" com o Potter está indo longe demais. Nós só demos uns _beijinhos_ e ele já está pensando onde vai ser a recepção do casamento. E por isso eu estou no meio às árvores da Floresta Proibida, esperando esse maldito jogo de quadribol acabar pra eu ter uma conversa séria com ele, puxar seu pezinho pra terra e o mais importante, dizer que eu **não** ronco.

**17h.** Por que jogo de quadribol é infinito? Vou tirar um cochilo, quando todo mundo começar a gritar o jogo acabou.

**17h10.** Pensando bem, todo mundo está gritando desde agora.

**19h00.** Que saco! O jogo já deve ter acabado há séculos!

**Lembrar: **Os mosquitos da Floresta Proibida são sanguinários. Experimente dormir 2 horas junto a eles e você terá sua perna quase arrancada!

**23h.** Por que eu sou sempre uma aberração social? Quando cheguei na Torre da Grifinória todos os buracos estavam enfiados de gente, nunca pensei que pudesse existir tanta gente na Grifinória assim (onde esse pessoal dorme?). O que eu não reparei foi que meu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, encontrei até galhinhos nele depois! O fato é que o Black achou essa cena muito engraçada e teve um ataque de risos (maior do que, creio eu, saber que eu ronco – mas eu não ronco).

- Cala a boca, Black.

- Impossível Evans, onde você estava?

- Isso, definitivamente, não é da sua conta. – sibilei com os olhos cerrados pra ele – Potter, te toca, eu quero falar é com você. – Potter até se engasgou.

- Cof-Com-cof-igo?

- Não Potter, com a sua alma! Claro que é com você, idiota!

Sai sem antes ele ter tempo de responder, fui pra fora do Salão Comunal.

- Potter, que história é essa de você sair propagando por ai, como se fosse um rádio, que eu ronco?

- Han? Eu não disse isso! – ele ficou vermelho de repente.

- Ah é, Potter? Então por que o Black veio me dar essa notícia logo no café da manhã, como se fosse um jornal matinal?

- Eu vou matar o Almofadinhas... – e fez menção de voltar pro Salão Comunal.

- Agora você vai terminar de ouvir! – falei segurando o braço (forte) dele. – Pare de me perseguir, pare de me mandar bilhetes, pare de espalhar mentiras por ai como o nosso casamento e filhos inexistentes, pare de ser idiota...

Mas, infelizmente, eu tive que parar de dizer todos os meus _pares_ por que o idiota do Potter me encostou na parede desnecessariamente.

- Se afaste de mim Potter!

- Não, só se disser que me ama. – Merlin, por que Potter é petulante desse jeito?

- Eu te odeio, Potter.

- Resposta errada. – e foi se aproximando para um beijo. Só que eu não caio mais nessa e estou muito mais rápida.

- Ação errada. – e chutei "aquele lugar" dele. Potter urrou, ficou vermelho e caiu de bunda no chão – Boa noite pra você também, Potter.

Vou dormir, chutar Potters _cansa._

**Domingo, 4 de Junho.**

_55kg, 10 sapos de chocolate, 2 feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 0 aulas._

**8h. **Próxima semana começa os exames finais e como eu não quero repetir o ano em Hogwarts (mesmo que isso significasse me livrar de assistir aulas com o Potter) vou estudar com o Remo e o Ralph hoje.

**8h25.** A biblioteca está mais lotada do que ultimamente. Vou me sentar no canto onde mesmo que o Potter quisesse ele não me encontraria.

- Bom-dia Lily... – chegou Ralph com uma cara de sono.

- Oi Ralph, tudo bem?

- Não... Exames finais deveriam ser proibidos. Não basta o esforço anual que você faz?

- Até parece que você passou o ano inteiro se matando... – falei rindo.

- Ah, eu ganho um crédito vai.

Rimos um pouquinho e depois estudamos a manhã inteira. Não sei por que diabos o Remo não apareceu.

**13h. Almoço.** – Evans, você é uma Monstra. – eu to começado a achar que o Black me ama também.

- _Almofadinhas,_ eu tenho cara de quem quer entoar um diálogo com você?

- Comigo não, talvez com o Pontas! Você acabou com as chances do cara de ter filhos nos próximos 30 anos.

- Que ótimo. Pelo ao menos livrei o mundo de uma renca de Potterzinhos...

- Tsk, tsk Evans, é você que no futuro vai sofrer com a falta de filhos que o Tiago vai ter...

- Black, você é **gay**? – o idiota se engasgou com o suco.

- Você é louca Evans? Pergunta pra qualquer garota de Hogwarts que você vai ver o que elas vão responder... – falou com um sorriso cínico.

- Engraçado... Se perguntarem pra mim eu digo que você é gay... – falei séria.

- Há-há, eu duvido. Quem acreditaria numa doida varrida como você?

- Hum... Lency Chonl! – gritei pra quintanista ruiva da Corvinal – Você sabia que o Black é gay? Ele acabou de assumir pra todo mundo! – Black pulou em cima de mim pra tapar minha boca.

- Não liga não Lency, ela ta meio tonta... Sabe como é... Quer sair no Sábado?

Lency aceitou e saiu correndo pra contar as novidades as amiguinhas da Corvinal.

- Poisé Black, sabe como é, de repente a gente espalha uma notícia... E a reputação vai por água abaixo. – E fiz um movimento de água caindo bem engraçada. A cara do Black era cômica.

- O que você quer Evans? – ele falou com o rosto desconfiado.

- Você vai me levar no próximo passeio de Hogwarts. – e levantei sedutora.

- Evans, você é doida? Eu não vou trair meu amigo assim! Ele vai me matar!

- Não se preocupe Black, se ele não te matar, a população feminina de Hogwarts te mata. – e sai.

_Yes!_ Eu tenho um plano que vai deixar o Potter no chão!

**Terça-feira, 6 de junho.**

_54kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 2 feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, 8 aulas._

**8h**. Não sei como, mas o Black conseguiu manter a boca fechada a respeito do nosso _peculiar_ encontro no Sábado de passeio de Hogsmeade. Exceto para o Potter, é claro, que explodiu e se não fosse pelo Remo teria matado o Black em dois segundos. Não consegui escutar a briga deles, mas parece ter sido bem feia. Os dois tão sem se falar desde ontem.

**8h10. **Certo: agora vou me concentrar nos estudos.

**21h. **Remo veio me dizer que o Potter estava furioso com o Black e talvez eles só viessem voltar a se falar na próxima encarnação.

- Oh, que pena. – respondi nauseada.

- Ai ai Lily, o que você está aprontando? – respondeu ele com meio sorriso cansado.

- Nada demais, _Reminho._ – e rimos.

- Escute, preciso que você fique cuidando dos assuntos da monitoria... Minha tia faleceu...

- Ah, tudo bem. – falei entendendo o que ele queria dizer – Não se preocupe, só tenha cuidado.

- Eu sei que posso contar com você... – e me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Ah, agora com todo o trabalho da monitoria a falta de tempo vai me consumir... Talvez eu use um vira-tempo.

**Sexta-feira, 9 de Junho.**

_Um dia pra acabar com o Ego do Potter._

**9h. **Merlin, o Potter não dá sinal de vida há séculos! Será que ele se explodiu? Há-há, por isso que eu ouvi uma grande explosão na noite passada. Ontem o Black na sua detenção semanal "soltou" que "o Tiago não está nem aí que eu tenha pedido pra sair com ele e que eles já são amigos novamente". Que estranho.

**9h02.** Há-há Potter, será que você não está nem aí mesmo? Isso é o que vamos descobrir amanhã.

**13h.** – Lily, você tá namorando o Black? – tudo bem, eu me engasguei seriamente.

- De onde você tirou isso, Tamy?

- _Todo mundo_ está comentando... – às vezes eu fico me perguntando por que todas as pessoas de Hogwarts insistem em me arranjar namorados assim descontroladamente, sem antes eu nem mesmo sair com a pessoa.

- Pois esse _todo mundo _está errado. – e continuei a comer minhas almôndegas.

- Lily, é sério. – e ela sentou do meu lado abaixando a voz – A Lie está muito brava!

- E por quê? – é, por que mesmo?

- _Porque ela gosta dele_, sua boba!

- Como assim _gosta dele_? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Gostando, você sempre soube Lily!

- Engraçado, eu pensei que ela já tinha se esquecido quando estava aos beijos com o Potter... – e continuei com as minhas almôndegas.

- Claro que não, aquilo foi só um joguinho...

- E é a mesma coisa que eu estou fazendo com o Black, Tamy... – falei seca pra ela.

- _Engraçado,_ eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes aí...

- Pois sentiu errado, com licença Tamy, tenho algumas tarefas.

_A Lie gostar do Black_? Era só o que me faltava Merlin.

**Sábado, 10 de Junho.**

_Encontro com o Cachorro do Black. (Ou seria Cachorro-Black? – fica parecendo que eu vou me encontrar com o Cachorro que o Black não tem. Arre)._

**8h. **Ai Merlin! Acordei hiper-ansiosa. Vou me encontrar com o Black às 10.

**8h02. **Vou correr pelo quarto. AHHHHHHHHHH!

**8h05.** Não posso esquecer o foco: irritar o Potter ao extremo.

**8h07.** Graças a Merlin estou sozinha aqui. Já pensou se a Natalie estivesse aqui com cara de um Dragão muito feio que foi cutucado? Nossa.

**8h10.** Preciso de uma roupa! Preciso de uma roupa! Preciso de uma roupa!

**8h11.** Eu não tenho roupa! Eu não tenho roupa! Eu não tenho roupa!

**9h58. **Vou me encontrar com o imprestável do Black em dois minutos, é melhor correr. Quando voltar, conto como foi! Deseje-me sorte diário! _(e o diário disse: Boa Sorte! – tudo bem, isso eu inventei)._

**22h.** Há! Ainda bem que não havia ninguém na Torre quando eu desci (assim eu poderia ter um pouco mais de tempo para organizar o meu plano). Eu vestia uma blusa branca decotada, com uma calça jeans e uma sandália confortável, onde pudesse andar o dia todo sem me queixar. Passei um pouco de maquiagem (algo inédito para mim) e é, admito, estava até apresentável.

Tomei fôlego e desci. O Black estava de preto (novidade!) e me esperava nervoso pelos lados, como se estivesse esperando um maníaco vim com uma machadinha atrás dele (lê-se Potter). Mal me olhou e já saiu me puxando em direção a uma carruagem, muito rápido. Parei frustrada no meio do caminho e disse alta com a voz dramática:

- Poxa _Siriusinho_, me arrumei toda pra você e você não disse nada... – algumas meninas ao redor me lançaram um olhar de desprezo.

- Cala a boca Evans... – disse ele baixo – e deixa de drama.

- Ah meu amor! Você é **sempre** tão carinhoso comigo. Obrigada pelos elogios...

- Tá doida, Evans?

Entramos e fomos pra Hogsmeade na mesma carruagem que um casal da Sonserina que lançava olhares de nojo ao Black. Incrível as coisas que o Black faz pra fugir da ira do Potter.

- Então Black, como vai o Potter? – perguntei divertida.

- Se você quer saber sobre ele deveria experimentar _sair com ele_.

- Eu não, quero sair com você...

- Aiai Evans, você vai provocar o meu assassinato hoje...

Quando as carruagens pararam e eu e Black chegamos em Hogsmeade fomos diretamente para uma lojinha meio lascada que quase ninguém freqüentava. O cínico do Black ainda soltou:

- Essa loja é maravilhosa! Podemos ficar aqui a tarde toda!

- Não seja cínico Black, essa loja está caindo aos pedaços...

- Claro que não, faz parte da decoração!

- Que bela decoração, hein? – disse mais pra vendedora encardida que me olhava atravessado do que pra ele. – Vamos aos Três Vassouras!

-Nãããão, lá é chato e muito cheio, vai demorar a idade de Dumbledore para conseguirmos pedir alguma coisa...

- Black, ser cínico não te consome?

- Não tanto como você me metendo em maus lençóis!

- Eu não te meti em maus lençóis!

- Evans, ser cínica não te consome?

- Na maior parte do tempo não... E vamos.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para o Black conseguir cervejas amanteigadas, já que Madame Rosmerta parece ser um pouco _caída _por ele. E quais garotas não eram? De 10 garotas que olharam para o Black, 11 suspiraram. E o Black sorriu pras 11. Inacreditável.

- Black, nós estamos num encontro, pare de sorrir para outras garotas...

- Você está é com ciúmes... E não se preocupe isso _não_ é um encontro. Eu não saio com as garotas que o Pontas _ama_.

- Há-há, são tantas assim?

- Algumas. – admito, admito. Fiquei um pouco chateada com essa resposta.

- Hum... – resmunguei.

- Por que você não sai com o Pontas?

- Por que você não sai? – retruquei.

- Evans não vem com esse papo boiola de novo...

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Por que você ficou chateada?

- Chateada com o quê?

- Não sei, chateada...

- Arre Black, acho que você já bebeu demais...

- É sério...

- Sei lá, vamos andar?

Até que o Black não é uma pessoa chata, quer dizer tão chaaaata assim. Ele é chato. Mas às vezes não. Tá dando pra entender? Ele é muito criança assim como o Potter, mas parece ser uma boa pessoa e é divertido.

Chegamos à casa dos gritos. Parecia meio deserta. Mas só parecia mesmo. No fundo eu sabia que estava faltando a grande aparição do Senhor "Eu-sou-bom-e-não-estou-nem-aí-pra-você". E estava na cara que Black compactuava com aquilo. Acho que os dois pensam que eu sou idiota.

Sentamos numa pedra um pouco longe do Potter, Black de frente pro lugar. Potter se agarrava com ninguém menos que... quem mesmo? _Natalie_. Pareciam dois coelhinhos afoitos. Fingi que não vi.

Sentei na frente do Black, toda cínica. Ele lançava olhares furiosos para lá na esperança de que eu me virasse, olhasse e explodisse com o Potter, presumo eu. Não me virei, não olhei, nem explodi. Pelo ao menos naquele momento.

- Então Black... Alguma adorável moça já teve o prazer de ter o seu coração? – falei cínica.

- Não Evans... – e continuava olhando.

Então pensei rápida e vingativa.

- Será que eu conseguiria ganhar ele?

E o beijei. Há-há, eu _beijei_ Sirius Black e era só o que faltava pro show começar. Black foi pego de surpresa e admito, ele estava em estado de choque, o que aumentou mais ainda meu _grau_ de divertimento. Eu só vi na hora que alguém me puxou e acertou um soco no Black.

- SEU CACHORRO!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI ELA! – e me apontou.

- MAS VOCÊ TAVA GOSTANDO!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! EU JURO! – implorou Black.

Natalie veio zangada para o meu lado.

- POR QUE VOCÊ AGARROU ELE?

- Isso não é problema seu... – sibilei.

- CLARO QUE É! VOCÊ ESTAVA AGARRANDO O MENINO QUE EU GOSTO!

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, _nós estamos no primeiro ano_?

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ ALMOFADINHAS! – dizia Potter furioso.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ LÍLIAN EVANS! – disse a Lie descontrolada vindo de encontro aos meus cabelos.

- Ei, me larga sua louca!

- ELE É MEU! ELE É MEU! – dizia ela loucamente.

- AH É? PODE FICAR COM ELE! É TODO SEU! APROVEITA E LEVA O POTTER DE BRINDE!

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? EU NÃO QUERO O POTTER! EU QUERO O BLACK!

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – comecei a gritar irritada – VOCÊ TEM O POTTER, O BLACK E O RALPH NAS MÃOS! SÓ PORQUE EU DEI UM _BEIJINHO_ NO BLACK VOCÊ FICA LOUCA DESSE JEITO! E OS SEUS AMASSOS COM O POTTER? VOCÊ ALGUMA VEZ JÁ LIGOU SE EU ESTAVA TRISTE PORQUE VOCÊ AGARROU O _MENINO QUE EU GOSTO_? – esse foi o meu erro. Que burra! Que burra! Que burra!

Black, Potter e Lie pararam e me olharam incrédulos. Certo, certo, admitir uma coisa estúpida como essas deixaria qualquer pessoa de Hogwarts de boca aberta. Era a mesma coisa que ver um sonserino fazendo caridade.

- Isso foi uma estupidez... – falei mais para mim do que pra eles. Sai andando e os deixei ainda perplexo. Potter, "Eu-Estou-Pensando-Besteira" veio atrás de mim.

- É verdade? – ele dizia ser conter o sorriso.

- Claro que não, Potter.

- Eu sei que é... Por que você não assume, por que você não me _deixa te amar_?

- Larga do meu pé Potter...

Ele não falou mais nada e eu continuei andando. Só quando eu estava quase na estação eu o ouvi sorrindo e gritando:

"Eu ainda vou te conquistar Lílian Evans".

**Domingo, 11 de Junho.**

_Dia perdido._

Não quero sair do quarto e encontrar com o idiota do Potter. Vou passar o dia no dormitório e estudar pras provas finais que começam amanhã.

**10h.** Será que ele realmente me conquistou?

Será que ele me ama?

Será que ele não é idiota?

Será que o meu pobre destino é casar com ele?

Será que eu estou louca?

Ou será que eu estou apaixonada?

**Segunda, 12 de Junho.**

_55kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 2 provas finais._

Aiai. Nessa semana começam as provas finais que vão até a próxima semana. E como eu estou atolada com os trabalhos na monitoria, já que o Remo ainda não voltou, talvez o meu tempo fique escasso aqui. De novo.

**Lembrete**: O Potter está mais alegre que o seu normal, mas passa e finge que não me vê. Que ótimo. Vou fingir também que não o conheço. _Quem é Potter?_ Melhor assim.

**Domingo, 18 de Junho.**

_55kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 0 provas finais._

Até que enfim um descanso. Ufa.

**11h.** Chamei o Ralph pra conversar e explicar o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade.

- Então, você gosta mesmo dele? – falou tão sério que até eu mesma acreditei.

- O que você acha? – falei indecisa e nervosa.

- Você realmente quer que eu responda?

- Não. Quer dizer, eu acho que sei a resposta...

- E o que você vai fazer?

- _Nada?_

- É uma boa opção... – ele riu.

- Você acha que ele vem atrás?

- Ta brincando, né? Merlin, é o Potter...

- É mesmo, o Insistente...

- É só você deixar as coisas rolarem... Você gosta dele, ele te idolatra... Acaba tudo certo...

- Ta brincando, né? – repeti engraçada – eu odeio tudo nele, não tem como isso dá certo.

- Que nada, você acaba descobrindo...

Será mesmo?

**Quanta-feira, 21 de Junho.**

_56kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, 1 prova final._

**8h. **Acordei com uma fome de Leão hoje. Há-há. Por isso que eu sou grifinória. Há-há. Será que eu estou bêbada?

**8h05.** – Oi Lily, como vão os testes? – perguntou o Remo simples e direto logo de manhã.

- Bons, nem tão difíceis... Só acho que vou levar bomba em Herbologia. – e isso é realmente verdade. Adeus meu sonho de ser curandeira e casar com um curandeiro. Buá, buá.

- Ah que bom... Acho que me dei mal em Adivinhação... Minha criatividade está simplesmente esgotada...

- Escuta Remo... – falei baixinho – qual a carreira que o Potter quer seguir?

Remo ficou até surpreso com essa pergunta.

- _Auror_, por que?

- Por nada, respondi feliz. – Viu? Viu? Nem tudo está perdido! O Potter não é o curandeiro com quem vou me casar. O dia está tão bonito hoje.

- Hum... Olha, o correio matinal... – comentou o Remo.

Eu que nunca recebo carta acabei recebendo uma de mamãe.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Como vão as provas finais? Petúnia vai entrar na próxima semana de férias e presumo que você também, como sempre. Eu e seu pai já estamos planejando as férias de verão, que a tudo parece, você vai adorar._

_Petúnia vai viajar com a família do seu namoradinho para a Irlanda e passar um mês na sua casa de verão._

_E você? Ainda não arranjou um namoradinho? Lembre-se dos benefícios como viajar com ele nas férias de verão._

_Bom, eu tenho que dar uns telefonemas,_

_Mamãe e Papai amam você."_

Mamãe e sua insistência terrível. Por que é difícil pros pais aceitar que sua cria não é como eles desejam que fosse? Vou logo responder.

"_Mamãe,_

_As provas estão ótimas, obrigada. E espero ansiosamente que a Petúnia vá para a Irlanda, case e more por lá mesmo._

_A senhora sabe que eu adoro as férias de verão quando não estou com a Petúnia._

_Não desejo nenhuma espécime de acompanhante._

_Um beijo pra senhora e pro papai, também amo vocês._

_Lily."_

Alguma chance dela perceber que eu realmente não preciso de um namorado?

**Sábado, 24 de Junho.**

_EU ODEIO TIAGO POTTER._

Eu odeio ele! Eu odeio ele! Eu odeio ele!

Meu dia havia começado maravilhosamente bem. Comi, recebi meus resultados, passei em todas as matérias (exceto Herbologia), posso cursar mais um ano em Hogwarts. Mas por que tudo que é bom dura pouco? Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. Eu sabia! Ele veio todo risonho pro meu lado, cantarolando e assobiando uma música qualquer. Parecia estar se segurando pra não soltar grandes gargalhadas... E as minhas suspeitas se concretizaram depois do almoço quando recebi a resposta de mamãe:

"_Lily,_

_Espero que você goste da surpresa!_

_A mamãe de um coleguinha seu pediu para você passar as férias de verão com a família dele, em sua casa (ao que parece ser uma Mansão) no norte da Inglaterra. Nós jantamos juntos ontem. Eu, seu pai, ela e seu marido._

_Nos vemos_ _daqui a um mês querida! Eles vão pegá-la direto na estação de trem. Não se perca do seu coleguinha!_

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe._

_P.S: É a mamãe do Tiago Potter, quase esqueci de dizer. Mas isso você já deve saber, não?"_

AGORA ELE PASSOU DOS LIMITES. EU VOU MATAR TIAGO POTTER.

* * *

**Nota:** Quem me dera passar o verão na Mansão do Titico. Hehehe. _Desce autora._ Capítulo sem ação, mas no próximo tem muuuita. Ah, FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO PRA TODO MUNDO! Ae.

MUITO OBRIGADA PELA INFINIDADE DE REVIEWS! AE!

**Agradecimentos a:**

_FiniFelton _(te adoro fofa!)

_Jehssik_ (a Bridget é a melhor mesmo!)

_TeteChan_ (tomara que o próx. não demore tanto – eu sempre digo isso, né?)

_VSss_ (é uma honra pra mim ter a fic entre suas melhores! – Ellen aos prantos...)

_DarkyAnge_ (desde que eu li a primeira vez sobre o Mapa do Maroto fiquei imaginando o que ele diria pra cada um... muito legal, né?)

_LadyStar_ (continue comentando, minha lady!)

_Dayse_ (espero que você não tenha parado de ver se tem atualizações!)

_MilaPotter Evans_ (desculpa pelo desleixo... – Ellen com vergonha pela demora)

_RayanePotter_ (continue por aqui, Sra. Potter!)

_JhURadcliffe_ (na verdade, todo mundo tenta fazer a Lily ver as coisas, só ela que não percebe!)

_Lulu Star _(quando o diário foi invadido eu posso imaginar a Evans arrancando os cabelos...)

_JuMcMilt _(a mesma Milly né? Que bom que você me disse! Gostou do cap.?)

_LinahBlack _(demorou, mas chegou!)

_MahriMoony _(eu amo os marotos descontroladamente! Poxa, por que eu não nasci marota? Hehehe...)

_Thatty_ (espero que tenha terminado de ler tudinho!)

_LellysEvans Potter _(o Sirius é uma mala sem alça e rodinha! O casal no maior clima e ele estraga tudo!)

_Tahh Black _(desculpa, desculpa, mil desculpas pela demora!)

_Lady Delmas_ (huahauuha, eu sou má mesmo né? E só tem diversão no prox, que pena...)

_Ana Loks _(continuando e preparando o terreno pra ferver! Hehehe...)

Espero ter muita empolgação pra terminar e fazer as coisas ferverem no próximo capítulo, não? Desculpem a lentidão, vou começar logo o outro agora! Adoro vocês e seus comentários e obrigada por tudo!

Ah, e desculpem os erros de português... Além de não ter beta, o Fanfiction me odeia demais e posta milhões de coisas erradas!

Bjinhos!

**Ellen Potter.**


	10. Férias?

**Alô galera, aqueele abraço! **Viajei. Botãozinho roxo no final e alguns agradecimentos! Vou deixar de ser estraga prazer. Divirtam-se!

**Disclaimer**: Sirius Black não é meu? Droga. Tudo desabou.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_**Julho – Férias?**_

**Sábado, 1 de Julho.**

_Não tem nenhuma balança a vista no Hogwarts Express._

**10h30. **Será que eu ainda consigo me jogar do trem? Será que eu conseguiria jogar um _Obliviate _coletivo nos idiotas do Black e Potter e mais um na estação nos pais do Potter? É isso mesmo, o Black também vai me fazer companhia na casa do Potter. Merlin, eles não se largam! Mais uma prova para a minha teoria homossexual dos dois.

Vou logo escrever uma carta que demonstre toda a minha ira pra mamãe.

"_Mãe,_

_Que pesadelo foi esse em que você me meteu? Que loucura foi essa?_

_E se eu estiver sendo seqüestrada? E se os Potters forem Seriais Killers?"_

- Minha família não é nada disso ai não... – respondeu o Potter bisbilhotando minha carta e sentando-se ao meu lado sem ser chamado. Aff, petulante.

- Pare de fuçar minhas coisas Potter! Pare de falar com a minha família!

- Não adianta você mandar essa carta... – continuou ele – Mamãe já alertou a _sua mãe_ de todas as reações que você teria, e claro, sua mãe concordou. Afinal, ela te conhece melhor do que eu...

- Não me chame de previsível Potter – falei cerrando os olhos – Pare de armar planos pra tentar me agarrar!

- Hum... Eu também acho que sua mãe gosta de mim...

- Potter, você está surdo? Melhor, _você está bêbado_? Minha mãe _não_ gosta de você! _Eu_ não gosto de você!

- Não foi isso que você disse outro dia... – falou ele rápido e saindo da cabine antes que eu acertasse qualquer coisa na cabeça dele.

Ralph entrou com a Andy logo depois.

- Hum... O casal a _sós_, sei não... – disse Ralph.

- Você _também_ veio irritar minha paciência? - falei brava.

- Olha o stress Lily, você só vai passar um mês lá...

Será que dava tempo de fazer uma Poção Polissuco e a Andy ocupar meu lugar? Ou até o Ralph se ele quisesse! Eu não tenho preconceito!

- Troca de corpo comigo Andy, porrr favooorr! – falei chorosa.

- Larga de drama, Lily. É a chance da sua vida!

- Por que é a chance da minha vida? – falei confusa.

- É a chance que você tem pra mostrar quem manda na relação! – explicou o Ralph.

- Ah, você esqueceu de uma coisa... Nós _não_ temos uma relação...

- Claro que tem! – falou Andy rápida – meio conturbada, mas tem! Ah Lily, você sempre gostou do Tiago, só descobriu agora...

- Você está errada Andy...

- E por que eu estaria?

- Você disse que eu gosto do Tiago. Eu não gosto do Tiago, eu gosto do Potter!

- E faz alguma diferença? – perguntou Andy confusa.

- Faz toda diferença do mundo... – falou Ralph pensativo e concordando comigo.

**17h10.** Potter veio me pegar na cabine como se eu fosse uma criança que precisa de acompanhante. Irritante.

- Vamos, meus pais já estão ali...

Talvez no meio daquela balbúrdia de estudantes eu pudesse me esconder do Potter e fugir... Mas o idiota não largava do meu pé.

Os pais do Potter pareciam ser muito simpáticos, pelo ao menos de longe. O Sr. Potter era bem mais baixo que o Potter Filho, de forma que até o Sirius conseguia abraçá-lo e beijar sua careca. Realmente parecia que eles se conheciam há muito tempo. Ele era tão branquinho quanto o Potter-Filho e usava um bigode ralo e uma roupa elegante de trouxa. Engraçado, pensei que eles fossem bruxos.

A Sra. Potter tinha os cabelos pretos, curtos e elegantes na altura dos ombros. Usava um chapéu azul bem fofo na cabeça que combinava com um conjuntinho azul e com a gravata do Sr. Potter. Por Merlin, eles pareciam ser um casal da alta sociedade. Me senti altamente desleixada com minha calça _jeans_ gasta e a blusa verde que eu vestia.

- _Mama_, _Papa_ ! – disse o Potter todo sorridente indo abraçar os pais e beijando as bochechas da mãe. Não sabia se ficava mais atrás ou ia com ele. Que coisa mais desconfortável.

- Olá Srta. Evans! – pronunciou-se a Sra. Potter educadamente chamando minha atenção.

- Srta. Evans _uma ova_ de coruja! É Sra. Potter! – falou o pai do Potter todo sorridente e vindo me abraçar como se eu fosse uma parenta distante que fazia muito tempo que não havia visto.

- O-Oi... – disse acanhada com a recepção e ainda sendo abraçada pelo Sr. Potter. Merlin, que papel ridículo que eu estou fazendo.

- Vamos, vamos logo! Vocês devem estar famintos! Vamos jantar! Vamos comemorar! Vamos festejar! – e o Black, o Potter Pai e o Potter Filho saíram abraçados cantarolando alguma música alegre como se fossem crianças.

Eu e a Sra. Potter ficamos para trás.

- Como você está, _querida_? – veio a Sra. Potter também toda sorridente pro meu lado – Não ligue para as brincadeiras de Harold, ele ainda acha que é uma criança quando está perto dos meninos...

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso... – falei rindo e meio acanhada.

- Vamos, vamos, senão eles nos deixam pra trás... Espero que você goste da nossa _singela_ casa em Sheffield...

- Creio que eu adorarei... – disse formal – e espero que não esteja incomodando... – querendo que ela dissesse que sim.

- De forma alguma! Qualquer amigo do Tico (Tico?) também é amigo da família... É só ver o Siriusinho (Siriusinho?)...

- Ah... que ótimo Sra. Potter...

- Bom, sem formalidades, meu nome é Marily...

- E o meu é Lílian...

- Isso eu já sei querida... – disse ela piscando – Harold, querido, você poderia nos esperar? Onde aquele _crarro_ está? - Han?

- Logo ali querida! – disse ele agradável a esposa e indicando um carro preto, lustrado e conversível.

- _Uau..._ – foi tudo que consegui exclamar baixinho.

- É lindo, não? Harold comprou só para leva-la até Sheffield, espero que você goste... Nós não andamos em coisas assim, mas os meninos acharam que você se sentiria agradável andando nessas coisas trouxas.

- Oh, eu nem sei o que dizer... foi muito agradável da sua parte permitir Marily... – Peraí. Quem Tiago Potter pensa que é tendo pais legais e comprando carros e me agradando? Ai, eu odeio ele!

**19h.** Terminamos de almoçar num restaurante chiquíssimo aqui em Londres e estamos agora indo para a casa dos Potters em Sheffield, que fica a 5 horas daqui... Merda, a tinta da minha pena ta acabando e eu só tenho mais no malão...

**23h**. Ainda falta uma hora... Black e Potter dormiram e estão a sono alto aqui do meu lado.

**23h02.** O idiota do Potter acabou de encostar a cabeça no meu ombro...

**23h03.** Será que ele está dormindo mesmo?

**23h04. **Hum... o cabelo dele é cheiroso.

**00h10.** Achabamos de chregar e nus acumodar. Non consigu archar a luz, estrou moorendo de sonho, vou dromir...

**Domingo, 2 de Julho.**

_Merlin, eu nunca vi uma casa tão linda._

Não sei como consegui chegar ontem ao quarto de hóspedes em que estou agora. Merlin, é maravilhoso. É todo branco com uma cama enorme que parece um bolo de noiva, um banheiro com uma banheira invejável e uma sacada cheia de rosas que fica de frente para um lago tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts.

Eu vi que mamãe mandou um malão meu pra cá, por que dentro do armário eu já encontrei roupas minhas lavadas e passadas. Eu realmente não queria levantar agora, mas seria falta de educação minha dormir até tarde assim.

**9h30.** Que banho gostoso. Acho que um vestido folgadinho cai bem.

**10h30.** Não consigo achar cômodo algum Merlin.

**10h31. **Onde estão todos?

**10h32. **Parece que é o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts: completamente perdida.

**10h35. **Talvez eu deva começar a bater em algumas portas, já que esses corredores não estão me levando a nada.

**10h37. **Acho que vou voltar pro meu quarto e esperar alguém me chamar...

**10h40. **Merlin, cadê o meu quarto? Vou abrir algumas portas devagarzinho...

**10h50. **AI MEU MERLIN! AI MEU MERLIN!

Eu sei que não deveria sair abrindo as portas assim... Mas você está de prova diário que eu não estava bisbilhotando _ninguém_!

Eu estava abrindo as portas quando de repente eu abri uma que parecia ser um quarto branco assim como o meu e eu vi o Potter mexendo em algumas coisas na escrivaninha e _completamente nu_. Ai que vergonha! Ai que susto! Ainda bem que eu gritei e fechei os olhos antes que ele se virasse e agora eu estou presa em outra porta que eu abri, completamente envergonhada, no que parece ser uma sala de leitura. Que vergonha Merlin!

O que ele pensa que está fazendo? O que eu vou fazer agora? Vou morrer de vergonha!

**11h30.** – Evans, sua louca, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Black irritado – Estamos te procurando há um tempão!

- Eu me perdi... – disse meio corada e sem coragem de olhar na cara do Potter que devia estar se divertindo muito com toda essa situação em que ele havia me metido. IDIOTA!

- Vamos logo tomar café... quer dizer, almoçar né? Eu estou morto de fome! – e saiu pisando duro.

Andei alguns corredores atrás do Black com o Potter no meu calço e eu fingindo que nem o conhecia.

- Ele só está irritado assim por que está com fome... – comentou o Potter como se eu tivesse perguntado.

- Hum... – resmunguei.

Antes de sairmos em direção aos jardins em frente ao lago onde os pais do Potter já se encontravam, o Petulante agarrou na minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe, eu não contei para o Sirius e nem vou contar. É o nosso pequeno segredinho...

Deu vontade de vociferar na cara dele: EU NÃO QUERO SEGREDINHOS COM VOCÊ POTTER!

**22h.** Passamos somente o dia descansando e andando pelo lago. Aiai Merlin, estou com sono. Segundo o Black, amanhã é que começam as verdadeiras férias, já que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter vão pra Paris e só voltam no dia 1º de Setembro pra nos levar pra Hogwarts.

Ai Merlin. Me proteja, vão ser longas férias.

**Segunda, 3 de Julho.**

_Merlin, Black e Potter não são normais. Mais isso eu já sabia._

**8h.** Merda! Quem está batendo na porta uma hora dessas?

**8h05.** Tinha que ser o Black todo descontrolado "mandando" eu me arrumar em 10 minutos que nós estamos indo pra Praia. Droga!

**8h07.** Eu não trouxe um biquíni! Eu não uso biquínis! Eu não vou dar o prazer ao Potter de me ver em um biquíni! Droga!

**8h08.** – EU NÃO TENHO BIQUINI! – gritei desesperada com a cabeça do lado de fora na esperança de que o Black não estivesse tão longe e me ouvisse. Dito e feito.

- Como assim? – o Black perguntou vindo na minha direção completamente gostoso (comentário desnecessário) de bermuda e uma camiseta branca colada. Isso eles não usam em Hogwarts. – Fecha a boca Evans!

Fiz uma careta pra ele.

- Eu não tenho biquíni! Eu não sabia nem que por aqui existia praia!

- Claro que existe. Fica à uma hora daqui, nós vamos de carro.

- EU NEM SABIA QUE AQUELE IDIOTA IA ME TRAZER PRA CÁ!

- Que seja, nós saímos em 5 minutos... – e me deixou sozinha, ainda gritando vagamente no fim do corredor – LEVE UMA ROUPA, NÓS FICAREMOS UMA SEMANA POR LÁ!

Como assim uma semana? Como eu posso levar só "_uma roupa"_ se nós ficaremos _uma semana por lá_? Black está me chamando de porca?

- EU NÃO SOU PORCA! – gritei descontrolada e frustrada.

**9h05.** Acabamos saindo de Sheffield às 8h e 30min e o Black (que está dirigindo – e eu estou temendo pela minha vida) disse que nós chegaremos às 9h e 30min. Razões por que saímos tarde: a) Não consegui descer minha pequena mala já que eu desconhecia onde estavam as escadas. Acabei passando 10 minutos gritando até um elfo doméstico vim me salvar; b) O Black é um esfomeado que atrasou 10 minutos por que estava esperando os mil elfos da casa de mil corredores de Tiago Potter a prepararem o que eu chamo de "comida que mataria a fome de mil pessoas"; c) Black e Potter passaram 5 minutos reclamando da minha bagagem e me chamando de exagerada e dizendo que nós só vamos passar uma semana lá.

- Onde estão suas bagagens? – gritei confusa, já que o vento que batia na minha cara abafava minha voz.

- Estão lá... – respondeu o Potter gritando no mesmo tom.

- Por que?

- Elas já ficam lá todas as férias!

Quer dizer que o Potter é um tarado que em todos os verões por sua vida vai à praia e fica olhando os bumbuns perfeitos que as meninas por aqui com certeza terão? Fechei a cara.

**9h20.** Droga! Eu não tenho talento para andar num conversível com os cabelos soltos.

**9h21. **Devo estar parecendo uma coisa muito peluda.

**9h22. **Black e Potter estão cantando. Que medo!

**9h30.** Chegamos à cidade em que fica a praia que eu não sei o nome. Pelo ao menos o Black teve uma atitude fofa e me indicou uma loja de biquínis.

- Nem pensem em vim! – falei cerrando os olhos.

Cheguei completamente embaraçada na loja e uma garota loira e simpática me atendeu, me mandou direto para o provador e me jogou uma pilha de biquínis de todos os tipos.

- Fique a vontade e experimente esses, querida!

Foi quando ouvi a voz dos Irritantes que ignoraram meu aviso e vieram me encontrar na loja.

- Oi Liz, você viu alguma ruiva desembestada que entrou aqui? – desembestada é a Sra. Sua Bunda, Sr. Sirius Black.

_Sons de beijos._ Quem está beijando ela? Deve ser o assanhado do Potter.

- Como você está? – falou o Potter com a voz irritante que ele faz quando está _querendo ser_ sedutor. Ele não entende que isso não cola.

- Triste... Vocês me abandonaram desde o natal! – disse "Liz" com uma voz irritantemente fina. Merlin, como isso cola com ela?

Eu não devo ser normal mesmo. Olha, vou experimentar esse verde.

- Será que ela já encontrou algum que _caiba_ nela? – indagou o Black, tentando falar baixo.

- Eu estou ouvindo isso, Black...

- O que? Eu não disse nada!

Ai que droga, vai esse verde mesmo, por que os outros são muito grandes pro meu busto. Apesar de esse ser muito pequeno para o meu bumbum. Por que gorda nunca encontra o tamanho certo?

Céus, estou parecendo um elefante.

**21h.** Black e Potter conhecem toda a população feminina que existe em Blackpool, e essa estatística inclui as idades dos 15 aos 95 anos de idade. Tarados sexuais!

A Casa da Praia é linda. Quantas casas o Potter tem? Talvez, eu digo, talvez mesmo eu case com ele por que ele é rico, apesar de ele não ser um Curandeiro. (Interesseira!)

**Terça, 4 de Julho.**

_Um sol maravilhoso está brilhando lá fora._

**8h.** – Bom dia, Potter e Black.

- Por que você não me chama de Tiago? – perguntou o Potter.

- Porque eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma intimidade com você...

- Hum, nós podemos acabar com isso agora...

- Pare de me cantar, Potter, ainda são oito horas da manhã...

- Maravilhoso, não? – disse Sirius orgulhoso do banquete que ele havia preparado e puxando uma cadeira pra eu sentar.

- Obrigada, Black... – respondi educada.

- Pode me chamar de Sirius...

- Obrigada Sirius... – Potter lançou um olhar mortífero ao Black.

- Nós vamos jogar quadribol, você quer vir assistir? – perguntou o Black todo informal.

- Ela não gosta. – respondeu o Potter emburrado como se essa fosse uma resposta lógica.

- Eu vou... – falei rindo pro "Siriusinho". Potter estava fumaçando.

Aproveitei pra vestir um shortinho curto (que quase não entrou) e uma blusa folgadinha. Peguei minhas sandálias, arrumei uma bolsa e me dirigi para o carro. Potter e Black já estavam me esperando (como sempre).

- Vamos logo...

**8h30. **O campo de quadribol não era mais grama, como em Hogwarts, mas sim completamente cheio de areia. Automaticamente pensei que uma queda ali, além de ardida deveria ser escaldante.

- Aqui! – acenava uma morena bonita que estava deitada em uma espécie de "cadeira de sol", só de biquíni. Merlin, se eu ficar só de biquíni as pessoas começarão a sair correndo assustadas.

- Olha, a Rose já ta ali!

Apresentações feitas e tudo mais. Rose Geller era uma "prima" de Tiago.

- Olha, a famosa Lily... – disse ela simplesmente. Olhei desviado para o Potter, que riu amarelo.

- Lily, fica aí com a Rose que o jogo já vai começar...

- Tchau, _baby_. – disse o Potter rápido me dando um beijo no rosto. Fiquei com cara de tacho.

- Sente-se Lílian! – disse Rose com uma cara engraçada – Posso te chamar de Lílian, né? E você pode me chamar de Rose. – ela falou isso numa rapidez incrível.

- Eu acho que sim... – respondi meio em dúvida.

- Você gosta de Quadribol?

- Não... - respondi sincera e esticando as pernas.

- Bem vinda ao clube! – falou ela rindo. – Você está gostando de Blackpool?

- Até que sim... Parece que vocês vivem por aqui... – não era uma pergunta.

- Quase todas as férias de verão e inverno. Exceto quando vamos ou para Plymouth ou para Paris ou para o Cairo ou para o Hawai... – e ela continuou enumerando os mil lugares diferentes em que eles poderiam passar as férias. De onde os Potters tiram tanto dinheiro?

- Nossa... – respondi meio sem ter o que falar. – Você também não estuda em Hogwarts... – comentei.

- Ah, eu era apaixonada desde pequena para estudar em Hogwarts. Mas o meu pai é francês e nós acabamos indo pra Beuxbatouns.

- Nós? – respondi meio confusa.

- Eu e minha meio irmã, Rebecca.

- Ah sim... onde ela está? – fiquei parecendo uma retardada olhando para os lados.

- Ela só chega na Quinta-Feira... Provavelmente deve estar na cama de algum estudante de Durmstrang que ela conheceu semana passada. – que horror. Parece até eu falando de Petúnia, tirando toda a parte do "na cama de algum estudante de Durmstrang que ela conheceu semana passada". Rose deve ter percebido a minha expressão horrorizada por que completou: - não se preocupe, ela é uma vadia mesmo.

Eu realmente não sabia o que falar.

- Então, como vai o progresso com o _Tico_?

- Han? Progresso?

- Nossa, você é meio devagar, não? Ainda não está namorando com ele?

- Merlin me defenda disso... – respondi rápido.

- Eu não sei não... Você está perdendo um baita tempo e além do mais, já disse que Rebeca chega na Quinta.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela é louca pelo Tico, _Srta. Evans,_ e certamente odeia você.

Merlin, viu como são as coisas? Eu nem conheço a garota e ela já me odeia assim. Será que eu devo fazer algumas mandigas e me proteger de mal olhado?

- Eu não gosto do Potter. – respondi emburrada.

- Bom, não vai dizer que eu não avisei... E eu acho melhor você tirar essa roupa toda Lílian, aqui nós nos bronzeamos muito fácil.

**20h.** Droga! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Estou parecendo uma mulher completamente louca que pegou sol com um maiô enorme pro seu tamanho. Tenho marca de bronzeado até o meio das pernas! Odeio dizer que a morena Rose estava certa.

**20h10.** Preciso me vestir rápido por que nós estamos saindo para algum lugar para jantar e depois dançar.

**Quarta-Feira, 5 de Julho.**

_Ressaca._

**7h00. **Fomos a danceteria "Afrodite´s Bar" ontem que estava completamente lotada de gente por todos os buracos. Tinha uma fila enorme que nós acabamos não enfrentando por que o Potter, o Black e a Geller conheciam todos os funcionários existentes e provavelmente o Dono do Local também.

Era um lugar bem aconchegante com casais se beijando por todos os lados e pessoas dançando loucamente.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – berrou o Black.

- Eu quero um fumaça de Dragão! – berrou a Rose animada.

- Eu não quero nada! – respondi anti-social. Minhas experiências com bebida não são lá essas coisas!

- Ela vai querer um também! – respondeu a Rose depois e empurrando os dois para o Bar – Vamos esperar aqui e não paquerem nenhuma garota no caminho que nós vamos estar olhando.

Deu vontade de vociferar: agarre quem vocês quiserem e saia do meu pé Potter!

Alguns garotos chegaram pra dançar conosco e nós aproveitamos por que eles eram simplesmente maravilhosamente lindos. Quem não gostou muito foi o idiota do Potter que emburrou a cara, soltou um "vaza" pra eles e ficou sendo meu _segurança_ a festa toda.

Lá pelas tantas e quantas da 1 da manhã eu já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, rindo de tudo, bebendo horrores a Fumaça de Dragão (que é uma delícia), requebrando até o chão com a Rose e cantando alto.

Foi ai que aconteceu a droga da besteira de novo. Eu e o Potter começamos a nos agarrar _explosivamente_, como diria o Ralph, de forma que até o Sirius estava achando aquilo _muita coisa_ pra Srta. Monitora Evans.

Primeiro: de alguma forma nós paramos em algum canto escuro.

Segundo: do canto escuro paramos no banco de trás do carro.

Terceiro: do banco de trás do carro eu acabei dormindo no quarto do Potter e acordando com uma baita ressaca e dor de cabeça.

Eu sei que não aconteceu nada "demais" por que eu ainda estou com a roupa de ontem (embora sem meu sutiã – que horror Merlin) e acordei deitada no peitoril másculo do Potter que sim, estava sem camisa.

- Acorda Potter! – e chacoalhei-o – Me diga o que aconteceu ontem!

- Hum... – ele resmungou – deixa eu dormir Lily...

- Evans, Potter – grunhi – Fale logo...

- Nós só demos uns _amassos_ Lily, não se preocupe...

Como Potter é cínico! E não quero dar amassos com ele. Eu não gosto dele... Ai, que dor de cabeça! Sai do quarto do Potter batendo porta e indo atrás de um café forte e uma poção pra parar essa dor de cabeça.

**7h20.** - Vamos pegar sol, Lily.

Merlin, será que ela vive somente pra pegar sol? Que seja, eu vou é mesmo.

- Só colocar meu biquíni, espera 2 minutinhos.

Coloquei meu biquíni e sai enrolada numa toalha olhando para os lados para ver se o Potter ou o Black já tinham acordado. Odeio ser vista de biquíni. Usar biquíni devia ser crime.

- Vamos rápido! – falei pra Rose e quase correndo.

- Você ainda está bêbada Lily?

- Claro que não...

- Ah ta... Vamos, eu sei que você precisa pegar um solzinho...

Como ela sabe? Eu não lembro de dizer nada...

- Como você sabe?

- Bom, eu não sei se você se lembra, mas ontem quando nós estávamos voltando pra casa, você estava tão bêbada que levantou a blusa pra mostrar o tanto que tinha bronzeado com a blusa e depois insistiu que nós parássemos na Praça Principal pra você pendurar o sutiã no pescoço de uma estátua de bronze.

- Meu Merlin! – foi só o que consegui exclamar.

Droga! Agora meu melhor sutiã está pendurado cabeça de alguma celebridade da Praça Principal de Blackpool.

**10h.** Black e Potter ainda estão no quadragésimo sono.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar essa marca toda... – comentei emburrada.

- Isso porque você não aceitou passar o meu bronzeador extremamente poderoso... – comentou Rose de olhos fechados com o sol na cara.

- Se eu passar eu vou ficar muito vermelha... – falei chorosa.

- Grande coisa. Se você _não_ passar você vai ficar branca.

Vermelha ou branca?

- Ai, tudo bem, você venceu. Mas eu vou ficar só um pouquinho... – respondi me bronzeando toda. – E depois você vai na _Praçinha_ comigo atrás do meu _sutiãzinho_, não vai _querida Rose_?

- Eu sabia que essa melosidade toda era interesse da sua parte... – falou ela rindo.

- Eu não sei por que você deixou eu fazer isso... – comentei emburrada – do Potter e o Black eu já espero coisas assim, mas você podia ter...

- Ei, não foi culpa minha! – falou ela rindo – Você estava muito doida!

- Nunca mais eu vou beber... – respondi frustrada.

- E então, esse namoro sai ou não sai?

Emburrei.

- Ahhhhh! – veio o Black bocejando em nossa direção só de cueca samba-canção – Bom-dia meninas...

- Black, nós estamos numa praia e eu estou presente, vista-se decentemente!

- Olha quem quer Evans, interessada?

- Nem nos seus sonhos... – respondi cerrando os olhos e voltando pro meu sol, me cobrindo (um pouquinho) com a toalha. Odeio biquíni.

- Bom-dia meu amor... – respondeu Rose – Já fez o nosso café?

- Rose, vocês estão tomando sol a horas, porque vocês não fizeram o café? – ele respondeu preguiçoso.

- Como você sabe que nós estamos aqui a horas? – falou sorridente.

- Porque eu conheço você. E quem não te conhece é só olhar pra Evans, ela ta parecendo um morango gigante.

Morango gigante? Droga.

**15h. Na varanda pegando um vento.** Droga! Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! Eu estou realmente parecendo um morango, só que um morango cozido e assado ao mesmo tempo com beterraba. Por que eu nunca escuto o meu bom senso?

Rose foi visitar uma amiga e eu estou assistindo agora um Quadribol improvisado pelo Potter e cia ilimitada.

- _Moranguinho,_ você está tão linda. – veio agora o Potter me irritar todo galante na sua vassoura.

- Não me chame de _Moranguinho_, Potter. Não me chame de nada. Finja que não me conheça.

- Não dá _Moranguinho_, toda vermelhinha desse jeito só para chamar minha atenção...

- Eu não quero a sua atenção Potter. – bufei – Se eu soubesse que vermelho iria chamar tanto a sua atenção, teria ficado _verde_.

- Ei Pontas, vai largar a _Moranguinho_ e vim jogar ou não? – gritou o Black do outro lado.

- MORANGUINHO É A SRA. SUA MÃE, BLACK! – vociferei.

Potter e Black riram.

- Só se for estragado! – falaram em uníssono e explodiram em risadas.

**Quinta-Feira, 6 de Julho.**

_Rebecca, cara de cueca. Irritante, irritante!_

**9h.** – Não diga que eu não avisei... – falou Rose no meu ouvido assim que entrou na Casa da Praia.

- MENINOS, CHEGUEI! – berrou uma voz altamente estridente e esganiçada, _quase _no pé do meu ouvido.

- Que diabos é... – "isso"? completei só em pensamento. Rebecca Geller, a meia-irmã vadia da Rose chegou hoje.

- Oi? – sorriu ela atravessado – _Você_ é Lílian Evans? – falou com uma voz sarcástica que, sim, eu notei.

- Sou. – falei petulante cada segundo gostando menos daquele ser.

- Becca! – veio Sirius todo assanhado para cima da recém-chegada dando-lhe um beijo na boca e um apertinho na sua bunda. – Como você está?

- Ótima... – começou "Becca".

- Claro... – interrompeu Rose -... Quando se dorme com metade dos alunos de Durmstrang.

- Não fique com ciúmes Rose... – falou Rebeca sem se estressar – Um dia você consegue um homem para si, nem que seja o Pedro... – completou venenosa.

- Me admira que você ainda não tenha dormido com ele...

- Não seja boba, você sabe que eu não durmo com qualquer um...

Rose soltou uma risada cortante e gélida.

- Acho que as nossas definições de "qualquer um" não bateriam nem de longe...

- Oi, Becca! – chegou o Potter (só de bermuda) beijando-lhe a face (quando ela ofereceu-lhe a boca).

- Não fique tímido só porque a Evans está aqui Tico... – falou ela brincando e dando um apertinho no seu bumbum.

Potter lançou-lhe um olhar que de onde eu estou não dá pra ver.

- Vamos, eu levo suas malas e quero falar com você... – falou o Potter gélido. Problema seu, Potter. Quem procura,_ acha_.

**13h.** Nós vamos agora passar a tarde no Barco do Potter. Droga! Sol e biquíni não, por favor Merlin!

**13h10.** Esperamos Rebeca desentocar de dentro de casa por mais de meia-hora. A Irritante-Magra saiu só de biquíni e sandálias com um chapéu enorme na cabeça e óculos escuros. Passou e rebolou descendo as escadas até virar para trás de forma _sexy_, dizendo:

- Vamos? – olhando para frente e recomeçando a andar – E parem de olhar para a minha bunda, meninos.

Cara fechada.

**13h30.No Barco do Potter (ou seria um Mansão Flutuante?)**. Meu Merlin, é um Barco enorme! ENORME! Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou uma simples trouxa e facilmente impressionável.

- Eu avisei. – comentou Rose comigo, as duas apoiadas no batente olhando para o mar.

- Eu não me importo. – falei bebendo um gole do meu _refrigerante._

- Como se desse pra acreditar...

- Humpf.

- Não seja boba, o Tiago não te traria aqui se não quisesse verdadeiramente sua presença.

- O Potter é um idiota Rose, e eu sou só um casinho para ele. – falei séria.

- Bom, eu acho que você é uma idiota.

- O quê? – respondi meio sem entender.

- Sim, você. Por Merlin, o garoto está _louco_ por você, e você também está louca por ele e fica sendo toda dramática! Que ódio! Se Remo estivesse fazendo isso comigo... – pera aí, não deu tempo de assimilar.

- Você gosta do REMO? Quer dizer, o Remo mesmo? O Maroto? – perguntei chocada.

- Ah. – Rose suspirou – Sim.

- Você ta falando sério mesmo? – insisti AINDA chocada.

- Sim, por quê?

- Eu só estou em choque. Pensei que você tinha um caso ou algo similar com o Black.

Rose riu gostosamente da minha cara.

- O Siriusinho? Essa foi boa Lily!

- Eu to falando sério... – falei meio envergonhada.

- Eu também! – ela disse controlando as risadas – O Sirius é extremamente _criança, imaturo e infantil._

- Nossa. – foi tudo o que pronunciei.

- Eu gosto de garotos mais _intelectuais_... – falou sorrindo graciosamente.

- Nossa.

- E além de tudo, eu nunca deixaria o Siriusinho me agarrar... Ele é um irmão pra mim.

- Nossa.

- Dá pra desengatar Lily?

- Desculpa, é que essas coisas me chocam.

- Ei, o que vocês duas estão fazendo ai cochichando? – gritou o Black do outro extremo do Barco.

- Com certeza falando mal de mim! – gritou Rebeca exibida, deitada com o seu biquíni minúsculo e fazendo charme para o Potter na sua cadeira de sol.

- Vamos lá... – falou Rose me puxando e ainda rindo um pouquinho.

- Do que vocês estavam falando, hein? – perguntou o Black curioso, segurando a Rose pela cintura e depositando um beijinho carinhoso no seu rosto.

- Sobre você boboca. – Potter emburrou a cara.

- Falando o que, Lily? – disse cerrando os olhos.

- Como o Sirius é lindo... – disse Rose depositando-lhe um beijinho carinhoso no seu pescoço.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Potter. Também falamos de você. – alfinetei.

- Ah foi? – perguntou ele começando a sorrir.

- É... De como você é chato.

Ele fechou a cara.

**Sexta-feira, 7 de Julho.**

_Se eu matasse Rebeca, alguém se importaria? Talvez metade dos alunos de Durmstrang sim..._

**21h.** Passamos o dia escutando Rebecxa falar: como ela era bonita, como a pele dela era perfeita, como ela era considerada a mais inteligente da turma, como ela tinha pernas torneadas, como o bumbum dela era perfeito sem precisar fazer nenhum exercício, como o cabelo dela era lindo, como os olhos dela combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele perfeita... CHEGA! Se eu matá-la será que alguém vai sentir falta? Garanto que eu não.

Acabei fugindo com a Rose pro mercado mais próximo atrás de um protetor para os ouvidos ou uma tinta permanente que deformasse a pele perfeita de Rebecxa. Foi muito divertido.

- Ela nunca foi a primeira da turma... – comentou Rose enojada.

- Obrigada por esclarecer... – agradeci cansada daquela garota.

Foi quando nós vimos o cartaz mais perfeito que poderia existir em todos os tempos!

- "Show dos Beatles, dia 07 de Julho, no Club House, às 21h. Ingressos..."

Não deixei Rose parar de ler em voz alta porque comecei a gritar muito alto e escandalosamente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela acompanhou.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – continuei.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nós gostamos disso? – ela interrompeu confusa.

- Claro que sim! – exclamei mais feliz do que nunca – The Beatles é uma banda trouxa que anda fazendo muito sucesso aqui no Reino Unido!

- E nós vamos? – perguntou Rose animada.

- VAMOS! – aprovei pulando.

- TUDO PARA FICAR LONGE DA REBECCA! – gritamos juntas. Sim, eu admito que na hora pareceu ser muito legal, mas parando para pensar agora, nós estávamos meio retardadas.

**Lembrar:** a doença de Rebecca, a Idiota é contagiosa.

E agora eu estou me arrumando escondida, junto com a Rose para irmos escondidas do Potter, Black e Rebecca para o Show dos Beatles! Que coisa maravilhosa! Pelo ao menos uma coisa boa acontecendo nessas minhas férias estúpidas proporcionadas pelo irritante do Potter.

- Droga! Estou sem meu sutiã favorito... – falei chorosa.

- É melhor você fingir que nem perdeu sutiã algum.

- Por quê?

- Já pensou alguém sabe? Vai ser o assunto mais comentado das férias... – explicou Rose.

Imediatamente me imaginei saindo na rua e as pessoas apontando: "Olha a garota indecente que anda pendurando seus sutiãs em todas as cabeças célebres de Blackpool! Nojenta!".

- É melhor mesmo... – concordei engolindo em seco.

- Você já está pronta?

- Quase pronta... Nós ainda temos que nos certificar que o Potter, o Black e a Rebecca não notarão nossa saída.

- Bom, eu tenho um plano. - disse Rose simplesmente.

- E qual é?

Rose deu de ombros e seguiu para a porta do quarto. Gritou estridentemente e bravamente em seguida:

- FIQUEM LONGE DO NOSSO QUARTO! ESTAMOS MUITO CANSADAS PARA OLHAR A CARA DE VOCÊS! - e fechou.

- Belo método. - apoiei.

Uma hora depois terminamos de nos arrumar e de certificar que os Irritantes e a Irritante estavam acomodados em qualquer lugar e não notariam a nossa ausência.

- Isso é tão excitante! - comentei animada.

- Espera ai, falta uma coisa! - disse Rose levantando um dedinho acima da cabeça.

- O quê? - sorri entrando na clandestinidade do momento.

- Uma coisa que eu vi num filme trouxa! - explicou Rose saindo na ponta do pé e indo em direção a cama. Pegou os vários travesseiros, bagunçou a cama e colocou-os debaixo da coberta. - Agora sim!

Rimos as duas, retardadamente. Merlin, nós ainda nem começamos a beber.

- Vamos, vamos! - disse Rose animada.

**4h.** Muito sono para escrever alguma coisa. Ups! Pisei em alguma coisa. Ups! Pisei de novo. Acho que vou dormir aqui mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahhhhhhhh! Pela primeira vez eu estou gostando de escrever um capítulo de verdade. Vocês sabem que eu sou muito chata mesmo. Bom, esse capítulo só tem 7 dias das férias da Lily e já ficou um pouuquinho grande (vcs acreditam que os 11 primeiros dias levaram 20 páginas no Word com a letra pequenininha?). Estou altamente empolgada com essas férias, vcs não tem idéia. Se eu fosse detalhar tudo que eu queria, daria uma uma fic inteira! Bom, eu acho que Julho vai ser dividido em 3 capítulos (ou 2, não sei) e não se preocupem que o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, então só falta vocês comentarem que eu o posto rapidinho, não? Meu Merlin, até na Nota de Autora eu estou me excedendo. Que loucura!

Bom, to postando uma fic nova, uma D/G light, chamada _O Golpe_. Quem quiser dá uma passada lá!

**Agradecimentos:**

_Linah Black (Espero que você tenha gostado desse início de férias, em que todas gostariamos de estar lá, não é? Bsinho!)_

_MoniMione (Ah Meu Merlin, adoro reviews enormes e vc ainda me dá trela! Hehehe! Que chic vc lendo minha fic numa aula de informática, adorei! Eu sempre fazia isso! A mãe da Lily é uma incógnita até pra mim! Queria muito que o Tico conhecesse ela! Hehehe! Comento mais no Reply, beijinhos!)_

_Ju McMilt __(Saiba que vc acaba de ganhar a Marca de Review 100 do Diário de Lílian Evans! Hehehe! Um título muito importante que vale mais do que Condessa ou Baronesa! Bom, chutar Potters realmente cansa! Beijinhos!)_

_jehssik (Me senti altamente ameassada mesmo, Merlin! Hehehhe! Boom, foi só um mês pra atualizar, fui até rápida dessa vez! E olha que eu vou fazer vestibular e to é aqui, ao invés de estudar, mas não to nem ai! Valeu pela review Jeh! Beijinhos!)_

_Fini Felton (a Lily é uma besta mesmo! Se fosse eu... bom, já tinha agarrado o Tiago em dois tempos. OO brincadeira! Mas quem sabe ela não começa a mudar de idéia depois de toda essa loucura, não? Merlin, adoro suas fics. - Momento fã. Hehehe. Beijinhos.)_

_Dai-chan __(Eu nunca vi um fã clube pra render tanto, bixo! Meesmo! Todas queremos o Black! Minha filha, saia da frente do computador antes que vc fique louca que nem eu! Obrigada pelo review! Ameei! Beijinhos!)_

_Suzi Raupp (Não chore querida Suzi, o capítulo está aqui! Heheheh! Só não me deixe chorar sem sua review. Snif! Obrigada! Beijinhos!)_

_Rayane Costa (Adoro seus comentários! Nhaaa! Bom, espero que pelo ao menos este capítulo esteja melhorzinho! Beijinhos!)_

_Thaty __(Ai Merlin, o que nós faríamos sem o Tico, não? Ele é ótimo mesmo. Mas eu adoro mesmo é o Siriusinho! Hauhauhua! Beijinhos!)_

_Ana Loks (Férias Trocadas? Eu vou ler! Adoro fics indicadas! Hehehe! Espero que vc se divirta com esse aqui também! Beijinhos!)_

_JhU Radcliffe (Daqui pro final da fic a Lily tem um enfarte com todo esse stress proporcionado pelo Potter – e brevemente pela Beca – Ah! Quando é que vc vai atualizar Chá de Lingerie hein querida? Não demore muito também! Hehehe! Beijinhos!)_

_Lulu Star (Notícia bombástica é? Ri muuuito! Ai quem me dera também tomar a Pocão Polissuco e ir no lugar deeeela! Aiai, desce Ellen. Beijinhos!)_

_Carol Lair. (Rapaz, eles tem q se perdoar, hehehe, mas a Lily ainda vai ter uma conversinha com a Lie depois e descobrir algumas coisas! Beijinhos!)_

_Dayse __(Ri muito com o Nhem Nhem Nhem da Lie. Bom, ela é assim mesmo, fazer o quê, não? E tenho sérias dúvidas se ela vai melhorar, mas ainda tenho uma pontinha de esperança! E por falar em esperança, não perca em mim! Que eu não vou abandonar a fic não! Prezo muito pela minha vida! Heheheh! Beijinhos!)._

_Godrico Gryffindor (Faz tempo que vc não comentava aqui! Wherever, fiquei muito feliz quando vi seu nick na minha caixa de entrada! Muito obrigada! Beijinhos!)_

Ufa, terminei! Espero que não tenho esquecido de ninguém!

Mil vezes obrigada! E olha o botãozinho roxo que continua no mesmo bat-local!

Beijinhus e até.

**Ellen Potter.**


	11. Mudando Conceitos

**Disclaimer: **O Skup é meu. _Serve?_

**N/A:** Uma parte minha gostou de escrever esse capítulo... Outra não. Sei lá. Eu não sirvo para escrever Romances nem Comédias e isso é justamente o que essa fic é. Não liguem, estou em um bloqueio terrível, mesmo! Então vocês poderiam me dar suas opiniões sinceras no botãozinho roxo abaixo e dizer se eu devo ou não largar de ser escritora de fan fic! Espero sinceramente que você goste pelo ao menos um pouqunho.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_**Julho – Mudando Conceitos**_

**Sábado, 8 de Julho.**

_Veado remete a Cervo?_

**10h. **- Lily, você está acordada?

- Ups, acho que sim.

- Então abre os olhos!

Abri. Droga de claridade que me acorda inesperadamente.

- Quero dormir mais... - emburrei.

- Então vai pro quarto porque você está obstruindo a passagem do corredor.

Ups. Dormi no tapete.

- Vou parar de falar "Ups...".

- Han? Lily, vai logo.

Ups. Parei.

- Ta, ta... - falei cansada para a Rose.

O show dos Beatles foi maravilhoso. A não ser, lógico, pelo imprevisto que eu e a Rose TINHAMOS que ter. To começando a formular algumas hipóteses como: a) Merlin me odeia; e b) o destino me odeia.

Ontem saímos excitadas para o Show. Pulamos a janela da casa da praia (que não é tão alta), pegamos o carro da Rose e saímos na clandestinidade. Nem nos demos ao trabalho para ver se o Black, o Potter e a Rebeca já estavam dormindo ou sabe-se lá fazendo alguma coisa muito nojenta à três. Que cabeça a nossa.

O Clube estava lotado. Carros para todos os lados e adolescentes excitadas e histéricas. Eu e Rose (que já estávamos meio loucas) acabamos nos contagiando com o momento, entramos pulando e gritando "Beatles! BEATLES!" com a multidão alvoroçada.

Mas tudo na minha vida quando está bom aparece alguém para estragar. E esse ser atende pelo nome de quem mesmo? De quem? _Quem?_

- POTTER! - ele esbarrou "sem querer" em mim. Sim, eu sei que foi de propósito.

- LILY! QUE FELICIDADE TE VER AQUI!

- Não seja cinico Potter, você está me seguindo. Ou melhor, você não me segue, você me _persegue_!

- Eu não Lily, eu e o Almofadinhas aqui – e apontou pro Black que cantava uma garota morena – viemos ver o Show dos _Bitoles_.

- Não me estresse, Potter. E não é _Bitoles_ é BEATLES.

- O que seja!

- Saia da minha frente, Potter! Vá cantar alguma garota por ai!

- _Só se você vir comigo._

- Potter, se toca, eu não vou cantar uma garota com você.

- Hum, então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

Tentei ao extremo ignorar a presença do Potter.

- Você vem sempre aqui? - perguntou ele _tentando_ galantear.

Bufei. Revirei os olhos.

- Potter, _você_ me jogou nessa cidade, _você_ me trouxe aqui. E esse era o último lugar que eu passaria minhas férias se soubesse que você estivesse ao menos a 1000 metros de distância.

Ele teve que calar, porque o Black voltou.

- Oi Lily, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Fuzilei ele com o olhar.

- Tentando assistir um Show e conseguiria plenamente se vocês não tivessem me seguido!

- Não seja ridícula, Evans. Nós não te seguimos. Nós só viemos caçar algumas gatinhas.

- Pois então volte para as suas caças Black e leve o seu amigo junto com você! Talvez o _Cachorro_ e o _Veado_ consigam algum _Dragão_ hoje. - disse irônica e sorrindo amarelo.

- Não é Veado, Lily. É CERVO.

- O que seja, Potter! Os dois tem chifres na cabeça.

Potter emburrou. Black sorriu.

- O único Dragão que nos tivemos a infelicidade de encontrar por aqui foi você, Evans.

E o Black saiu puxando o Potter antes que eu desse uma cacetada na cabeça deles.

- DRAGÃO É SUA MÃE, BLACK!

Rose, que até então estava calada, pronunciou-se.

- Isso ainda vai dar em casamento.

Que Merlin **NÃO** te ouça.

**15h. **Uma felicidade enorme se apoderou de mim nesse momento por dois motivos. O primeiro é que a Rebecca não foi _deixada_ só por mim e a Rose ontem, mas pelo Black e Potter também. E hoje ela está dando mil sermões a eles que ouvem pacientemente e merecidamente (lê-se impacientemente e quase dormindo) na mesa da cozinha.

A segunda é que a Rose me disse que talvez, digo _talvez_, ela vá embora amanhã. EBA! Nessa hora que nos agradecemos a metade da população masculina de Durmstrang e a insensibilidade do Black e do Potter. AE!

**18h.** Preparativos para voltar a Sheffield amanhã e a ida de Rebecca para o raio da varinha de Merlin que a parta!

- Porque a alegria, Lily? - perguntou a Rose me ajudando com a mala.

- Nada em especial... - e sorri debilmente.

- Eu também estou animada porque ela vai embora... - confessou Rose.

- Já não era sem hora!

- E olha que você só passou _três_ dias com ela! Merlin te deu MUITA sorte. - vou considerar isso como um presente de Merlin por todos os anos que ele me proporcionou de desgosto e destinos cruéis.

- Pelo ao menos nisso então! - comemorei feliz.

- E com o _Tico_?

- Tem alguma chance de você entender que nós _nunca _teremos nada?

- Não.

- Então não adianta falar.

- Calma, ainda tem o resto do mês.

Odeio quando esses comentários são verdadeiros. E olha que só se passaram 8 dias.

**Domingo, 9 de Julho.**

_Tentando iniciar uma trégua._

**8h.** Merda! Quem está batendo na porta uma hora dessas? Sinto uma intensa repetição nos fatos da minha vida.

**8h05. **- Black, pare de bater na minha porta!

- Saída para Sheffield em 10 minutos!

10 míseros minutos? Quem ele pensa que é?

- Quem você pensa que é?

- O motorista Evans! - disse ele sarcástico.

- Ninguém se arruma em 10 minutos!

- Você só tem agora 9 minutos e 10 segundos! - e saiu gritando para quem quisesse ouvir – SAÍDA PARA SHEFFIELD EM 10 MINUTOS!

- EI! E POR QUE EU SÓ GANHO 9 MINUTOS E 10 SEGUNDOS?

- 8 MINUTOS AGORA PORQUE A EVANS RECLAMOU!

Droga! Black, eu te odeio!

**9h.** Saímos às 8 e meia. Potter atrasou dessa vez simplesmente porque não acordou durante a primeira, a segunda, a terceira chamada do motorista Black. Rose está voltando para Sheffield conosco.

- Estou com fome - ela reclamou – Siriusinho, você nem me deixou terminar o meu café.

- Eu sequer tomei café... - completei sentindo o estômago reclamar.

- Comida agora só em Sheffield! - Black informou.

- Almofadas, até eu estou com fome! - disse o Potter.

- Não tenho culpa se você acordou tarde!

- A culpa **tinha** que ser do Potter... Acreditem, ele não consegue evitar... - me pronunciei.

Potter emburrou.

- Tem como você passar _algum_ dia sem brigar comigo? Não, não precisa ser um dia, só um segundo, Merlin, e eu agradeço.

- Você me provoca... - respondi emburrada.

- Eu não fiz nada dessa vez! - defendeu-se Potter.

- Você me trouxe pra cá! - rebati.

- E você anda se divertindo pelos _Shows de Bitoles_ da vida...

- Potter, pela décima vez, é BEATLES.

Quando Potter ia abrindo a boca, Black se irritou.

- Vocês podiam parar de brigar um segundo?

- Ela briga comigo! - defendeu-se Potter.

- Ele me irrita! - acusei.

- E os dois se...

- SIM! - respondemos eu e o Potter em uníssono.

- AMAM!

Emburrei pra Rose.

- Se ODEIAM... - completei corretamente.

- PARADA PRO CAFÉ! - berrou o motorista Black.

**9h45. **- O que você pediu para nós comermos, Evans? - perguntou Black.

- Me chame de Lily... - respondi para irritar o Potter.

- O que você pediu para nós comermos, Lily? - respondeu Black tediosamente prevendo as minhas intenções.

- Comida saudável... (**N/A**: Tudo bem, eu estava lendo CdL agora JhU... u.u)

- Você não tá falando de coisas verdes e verduras não, né? - perguntou Rose.

- Claro que não. Desde quando isso é saudável?

Rimos alegremente.

- 4 pratos de cheeseburguer duplo acrescentado de bacon e ovo, _sem salada_... - informou a garçonete.

- Lily, você está tão legal hoje! - disse Rose pegando o seu.

- C-Concrodo... - disse Sirius com a boca cheia de comida.

Potter só acenou com a cabeça.

- É pra pedir... hum... hum...

- Pedir o quê? Vocês querem suco, é? - perguntou Black acenando para a garçonete desesperadamente.

- Pedir desculpas... - falei cansada.

Os três prenderam a respiração.

- D-desculpas? - engasgou o Potter.

- É... Pelos _transtornos promovidos_... - disse seca.

- Por mim... - Rose balançou os ombros com um sorrisinho no rosto e olhando de mim para o Potter.

- Tudo bem... - respondeu o Potter simplesmente.

- Ok.

Hum, trégua com o Potter? Será que eu consigo?

**21h. **Passamos o resto do dia de pernas pro ar, jogando Snaps Explosivos e Xadrez Bruxo. Amanhã o Black vai fazer um churrasco, ajudado pelo Potter (dispensando os mil pobres elfos domésticos) e vão sair para comprar os ingredientes pela manhã.

**Desconfiança mental: **Pretexto para passar a manhã fora cantando as mulheres de 15 a 95 anos de Sheffield.

Dormir.

**Segunda, 10 de Julho.**

_Remo, o lobinho, chegou!_

**10h. **- LILY, ACORDA! ACOOOORDA! - gritou Rose desesperada no pé do meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com a cara enorme dela entrando em foco. Tomei um susto.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? - berrei assustada.

- Ele está aqui! - ela soltou gritinhos excitados.

- Acordando os outros assim...

- AQUI! - berrou ela me sacudindo.

- Deve ser a convivência com o Black... - continuei brava.

- O que eu faço?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntei suspirando pesadamente. E era bom que fosse importante para tirar do sonho maravilhoso que eu estava tendo com... Bom, que eu estava tendo.

- Remo! - ela sussurrou excitada.

- E cadê ele? - perguntei num tom psicólogo como se estivesse falando com uma mulher louca.

- Lá embaixo, tocando a campainha! - respondeu ela sem dar atenção – O que eu FAÇO?

Tentei ouvir o som distante da campainha. Nada.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, vai abrir! - respondi num tom óbvio.

- É mesmo! - concordou ela.

Merlin, será que todas as pessoas ficam idiotas assim quando estão apaixonadas? Rose acabou saindo do quarto e indo abrir a porta pro Remo. Decidi ir tomar banho (já que já estava completamente acordada).

**10h20. **- Oi Remo! - cumprimentei meu amigo. Ele e Rose estavam sentados no conjuntinho de mesas do jardim, que ficava de frente pro Lago.

- Oi Lily, _ainda_ viva?

- Inesperadamente, sim! - respondi trágica – Pensei que não agüentaria nem um dia.

Remo sorriu misteriosamente. Rose fingia olhar para os pés. Que boba.

- Então, ele saíram?

- Hum, pra comprar algumas coisas... - falei sarcástica.

- Eles não foram agarrar ninguém... - respondeu Remo rindo.

- Você está usando Legilimência?

- Não, ouvindo o _tom_ da sua voz...

Soltamos algumas risadinhas, na maioria das vezes Rose permaneceu calada.

Quando Potter e Black chegaram cheios de sacolas e avistaram o Remo, foram abraçá-lo animadamente.

- Aluado! Que honra ter você por aqui! - respondeu Tiago cordial.

- E aí Aluadão?

- Cachorrão! - Remo rebateu.

- Que caras tristes são essas? – perguntou o Black animado – Hoje é dia de festa...

- E qual dia não é uma festa para você? – perguntou Remo levantando a sobrancelha levemente.

Black fingiu uma expressão pensativa.

- Então Aluado, você falou com o Pedrinho? – perguntou o Potter me olhando de canto de olho.

- Mandei-lhe uma carta, mas parece que só vem no fim do mês... – e foram andando em direção a casinha de jardim, perto do Lago.

- _Então_? – perguntei ansiosa pra Rose.

- Então, o quê?

- Francamente, Rose, e eu sou devagar! – ela ficou vermelha.

- Você e o Potter são diferentes...

- Eu e o Potter não temos nada...

- Tá Lily, ta. E eu sou a reencarnação de Merlin...

- Hum... Bem que eu desconfiei que você fazia as barbas de manhã...

Rimos, os garotos nos chamaram.

**12h.** – Ei Aluadão, o almoço vai sair ou não?

- Black, largue disso, já basta seu caso com o Potter, não contamine o Remo também... – brinquei venenosa.

- Lily, _querida_, eu só não mostro para você que eu sou macho porque eu prezo as minhas amizades e porque você é muito chata! – rebateu sorrindo.

Potter o olhou duplamente feroz. Sua varinha no bolso soltou fagulhas, que ele pareceu nem sentir.

- Como se eu quisesse saber, Black. Poupe-me, há pessoas mais interessantes no mundo.

- Como Tiago Potter, por exemplo. – completou Rose.

- É... EPA, não! Não sorria Potter, a mais pessoas interessantes no mundo que você também.

Humpf.

- Sei, sei, Lily. Confesse: você me _ama_ loucamente.

Ruborizei.

- Não profane a minha pessoa com as suas loucuras, Potter. – falei sem olhar para ele.

Nem percebi que ele chegou perto do meu ouvido pelo outro lado.

- Não se preocupe, eu também te amo, _ruivinha._

Tomei um susto.

- Remo, você poderia me emprestar sua faca?

- Pra quê, Lily? – perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Pra eu cometer um assassinato...

- Calma Lírio, você anda muito violenta esses dias... – respondeu Tiago se afastando de fininho.

Droga, o nome é Potter e não _Tiago._

- É só quando você chega perto de mim! – falei cerrando os olhos.

- Hum, sadomasoquismo, Evans?

Fuzilei o Black com o olhar.

- Não me provoque você também!

- HORA DO ALMOÇO! – declarou Remo.

**Sábado, 15 de Julho.**

_Conselho: nunca pule de uma janela e caia em cima de um mar de rosas._

**11h.** Black, Potter e Remo até agora dormem. E quando eu fui tentar acordar o Remo e a Rose o Black (claro que deixamos o Potter dormindo) eles só grunhiram, viraram de lado e disseram que estavam muito cansados. Suspeito.

- Cansados de quê? – indagava Rose pela qüinquagésima vez – Nós fomos dormir até cedo ontem.

- Sei lá, Rose. Vai ver as atividades homossexuais deles duraram a noite toda.

Rose me olhou com a cara feia. Presumivelmente porque acreditava que o Remo não era nada disso não.

- Por que você insiste em declarar a opção sexual do Tiago?

- Porque assim seria mais fácil identificar o motivo de tanta perseguição.

- E qual seria?

- Insanidade mental.

Rose bufou.**  
**

**01 da Manhã. **– Lily! Acorda!

Meu merlin, é uma da manhã, a Rose não tem coisa melhor para fazer do que acordar os que dormem felizes e contentes?

Grunhi.

- Lily, eu vi!

- Hum...

- Sério, eu _não_ estou louca!

- Hum...

- Lily, abre os olhos.

Por que, Merlin, por que? Reencarne mesmo nela e diga que eu quero _realmente_ dormir.

- Eles saíram! – disse ela triunfante.

- Legal... – falei abrindo os olhos vagarosamente e me arrependendo plenamente por causa da claridade que agora estava meu quarto.

- _Saíram!_ – repetiu ela, como se eu fosse surda.

- Rose, eu estou com sono e não surda... – respondi mal humorada.

- Eu não acredito que eles nos deixaram!

- Típico...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO.

- O que você esperava?

Rose me olhou com uma cara feia.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Vamos segui-los! – respondeu ela brava.

- Claro que não, por Merlin! Eu quero distância do Potter e com certeza eu não vou conseguir isso se quiser virar sua sombra!

Os olhos de Rose brilharam.

- Venha comigo! – e me deu um puxão da cama. Sai do contra.

Rose abriu a porta, rápido e saiu me puxando loucamente sem direção alguma.

- Aonde vamos? Você está louca?

- Por que eu sempre tenho idéias brilhantes?

Ah não. Egocentrismo do Black, não.

- Por Merlin, você está bêbada?

- Claro que não! Vem logo, antes que eles voltem!

Paramos em um corredor que, sim, eu já conhecia. E em frente a uma porta...

- Abra! – Rose ordenou.

- Eu não! – respondi horrorizada. Era só o que me faltava, uma hora da manhã e eu estou fora da cama só de camisola bisbilhotando a casa do Potter, enquanto ele foi se divertir com os amigos – Isso é invasão de privacidade!

Mas Rose não estava nem aí. Acredito seriamente que ela não sabe no que consiste uma invasão de privacidade. Abriu a porta toda alegre.

- Merlin, isso é... – arregalei os olhos.

- ...sim, o quarto do Tiago! Agora você entra ai enquanto eu vasculho o do Remo...

- Meu Merlin, você está louca! – falei assustada.

- Entra logo, Lily! – e ela me empurrou – Eu volto em alguns minutos!

- O que eu faço aqui? – perguntei toda lerda.

- Sei lá! Vasculha as coisas dele! – e saiu toda apressada.

Merlin, ela é insana. O que diabos ela espere que eu faça... aiai. Merlin vai me castigar dolorosamente. Ele nunca mais vai me dar nem um pouquinho de sorte. Aiai.

Caminhei pelo quarto do Potter, que tinha a cama completamente bagunçada e cheia de travesseiros brancos em cima.

- Merlin, que bagunça.

Abri o guarda-roupa e senti o perfume forte que emanava das roupas do Potter. Fechei antes que ofuscasse meus sentidos.

"Meu Merlin, _Tiago_, porque tantos papéis assim no chão?".

De novo? É POTTER – gritou minha consciência.

A mesa do POTTER estava amarrotada de papéis também. Um suporte para os seus óculos (talvez quando ele fosse dormir), algumas penas, potes de tintas, pergaminhos... E... Alguma coisa me diz que eu não deveria estar mexendo nisso, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, algo me impulsiona. Curiosidade? Talvez...

"_Quem sabe quanto tempo eu te amo  
Você sabe que eu te amo  
Esperarei uma vida inteira solitária  
Se você quiser que eu espere _

_Amo você para sempre e para sempre  
Amo você com todo o meu coração  
Amo você quando estamos juntos  
Amo você quando estamos separados_

_Facilite tudo para eu ficar perto de você  
Pois as coisas que você faz me deixam apaixonado por você  
Ah, você sabe que eu vou, eu vou...".¹_

_Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil com você, Lílian Evans?_

- Lily? LILY? - Rose me tirava do transe.

- O-oi – falei com a voz rouca.

- O que você está fazendo? Solte isso! - e jogou o pergaminho de volta a escrivaninha – Escute-me – disse ela começando a sussurrar – nós temos que sair daqui, o carro voltou! M-mas a porta se fechou e não quer mais abrir! - completou visivelmente desesperada.

"Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil comigo?"

- Lily! Saia desse estado de transe! Você parece não estar me escutando...

- Hum...

- Merlin, eu preciso pensar! Eu preciso pensar! - Rose correu para a porta, tentou abri-la devagarzinho, de novo, mas não aconteceu nada. Estávamos mesmo enrascadas. Ela encostou a orelha na porta tentando ouvir se alguém se aproximava.

- A janela! - disse Rose baixinho e triunfante. Me puxou (como ela anda se acostumando agora a me arrastar) – Lily! - me sacudiu novamente. Dessa vez eu despertei pra realidade.

- Hum... - fiz sinal de que, sim, estava escutando-a.

- Você estava enfeitiçada ou algo assim?

- Não, não foi nada.

Rose não insistiu. Pareceu pressentir o perigo. Alguém subia as escadas e nós ouvimos apesar dos passos estarem abafados. Olhei para Rose que arregalou os olhos imensamente, parecendo uma das corujas da Torre. Seria cômico, senão trágico.

"A janela!" ela apontou de novo e eu fiz leitura labial. Nos movemos até lá na ponta do pé, o tempo cada vez mais escasso.

"Merlin, nós vamos ser pegas..." era só o que se passava pelas nossas cabeças. Imaginei Tiago Potter chegando ao seu quarto quase pelas duas e encontrando duas garotas na janela da sua varanda... Não Potter, a orgia não chegou mais cedo para você hoje.

Estávamos encurraladas na varanda do Potter e a distância para a outra varanda era muito grande.

- Onde está sua varinha? – sibilei para Rose.

- Eu deixei no quarto!

- Eu também...

Ai Merlin, duas burras! O vento bateu nos nossos corpos e levantou a minha camisola um pouquinho. Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

- Talvez se a gente desse uma cacetada na cabeça dele!

- Rose! – e a olhei severa – Eu não vou _bater_ no Potter.

Passos no corredor. Nossos corações aceleraram mais ainda. Rose me puxou.

- Nós vamos pular... – disse olhando para baixo e pouco convincente.

- Eu não vou me suicidar! – arregalei os olhos para ela.

- Bom, são menos de dois metros daqui até o chão, a gente cai naquelas plantas do jardim... As chances de morrer são mínimas!

Olhei completamente abobada. Chegou na porta.

"Potter ou a Morte?" a Morte.

- Vamos! – puxei Rose tão rápido para a mureta da varanda que acabamos escorregando pro outro lado e ficando penduradas. Rose estava com cara de quem ia gritar.

- Não grite! – ordenei baixinho. Potter entrou no quarto.

Mas nós duas não somos nenhum super herói trouxa... É impossível tentar segurar o próprio peso por um tempo! Pelo ao menos pra mim!

Caímos com um baque surdo em cima da roseira magicamente modificada da Sra. Potter. Automaticamente Rose colocou sua mão na minha boca e eu na boca dela, para que nenhuma das duas gritasse. Olhamos assustadas para a varanda, sem escutar nenhum barulho, saímos correndo.

**Domingo, 16 de Julho.**

_Remo, o lobisomem sentimental._

**9h. **Nasceu entre mim e Rose um sentimento de cumplicidade maior ainda. Onde já se viu pular uma varanda ao invés de enfrentar um simples Potter? Que loucura.

A verdade é que... Bom, eu não sei explicar e me sinto frustrada por isso. Que tipo de coisas são aquelas que o Potter anda escrevendo e metendo meu nome no meio? Ele não tem esse direito! Não pode fazer isso! Não pode gostar de mim! Eu sou uma pessoa muito chata, é impossível alguém gostar de mim... Eu tendo a afastar as pessoas com todas essas minhas loucuras... E por que simplesmente com ele não funciona _também_?

Talvez eu seja de uma raça estranha mesmo.

- Lílian? – me chamou a Rose.

- O-oi...

- O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou endireitando-se na cadeira calmamente e assumindo um tom psicólogo que, em Hogwarts, seria o Remo que teria assumido – O que você leu naquele pergaminho?

Continuei comendo minhas torradas e só ouvindo.

- Por que mesmo que eu não te conheça bem, eu sei que mexeu com você...

- Não era nada de importante... Hum, ai. Minhas costas estão doendo...

E não era mentira. Além das costas doloridas eu tinha a perna arranhada, mas talvez fosse porque eu deitei sem querer em cima do Skup e ele me arranhou.

Os marotos acordaram e juntaram-se a nós, ainda inspirando preguiça.

- Bom-dia... – cumprimentou Remo.

- Dia... – respondi olhando para o meu suco de abóbora e tentando agir normalmente. Meu coração acelerou quando o Potter sentou-se ao meu lado. Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

- E ai galera? O que nós vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou o Black trazendo biscoitos quentinhos para a mesa.

Rose estava emburrada.

- Onde vocês estavam ontem a noite? – interrogou o Black e o Remo, sem olhar para o último, claro.

- No meu dormitório, onde mais Rose? – explicou-se o Black cínico. Remo enrubesceu completamente.

- Sei... – ela comentou incrédula.

- Que tal nós irmos ao Parque jogar? – sugeriu o Potter.

- É uma boa idéia... – apressou-se o Remo em dizer.

**11h. Parque de Sheffield. **Merlin, o Parque é muito lindo. Completamente florido e arborizado, cheio de famílias felizes fazendo piqueniques à beira do Lago e jogando bola.

- Muitos trouxas por aqui, não? – constatei para o Remo, sentada preguiçosamente sob uma macieira.

- Sim... – ele concordou observando a Rose, o Black e o Potter que faziam uma roda e giravam rapidamente sob o sol escaldante. (**N/A:** Alguma coisa semelhante a pão-duro, certo? ).

- Hum, o que você acha da Rose?

Remo sorriu sinceramente.

- Eu a adoro... Mas não vou iludi-la.

- Vocês se dariam bem...

- Lily, eu sou um lobisomem, alguma chance de isso dar certo algum dia com alguém?

Eu não acho que a Rose seria o tipo de garota que se importaria com uma coisa dessas, mas decidi não insistir. Não discaradamente.

- Remo, eu admito que você é muito bom em muitas coisas, mas nesse ponto é um idiota...

Ele sorriu de novo. Fomos interrompidos pelo Black que gritava:

- Vocês não vão vir brincar também?

**20h.** Nossa, estamos exaustos. Ou pelo ao menos, falo por mim.

Passamos o dia no Lago brincando e correndo que nem crianças. Eu odeio admitir, mas... Foi bem divertido. Na verdade, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim.

Voltamos suados, exaustas, corados e cansados. Potter disse que nós voltaremos lá ainda essa semana para fazer um piquenique, inclusive. Até que eu gostei da idéia, mesmo vinda de um... Potter.

Potter.

Mesmo que eu queira eu não consigo ignorar o tal do pergaminho que eu li no quarto do Sr. Irritante. Não que eu tenha acreditado ou coisa similar, mas, sim, ele pareceu sincero. Não que isso mude alguma coisa entre nós dois, claro.

**Terça-Feira, 18 de Julho.**

_Conversa normal._

**11.** Merlin, dormi que nem uma pedra. Só acordei porque Skup, o Amasso-Até-Que-Bonitinho-Hoje se enroscou no meu cobertor e acabou fazendo um pequeno escândalo.

- Skup você está fedendo!

Ele me olhou com um olhar parecido com o da Professora McGonagall.

- Onde você anda aprendendo essas coisas? – perguntei a ele. Hum, como se ele pudesse me responder.

- O que seja... Saia da minha cama... Viu? Agora ta suja! – e mostrei a ele as pequenas patinhas pretas que agora estavam no meu cobertor – Merlin, onde você anda se metendo?

Tudo bem... Todo mundo sabe que eu não sou tão normal, mas conversar com um amasso já é demais.

Estava a caminho do banheiro quando observei um bilhete na escrivaninha.

"_Lily,_

_Vamos banhar no Lago?_

_Estamos todos esperando você aqui!_

_Rose._

_P.S: Bons sonhos, ruiva?"._

Pff. Ele é persistente, isso ele _é_.

**15h. **– AAAAHHH! – gritei quando o Black, vulgo Almofadas me jogou com tudo (pela décima vez) no Lago.

- Almofadas! Pare de me pegar de surpresa!

- Porque só eu continuo sendo Potter? – perguntou o Potter, vulgo Veado-Cervo depois de um mergulho.

- Porque sim... – respondi simplesmente.

Rose, que pegava sol e tomava limonada em cima de uma bóia com ligeira forma de um amasso amarelo (minha vidas está cheia de amasso hoje, não? Sem duplos sentidos) começou a conversar com o Remo e o Black.

Potter nadava distraído. Vi o Skup se embromando em uma das plantas do jardim perfeito da Sra. Potter. Muito estranho esse bichinho, não?

Tentava efusivamente tirar a parte debaixo do meu biquíni do bumbum (onde ele insistentemente queria ficar). Devia estar sendo engraçado, porque o Potter parou pra me olhar rindo, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Ele parecia estranho sem óculos e depois de inúmeros mergulhos os seus cabelos já estavam completamente abaixados e molhados. Se eu não fosse uma Evans e ele um Potter, diria que ele era um rapaz muito atraente.

- Hum... – resmunguei sem ter o que conversar... com ele.

- O Skup anda muito interessado nesse jardim... – comentou ele comigo e chegando mais perto.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei visivelmente interessada.

- Eu já vi ele saindo uma ou duas vezes de lá... – falou casualmente – quando eu venho tomar banho no Lago.

- Eu nunca vi...

- O quê?

- Você banhando aqui... – respondi um pouquinho corada. Coração acelerou _de novo_. Merlin?

- Eu banho geralmente a noite... A água é melhor... – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

Guardei internamente aquela informação, não sabia o porquê.

- Você está sem óculos... – soltei.

- Você notou? – perguntou ele rápido e um pouco assustado com (acredito) aquela meu apontamento.

- Hum, sim...

- É uma Poção que minha mãe inventou... – ele disse simplesmente – Eu sempre gostei de tomar banho aqui, desde pequeno, então a solução que ela encontrou foi criando uma espécie de _poção temporária para mim._

- Puxa, legal...

- É mesmo.

Silêncio entre nós dois de novo.

- É legal ter uma conversa normal com você... – soltou ele.

- Não se acostume... – falei sorrindo sinceramente.

Ele só rebateu meu sorriso.

**Quarta-Feira, 19 de Julho.**

_Pode me chamar de Lílian._

Skup veio ronronando para mim durante o café. Ele subiu no meu colo e quando eu ia fazendo um carinho nele percebi o quão sujo e fedorento ele estava.

- Eca Skup! Você andou rolando na lama?

- Ahh, você tem um amasso? Que lindo! – observou Rose.

- É, essa _coisinha_... Ele ficou aqui em Sheffield quando nós fomos para Blackpool...

- Coitado Lily...

- Bom, ele sumiu também... Imagino que ele preferiu se dar uma semana de férias longe de mim... – respondi sorrindo. Impressão minha ou Skup fez uma espécie de confirmação?

- Do jeito que você é... Eu não duvido! – Rose disse brincalhona.

- Mas ele voltou, viu? Por falar nisso... Você sabe de algum lugar que eu possa dar um banho nele?

**14h.** Bom, quando eu perguntei se a Rose sabia de algum lugar era para ela me acompanhar e não... o Potter. Ele prontamente me trouxe ao centro de Sheffield e me acompanhou até uma loja que dá banhos em animais, com uma velhinha simpática.

- Olá, que tipo de animal é o seu? – perguntou a senhora fazendo o cadastro de Skup.

- Hum... – procurei a ajuda do Potter.

- Ele é um _glauto! _

- Gato... – corrigi educada. A velhinha simpática olhou para o Potter como se ele fosse um retardado mental.

- Ah, sim... Cor?

- A original é laranja, ele está um pouquinho preto agora... – e levantei o bichinho pra ela ver.

- Laranja? Você usou algum tipo de coloração neste animal?

- Hum... Eu já ganhei ele assim... – e fuzilei o Potter.

- Sim, fui eu quem o deu! – disse orgulhoso.

A mulher olhou para ele e deu um sorriso, compreensiva.

- Ah sim... Então vamos pegar essa fofura e lhe dar um belo banho...

E antes que nós saíssemos para esperar a Majestade Skup se aprontar ela me puxou e sibilou no meu ouvido:

- Não o deixe chegar perto de nenhum outro animal, querida...

Potter ficou furioso quando lhe expliquei a situação, alguns minutos depois, numa sorveteria defronte ao estabelecimento.

- Hum... Se ela fosse bruxa entenderia... Essas trouxas, sem ofensa Lily.

Comemos nosso sorvete silenciosamente.

- Adoro sorvete. - comentei feliz e gulosa.

- Muito gelado... Prefiro bolinhos de chocolate ao forno dos elfos. - disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Deve ser gostoso.

Potter acenou com a cabeça.

- E você, Evans? Pronta pra voltar pra Hogwarts?

Fiquei vermelha.

- Lílian, pode me chamar de Lílian.

Potter se engasgou.

- Tiago...

E apertamos nossas mãos como se estivéssemos acabando de nos conhecer.

**Sexta-feira, 21 de Julho.**

_Sol Nascendo e Bolacha._

**5h da Manhã. **Revirei na cama.

Revirei de novo.

Droga.

Não, eu não consigo dormir.

Ao contrário do Skup, que dorme espaçosamente na minha cama e está _quase_ me expulsando da cama.

Folgado.

Vesti meu robe aconchegante, fui para a varanda.

E lá estava ele, ao longe.

Nadando de um lado para o outro, como se nada importasse.

Resolvi descer.

Tudo bem, eu não deveria estar descendo e tudo mais.

Argh. Quem procura, acha, _Evans._

Sentei na beira do Lago, em cima de algumas folhas que estavam no chão.

- Tão cedo assim? - perguntou ele, prestando atenção em mim.

- Sem sono... - dei de ombros, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Ele ainda nadou um pouquinho, antes de sair do Lago, espalhar a água dos cabelos e vir na minha direção completamente... molhado.

Oh Merlin, tá começando a fazer calor, não?

Sentou-se do meu lado.

- Bom-dia Lily.

- Bom-dia Tiago.

E ficamos os dois sentados, olhando o sol terminar de nascer... Ele me abraçou e eu me permiti abraçar por ele.

**10h. **- O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? - perguntava Rose me olhando desconfiada, enquanto colocávamos a mesa do café.

- Nada. - respondi sincera.

- E por que você é agora, _Lílian_? - perguntou incrédula.

- Estamos... Hum... Acho... Amigos.

- É visível... - dizia ela divertida – Estou tão feliz por vocês!

- Ei... Isso não significa que nós vamos casar! - protestei. Como se ela estivesse me ouvindo.

- ...Seus filhos serão tão lindos...

Só ri. Rose estava ficando era louca.

**19h. **Por idéia minha, maravilhosa, por sinal (narcisismo Black), fomos ao Boliche Trouxa que eu vi lá na cidade quando fomos levar o Skup pra tomar banho. E como os meus queridos amigos bruxos nunca tinham ido em um, achei uma boa oportunidade.

- Sim, o objetivo do jogo consiste em arremessar essa pequena (e apontei) bola em direção àqueles pinos...

- Só isso? Essa tal de _Bolacha_ é bem fácil... - perguntava Sirius carregando a bola de Boliche, batendo na cabeça de Tiago que soltou um "Ai" alto e mirando em direção aos pinos.

- _Boliche..._ - corrigi.

- Merlin, isso é muito pesado. - disse Rose pegando na bola e olhando-a como se fosse uma coisa muito interessante. O velhinho da mesa ao lado olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Ela nunca veio num Boliche... - sibilei para ele – Ela é... Hum... Chinesa. - e sorri falsamente. O velhinho pareceu não se convencer.

- Muito criativos, esses trouxas, vocês não acham? - comentou Tiago num tom informal. É, talvez trazer bruxos em um lugar trouxa não tenha sido boa idéia.

- Vocês podiam ser mais discretos, não? - pronunciou-se Remo vendo o meu embaraço.

- Eu começo! - interrompeu Sirius.

Sentamos esperando ele arremessar. Sirius pegou uma das bolas mais pesadas (numa tentativa de impressionar a garçonete que servia sucos de laranja na mesa do lado), andou até a pista e numa atitude teatral jogou a bola... que foi para o canto e desceu sem acertar nada. Ele pareceu desapontado.

- Não está funcionando... - disse emburrado para gente, mas sem tirar o olho da garçonete, que, agora, ria.

- Claro que está! - confirmei confusa.

- Não, não está. - ele continuou – A bola não foi em direção aos pinos... - disse ele num tom _óbvio_.

Caiu a ficha em mim e no Remo.

- Almofadinhas, _você_ tem que arremessar... A bola não vai chegar lá por _mágica_.

- Ahh! - ele exclamou pensativo – Que chato.

- Não, não é... - e fui demonstrar como se fazia. Juntei todas as minhas forças e lançei a bola, que seguiu em linha reta e derrubou alguns dos pinos.

- AHHHH! - entendimento geral. Nada como a prática para demonstrar a teoria.

Começamos o jogo, de novo e dessa vez os meninos pareceram acertar. Tiago e Sirius estavam em primeiro no _ranking_, seguidos por mim, Remo e Rose, que parecia não ver objetivo algum naquilo, era a segunda vez que ela escorregava tentando lançar a bola.

- Sério gente, eu não nasci para isso!

Rimos da cara dela, jogamos mais um pouco e no fim, o glorioso Almofadas ganhou o primeiro lugar por... trapaça.

_Minutos antes da jogada final de Tiago._

Tiago se concentrava para a jogada final. Já estava agoniante. E na hora que ele ia jogando...

- OLHA A LÍLIAN SEM CAMISA! - gritou Sirius. Eu enrubesci e dei umas cacetadas na cabeça dele, enquanto Tiago se atrapalhou e jogou a bola de qualquer jeito, virando para trás para conferir a mentira. Acabou acertando só 2 pinos, perdendo por 4 pontos para o Almofadas, o Disgranhento.

- Sirius seu trapaçeiro! - falei dando pequenos tapas na nuca dele, que ria alto e tentava (em vão) comemorar a vitória.

- Siriusinho isso foi injusto... - comentou a Rose rindo – Você sabe que brincar desse jeito com o Tiago é pecado.

- Nojento... - dizia Tiago me ajudando com os tapas e um pouco desconcertado por ter caído na idiotice.

Remo só balançava a cabeça.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Porque _eu_ ganhei o Aluado vai pagar sorvete para todo mundo!

- EBA! - gritamos eu e a Rose em uníssono.

- Abusado... - foi só o que o Remo disse, sorrindo.

**Terça-feira, 25 de Julho.**

_Nada forçado._

**8h.** Rose veio me acordar para nós conversamos um pouco.

- Como estão as coisas entre você e Tiago?

- Rose, eu não acredito que você veio me acordar essa hora para me perguntar isso... - falei sonolenta.

- Claro! Você não me conta as coisas!

- Se eu não contei é porque não há nada para contar!

- Ah é? Então porque foi que eu ouvi ainda agora o Tiago, o Sirius e o Remo na cozinha falando que vocês tinham visto o nascer do sol juntos, hein?

- Ele estava falando disso? - levantei de supetão.

- Sim... - confirmou ela rindo – E pasme! Eu nunca vi ele tão sonhador...

- Como assim? - perguntei interessada, não que eu estivesse, é claro. Bom, não que eu estivesse _muito_ interessada.

- Os olhos brilhando... Você sabe... Do jeito que ele fica quando esta falando de você!

Vasculhei minha memória entre "Não Potter!" e "Me deixe em paz, Potter Nojento!".

- Bom, eu sempre achei que ele fica meio retardado perto de mim... - confessei sincera – Na verdade, até alguns dias atrás eu _realmente_ pensava que ele era...

- Viu? Ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensava!

- E nem tão bom pro meu padrão de normalidade...

- Então, do que ele estava falando?

- Bom, provavelmente do dia que eu estava sem sono, desci, olhei ele nadando no Lago e depois nós olhamos o nascer do sol...

- Só isso? - disse ela murchando.

- Bom... - enrubesci – Ele me abraçou e eu... não gritei.

- Ai merlin! Que bom sinal!

- Eu não ter gritado? - perguntei confusa.

- Também! - exclamou ela excitada agora pulando na cama – Veja bem Lily... Ele te abraçou e _não_ tentou nada.

- Hum... Vendo por esse ângulo realmente...

- Viu? Você não acha que ele realmente quer algo sério com você?

- É, talvez...

- Eu posso ser a madrinha do seu primeiro filho? - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando. - _Posso_, vai?

Madrinha? Merlin, ela está _definitivamente _super louca.

- Madrinha?

- Prometa Lily! Prometa que só eu poderei ser a madrinha do seu primeiro filho... - forçou ela feliz.

- Tá bom, só você está apta para o cargo!² - respondi sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira.

**23h.** Por que eu tenho a impressão de que a Rose armou um plano?

Jantamos maravilhosamente na belíssima sala de jantar da Sra. Potter.

- Aproveitem a comida... - comentou Almofadinhas. - Vamos passar Agosto comendo _quase_ nada e em companhia do Pedrinho, lógico, que também é fator determinante porque come por dez!

- O Pettigrew está vindo? - perguntei cortando bolinho de carne.

- Está _indo_... - corrigiu Sirius – Ele vai nos encontrar em Londres...

- E nós já estamos voltando para Londres? - perguntei confusa.

- Ah, que lerda... Esqueci de te avisar... - comentou a Rose – Nós vamos para o apartamento do Siriusinho!

- Você tem um apartamento? - perguntei incrédula. Quantos amigos de 16 anos você tem que já são donos de um imóvel por ai?

- Finalmente a Marily vai se ver livre de mim! - comentou ele feliz.

- Você sabe que mamãe nunca ia querer se ver livre de você... - respondeu Tiago.

- Bom, tem Sirius para todo mundo! - falou ele abrindo os braços.

Só eu que não está entendo nada? Hum. Parece que sim.

- Deixa eu te explicar, Lily. - respondeu Rose lendo os meus pensamentos – Siriusinho é a ovelha negra da família...

Hum, isso eu sei. Basta ver como Belatriz, a Má refere-se ao Sirius.

- ...E como o tio dele morreu esse mês...

- Ah, meus pêsames! - respondi chocada para o Sirius.

- ...Sem problemas... - ele me tranquilizou.

- ...E como ele tinha sido deserdado...

- Você foi deserdado?

- Desde os 11 anos... - confirmou.

- ...E o tio dele deixou toda a sua fortuna pra ele...

- Agora eu tenho um lar! - concluiu Sirius.

- ...Ele comprou esse apartamento e vai nos levar para conhecer... Ai de lá vocês embarcam no Hogwarts Express e eu vou para _Beux_.

- Vocês já falaram com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter? - indaguei.

- Já... - confirmou Tiago.

- Ah, então tudo bem...

Mas tarde eles nos deixaram sozinhos, eu e Tiago, enquanto a comida na mesa desapareceu instantaneamente como em Hogwarts. Fomos dar uma volta na orla do Lago. Meu coração realmente deu aceleradas constantes e eu senti um friozinho na barriga incomum.

Era a primeira vez que eu via Tiago Potter assim. Na verdade, era só o Tiago sem a carapuça irritante do Potter. Os cabelos nem tão despenteados como normalmente, o semblante sério, demonstrando uma maturidade que eu nunca vi nele.

- Você está diferente... - externei meus pensamentos.

- Você acha?

- Sim... Não tão chato quanto antes... - e corei.

- Você também... - ele completou.

E um silêncio cúmplice entre nós.

- Escuta Lily... - ele falou suspirando e virando-se para mim.

- Fala... - disse olhando nos olhos dele também.

- Eu não consigo mais ignorar o que está acontecendo entre nós...

Não me fiz de desentendida. Era claro que algo estava acontecendo, meu coração não enlouquece desse jeito ao lado de ninguém.

- Assim como... Eu aprendi que com você as coisas não podem ser tão rápidas... Mas...

- Mas?

- Mas agora eu só queria que a gente esquecesse tudo... E fizesse isso.

Tiago passou uma mão pela minha cintura e com a outra acariciou meu rosto. Depois levou-a até minha nuca e me beijou. Me beijou como se nada mais existisse e o mundo parasse de girar para... nós dois.

Passei a mão pelo pescoço dele e o puxei mais para mim. A minha consciência dizia que eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, não agora. Eu queria beijar Tiago Potter, _eu queria_!

Era maravilhoso o encontro da sua língua com a minha e o seu hálito quente. E o seu toque que me dava arrepios.

- Tiago, eu... - sussurrei.

Ele colocou o dedo sobre os meus lábios e colou a boca na minha de novo.

* * *

_**¹**_Música dos Beatles – I Will. (Já deu para perceber que eu sou fissurada neles, não?)

_**²**_Sim, a Rose seria a madrinha de Harry quando eu a concebi. Ela já nasceu assim na minha cabeça. Assim como ela se foi como aconteceu com todos aqueles que cruzaram o caminho de Lord Voldemort. Mas, graças a Merlin, eu não vou precisar escrever sobre isso. E por isso o Harry não tem madrinha.

* * *

**N/A: **Merlin, nem pra fazer uma T/L action decente eu sirvo. Eu juro que vou tentar compensar no próximo capítulo. Como será que vai ficar a vida deles agora, hein? Bom, a Lílian me disse que já estava enjoada de Sheffield, sabe como é... Sem muita coisa para fazer, então... Como eu terminei de ler a Ordem da Fênix (de novo) e vi que o Sirius disse que saiu da casa do Tiago depois que herdou a herança de um tio, achei uma boa oportunidade para colocar isso na fic.

Ah, quase esqueci. A Rebecca é uma vaca, né? Mas isso todo mundo já sabe... Ela **não** pertence a essa fic... Na verdade, ela ainda vai infernizar muito a vida da Lílian, só que só no **Diário de Lilían Potter**, o que espero que seja a continuação. No **Diário de Bridget Jones 2**, a maior antagonista é uma tal de Rebecca também que são farinhas do mesmo saco, logo... Considerem-na uma amostra grátis.

Pouca comédia nesse capítulo, um saco, eu sei. Mas é que meu senso de humor está por um fio com toda essa história de Vestibular e eu estou dando tudo de mim para não abandonar essa fic até Abril, que é quando toda essa loucura passa. Torçam por mim!

Bom, como eu estou faminta e quero postar logo esse capítulo para vocês, vou responder as Reviews pelo e-mail, ok? Vou me dar ao luxo de responder por aqui só aquelas que não deixaram e-mail.

E quero agradecer MUITO porque foi o carinho enorme que vcs demonstraram nas reviews do capítulo passado que me fez postar esse capítulo hoje! )

Então, **agradeço a:**

_Dayse:_ Menina, eu te adoro! Tu não sabes o quanto eu me divirto com teus comentários. Ri demais aqui. Não deu pra postar em duas semanas! Poxa! Ainda não consigo, huahuahua, mas um dia eu chego lá, nem que seja de jeguinho no sol quente. E, não te preocupa, porque as vésperas do teu vestibular eu vou te encher muito o saco também! Brincadeira, tudo bem, só um pouquinho, vai! Adoro teus mil comentários e não reclamo deles não! Bjinhus Darling!

_Thaty: _Ninguém em sã consciência sentiria falta da Rebecca, lógico! A não ser, claro, os mil alunos de Durmstrang! E nós agradecemos a eles! Irru! Adoro você por aqui! Não me larga! (Isso parece conversa de mulher insegura). Bjinhus!

_Mah_: Eu sei que esse capítulo não está perfeito e tudo mais, mas eu espero sinceramente que vc não deixe de ler a fic por causa disso! Bjinhus!

**Reviews para REALMENTE me fazer feliz.**

Bjinhus,

**Ellen.**


	12. Almofadas? Isso é Casa?

**Disclaimer** Sim, eu admito. J.K Rowling me assaltou e roubou todas as idéias relacionadas à Harry Potter. Por favor, acreditem!

**N/A:** Iurru! Capítulo novo online, né? Sempre quando eu faço a atualização eu mando um aviso pelo próprio Fanfiction, logo, quem quiser ser avisado é só comentar logado ou deixar o **email** na Review, ok? Beijos, enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_**Agosto – Almofadas!? Isso é Casa?**_

**Terça-feira, 01 de Agosto**

_Mil feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e mil sapos de chocolate. Alguém duvida que eu esteja com mil quilos?_

**8h.** - Malas?

- Checado.

- Skup?

- Engaiolado.

- Pontas?

- Dormindo no carro.

- E apaixonado... - completou Rose trazendo uma cesta de sanduíches e servindo a mim e ao Sirius. Tasquei um tapinha na cabeça dela.

- Sem muitas asneiras, Rose...

- Eu só digo a verdade! - protestou a morena.

Estamos partindo agora para Londres, em direção ao que Sirius chama de Refúgio-do-Cão-Almofadinhas-Gostosão. Soa gay, não? Concordo.

Eu e Tiago estamos... Bom, estamos... hum. Amigos? Dá pra entender? Não. Na verdade eu mesma me sinto extremamente confusa com essa aproximação/relação com o Potter. Desde o dia do Lago ele não tentou nada comigo, o que muito me agrada, já que nós não temos nada (rimas inúteis), mas ao mesmo tempo é estranho porque eu não sei se gosto ou não desse novo Potter. Sinto que Merlin pegou meus neurônios, chacoalhou-os dentro da cabeça e os colocou em funções distintas das anteriores.

- Vamos? - ah, o Remo. Ele vai dirigir o carro até a Estação do Expresso Londrino e nós o deixaremos lá para os Potters. Marily acha que é muito perigoso para nós dirigir até Londres e o Expresso só leva uma hora e meia.

Remo e Rose nos bancos da frente. Potter, eu e Black. Hum... Ir entre os dois maiores ícones sexuais de Hogwarts... Se as garotas de lá soubessem disso eu não estaria viva até hoje para contar minha história.

Fomos cantando qualquer coisa até a Estação. Potter dormindo que nem uma pedra. Sirius anda tão divertido esses dias.

- Assim Lílian! - e sacudíamos os dois as mãos freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Rose ria.

- Também quero! Me ensina Siriusinho!

Ficamos os três dançando.

- ACORDAA PONTAS! - disse Sirius delicadamente me empurrando para frente e berrando no ouvido do amigo.

- Hum... - Potter resmungou.

- Então Siriusinho, como é o seu novo lar?

- Eu ainda não sei... É o apartamento de uma Senhora Bruxa muito agradável...

Dei de ombros. Rose riu. Vai entender o que é agradável para o "Siriusinho".

- ACORDAA PONTAS! - Almofadinhas berrou e me empurrou _de novo_.

- Sério Sirius, da próxima vez que você for delicado desse jeito comigo eu saio voando...

- Desculpa Lily... - disse Sirius fingindo seriedade.

Tiago continuou dormindo a viagem toda e só acordou quando Almofadas gritou realmente sério no seu ouvido, dizendo que não ia "carregar malão de Veado nenhum".

Parecíamos uma comitiva muito estranha na Estação. Remo carregava cinco malas, sabe-se Merlin como, duas dele e três da Rose. Rose vinha atrás com mais duas malas, bagagem de mão e uma bolsa pendurada no braço (parece até que ela está se mudando). Sirius vinha com SETE malas atrás, altamente irritado, distribuídas em dois carrinhos da Estação e com o bolso cheio de coisas diminuídas pelos Elfos da casa de Tiago (ele realmente está de mudança). Eu trazia Skup engaiolado e Tiago trouxe três malas, duas minhas e uma dele.

Eu e Remo ficamos encarregados de comprar as passagens, já que ninguém mais tinha dinheiro trouxa. Seja o que Merlin quiser, viajar com esses malucos.

**10:30** O trem partiu as dez, tudo correu bem se você descontar a parte que nós esquecemos Potter, Tiago na Estação. Por quê? Por quê? Por causa do sono infinito dele. Argh!

Nos tocamos depois de sentados na cabine.

- Pontas, você acha que eu vou ter vizinhas gatas?

Silêncio. Remo desviou os olhos do Profeta e também não encontrou Tiago.

- Pontas? - Sirius repetiu como se ele estivesse debaixo do assento ou algo assim.

- Gente, cadê o Tico? - indagou Rose, indo olhar no corredor.

- Provavelmente atrás de um _rabo-de-saia._.. - sibilei.

Sirius meteu a cara para fora da janela e gritou um "PONTAS!" com um tom de "onde está você?". Depois que avistou Tiago praticamente deitado, roncando e babando no banco da estação ele gritou um "PONTAS!" num tom raivoso. E finalmente, quando o trem começou a andar ele berrou um "PONTAS!" num tom muito agoniado.

Nos desesperamos.

- Alguém manda o motorista parar! - berrou Rose pro corredor.

- Hum... Eu acho que na verdade o trem tem um condutor e não um motorista... - externei meus pensamentos.

- TANTO FAZ! - berrou Rose saindo no encalço de Remo em direção a cabine do condutor.

O meu trabalho e o de Sirius consistiram em orientar Potter pela janela.

- Faz alguma coisa Pontas! - gritava Sirius.

- Seu lerdo! - eu berrava.

- CORRE PONTAS!

- Não esquece as malas! - eu apontava.

Graças a Merlin o trem ainda não tinha adquirido uma velocidade muito grande e nós acabamos conseguindo colocar Tiago dentro do trem e jurar mil vezes ao condutor que nós não o deixaríamos lá quando o trem parasse em Londres.

Aff.

**12:30** Será que é possível você comprar um apartamento e não saber onde ele fica? Claro que sim! É só perguntar ao lerdo do Sirius como fazer um negócio estúpido como esse.

Estamos com nossas mil malas no Caldeirão Furado.

- Sim, recapitulando Sirius... Você comprou o apartamento de uma senhora que estava em Sheffield, sem nem ao menos conhecer a dita cuja, sem nem ao menos conhecer o apartamento, sem nem ao menos SABER onde diabos fica a Alameda das Flores Secas?

-... E tudo o que você tem agora é a metade de um endereço, o primeiro nome da incrível Senhora, um pacote vazio de sapo de chocolate e claro, as chaves? - completou Rose.

- Basicamente, Almofadinhas, você é um idiota.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - perguntou Rose frustrada colocando as mãos no rosto.

Remo pronunciou-se sabiamente.

- Nós três deveríamos ir atrás do endereço e se sobrar tempo, ir até a casa da mãe do Sirius pegar as coisas dele, enquanto vocês, meninas, ficam aqui com todas essas malas...

- Boa idéia! - exclamei. Passar a tarde procurando um endereço não me parece uma coisa muito legal.

- Vocês não vão pro Beco Diagonal, vão? - perguntou Tiago cerrando os olhos.

- E por que nós não iríamos? - perguntei confusa.

- Lá tem _garotos_, Lily! - falou sério.

- E? - exatamente, qual é o objetivo dele com isso? Porque eu estou confusa.

- Eles são _perigosos_! - grande explicação, não?

- Pontas... - pronunciou-se Sirius com um sorrisinho no rosto – Você demorou 4 anos pra dar um beijinho na Evans, você realmente acha que ela vai beijar o primeiro que pular na frente dela?

**19h. **Passamos a tarde tomando sorvete na Florean Florescue e falando besteira. Agora Rose está preocupada porque os meninos ainda não voltaram. Bom, eu passei 4 anos desejando as mortes mais dolorosas para Tiago Potter, não é agora que um raio vai cair na cabeça dele, não? Será?

Fiquei preocupada agora.

- Rose? – perguntei engolindo uma bolota de sorvete.

- Hum...

- Você acha que maldição pega?

- Han?

- Porque eu passei 4 anos desejando as piores mortes pro Potter...

- E?

- Será que quando eu não desejo acontece?

- Acho que você não é tão boa nisso assim, querida.

- Obrigada pelo esclarecimento.

Uma cabeça gritou para nós da entrada do Beco Diagonal.

- ACHAMOS!

**21h.** - Você está brincando... - falei incrédula.

- Você está bêbado... - satirizou Rose.

- Almofadas, isso é casa? - perguntamos em uníssono.

A nova casa do Black parecia um grande latão de lixo remexido de coisas velhas e sujas. O projeto de jardim era composto de um mato negro e espesso que assustaria Petúnia pelo simples fato de ser, _preto e sujo._ A porta principal estava cheia de lascas e remendos. Não duvido que haja ratos aos montes num condomínio como esse.

- Esse condomínio está... Sujo.

- Não seja tão otimista assim, Rose.

- Cala a boca, Pontas.

- Sério Almofadinhas, isso é um projeto perfeito de Casa Mal-Assombrada.

- E daí? A Casa dos Gritos também...

- Ah, mas na Casa dos Gritos nós conhecemos o fantasma, né Aluado?

Remo enrubesceu.

- Pode haver famílias de Pirraças ai dentro! - apontei assustada.

- Pirraça te assusta? - perguntou o Black incrédulo.

- Às vezes... - afirmei.

- Vamos entrando, vamos. Nós todos dormimos em um cômodo e amanhã de manhã arrumamos as coisas.

- Nem em duzentos anos daríamos um jeito nisso aqui! - exclamei.

Acho que o Black acha que eu tenho cara de elfo doméstico.

**Quarta-feira, 2 de Agosto**

_58kg, peraí, CINQUENTA E OITO KILOS! DÁ PRA ACREDITAR NISSO? Comi mal uma batatinha o dia todo! CINQUENTA E OITO REDONDO! Redonda, é o que eu estou. REVOLTADA AO EXTREMO. Será que a poeira me engordou?_

Dormimos no suposto quarto que a antiga moradora dormia. Já que ele era o único que tinha meio centímetro de sujeira no chão (o resto do apartamento tem três centímetros), chinelos velhos e um espelho que você ainda consegue ver o seu reflexo.

- Bom, sabemos que a velhinha era simpática, mas um pouco apática à limpeza... - comentou Rose com seu pijama que a cobria dos pés a cabeça.

- Apática à limpeza? - perguntei incrédula.

- Eu não acho que esteja tão ruim assim... - comentou o Black.

- Ainda bem que é você que vai morar... - Remo externou o pensamento de todos.

- Tudo bem, talvez esteja _um pouco ruim_...

Potter soltou um olhar mortal a ele.

- E como foi na sua casa, Siriusinho? - perguntou Rose.

- Normal... Os elfos impediram a entrada do Remo, azararam-no e penduraram-no na árvore da praça...

- Em plena luz do dia? - falei chocada.

- Tiago foi transformado em uma xícara de chá e foi quase quebrado pelo meu _querido_ irmão Regulus...

- Você tem irmãos? - continuei.

- Enquanto eu consegui jogar as coisas mais importantes em uma fronha e agarrar minha moto.

- Nossa. - pronunciou-se Rose.

- Você tem uma moto?

- Evans, tem muitas coisas que você não sabe de mim... - disse ele todo galante.

- E ela não que saber! - disse Potter bruscamente e jogando na cabeça de Sirius um travesseiro mofento.

Os meninos trouxeram outra cama casal de outro quarto e dormiram nela, enquanto eu e Rose dormimos na cama da velhinha apática a limpeza. Sob protestos de Sirius, é claro, que achava muito _gay_ dormir com seus dois melhores amigos.

**9h. **PAF.

- AI.

- Siriusinho? O que você está fazendo debaixo da cama mofenta?

- Você me derrubou!

- Eu?

- É, você é muito espaçosa!

- Mas essa não é sua cama!

Sirius emburrou.

- Black, eu não acredito que você burlou nossas regras! - pronunciei-me.

- Nós _temos_ regras? - perguntou Rose confusa.

- Claro... - expliquei – Regra número um: nunca dê bola para um Potter e um Black.

- Isso é sério? - perguntou Remo.

- Regra número dois: nunca tome café da manhã com um Potter, ele já pensa que é seu amigo.

- Você está brincando...

- Regra número três...

- Lily, case comigo...

- Engraçado, a regra número três diz "nunca tenha relação alguma com um Potter".

- Por que você me odeia?

- Porque se eu não te odiasse não seríamos Evans e Potter.

E eu vi a Rose rindo e piscando pro Black, _eu vi_!

**10h. **- LIMPEZA.

- Black, eu tenho cara de elfo doméstico?

- Se você tirar suas roupas, acho que sim Lily! - respondeu Potter por ele.

- Saindo um travesseiro mofento na cara.

- Não seja violenta, amor... - olhar mortal 65 para o Potter.

- Vamos dividir as tarefas... - interrompeu Black – Rose limpa os banheiros...

- NEM PENSAR. QUE NOJO.

- Tudo bem, o Remo limpa os banheiros, a Rose limpa os quartos.

- Ah não Sirius, sem magia não rola!

- Parem de reclamar das tarefas designadas... - reclamou Black.

- Mas Siriusinho, tá SUJO. - choramingou Rose.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor... - e os olhos de Tiago brilharam. Ah não, lá vem merda.

- E qual é? - perguntou Sirius inicialmente irritado, mas depois que viu os olhos de Tiago brilhando, entendeu a mensagem.

- É só nós chamarmos...

- Os elfos domésticos da sua casa em Sheffield! - complementou Sirius.

- Eu sou um gênio.

- Você é esperto, Pontas.

- E lindo.

Argh.

- _Hem-hem_! Só pra dizer pros pombinhos que ainda há pessoas na sala.

Tiago se preparou para falar.

- Lisa, Winnie, Movye, Clonthy e Fisky.

Cinco elfos domésticos com o olho enorme se materializaram na nossa frente e disseram em uníssono:

- Sim, Mestre?

- Pontas, eu te amo. - disse Sirius rindo.

**13h.** Saímos de casa, para que os elfos façam a limpeza sem que sejam atrapalhados e viemos almoçar num Pub pertinho do apartamento de Sirius Almofadinhas.

- Então, qual é a nossa programação? - perguntou Rose.

- Vamos encontrar com aqueles garotos lindos que conhecemos no Beco Diagonal... - comentei séria enfiando um punhado de batatinhas na boca.

- O QUÊ? - Potter se estressou. Não é que isso tá ficando engraçado?

- Que garotos? - Rose não entendeu.

- Senta, Pontas, a Lily tá brincando... - informou Remo.

- E se não estivesse? - aticei venenosa.

- Eu... eu... - Potter gaguejou.

- Você não faria nada, _querido –_ tudo bem, eu dei uma de Rebecca anta agora – Porque nós não temos _nada._ - e fui pegar sorvete no balcão.

Humpf. Eu _não_ facilitarei as coisas para você Tiago Potter.

**Sexta-feira, 4 de Agosto.**

_57Kg, 1 corda, Será que dá pra se enforcar do segundo andar? Será que a corda não vai rasgar?_

**9h. **- CHEGARAM AS CARTAS DE HOGWARTS. CHEGARAM AS...

PLAFT.

- AS CARTAS ESTÃO NO CHÃO, AS CARTAS ESTÃO NO CHÃO!

Meio retardada e com tendência a muitos acidentes hoje.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Remo ao me ajudar a levantar, delicadamente.

- Ah, obrigada Remo, alguém deixou essa coisa laranja no chão e eu tropecei...

- Lily, tadinho, é o Skup! - Rose apontou para a bola de pêlo laranja em que eu tropecei.

- SKUP! O que você está fazendo ai?

O amasso miou resignado.

- Desculpe se você estava dormindo no _meu_ caminho.

Miau.

- E não adianta ficar reclamando, doeu mais em mim do que em você.

Miau.

- Hum, vem ver Pontas, a Evans endoidou de vez, vai ver agora ela, _literalmente_, caia a seus pés.

Corei e lancei um olhar mortal ao Black.

- Peguem suas cartas... - e arremessei a carta dele e do Potter bem no meio de sua testa. Viu? Quem quer ser batedor não treina como goleiro. Já disse que estou meio estranha hoje?

Remo passou de vermelho, para roxo, para amarelo, depois para verde.

- Remo, você tá bem?

Ele virou a carta na minha direção. _"Parabéns Sr. Remo J. Lupin, você está habilitado e convidado para exercer o cargo de Monitor-Chefe da Casa de Grifinória na atual Escola de... blá e blá"._

REMO VIROU MONITOR-CHEFE.

- Remo, PARABÉNS! - e pulei para um abraço.

- O que foi? - veio Rose meio enciumada.

- REMO É MONITOR-CHEFE AGORA. - berrei (infelizmente) no ouvido de Remo.

- Legal. - disse Rose sem entender mesmo a importância do caso. - E isso significa...

-... Que agora ele pode torturar fisicamente os nossos queridos Potter e Black sem ir para Azkaban, SIM!

- Lily, eu vejo um brilho incomum nos seus olhos... - falou Sirius desconfiado.

- Decepcionante Remo, decepcionante... - emendou Tiago.

- Talvez Dumbledore pense que ele pode nos controlar, tsk...

- Impossível, caro Almofadinhas, impossível...

Remo tinha um sorriso de leste a oeste.

E eu não virei Monitora-Chefe. Peraí, será que Dumbledore acha que eu não consigo controlar nenhuma mosquinha?

- E você, Lily? - perguntou Rose.

- Eu não virei nada! - e ri sarcasticamente.

- Eba! Um brinde a melhor monitora de Hogwarts! - brindaram Sirius e Tiago.

- Chatos...

- Abraço coletivo! - berrou Sirius. E ele, Tiago e Rose pularam em cima de mim e Remo, foi muito engraçado.

- Eu não consigo respirar! - falei tentando levantar a mão.

- Pontas, não _mata_ a Lily antes do casamento!

Engraçadinho.

**13h.** Recebi cartas! Recebi mil cartas! Hoje é o dia das cartas! Uma de Ralph, outra de mamãe e uma de Andy.

Vou ler lá na sala.

"_Lilyca,_

_Como estão as férias? As minhas estão até que legais!_

_Passei no teste de Aparatação semana passada e estou pensando em encontrar com você algum dia da semana, que tal? É só marcar que eu vou._

_Estou estudando arduamente para o meu teste para iniciar na Carreira de Curandeiro, no Mungus, o teste é em duas semanas!_

_Que você tenha um bom retorno a Hogwarts e eu estou com saudades,_

_Beijos,_

_Ralpheco"._

AH. RALPH VAI VIRAR CURANDEIRO! CURANDEIRO! É quase um sonho para mim.

- Eu não acredito que esse cara anda te mandando carta assim! - esbravejou Potter, que lia por cima do meu ombro a carta, sem ser chamado.

- Pare de ler minhas cartas!

- Curandeiro? Me poupe, que coisa mais boiola!

- Ei, o veado aqui é você... - brinquei – E o que tem de errado em ser Curandeiro? Eu acho lindo.

Potter bufou e saiu pisando duro.

"_Querida,_

_Como você está? Você já está em Londres? A mamãe do Tiago me disse que vocês viriam para cá no início desse mês, traga seus amiguinhos para uma visita aqui em casa, na próxima semana, mas me avise antes!_

_Espero vê-la em breve, mamãe está com saudades!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Mamãe._

_P.S: Pet ainda está na Irlanda, não que você queira saber, lógico."_

Petúnia está na Irlanda? EBA!

"_Lily!_

_Você está hospedada no apartamento do Sirius? E passou as férias junto com ele? Acabei de receber uma carta pavorosa da Lie dizendo que você era uma traidora por ter ido passar as férias com Sirius, sem ter chamado ela!_

_E ainda me chamou de traidora também, porque disse que eu também sabia!_

_Fale com ela imediatamente!_

_Andrômeda."_

Quem a Lie pensa que é? Me chamando de traidora? Argh.

**14h.** - REUNIÃO NA COZINHA! - berrei.

- Oi, oi... - veio Rose com o Remo rapidamente, prenunciado o tom da minha voz.

- Fala Lily... - veio o Black e o Potter com cara de sono (os dois dormiam no sofá – não juntos, argh!).

- Vamos logo esclarecer uma coisa aqui! O que você tem com a Lie? - e apontei pro Black.

- Lie, que Lie? Ah, Natalie?

- Lógico, Black.

- Por quê? Ela disse alguma coisa?

- Shh... - pronunciou-se Rose – Outra psicopata, Siriusinho?

- Pior, Rose, pior!

- Como assim _psicopata_? - perguntei furiosa. Tudo bem, ela pode ser o que for, mas ainda é minha amiga. Eu acho.

- Ah Lily, não me leva a mal, mas é que... Sua amiga é meio que... _Chicletinha_.

- Como assim? - sério, não entendi.

- Grudenta, _amor_... - explicou Potter sério e apoiando o amigo-Maroto.

- Siriusinho tem horror a compromisso... - explicou Rose.

- E?

- E ela o pediu em namoro na última semana de Junho.

Sentei chocada. A Lie pediu o Sirius em namoro?

- A Lie é muito orgulhosa, ela não faria isso...

- Mas fez Lily... - apoiou Remo – Eu estava junto com o Sirius...

Chocada ao extremo.

- E você, o que tinha com ela, _amor_? - perguntei venenosa.

- Nada... - respondeu Potter sem se abalar.

- Como assim _nada_?

- Nada, nenhum compromisso...

- Mentiroso. - exclamei incrédula. Eu os vi se beijando no dia do meu aniversário, eu não estou louca.

- Sério... - disse ele com as mãos displicentemente no bolso.

- Eu não acredito.

- Lily, vamos tomar sorvete? - pronunciou-se Rose.

**14h15.** - Por que estamos indo tomar sorvete? - perguntei forçada. Não que eu não goste de sorvete, pelo contrário, eu adoro...

- Lily, era _armação_.

- O que era armação?

- O namoro da Lie com o Tiago.

- Armação? Mas eu vi...

- Sente-se, querida.

Sentamos na calçada.

- Natalie armou um plano junto com o Tiago. Ela disse a ele que você gostava dele, só precisava descobrir isso e ele largar de pegar no seu pé, lógico. Em troca ele a ajudaria com o Siriusinho.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso, quer dizer, ela não tinha esse direito! Quer dizer, eu não gosto do Potter, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir isso?

- Acontece que o Siriusinho, bom, ele não quer nada com ela, na verdade, ele está louco por uma tal de _Marlene McKinnon_ ou algo assim.

- Marlene do quinto ano, ou sexto agora, tanto faz?

- Essa mesmo.

Olhei pensativa para Rose.

- Como você consegue saber tanta coisa de Hogwarts que nem eu sei?

- Os meninos me mandam novidade mensalmente querida. - falou ela piscando com um olho só.

**Domingo, 6 de Agosto**

_55kg, Sabe por que eu perdi 2kg? Pedro Pettigrew chegou, acabou a comida._

**10h. **– Pettigrew, controle-se, ainda tem gente para comer. – disse brava e morta de fome.

- É verdade Pedrinho, ainda tem eu, a Lily e o Tiago – concordou Rose.

- Mas eu estou com fome ainda! – completou Pedro desapontado.

Francamente. Esse garoto é um esfomeado! Ele come tudo e não deixa nada para ninguém. Vou esganá-lo com apenas dois dias de convivência. Argh. Equilíbrio interior, Lily, equilíbrio! Hum, vendo pelo lado bom, é uma ótima oportunidade para eu fazer um regime forçado e emagrecer! EBA!

- Humpf. Pode comer, Pedro. Só não nos deixe passar fome.

- Sabe, eu acho que você deveria acordar o Tico, ele está dormindo até agora... – disse Rose insinuando meias palavras.

- Argh. – a minha resposta. Humpf.

Mas eu fui lá mesmo, só pra... Espiar.

Precisa bater na porta? Quer dizer, ele ta dormindo, nem vai notar.

- Iurru... – disse baixinho. Iurru? Esqueça.

Silêncio.

- Potter? Potter?

Silêncio.

- Potter, Potter, Potter?

Silêncio.

Tiago dormia calmamente e pesadamente como um Dragão Norueguês. E roncava. Talvez eu deva deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco. Vou sair silenciosamente.

- AI! – droga! Odeio sapatos escondidos pelo quarto.

- Parada! – Potter acordou de supetão e me apontou a varinha.

Levantei as mãos para cima.

- Sou eu, eu acho.

- Esqueça. – disse ele meio aliviado, meio... Triste? Pegou os óculos na cabeceira da cama e se sentou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei me aproximando.

Tiago me olhou nos olhos. Ele estava preocupado, eu sabia que sim.

- Aconteceu algo? – repeti.

Ele pegou uma carta que estava no chão e me entregou.

"_Querido,_

_Aconteceu uma coisa terrível ontem a noite, que eu não posso fugir da obrigação de contar-lhe, uma vez que amanhã de manhã o Ministério da Magia já não conseguirá abafar e sairá em todos os jornais matinais._

_Seu tio Rudolf foi assassinado. Por aqueles mercenários que auto se intitulam os Comensais da Morte. E essa é a única informação que temos. É horrível. Tenho medo de seu pai fazer alguma bobagem._

_Fique com seus amigos e esteja atento. Use a capa sempre._

_Mamãe"_

- Oh Meu Deus, Tiago você está bem? – perguntei chocada.

- Não se preocupe Lily, eu vou ficar bem.

- Você era... hum, próximo do seu tio?

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não sei consolar as pessoas. Não sei consolar ninguém. Não saberia consolar nem quem estivesse no meu próprio enterro.

Por isso sentei ao seu lado e o deitei no meu colo.

- Eu só não entendo... – disse ele trêmulo – porque eles foram atrás dele.

Olhei fundo nos olhos dele. Tinha um brilho incomum.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Nada. Nada, _ainda_.

**Quarta-feira, 9 de Agosto.**

_55Kg, EBA! Ter Pedro Pettigrew por aqui tem vantagens._

Os dias estão se passando menos divertidos e mais dramáticos. Desde a notícia da morte do tio Rudolf do Tiago, ele e Sirius têm estado mais inquietos e sérios do que antes. Tanto que Sirius assinou o Profeta Diário e toda manhã se joga debaixo do jornal e lê todas as notícias, por mais insignificantes que sejam.

Eu sei que ele e Tiago sempre quiseram tornar-se aurores profissionais. Parece que agora mais do que nunca, eles decidiram empenhar-se nessa tarefa. Os pais do Tiago acabaram não voltando para Sheffield e não se sabe ao certo o paradeiro deles. Nem por meio de corujas, o Pai do Tiago é excelente em manobras de localização e por isso, a primeira coisa que ele aboliu foram as cartas via coruja.

Perguntei certa vez a Rose o porquê deles não terem levado o Tiago também. No que ela me respondeu mais ou menos que ele estaria mais seguro conosco, além de poder ser localizado pelos próprios pais em qualquer lugar do mundo, de que forma? Sei lá. Benefícios de se usar mágica.

Acabei agendando com mamãe um almoço na sexta, para ver se os meninos acabam se distraindo. Lie há pouco me mandou uma carta dizendo somente _"Conversamos em Hogwarts"._ Ainda não sei exatamente porque ela está chateada comigo, mas tudo bem.

Vamos hoje ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras anuais e eu almoçarei com Ralph.

**13h.** – Remo, quais são os livros de Slughorn que nós teremos que comprar?

- Nossa, são muitos Lily, acho que mais de 7!

- SETE? Tudo bem que nós estamos no sétimo ano, mas SETE livros são demais, não? Fora os 5 de DCAT, os 4 de Transfiguração e...

- Qual carreira você quer seguir Lily? – perguntou Rose amavelmente depois de fechar um exemplar de Adivinhação.

- Na verdade eu não sei...

Peraí, o que eu quero mesmo ser na vida? Curandeira? Auror? Ministra da Magia? Ministra da Magia seria legal.

- Noção nenhuma? Nossa, eu quero trabalhar no _Departamento de Mistérios_.

- Departamento de quê?

- De Mistérios.

- E o que eles fazem?

- Não sei... – respondeu Rose sincera.

- Já sei, é um Mistério.

- Basicamente. Mas deve ser uma coisa muito importante e interessante, você não acha? Se você comparar com os salários dos outros cargos no Ministério, o Departamento tem os mais altos.

- Legal. – respondi sincera. Hum, talvez eu chegasse a esse Departamento. Ainda tenho o ano inteiro para descobrir.

Ralph estava sentado no Caldeirão Furado sozinho, descabelado, usando óculos e cheio de livros. Acostumei-me a presença impecável e sorridente dele, vê-lo sério e intelectual daquele jeito até que assustava, sabia?

- RALPH! – berrei para chamar a atenção dele.

- LILY! Como você tá? Você tá linda!

Ruborizei.

- Impressão tua. Olha, essa aqui é a Rose.

- Linda também. Prazer Rose.

Rose ruborizou. Te cuida, Remo!

Ralph arrumou os livros e começou a nos alegrar. Rose adorou sua presença, além de tê-lo achado muito agradável e bonito. Os meninos chegaram depois com o restante das sacolas, cumprimentaram vagamente Ralph e sentaram-se numa mesa no canto. Tiago bufando e soltando olhares furtivos a mesa.

- Então, eu corro risco de vida ou algo assim?

- Por quê? – me fiz de desentendida.

- Se olhar de Tiago Potter matasse eu estaria morto há 20 minutos atrás.

- Realmente o Potter está impossível hoje.

- Ah Lily, eu sei que você gosta! – atiçou Ralph.

Revirei os olhos e bufei.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar em Hogwarts e ir cada um para o seu canto.

Mas eu realmente não queria que isso fosse verdade.

**Sexta-feira, 11 de Agosto.**

_55kg. Hum, pelo ao menos estanquei a balança._

- Sirius, nós temos que ir, sabia?

- Realmente Siriusinho – começou Rose sentada de qualquer jeito no sofá, estávamos esperando a mais de uma hora – A sogra é do Tico e você que ta demorando para se arrumar.

Eu e Potter ruborizamos.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Ela _ainda_ não é minha sogra.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntei de supetão e o coração acelerado.

- Pronto, podemos ir! - chegou Sirius todo perfumado e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ok, vamos. - reagiu Rose.

Tudo bem, eu sei que o Potter é biruta e tudo mais. Mas ele realmente espera que eu namore com ele? Quer dizer, ele é bonito, rico e inteligente. Às vezes até legal, mas namorar já é demais. O máximo que eu tive com ele foram aproximações instantâneas movidas por sentimentos carnais e nada mais. Humpf!

**11h.** – Mamãe, estou em casa. – abri a porta de casa e senti o ar adocicado e cheiroso do meu lar. Além de, claro, o cheiro do banquete maravilhoso que mamãe preparava na cozinha.

- QUERIDA? ENTRE, ENTRE. – berrou ela da cozinha.

Abri a porta para que Remo, Rose, Black, Potter e Pettigrew entrassem e se concentrassem no Hall de Entrada, até que eu, como uma boa anfitriã, os levassem até a sala.

- Por aqui, galera. – chamei.

- Hum, que cheiro gostoso! – Sirius tratou de falar.

- Concordo! – falou Pettigrew passando a mão pela barriga.

- Muito limpos os trouxas, não? Quer dizer, eles não têm elfos domésticos né? – pronunciou-se Rose.

- O que isso? – apontou Tiago para o telefone.

- É um _telefone._ – explicou Remo.

- Hum, que interessante.

Sorri.

- Esperem uns instantes meninos, vou atrás de mamãe.

Mamãe estava na cozinha terminando de confeitar um lindo bolo com morangos. Olhando em volta eu vi que ela tinha feito comida para Hogwarts inteira.

- Mãe, para quê tanta comida?

- Oi, para você_ também_ meu amor.

- Mas para quê tanta comida?

- Você disse que os seus amigos comem que nem bois. – respondeu ela encantada.

- Hum, foi um exagero, eu assumo.

Quer dizer, Pettigrew come mais que um dragão sim!

- Traga seus amigos até a varanda, iremos comer lá.

Trouxe a galera para varanda e servi algumas limonadas. Tiago corava a cada palavra que mamãe lhe dirigia, como se fosse um garoto excepcionalmente tímido. Sirius estava mais pomposo do que nunca, a barriga de Pettigrew roncava alto e Rose conversava entretida com Remo.

- Bom, quer dizer que todos vocês são amigos de _Hogswarts_?

- Hogwarts. – corrigi delicadamente.

- Isso, isso. – mamãe abanou a mão.

- Bom, eu, Tiago, Remo e Pedro estudamos na mesma casa que a Lily, a Grifinória.

- Ah tá!

O almoço transcorreu sem muitos transtornos. Black e Potter divertiam mamãe com algumas histórias sobre magia e criaturas mágicas. Ela estava realmente impressionada.

Só pra deixar uma nota de que a comida _toda_ acabou.

- Francamente Lily, eu não sei como uma jovem como você ainda não caiu aos encantos de Sirius ou Tiago.

- MÃE! – gritei incrédula.

- Sim, sim. Você é tão estranha, querida. Só não lhe digo para namorar com Remo porque eu vi os olhares marotos que a Rose lança até ele. – disse ela sem rodeios e piscando para Rose.

Rose corou mais que um tomate.

- Hum, nós somos... amigos.

- Sei... – disse mamãe em tom de brincadeira.

**19h.** Acabamos de chegar lá de casa. Quase mamãe não nos deixava sair e acabou insistindo para nos trazer de carro, alegando que o metrô das sete é o mais perigoso.

Acho que todos se divertiram, de qualquer modo, foi realmente bom rever minha mãe.

**Segunda-feira, 21 de Agosto**

_56 kg, oriundos de 10 sapos de chocolate e cinco feijõezinhos de todos os sabores._

Ai que soninho. Acho que quanto mais você dorme, mais vontade de dormir de novo você tem. Confuso,não? Não vejo a hora de voltar a Hogwarts, as férias foram excelentes e tudo mais. Mas até que eu já to especialmente agoniada para retornar os estudos e rever todos.

- Bom-dia Lily, como você dormiu?

- Otimamente bem. – resumi ao Potter.

- Ansiosa para retornar?

- Mais do que tudo, não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada. E você?

- Saudades do Quadribol.

- Epa, quem falou em Quadribol? – perguntou Sirius surgindo do nada.

- Eu disse. – pronunciou-se Tiago tristonho. – Odeio não poder usar magia fora da Escola.

- Meu caro, somos dois.

- Bom, nós podíamos brincar com a bola simplesmente. – sugeri.

- Como? – perguntou Pettigrew.

- Só jogando a bola... – gesticulei.

- Sem magia? – desconfiou Sirius.

- Sim, como se nós fôssemos artilheiros e jogássemos a goles.

- E qual a graça? – interrogou Tiago.

- Bom, tem um pouco de graça.

- Hum, que estranho.

- Melhor, nós podíamos ir até a praça para jogar _futebol_.

- Fut-o quê?

- bol...

- É um esporte trouxa.

- Bom, eu topo. Estamos sem fazer nada mesmo. – Tiago disse dando de ombros.

Acabamos indo para a praça que ficava a 5 quadras do apartamento de Sirius. Já havia alguns garotos lá jogando bola e os meninos acabaram ficando realmente encantados de como os trouxas poderiam copiar os bruxos...

- Quer dizer... É praticamente um Quadribol sem vassouras - pronunciou-se Sirius – Os trouxas tentam acerta a goles no gol com as pernas.

- Parece ser mais difícil... – comentou Pettigrew.

- Parece ser divertido.

- Na verdade, possivelmente os bruxos adaptaram o jogo. Lembrem-se, nós os conhecemos, não o contrário.

- Hum, realmente. – comentou Remo sabiamente.

Os marotos acabaram formando um time e decidiram entrar na brincadeira do parque. Não é preciso dizer que eles perderam feio, não? 25 a 1. E um gol feito acidentalmente por Pettigrew, uma vez que ele escorregou na bola perto do gol, deslocou o goleiro e a bola acabou entrando vagarosamente.

Tiago era o que mais caía no meio de toda a grama molhada e Remo era o que corria menos e o que mais tocava na bola. Sirius era o que mais sofria, porque tentava se fazer de muito entendido a respeito de futebol para impressionar algumas garotas na arquibancada.

No fim, eu e Rose acabamos nos divertindo muito com a _performance_ deles.

**17h.** Estamos voltando cansados, exaustos e famintos para casa. Bom, eu não suei quase nada, mas isso não impede de me deixar com fome. Humpf.

Eu e Tiago ficamos um pouco mais atrás. Não que eu goste de homens suados, na verdade é meio nojento, mas o Potter poderia colocar a camisa de volta depois do jogo, não? Quer dizer, nós já estamos voltando para casa e _ninguém_ precisa ficar contando todos os músculos que ele tem na barriga.

Pára de olhar, Lílian.

- Bom, eu adorei esse tal de futebola.

- _Futebol._

- É tão divertido quanto Quadribol, a diferença é que nele nós malhamos as pernas.

A visão das pernas de Tiago Potter me fez ter devaneios. Sacudi a cabeça.

- Hum, é... legal. – desconversei.

Silêncio.

Como os outros tinham de afastado demais, Tiago empurrou o portão pesado para que eu entrasse no condomínio. Chegamos a nos aproximar vagarosamente e eu pude sentir o cheiro do perfume dele misturado ao suor. Fechei os olhos rapidamente para guardar o cheiro na memória.

_Muito interessante mesmo, Lílian Evans._

Ai Merlin, acho melhor me manter longe do Potter.

**Sábado, 26 de Agosto**

_57kg. Merlin, porque eu não consigo parar de engordar?_

Como despedida das férias e comemoração ao retorno saudável de todos nós a nossa querida Hogwarts, decidimos passar a noite num Pub badalado no Beco Diagonal que inaugurou recentemente. Aceitando a idéia de que andar até a Estação de Metrô não era muito segura às 11 da noite, pedi táxis trouxas para nos levar.

Acabamos encontrando Marlene McKinnon (o que deixou Sirius mais exibido do que nunca, embora ela não estivesse nem aí para ele) e Frank Longbottom, que esperava Alice.

Dançamos e curtimos muito. Ninguém bebeu nada, viu como estamos comportados?

Remo e Rose _quase_, mas _quase mesmo_ se beijaram, incidente que só não ocorreu porque Pedro se meteu no meio perguntando pro Remo onde comprava comida. Argh, odeio o Pettigrew, ele tem o _dom_ de separar as pessoas.

Voltamos de madrugada e acabamos tendo que parar a três quadras do condomínio de Sirius, já que o dinheiro trouxa acabou. Que merda. Viemos andando sob um céu completamente nublado.

- Hum, parece que vai chover... – disse Tiago para mim.

- É, parece...

Bom é... Nós estávamos falando sobre o _tempo_.

- Olha Pontas... Olha o que eu encontrei ali. – gritou Sirius, que andava mais a frente com Pedro.

- O que?

Então Sirius apontou para uma casa linda adiante com uma Cerejeira frutífera imensa e ainda florida, mesmo no verão e com o outono se apressando. Fiquei encantada.

Tiago riu.

- Vamos pegar? – instigou o amigo.

- Já tô lá... – falou Sirius retribuindo o sorriso e seguindo com Tiago para o muro da casa.

- Pera ai, vocês vão invadir a casa?

- É rápido e indolor, Lily. – respondeu Sirius.

Por que Maroto só pensa merda?

Eles pularam o muro e começaram a arrancar as cerejas da árvore e a colocar no bolso, rindo demais, sem se preocupar se a rua inteira estava escutando, ou não.

Suspirei e olhei para o céu nublado, cujas nuvens agora se desfaziam e a luz da lua estava ficando mais forte. Era uma linda noite. Eu, Rose e Remo sentamos na calçado, enquanto Pedro, o Faminto foi auxiliar Tiago e Sirius no furto de cerejas.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. As luzes da casa trouxa se acenderam (não me admira, a barulheira que eles faziam era inacreditável), Pedro, prevendo o perigo, meteu todas as cerejas que ele tinha nos braços (não era pouco não) dentro da boca e se transformou num ratinho minúsculo.

- Opa, sujou. – berraram Sirius e Tiago juntos, enquanto tentavam pular o muro sem desperdiçar as cerejas.

Eu, Rose e Remo saímos correndo em direção ao muro, auxiliamos os dois transgressores, que acabaram caindo de bunda no chão e fomos em direção ao condomínio muito rápido, enquanto os trouxas da casa saíram na rua para ver o que estava acontecendo. Com sorte não fomos vistos.

- Valeu _amigo_... – disse Tiago sarcástico recuperando a respiração e mirando Pettigrew.

- Eu quis salvar as cerejas... – disse Pettigrew com fingida dignidade. Rimos muito.

- Mas isso não teria acontecido se vocês não fossem transgressores de quinta categoria.

- Ah Lily, relaxa. – começou Sirius – Uma vida sem riscos _não é uma vida_.

- Falou o filósofo Black.

Sentamos na sala com a lareira ligada para comer todas aquelas cerejas deliciosas e doces. Tudo bem, estavam ótimas, mas é lógico que eu não falei isso ao Potter e ao Black.

Propositalmente todos foram dormir, só deixando eu e Tiago na sala. Quando fiz menção de me levantar ele pediu pra eu ficar fazendo companhia a ele num tom de manha. Bom, óbvio que eu fiquei.

Sentamos no sofá e ficamos comendo as cerejas em silêncio.

- Bom, eu peguei para você. – ele falou meio nervoso e me entregando em mãos uma flor de cerejeira cheirosa.

Agradeci meio envergonhada e sem saber onde meter a cara.

- Sabe Lily...

- Hum. – falei corando da cabeça aos pés.

- Você quer...

- O quê? – e fitei os olhos dele.

- Você quer sair comigo no primeiro final de semana de Hogsmeade?

* * *

**N/A: **Uuuuuuuuuuurru! Finalmente, não? Meu Deus, foram quase seis meses que eu passei sem postar! oO Miiiiiiiiiil desculpas. Esse ano foi ano de vestibular para mim, então, eu tava pra ficar louca e sem o mínimo de condições para postar. Comecei a escrever esse capítulo há mais de 4 meses e sinto que em algum momento eu comecei a ficar perdida com ele. Espero que o outro seja BEM melhor e mais animado.

Eee, agradeçam ao péssimo filme da Odf que me deixou inspirada. Odiei as milhões de coisas cortadas no meu livro favorito. E cadê marotos? oO Assistam e fiquem revoltadas também!

Obrigada pelas revieeeeeeeeeews que me alegram muito! Iuurru!

Bom, chega de lero-lero, ainda tenho fics para atualizar. Vocês já perceberam que nessa fic inteira eu já gostei de 2 capítulo só? UH.

**Agradecimentos a:**

_Dm Tayashi__ (uahiuhiuahaui. Tiago é um doce? Às vezes eu acho que o Tiago é uma mala, mas por outro lado adoro ele. E Beatles são os melhores:)._

_Thaty__ (iuuurru! Adoro suas reviews. Desculpe pelo cap. Meio sem nexo, deu uma louca)._

_JhU Radcliffe__ (Adoro! Gente, eu não cnsg imaginar Tiago e Lily numa action forte. Haiahiahiu, mas vou tentar! Cadê CdL? To com saudade dela, já vou ver se tem atualização me esperando)._

_Bela Moreira__ (obrigada pela review! Continue dando pitaco aqui que eu adoro! ;)._

_Carol Lair__ (Lily e Tiago são um caso sério. Eles se gostam, mas ficam nesse vai não vai! Mas daqui pro final da fic dá certo. Uahiuahiua)._

_Linah Black__ (finalmente temporada de vestibular passou e aqui estou eu! Uuuhu! Obrigada pelo revieww, bem!)._

_Carol Cardilli__ (BEATLES É TUDO. Tudo bem, momento de descontrole. Uahiuahuiha. O cap ta fraco, mas não me abandone! ;)._

_Clarice__ (haha! Eles são tão lindos, não vejo a hora de fazer as coisas darem certo entre os dois)._

_Gabriela Black__ (mil desculpas vezes mil pela demora. Prometo acelerar o próximo capitulo! A fic ainda tem 4 capítulos ou 5, ainda não sei). ;)._

_Lulu Star__ (huaiuahuiahiau. Todo bem, escrevo merda, mas não abandono essa fic não. Eu adoro ela. Às vezes qndo eu faço/falo alguma besteira penso logo "Isso foi digno de Lílian Evans". Brigada pelo Reviewzão! Adoro eles! ;)_

_Dayse__ (Filha, fiquei meia hora rindo da sua review. Principalmente a parte do cliente sempre está com a razão. Ahiuahihiua. Ta certo, to tentando ao máximo que o Potter deixe de ser o boboca de sempre e trate Lílian Evans como uma dama, mas isso leva tempo! Tava até com saudades das suas reviews descontroladas! Iuuurru. Depois mando-te um email. ;)_

_Mayara Evans__ (o Skup é o mascote sim! Ele é lindo. Uiahiuahua. Obrigada pela review e continue lendo!)._

_Darling Mimi__ (uiahiuahua. Seus problemas acabaram! Não te preocupa q toda vez que atualizar te mando um pombo para avisar – vixi, até rimou. Obrigada pela revieeeeew. ;)_

_Mary M__ (Jesus, eu adoro a Bridget Jones. Eu acho que existe uma Bridget dentro de cada uma de nós, até dentro da Lílian, a Certinha. Continue lendo e comentando!)_

_MoniMione__ (Ainda faltam 5 capítulos para a fic acabar, não te preocupa! Iuahuiahuia. E eu já disse que vai ter uma continuação, espero que com uma Evans mais equilibrada do que desequilibrada. A fic vai até o Natal em Dezembro e a outra começa em Janeiro. Afinal, é um diário anual. Não sei ser piegas. Uiahiuahia. Na verdade, não sou tão romântica, mas tento. Obrigada pela review e continue por aqui!)._

_Mady Potter Black__ (Postei! Iurru! Cinco séculos e meio depois. Nossa. Bom, espero que vc tenha gostado e continue comentando! Bsus)._

_Fini Felton__ (Potter e Evans são os melhores! Uiahuiahiua. Não cnsg imaginar eles melosamente juntos, a Evans é esquentada e melodramática e ele é bobo e se acha. Não cnsg mesmo! Mas tento! Obrigada pela reviewwww, vou já dar uma olhada nas suas fics! Cheiro!)_

_Jehssik__ (Bom, eu imagino que tanto o Remus quanto o Sirius tiveram amores que se foram. E eu imagino a Rose pro Remo e a Marlene pro Sirius, mas em historias diversas. Tadinha da Rose né? Eu adoro ela. Bsus! Continue comentando!)._

_Bel Kersul__ (Ahhhhh. Tomara que vc goste de alguma coisa nesse cap pra continuar a ler! Hehehe! Besus e leia mais!)_

_BaBi Evans__ (Evans não é fácil não, meu bem! Uahiuahuiahiu. De mulher fácil já basta a Rebecca. Bom, faz séculos que eu não leio suas fics tbm. Vou já atrás delas.E o Sirius é o MELHOR. Continue lendo e comentando! Bsus!)._

_Mel.Bel.Louca__ (Todo mundo do FeB descobriu a fic aqui. Vou continuar a postar lá só pra fazer graça, huahiuahuia. Continue lendo e comentando! Suas reviews são muito importantes para mim!)._

_Bruna B. T. Black__ (Ta aqui o cap, tia! Continue lendo e boas féérias!)_

_Luuh__ (É só você deixar o email na review que qndo eu atualizar eu te aviso, ok? Muito obrigada pela review e por está lendo essa maluquice! Bsus)._

_Fla Marley__ (Ai que emoção essa review. Tbm leio fics initerruptalmente, não pensei q alguém fazia isso com a minha! Obrigada pela review, bsus!)_

_Jubildes__ (TE AMO!)._

_Rikelle__ (Ah! Continue lendo, deixa o email que eu te mando quando atualizar, ok? Bsus!)_

_Mandy__(Todas nós queríamos passar as férias com o Tiago! Mas nam deixa meu boyfriend ler isso! Ahiuahiahia. Bsus!)._

_Srt. Lizzie Potter __(Não se preocupe que eu continuo! Nem que demore 1 dia, 1 mês ou 1 ano, mas eu volto! Iuahiuah. Beijos e valeu pela review! ;D)._

Poisé gente, eu não morri e sempre volto para atualizar, mesmo que um tiquinho atrasada! Obrigada por tudo e até o próximo! Bsus!

Para não perder o costume: **COMENTEM E ENJOY.**

**Ellen-Potter**.


	13. Nota

**Nota de Esclarecimento**.

Calma gente, não, eu não estou cancelando a fic nem nada. Na verdade, eu quis vim justificar essa minha longa ausência. Desde o último capítulo (quase seis meses), minha vida deu uma cambalhota tripla no ar e me virou de pernas pro ar.

Fiz um piercing, já to no segundo período de Direito, terminei com meu namorado de quase 3 anos, pirei, fiquei deprê e esqueci todos os momentos Lílian Evans que estavam na minha cabeça.

Na verdade, a Lílian que ta agora na minha cabeça é uma maluca que ta a fim de fugir do mundo, com uma angústia imensa no coração. (Não que ela nunca tenha sentido, lógico, mas agora é o meu momento).

Bom, uma parte do capítulo já ta escrito, então não deve demorar muito para eu postar aqui, espero!

Desculpa mesmo a ausência e a demora! Eu prezo todas as pessoas que acompanham o desenvolver dessa fic e que, mesmo sem saber, acabam tornando-se a alegria do meu dia ou o sorriso do momento.

E eu só não posto uma parte porque não sei onde raios se meteu o meu pen drive. ¬¬ Adorei, lógico. Argh.

Atéé,

**Larissa**.


	14. Porque em Hogwarts tudo é diferente!

**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada de ninguém. Só a Rose, ela é minha e ninguém me tira!

**N/A:** Bom, mais esclarecimentos depois da diversão, no finalzinho.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_**Setembro – Porque em Hogwarts tudo é diferente**_

**Sexta-feira, 01 de Setembro**

_57,5 kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 convite para encontro no próximo passeio em Hogsmeade. (IUURRU!)._

**8h.** Ai que sono. Ai que sono. Rose me acordou desde cedo porque ela está hiper-ultra-chorosa-e-manhosa. Não quer voltar sozinha pra Beuxbautons e blá blá blá. Nós estamos tendo essa conversa há dias e eu estava realmente solidária com ela, mas agora já chateou e depois que ela vive me acordando 8h da madrugada, EU quero enviar ela para Beuxbautons em uma coruja!

- Você tem que me escrever todos os dias...

- Hum... rum. – resmunguei como sempre.

- E me enviar a notícia quando começar a namorar o Tico.

- Rum...

- E ficar de olho nas garotas de Hogwarts, me diga se Remo estiver saindo com alguém...

- Ok... Rose, querida, eu adoro você e tudo mais, mas você está exagerando! Me deixe dormir, por favor! – falei calmamente, colocando o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto.

- Só cinco minutos, querida. Você ainda tem que arrumar suas malas, o trem parte às onze.

**10h30. **– LÍLIAN EVANS!

- CALMA, CALMA! – Droga! Droga! Acabei dormindo demais, a Rose não me acordou, esqueci de arrumar minhas malas e agora todos estão prontos, menos eu.

- Lírio, você quer ajuda?

- Não me atrapalhe Tiago! Eu não funciono bem sob pressão! – disse meio maníaca, meio tresloucada na direção dele.

- Okey, okey, eu não vou atrapalhar. – disse ele se afastando com medo.

- QUE BOM!

Comecei a jogar todas as minhas coisas de forma agressiva na mala, sob os olhares atenciosos do Potter.

- POTTER! SKUP!

- Já entendi Lily! - disse Tiago como um soldado acatando ordens do seu general.

- Rose, o que mais falta?

- Aparentemente nada. - disse Rose circulando o quarto, procurando por mais coisas minhas.

- Okey! VAMOS PRA HOGWARTS! - berrei feliz.

**10h55. Expresso de Hogwarts. **Chegamos cinco minutos antes do trem finalizar o embarque. Que alívio! Merlin me ama! E ainda tenho um convite sério para um relacionamento sério (mesmo que seja com um Potter!). IURRU!

- Lily, vamos, deveres. - Remo me chamou. Nós, como bons monitores que somos (REMO É MONITOR-CHEFE!) devemos nos reunir no nosso vagão especial, dividir tarefas e patrulhar os corredores.

Lá vou eu exercer meu poder autoritário e esfregar meu sucesso amoroso na cara do Universo. Que dia lindo!

**11h30**. EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO. EU NÃO ACREDITO.

- BLACK, POTTER! - apontei acusadora – NÃO SE MEXAM, PORQUE EU VOU_ MATAR_ VOCÊS.

Ridículos, toscos! Como eles podem fazer uma coisa dessas? Ah, EU VOU MATAR ELES.

- CALEM A BOCA! - vociferei para os dois, que acompanhavam de perto a balbúrdia, rindo alto escandalosamente e ajudando as estátuas a cantar.

- HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! - eles berravam.

_- Nos ensine algo por favorrrr,_ - cantava uma estátua e soltou um feitiço que fez um secundarista ficar com uma cabeça enorme!

Os ridículos do Potter e Black enfeitiçaram duas estátuas e penduraram-nas nas extremidades do corredor e agora elas soltavam feitiços a cada verso do Hino de Hogwarts. Eu mereço. Os primeiro-anistas estão enlouquecidos.

- _Estupefaça! - _berrei para as estátuas, elas só aceleraram mais o Hino.

- _Quer sejamos velhos e calvos... - _ai meu Merlin, uma primeiro-anista acabou de ficar com barba e sem cabelo!

- _Quer moços de pernas raladas_, - tudo bem, eu não quero olhar para a perna daquele garoto.

- ACABEM COM ISSO! - vociferei para os dois em plena balbúrdia.

- O que eles estão fazendo? - chegou Remo sensatamente para salvar o dia (e alguns primeiro-anistas ensandecidos).

Expliquei rapidamente a situação.

- ABAIXEM-SE! - orientei para o corredor lotado quando as estátuas chegaram em _"Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar" _e começaram a soltar feitiços duplos, transformando as cabeças de alguns em imensos balões de ar.

Enquanto Remo cuidava da situação, eu tirava alguns alunos da área de atuação das estátuas, com um reforço de outros monitores!

Depois de uns _três "Finite Incantatem"_ seguidos nas drogas das cabeças-estátuas-cantoras flutuantes, os feitiços pararam.

- SIRIUS, TIAGO! VOLTEM JÁ AQUI! EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DE VOCÊS.

**19h. **Eu mereço. Eu mereço mesmo. Merlin não me ama mais. Nunca mais vai me amar de novo.

- Um comportamento completamente _inaceitável, inadequado, imoral..._

- Mas professora, foi só...

- Cale-se Sr. Black, eu falo e o senhor escuta. Os senhores tem noção dos danos que poderiam ter causado? Eu estou com **vinte e cinco estudantes** na enfermaria, treze deles são primeiro-anistas que não tinham condições nem de participar da sua própria seleção! Os senhores acham que eu vou deixar isso passar assim?

Eu e Remo escutávamos o sermão que a professora McGonagall dava nos dois. Ela estava furiosa. E olha, para a _Minnie _ficar chateada com esses dois, teve que ser sério. Eu estava com vontade de esganar os dois na cadeira mesmo.

- Vocês terão um mês de detenção com o Sr. Filch, 200 pontos a menos para a Grifinória (Tiago abriu a boca para falar), sim, Sr. Potter, eu estou tirando 200 pontos da minha própria casa e estão proibidos de ir a Hogsmeade! Os dois!

- Hogsmeade não, _Minnie_, por favor! - implorou Tiago – eu faço um mês a mais de detenção, eu passo o _ANO_ de detenção, se você quiser! Agora que eu consegui que a Evans saia comigo, por favor!

Claro que eu ruborizei mediante o olhar rápido que a Profª McGonagall me lançou.

- Sr. Potter, eu não tenho nada a ver com a suas _conquistas amorosas_, sem Hogsmeade e eu espero sinceramente que os dois se comportem esse ano! Vocês não querem ser expulsos no último ano de sua educação escolar! E agora, saiam da minha sala, antes que eu arranque mais alguns pontos de vocês! - vociferou.

Eu não disse que Merlin me odeia? Eu nunca terei um encontro decente na minha vida, Merlin não quer que eu me relacione com ninguém (mesmo com um Potter, repito).

**22h30.** **Salão Comunal. **Com quase uma hora de atraso, a seleção foi feita e nos pudemos comer. Eu já estava com medo da McGonagall suspender até a comida, eu estava faminta.

- Lily, não fique chateada, meu amor. Ainda teremos muitas oportunidades de sairmos juntos, sabe, o castelo é grande...

Fuzilei o Potter com um olhar.

- Se você parasse de ser tão criança talvez nos tivéssemos uma oportunidade sim!

- Eu não sou criança!

- Claro que é! Que tipo de pessoa sai enfeitiçando os outros com o _Hino de Hogwarts_?

- Ah, Lily, foi engraçado, vai! Você gostou!

- Você é um idiota Tiago Potter! Continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre! - e sai para o meu quarto.

Quer dizer, isso é normal? Como esse idiota conseguiu ser uma pessoa tão legal comigo durante as pseudo-férias, até me fazer acreditar que ele estava mais maduro, mais legal, mais sério e queria alguma coisa que não envolva só uma conquista barata comigo, quando ele continua o mesmo idiota de sempre na frente de todos de Hogwarts? Isso é normal? Odeio os homens, odeio o Potter.

**Sábado, 02 de Setembro**

_57 kg, 1 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 2 livros na Biblioteca (estudo proveitoso!), 0 convite para encontro no próximo passeio em Hogsmeade, 200 frases em pergaminho de "Eu odeio Potter"._

**9h. Biblioteca. **- Você não odeia o Tiago.

- Me deixe em paz, Andy. Me deixe eleger as dez melhores formas de matar Tiago Potter em paz.

- Ah Lily, que besteira, quer dizer. E daí que o Tiago ainda é imaturo e tudo mais? Ele só tem 16 anos, está prestes a fazer 17...

- Andy, não é possível! Isso demonstra que ele não estava nem aí mesmo para mim, como eu posso levar uma relação com uma pessoa que não pensa nas conseqüências dos seus atos? Quer dizer, ele estragou nosso primeiro encontro!

- Nossa Lily, você anda tão profunda. - disse Andy rindo – todo mundo faz besteira, inclusive você de vez em quando (tá, eu assumo, mas só de vez em quando mesmo!), deixa o Tiago aproveitar esse último ano dele com o Sirius, não seja tão cabeça dura. Próximo ano todos nós estaremos separados e em lugares distintos, sendo gente grande, isso já é bastante difícil. E ele gosta de você, gosta mesmo, todo mundo sabe, vocês só tem que aprender a _conviver um com o outro_.

- E o que eu faço então? - ai meu deus, eu não sei mesmo como lidar com homens! Eu não sou como a Andy, a Natalie ou a Tamy, nunca tive um namoradinho sequer!

- Só pare de ignorar ele.

Tudo bem, quase um dia ignorando Tiago Potter. Missão falida.

**9h30. **Estudar, ok.

**11h.** - Lílian Evans, precisamos conversar!

- Tudo bem, Lie, vamos discutir nossa relação.

- Não banque a engraçadinha! Que história é essa de que você passou as férias na casa do Sirius?

- Que história é essa que você pediu o Sirius em namoro?

- Eu não acredito que ele te falou isso!

- Lie, você está ficando louca?

- Você o beijou que eu vi!

- Eu o beijei em um encontro fictício pra irritar Tiago Potter... - sibilei – e se eu me lembro muito bem, na ocasião, você estava com a língua entalada até a garganta dele!

- Ah, Lily, você não entende. Eu estou _tão_ apaixonada por ele.

- Isso já não é paixão, isso é fissura! Você está _quase um Potter_! E eu não fui para casa dele aleatoriamente. Eu passei as férias oficialmente na casa do Tiago, depois nós fomos pra casa do Sirius.

- O que eu faço?

- Lie, sério. Se afasta do Sirius, você está muito grudenta. Ele tá com _medo de você_! Você o pediu em namoro, sem nem sair com ele, quer dizer, onde está aquela Lie fabulosa que eu conheço?

- Você está certa. Eu preciso recuperar o auto-controle, eu preciso. É tão bom ser sua amiga de volta, Lílian.

Viu? Merlin está completamente maluco. Ele está invertendo os papéis de todo mundo! Eu estou madura! Eu estou dando conselhos! MEDO.

- Eu também acho, Lie. Sério mesmo. - e a abracei dando batidinhas carinhosas na costa – mas fique longe do Potter!

Ela riu.

- Pode deixar.

**12h30.** - Tudo bem, você tem outra chance. - cheguei falando de supetão na mesa do almoço, onde Tiago estava sentado com Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Andy e Alice Longbottom.

Tiago se engasgou. Andy me deu uma piscadela.

- Sério, Lily? Poxa, eu pensei que você estava mega-ultra-furiosa comigo!

- E estou. - disse enchendo meu prato de purê.

- Eu juro que não vou decepcionar você, meu lírio. - larguei o prato e olhei para ele.

- Tiago, só um conselho, se nós vamos realmente fazer isso, sem lírios, Lilizinhas ou amor quando eu estiver com raiva de você.

- Tudo bem, lírio.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Andy sorriu. Remo balanço a cabeça, rindo.

Droga, Tiago Potter, eu realmente gosto de você.

**Segunda, 04 de Setembro**

_56 kg, 1 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 220 pensamentos de "O que será que Tiago vai aprontar para mim?"._

**8h.** Droga, já estou atrasada para o meu primeiro horário do sétimo ano. Isso é tão emocionante, não? Quer dizer, é o último primeiro horário da minha vida em Hogwarts! Deu para entender? Merlin, estou soando confusa e ainda são 8h da manhã.

- Lily, me espera, vou com você! - gritou Andy, quando eu estava prestes a passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Vamos logo! Temos Poções agora! - informei.

- Bom, eu sei... - ela disse – nós duas fomos as únicas que passamos para Poções, Tamy e Lie desistiram.

Não sei o porquê, mas me senti muito inteligente. Haha. Eu iria cursar Poções, DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Aritmancia, História da Magia, disciplinas que dão, segundo a Professora McGonagall, para me cadastrar em bons empregos como no Ministério da Magia e em Gringotes. Levei bomba em Herbologia e acabei frustrando todos os meus planos de ser Curandeira. Mas não tem problema, meu marido será.

- Bom-dia, Lily, Andrômeda. - cumprimentou o professor Slughorn, sua disciplina estava lotada e nós fazíamos Poções com pessoas de todas as casas.

**8h30.** Me concentrar plenamente em poções, agora.

**8h45. **Eu disse que ele é um completo idiota quando está em Hogwarts.

"_Lily, você está tão linda hoje_

_Tiago."_

Qual o problema desse garoto?

"_Qual o seu problema?_

_Me diga, por favor. São as paredes do castelo?_

_São as meninas atiradas?_

_São os professores?_

_Pare de idiotice ou regrediremos a estaca zero._

_Evans, Lily."_

Humpf.

"_Desculpe Lily,_

_eu não posso evitar._

_Porque você não está fazendo Herbologia?"_

"_Tente, ao menos._

_Levei bomba em Herbologia, não passei._

_Conversamos depois"._

Eu realmente preciso prestar atenção na aula, Potter. REALMENTE preciso. Mesmo que queira ficar só um pouco conversando com você. Só um pouco _mesmo_.

**17h. Biblioteca.** Dia extremamente cansativo, estou exausta. Horários duplos de poções antes do almoço e duplos de transfiguração depois. Estou soterrada de deveres e é o primeiro dia de aula!

- Ai que saco. - disse enterrando a cabeça nos livros.

- O que foi? - disse Remo rindo.

- É o primeio dia de aula e nós já temos deveres até o Natal.

- Bom, eu acabei de terminar o de Poções. Quer fazer o de Transfiguração junto comigo? - o Remo não é lindo?

- Seria ótimo, Remo, mas vamos fazer uma pausa primeiro, _por favor_? - fiz biquinho.

- Tudo bem – ele disse rindo – Você me distrai um pouco enquanto eu penso no que escrever nessa carta para Rose.

Há-ha! Peguei você em flagrante delito, Remo Lupin!

- Hum, cartinha para Rose, não? Sei.

Remo ficou da cor de um pimentão.

- Tudo bem, então. Trabalhe enquanto eu tiro um cochilo breve.

Só um cochilo. Que sono, Merlin.

**19h. Salão Principal.**

- Lílian Evans, minha aluna favorita! - professor Slughorn veio com sua barriga imensa na minha direção. Fiquei assustada. Ele gosta de me abraçar, às vezes. Cruzes, que estranho.

- Hum, oi professor!

- Tudo bem, querida? Como foram as férias?

- Boas, professor. - será que Slug tem tempo para um recital detalhado de "Minhas Férias"?

- Não se esqueça do Clube do Slug, próxima semana nós já teremos uma reuniãozinha, ok?

Professor Slughorn não desiste. Desde o ano passado que eu evito a todo custo esta droga de Clube do Slug que está cheio de personalidades de Hogwarts que eu odeio com todas as minhas forças. Quer dizer, eu sou boa em poção e tudo mais (tudo bem, nem tão boa assim), mas não preciso ficar a noite inteira ouvindo sobre a interessante vida dos Malfoys.

Merlin, me dê paciência de presente.

**Quarta-feira, 06 de Setembro**

_56 kg, 0 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 300 pensamentos de "Preciso emagrecer urgentemente"._

**7h30**. Atchim! - foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz ao acordar hoje de manhã cedo, espirrei.

Droga, odeio espirrar. Me dá aquela sensação de que eu não posso controlar meu corpo, graças à involuntariedade do meu sistema nasal.

Tudo bem, acordar primeiro.

- _Atchim!_ - a caminho do banheiro. Já disse que meu dia vai ser perfeito hoje?

**7h50. Salão Principal**. Todos parecem múmias no café da manhã.

- Atchim!

- Resfriado, Lílian? - Remo perguntou preocupado, folheando o Profeta Diário.

- Talvez... - respondi entediada, comendo torradas.

- Lily, fique longe de mim! Tenho um encontro com Keira Nodds da Lufa-lufa e preciso estar saudável até lá.

- Ah, lógico. Porque se você ficar resfriado é capaz de em dois dias Hogwarts inteira estar vivendo uma epidemia. - comentou Andy.

- Almofadinhos, o fresco. - completou Tiago.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius, nossa distância ainda é apropriada. _Atchim!_

Droga!

- Aula de quê agora, Remo? - perguntei _mumificadamente_.

- Herbologia, com Sirius e Tiago, não? - respondeu aprontando-se para sair e confirmando com Tiago – E você?

- História da Magia.

- Frustrante.

- Lílian, quem em sã consciência faz História da Magia no 7º ano? É a matéria mais chata de Hogwarts!

- Realmente... - Sirius apoiou.

- Aparentemente eu e mais 5 pessoas. - respondi pesarosa – vai entender, eu sou uma incógnita.

A verdade é que, qual o problema das pessoas com História da Magia? Eu gosto. Apesar de dar sono. Melhor, _muito sono_.

- Tchau gente, dormir agora na aula de Binns.

- Sabe, eu tô achando que a Lily é que é esperta! Preencher a grade curricular dela com _sono gratuito..._ - ainda ouvi Sirius comentar antes de prosseguir para minha aula.

Morram de inveja.

**9h. **Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre História da Magia. A aula é um saco e eu nem consigo dormir.

"_Lily, vamos fazer testes para o time de Quadribol?_

_Vai ser legal, eu juro!_

_E Tiago é o capitão!_

_Andy"._

Ok. Andy bateu a cabeça em algum lugar do castelo e está mandando frases desconexas para todos os seus amigos. Vou ignorar.

"_Lily,_

_porque você está me ignorando?_

_Quadribol é legal!"_

Será que alteraram a memória da minha amiga?

"_Andy, você está maluca?_

_Onde você bateu a cabeça?_

_Esqueceu que eu mal sei voar?_

_Lily"._

Eu não sei nem como se sobe em uma vassoura. E não pense que Madame Hooch não tentou me ensinar.

"_Mas essa é a intenção._

_Assim você fica mais perto do Tiago!"_

Alguém mais tem a impressão de que depois que você começa a ter um semi-relacionamento tudo conspira para que você fique perto dele (lê-se: todos tentam te empurrar freneticamente e de todas as formas para ficar perto de Tiago Potter).

"_Eu não preciso ficar perto dele!"._

Viu como eu ainda sou sensata?

"_Lily, eu estou sabendo que você quer aulas particulares de vôo!_

_Que idéia maravilhosa!_

_Quando marcamos o primeiro encontro, digo, primeira aula?_

_Tiago"._

Aparentemente eu ainda sou sensata. Mas Andy não.

"_Por que você mandou frases desconexas para o Potter?_

_Eu não quero aprender a voar! Eu estou bem na terra, obrigada!"_

Quer dizer. Ninguém precisa aprender a voar descontroladamente. Não precisarei voar para ser Curandeira (bom, eu precisava de notas em Herbologia, mas isso, aparentemente, não se concretizou), nem preciso aprender a voar para trabalhar confortavelmente e burocraticamente no Ministério, preciso?

"_Tiago, eu não quero aprender a voar._

_Andy está maluca! __Alguma coisa__ está mexendo com os hormônios dela!_

_Ignore-a._

_Não gosto de vassouras, não sei usar vassouras._

_Talvez saiba alguns golpes de defesa contra ataques de maníacos que envolvam vassouras"._

Pff. Voar, isso sim é uma grande piada.

**19h. Salão Principal. Jantar. **Claramente o Jantar é a melhor hora do dia. É quando eu posso me entupir de comida, sem ter nada para me atrapalhar, a não ser, logicamente, as tarefas da monitoria. Mas quem liga, quando há _tortinhas de chocolate_ esperando por você?

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Hum, boa. - respondi meio vermelha. Okey, alguém me explica quando eu e Tiago Potter começamos a sentar lado a lado nas refeições no Castelo, porque eu aparentemente perdi esse dia! No máximo ele se sentava na minha frente! _E mal! _Bom, não só eu estranhei o fato, parece que metade dos alunos que estão jantando, também!

- Como foi seu dia?

- Bom, _eu acho._ – respondi cautelosa. Merlin, que situação estranha! MUDEM DE LUGAR COMIGO!

Tiago arqueou uma sobrancelha arrogantemente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, por que? – respondi de supetão.

- Sei lá... _Você fica diferente em Hogwarts_.

- Como assim? – é Potter, como assim? Primeiro, eu não ando azarando primeiro-anistas, nem sendo idiota, nem paquerando garotas (isso sim seria estranho!), no máximo, talvez, eu tenha olhado para um setimanista da Lufa-lufa, mas isso não se leva em consideração já que lufas são _lerdos_ – é a ordem natural das coisas!

Merlin, _talvez eu devesse ser lufa-lufa!_

- Você voltou a ser _histérica_.

Quase joguei a tigela de purê na cabeça dele.

- Eu não sou histérica, _Potter_. – enfatizei.

- Ah, você é sim. – ele respondeu simplesmente, servindo-se com suco de abóbora.

Bufei.

- Bom, _idem_.

- Idem, o quê? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Você _também_ fica diferente em Hogwarts.

- Não, eu não fico.

- Fica sim, volta a ser um _idiota_.

Tiago deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- O que eu fiz de tão errado assim?

- Você quer uma _lista_? Porque eu te garanto, posso fazer uma. Enorme.

- _Oi_ Tiago... – Clarice Landerby, do sexto ano passou risonha, com sua amiguinhas corvinais. Argh._ "Oi Tiago?"_ Francamente.

- _Oi _Clarice, tudo bem?

Revirei os olhos. Eu realmente tenho que passar por isso?

- E você ganhou mais um item de idiotice na sua lista idiota enorme, _Potter._

Levantei rápido e sai pisando duro, para a sala dos monitores. Argh.

**Sexta-feira, 08 de Setembro**

_55 kg, 0 sapo de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 1 pacote de Jujubas Açucaradas, 6 aulas, 3 Listas Potter-idiota, 45 minutos gastos inutilmente fazendo listas._

Tudo bem, eu gosto de listas. Qual o problema nisso? Mesmo que as listas incluam um único e solitário elemento, eu _preciso_ delas para observar e pensar claramente! Quem não precisa de listas, atire a primeira pedra.

(Provavelmente eu estaria _soterrada agora_, porque ninguém _normal_ precisa de listas! A verdade é dura!).

**10h40. Transfiguração**. Eu sou uma Deusa da Transfiguração. Quem mais consegue transformar cabides em corujas melhor do que eu? Que leveza, que delicadeza. Pff. A quem eu quero enganar? _Todo mundo_ consegue transformar cabides em corujas.

- Sr. Alcyades, isso _não_ parece uma coruja.

Tudo bem, talvez Logan Alcyades não esteja incluído no Hall dos Deuses da Transfiguração.

Andy está ao meu lado, concentrando-se bastante na sua tarefa ou é o que parece. Tamy e Lie estão na nossa frente, rindo e adicionando detalhes engraçados às suas corujas, como _penas rosas_ e _brincos de madeira_.

Eu _não_ acho que aquela coruja esteja muito feliz com isso.

**Nota**: _Corujas transfiguradas tem sentimentos próprios?_

Tiago e Sirius estão no fundo da sala, entediados, pelo que eu pude observar depois de uma rápida olhada por cima dos meus ombros.

Acho que vou olhar de novo.

Entediados, _ainda_.

Tudo bem, só mais uma vez.

Droga. Sirius acabou de me mandar um_ tchauzinho_.

Porque eu não tenho o dom da discrição?

- Tiago paquerou uma menina ontem no jantar. – comentei casualmente com Andy, mas louca para desabafar sobre tópicos da minha lista com alguém – lista Potter-idiota em questão.

Andy me olhou incrédula.

- Como assim ele "paquerou uma menina ontem no jantar"?

- Desse jeito que eu estou lhe falando que "paquerou uma menina ontem no jantar"...

- Defina "paquerou uma menina ontem no jantar". – Andy cruzou os braços.

Contei o episódio de Tiago Potter estar inacreditavelmente jantando comigo, a vaca da Clarice Landerby passando e soltando risinhos toscos – que _ninguém _solta normalmente! – e a resposta animada de Tiago. Pensando bem sobre isso agora, ele estava sorrindo abertamente para ela! Ele estava flertando com aquela idiota!

Emburrei.

Andy também. Ela soltou olhares bravos na direção de Tiago e Sirius.

- Não faça isso, Andy. Ele vai pensar _que eu me importo_!

- Ora, _mas você se importa_!

- Não completamente, ele tem domínio sobre a vida dele.

- Garotos. – Andy revirou os olhos, irritada tanto quanto eu.

- E ele ainda tem a cara de pau de me chamar para sair! – confessei frustrada.

- Idiota. – Andy concordou.

O sinal bateu.

- Redação de 50 centímetros sobre a Transfiguração de objetos inanimados em seres vivos para a próxima semana... – proclamou McGonagall em meio a balbúrdia que se formou – Potter, Black, fiquem alguns minutos para eu discutir algumas coisas com vocês.

Potter e Black se aproximaram de nós.

- Tchau, _Sirius_. – eu disse arrogantemente.

- Tchau, primo, até o almoço. – Andy completou.

E saímos emburradas.

- Tudo bem, _o que eu fiz agora_? – ouvimos Tiago perguntar alto para Sirius.

Haha, Potter. Muito engraçado. Eu tenho listas! Eu tenho listas para provar o quanto você anda aprontando para cima de mim!

**20h. Reunião dos Monitores.** Meu Merlin, que balbúrdia. Hogwarts e seus infinitos monitores. Parece um exército. O exército de Dumbledore. Vou sentar ao lado dessa menina loira, com uma cara meiguinha, já que Remo agora preside reuniões. REMO É MONITOR-CHEFE. Talvez eu faça uma faixa e pendure no Salão Comunal.

- Oi, er- posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro, Evans.

Ai meu Merlin, ela me conhece. _Ela me conhece_. Eu conheço ela?

- McKinnon, você vai fazer rondas com quem? – perguntou um garoto do quinto ano, que estava ao lado dela. Esses novos monitores, pff.

Ah, lógico. Marlene McKinnon, a _amada_ de Sirius.

- Bom, boa noite a todos. Eu sou Remo Lupin, para quem não me conhece ainda...

- Você é um dos Marotos, _todo mundo te conhece._

Okey, vamos esclarecer alguns pontos, William Wirbey, os Marotos não dominam o mundo! Não se submeta a tirania deles!

Urros de confirmação. Remo corou. Aparentemente todo o resto da Monitoria se submete a eles.

Idiotas.

- Eu e Alice Bells (a namorada de Frank Longbottom), também da grifinória, somos os novos Monitores-Chefes.

Ouvi alguma coisa vindo de Malfoy e Narcisa Black comentando sobre Dumbledore ser puxa-saco dos grifinórios. Bom, você não queria ser Monitor-Chefe, _não é queridinho_?

- Eu realmente acho que Dumbledore escolheu bem, você não? Os dois são realmente aplicados para o cargo... – declarou Marlene, puxando assunto comigo e se desvencilhando do garoto ao seu lado. Senti uma _pontada de ciúmes_ no peito. Eu não sou Monitora-chefe, já ultrapassei essa barreira, mas eu agradeceria se as pessoas parassem de jogar isso na minha cara.

- Sim, eles são excelentes. – concordei um pouco mais animada que o normal.

Escutamos a reunião. Ouvimos as regras. E agora eu tenho que fazer rondas com o ex-monitor-parceiro da Monitora-chefe, já que Remo agora é dela. Fiquei com vontade de gritar a ela: ei, você já tem o Longbottom, fique longe do meu amigo!

**22h. Terminando deveres.** Eu, Andy e Tamy estamos terminando nossas redações de Transfiguração. Lie está metida em algum lugar por ai. Remo está sentado com seus amigos perto da lareira. Tiago não pára de me lançar olhares furtivos.

Andy bocejou e lançou um olhar indiferente a ele.

- Potter não pára de olhar – comecei baixinho.

- Ridículo. – Andy disse simplesmente – Porque ele anda paquerando garotas na sua frente?

- Ele anda paquerando garotas na sua frente? – Tamy perguntou entrado na conversa.

Expliquei a ela, pela segunda vez hoje, a história. Pensando agora sobre isso. _Não foi grande coisa assim_, foi? Claro que foi Lílian Evans! Respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta. Humpf.

Tamy revirou os olhos.

- Ele não deve ter feito de propósito. Ele já saiu com a _Clarice Landerby_.

Assim como eu não tenho o dom da discrição, Tamy não tem o dom de acalmar as pessoas.

- Ele já saiu com ela? – perguntei brava.

- Sim... E todo mundo sabe que ele sai no máximo duas vezes com a mesma menina, não? – ela comentou em um tom óbvio.

Olhei incrédula para ela e de boca aberta. Meu Merlin, quão retardada eu pareci?

- Mas com você é diferente... – ela acrescentou rápido.

- Você é _tão_ inspiradora às vezes, Tamy... – Andy comentou sarcástica.

Não percebemos a aproximação do dito cujo.

- Tudo bem, Lily, eu posso falar com você? – Tiago perguntou sério, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso.

- Não, você não pode. – respondi irritada, juntando meus pergaminhos e livros.

- Porque você está _tão_ irritada comigo? – ele prosseguiu sem dar atenção às minhas tentativas de fugir.

Levantei e coloquei a mochila nos ombros. Não vale a pena discutir, vale?

- O que eu fiz? – ele continuou com aquela cara dele de eu-sou-um-rapaz-sério-e-não-fiz-nada.

Mas é claro que vale a pena discutir.

- Talvez você deva chamar a _Clarice Landerby_ para o próximo passeio de Hogsmeade.

- Mas eu estou proibido de ir a Hogsmeade! – ele respondeu confuso – E eu iria com você!

Apertei os olhos, brava.

- Ah, claro, eu _esqueci_ que você não sai mais de _duas vezes_ com a mesma garota... – acusei.

- Hum, Lily...

- Cala a boca, Tamy. – disse grossa, entre dentes.

- Do que você está falando? – ele perguntou nervoso.

- Tudo bem, Tiago, você coordena sua vida, você sai com quem quiser!

- _Do que você está falando?_ – ele insistiu mais nervoso ainda – Eu quero sair com você!

Me virei e sai emburrada. Merlin, ele me tira do sério. E eu tenho listas para provar!

Muitas listas!

LISTAS.

**Domingo, 10 de Setembro**

_55 kg, 0 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 pacotes de Jujubas Açucaradas, 0 doces hoje (Elfos domésticos deveriam produzir sobremesas gostosas em tempo integral!), 0 aula, 1 corrida no Lago tentando fugir de Tiago Potter, 0 deveres feitos._

**12h.** Ainda estão servindo o café da manhã? Merlin, eu hibernei.

**12h20.** – Ai que fome - falei bocejando.

- Lily, eu não acredito que você ainda está com sono, nós pensávamos que você já estava morta! – Tamy disse assustada, quando eu desci para o Salão Comunal, onde todos estavam reunidos.

- Lily... – Tiago tentou falar, depois de eu ignorá-lo dois dias.

- Café primeiro, _Potter_. – e sai rapidinho do Salão Comunal. Enquanto eu puder evitá-lo eu farei. Besta. Clarice Landerby não parece mais tão legal assim, não?

Atravessei o Salão Principal quase correndo e me sentei ao lado da loira Marlene, que estava com outra amiga do sexto ano.

- Er- bom dia. – murmurei, olhando quem estava pelo Salão. Barra limpa.

- Bom dia, Evans. – ela respondeu com os garfo no meio do caminho para sua boca.

- Pode comer, eu não mordo... _pessoas_. – disse casualmente, enchendo meu prato de arroz.

- Você é estranha, _garota_.

- _Tente_ viver com Tiago Potter.

- Ah, é mesmo, ele é seu namorado, não?

- Não. – grunhi.

- Ah, desculpa então. É que vocês parecem manter uma relação de longas datas.

- Não. – repeti. Tiago entrou com seu grupo, seguido por Andy e Tamy.

Sirius olhou presunçosamente para Marlene.

Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Bom, você já fez seus relatórios da monitoria? – ela perguntou, enchendo o prato com batatas gratinadas.

- Alguns... – respondi sincera e evitando os olhares dos Marotos e das minhas amigas, por estar sentada com alguém fora do meu círculo de amizade.

- Bom, eu acho que eles estão tentando chamar sua atenção... – Marlene comentou, apontando para eles com o garfo, meio sarcástica.

Andy e Tamy realmente acenavam para mim. Acenei de volta para elas, fingi estar acompanhada e apontei para Marlene.

Elas pareceram entender.

- Você não se importa de eu ficar por aqui, não?

Marlene deu de ombros. Continuamos conversando.

**15h.** Quando eu ia me sentar debaixo da grande árvore perto do lago, vi Tiago Potter vindo na minha direção, com o passo acelerado. Fingi que não olhei, peguei minhas coisas e sai caminhando pela orla do Lago.

- Lily, LILY!

Continuei andando mais rápido.

- Lily!

Ele continuou chamando. Comecei a correr.

Infelizmente, Tiago Potter tem um preparo físico melhor que o meu.

- Ei, e-eu estava... te-te chamando. – ele falou bufando, quando me alcançou.

- D-desculpe, eu não-não escutei... – falei séria para ele, bufando também.

- _Você estava correndo!_ – ele acusou.

- Eu estava fazendo minha caminhada diária. – respondi, mentindo, como sempre.

Ele pareceu não acreditar. Mas não comentou mais nada.

- Eu _preciso_ conversar com você.

Fiquei calada.

- Eu _não_ quero sair com Clarice Landerby, de onde você tirou isso?

- Olha Tiago, não precisa mentir. Eu _já_ disse que você pode sair com quem quiser!

- Droga, Lily, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir a mesma coisa?

Bom, eu posso não ter o dom da discrição, mas tenho o dom de transformar as coisas em uma bola de neve.

Fiquei calada.

- Eu _realmente_ gosto de você. – e as bochechas dele adquiriram um tom avermelhado.

Eu corei dos pés a cabeça. Devia estar parecendo uma reação alérgica ou coisa parecida.

- Desculpa. – ele murmurou e saiu andando de volta para o Castelo.

**Quinta-feira, 14 de Setembro**

_54 kg, 5 fatias de torta de morango, 6 aulas, 25 minutos resmungando acerca de vassouras._

**7h30**. – Eu não preciso aprender a andar de vassouras. – resmunguei pela décima vez.

- É praticamente impossível alguém não saber andar de vassoura. Simplesmente, _não é certo_! – Tiago argumentou pela décima vez.

- Hum... – resmunguei mais uma vez.

Nós tínhamos voltado a nos falar desde a corrida no Domingo. E agora sentávamos juntos para tomar café e às vezes fazíamos alguma tarefa juntos (Remo ainda ocupava o cargo oficialmente).

Claramente que em Hogwarts nada disso passou despercebido. As línguas estavam mais cortantes do que nunca e muitas pessoas se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, se o mundo estava acabando, se nós estávamos namorado e blá blá blá.

Não que eu esteja assumindo alguma coisa, mas ser amiga dos Marotos era, na maioria das vezes, bem divertido.

Sirius e Tiago formavam aquelas duplas hilárias que conseguem manter todo mundo perto de si.

Até mesmo eu, a monitora chatinha e rude, Evans.

- Sem chance, você vai aprender de qualquer jeito, ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter!

- Pode escolher outro nome, então Tiago. Que tal... hum... _Harry_? Harry Potter soa bem.

- Engraçadinha.

E sai rindo para minha aula de Poções.

**17h.** Tiago insistentemente me convenceu a _tentar_ olhar para uma vassoura, antes do treino de quadribol que ele havia marcado, para as 17h30.

- Certo. Aqui está ela. Observe o formato do cabo, sua aerodinâmica, essa vassoura é capaz de atingir cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora! – Tiago discursava com um brilho incomum nos olhos.

Eu, por outro lado, bocejava entediada.

Não tenho culpa se quadribol e vassouras não despertam meus interesses.

- Então? – Tiago perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos profundos.

- Então o quê? – perguntei assustada.

- O que você acha dela? – ele perguntou pacientemente.

Mordi o lábio.

- _É só uma vassoura!_ Você sabia que no mundo dos trouxas nos utilizamos isso para limpar as coisas?

- O QUÊ? – Tiago perguntou indignado. Como se eu tivesse profanado a figura das grandes vassouras utilizadas para quadribol!

- Exatamente isso. Não tem sentido para mim venerar uma coisa que _varre o chão_! – eu disse num tom óbvio.

- Você _é louca_. É a única explicação plausível! Você não consegue entender a beleza de dar giros de 360 graus no ar?

Respondi negativamente com a cabeça.

Tiago parecia que ia me esganar.

- Suba! – ele mandou. Olhei assustada para ele.

- O quê? Não mesmo! – e fui dando uns passos para trás.

- Suba! – ele ordenou sério. Cogitei a possibilidade de sair correndo de novo. Mas as minhas chances de conseguir me safar eram extremamente pequenas. Quem conseguiria competir com uma coisa que atinge _cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora_?

- Não é uma boa idéia... – eu afirmei com um tom de quem sabe das coisas – Eu provavelmente subiria muito e cairia estalada no chão e morreria. E você seria o culpado! – apontei.

- Eu _não_ vou deixar você cair. – ele disse em um tom óbvio, segurando outra vassoura na mão.

Choraminguei.

- Ah, não!

- _Lílian Evans_, eu pensei que você não tivesse medo de nada!

Bom, aparentemente ele não sabe que aranhas, Pirraça e vassouras estão no início da lista.

Dei um passo para frente.

- _Venha_, largue de besteira.

Merlin, me ajude! Implorei mentalmente.

Uma multidão de alunos irrompeu no campo de Quadribol.

Merlin está tão, _tão_ bonzinho comigo esses dias! MERLIN, EU AMO VOCÊ!

- Opa! – joguei a vassoura pro ar – Seu treino de quadribol! – e sorri de forma maníaca.

- Da próxima você não escapa. – ele falou rindo.

Não conte com isso, _Potter_. Merlin está do meu lado!

**Terça-feira, 19 de Setembro**

_54,5 kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 350 pensamentos profanos._

Ai Merlin, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Provavelmente eu estou de TPM ou alguma coisa assim porque meus _hormônios estão enlouquecidos_! Tive um sonho altamente impuro está noite com Tiago Potter e agora toda vez que ele me dirige a palavra eu me lembro de... _coisas impuras_, MUITO impuras mesmo e meu rosto adquire todas as tonalidades do arco-íris e me dá vontade de vomitar, só de ansiedade.

Quer dizer, isso é NORMAL?

Ai Merlin, ele está vindo, eu vou fugir antes que o cheiro dele invada minhas narinas!

**Sábado, 23 de Setembro**

_56 kg, 2 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, TPM._

**8h.** Skup me acordou hoje muito cedo, aparentemente só para fazer o mal, porque ele não queria me comunicar nada de importante.

**8h20.** Quem acorda cedo dia de Sábado? Eu e mais vinte pessoas.

- Bom dia, Marlene. – pronunciei desabando na sua frente.

- 'Dia. – ela disse vagamente, tomando uma xícara de café e lendo o jornal matinal.

- Estou exausta, exausta. Ontem foi meu dia de ronda e meu _amasso_ simplesmente me acorda às 8h da madrugada.

- Você dorme muito... – ela disse, colocando óculos fininhos – Eu tenho insônia.

Insônia e Lílian são duas palavras que nunca caberão em uma mesma frase.

- Bom-dia, Lily. – Sirius, o único representante dos Marotos que tinha acordado cedo naquela manhã. Eu vi os olhos dele brilhando, quando olhou para McKinnon.

Sorri.

- Bom-dia, _Siriusinho._

Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bom-dia,_ McKinnon_, não? – ele perguntou, como se estivesse em dúvida, sentando-se ao meu lado. Fingido. Ele sabe tudo sobre ela.

- Bom-dia, Black. – ela disse, voltando os olhos para o jornal.

Marlene tinha aquela pose de mulher que eu nunca teria. Sou daquelas muito desastradas, desengonçadas e histéricas para parecer indiferente a qualquer coisa. Ela não. Além dela ser um ano mais nova que eu.

- _Então..._ – ele tentava puxar assunto, olhando excitado de mim para ela. Se eu não estivesse acostumada com as coisas de Sirius, diria que ele estava _patético_.

- Você é do time de quadribol, não? – ela perguntou calma, tirando os óculos.

Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso, ou eu achava que fosse esse.

- _Sim..._ Batedor.

Não me pergunte o que diabos um batedor faz.

- Excelente... – ela disse devagar, inflando o ego de Sirius (se ele pudesse ficar maior) – Potter já marcou o primeiro treino?

- _Você_ está no time? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho. Sirius mentia tanto. Ele _sabia_ que ela estava no time, ele não falava de outra coisa há semanas.

- Porque? – ela perguntou franzindo a testa – Batedora também. – disse séria.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você é _muito bonita_ para estar em uma posição tão durona.

Revirei os olhos. Claramente eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa aqui! Fiz menção de levantar – apesar de continuar _mortinha_ de fome.

- Você não me conhece. – ela respondeu simplesmente, voltando a ler seu jornal. Sem se abalar por ter recebido elogios de um dos deuses de Hogwarts. Ele notara isso também, mas manteve a pose.

- Tchau Sirius, tchau Marlene! – eu disse saindo, deixando os dois tomando café sozinhos.

**20h.** – Marlene McKinnon está _totalmente_ na minha! – proclamou Sirius para mim, Andy, Remo, Pedro e Tiago, ao chegar no Salão Comunal e se jogar sonhadoramente em uma poltrona do lado da lareira.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- A mesma Marlene McKinnon que eu conheço?

- Ela está _tão_ na minha. – ele continuou – Não sei como ela não se jogou nos meus braços hoje.

Revirei os olhos. Pff. Egocêntrico. Todos eles.

- Vocês vão sair? – Pedro externou o pensamento geral.

Sirius coçou a cabeça.

- Bom, _ainda_ não.

Remo sorriu.

- Bom, _então é a mesma_ Marlene McKinnon que eu conheço. – eu disse olhando de canto de olho para Tiago, que se sentava ao meu lado no sofá. Do outro lado, Andy.

Pensamentos profanos: saiam de mim!

- E _Natalie_? – Tiago perguntou.

Senti uma leve pontada de ciúmes ao me lembrar do ex-quase-relacionamento dele que era mentira.

A verdade era que Natalie evitava ficar perto dos Marotos, especialmente de Sirius. Ela estava se esforçando tanto.

Remo, Pedro e Andy começaram uma conversa aleatória, enquanto Sirius sonhava com – eu acredito – Marlene. Seus olhos estavam brilhando _de novo_.

Tiago aproveitou a oportunidade para esticar os braços no sofá, em uma espécie de abraço hesitante.

Atrevido.

Acabei deixando. Pensamentos impuros acelerando meu coração.

E acabei deixando. Não sem antes Sirius dar um risinho, quando nos olhou.

Atrevidos. Todos eles.

**Terça-feira, 26 de Setembro**

_55 kg, 5 sapos de chocolate, 6 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 2 pacotes de Jujubas Açucaradas, 10 doces hoje (Vou morrer com tanto açúcar!!), 6 aulas, 1000 pensamentos impuros (isso é péssimo!). Sob o Efeito-Potter._

**10h30.** Estou tentando ao máximo evitar Tiago. Ao máximo. E por isso o nível de açúcar no meu sangue já subiu consideravelmente e em breve eu estarei tendo uma _overdose_. Mas não, ele fica tomando café comigo, me olhando, me tocando, me abraçando sem ser chamado, invadindo meus sonhos, minhas narinas. CHEGA! SAÍA DE MIM EFEITO-POTTER.

Pior que eu nem posso desabafar com ninguém, sem ser patética ou sem ter que olhar para a cara dessa pessoa todos os dias. Ai, Merlin.

Mandei uma carta para Rose falando de toda essa minha aflição e pedindo para ela me ajudar.

TIAGO POTTER ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCA.

Mais do que eu já sou, claro.

**10h45.** Eu estava pensando no dia em que nós nos beijamos na Sala Precisa. E no dia em que nós ficamos em Sheffield, na praia. Ai, eu vou chorar.

**12h. Almoço**. Mal consegui tocar na comida. Não que eu não esteja com fome, eu _sempre_ estou com fome. Mas é que ele está do meu lado, conversando animadamente com seus amigos e eu _não consigo parar_ de sentir o cheiro dele.

- Lily, você quase não comeu... – Andy disse sorrindo da história. Tonks, o bobão estava sentado conosco também. Ele e Andy já tinham voltado há um tempão.

- Não estou com fome – menti brincando com o arroz do meu prato.

Meu estômago embrulhou quando Potter se debruçou um pouquinho sobre mim para pegar o purê que estava do meu lado.

Quase chorei.

Merlin, AJUSTE MEUS HORMÔNIOS DE VOLTA.

Remo me olhou curioso.

- Algum problema, Lily?

Todos olhares se voltaram para mim.

- Er-não. É que eu preciso ir à Ala Hospitalar. – falei levantando rápido e saindo.

Preciso me distrair.

**18h. Biblioteca**. Finalmente paz e tranqüilidade. Posso fazer minhas tarefas e meus relatórios da monitoria, sem ser atrapalhada com cheiros ou pensamentos obscuros. Porque, advinha, eu só preciso olhar para Madame Pince com sua cara terrível e tudo vai desaparecer!

"_A transfiguração humana é um dos ramos de Transfiguração mais complexos que existem em todo mundo bruxo, desde os primórdios do século V a.C, quando bruxos antigos descobriram os benefícios de modificar -"._

Cheiro, _de novo_. Argh. Hum, Madame Pince, você _realmente_ tem uma cara terrível.

"– _partes do seu corpo, como rosto, cabelos, olhos e até características do físico, para se esconderem e não serem capturados para sofrer nos picadeiros improvisados, cheios de dragões e outras criaturas mágicas perigosas"._

- Oi Lily! – tomei um susto. Levantei os olhos para ver, quem, quem mesmo?

**Dica:** _O maior perseguidor cheiroso de todos os tempos._

Lógico que era Tiago Potter.

- Tiago! – sussurrei. Inacreditável. Eu estava realmente me sentindo pacífica e tranqüila, mas você se importa? Claro que não! _Porque você está exalando esse cheiro de novo!_

_Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

O QUÊ? Alguém me explique.

- Posso fazer meu dever de Transfiguração com você?

Vai ser realmente uma longa noite.

**23h.** Estou exausta, com fome, com sono e frustrada.

Eu só posso ser a pessoa mais maluca do mundo. Eu _estou ficando_ a pessoa mais maluca do mundo.

Como isso pode acontecer?

O cheiro dele está impregnado no ar, em todas as coisas! Ele está se esfregando com meus pertences, é a _única_ explicação plausível!

Eu ODEIO Tiago Potter. Ele está me fazendo ter devaneios e desejos malucos. O que está acontecendo? O que ele fez comigo?

Ele me enfeitiçou! Safado! Só pode ser isso! Ele anda me dando alguma poção maluca para beber ou me jogando feitiços pelas costas.

Haha! Foi _por isso_ que ele começou a tomar café comigo! Ele está me enfeitiçando _durante_ o café da manhã! Então eu passo o dia todo com maluquices na cabeça!

É isso! Haha. _Descobri seu segredo_, Tiago Potter!

**Sexta-feira, 30 de Setembro**

_54 kg, 2 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 50 minutos confabulando contra Tiago Potter, 200 pensamentos impuros (muito bom!). Efeito-Potter enfraquecido._

**7h45. Salão Principal.** Estou em uma missão de tomar café da manhã com muita cautela, para isso, me sentei na frente de Tiago, não do lado dele (ele ficou meio frustrado com isso), impedindo que ele colocasse coisas na minha comida ou na minha bebida, sem ser visto.

Peguei você, _Potter_.

E eu estou sã, desde então (tudo bem, _só_ faz 40 minutos que eu acordei, mas já é alguma coisa). O cheiro dele não está me incomodando e ele não está tocando em mim.

Ponto para Lílian Evans!

**10h. Transfiguração.** Ele resolveu sentar na mesa atrás de mim, com Sirius. Viu? Viu? Ele não conseguiu me atingir durante o café da manhã, então ele quer _a todo custo_ tentar me enfeitiçar durante a aula de Transfiguração.

Potter, _eu sei_ o que você está fazendo!

**10h10. **– Lily, me empresta uma pena?

Mais uma prova. Porque ele não pediu ao Black? Eles estão confabulando! Safados!

**11h.** Ainda estou normal, ele não fez nada. Provavelmente seu feitiço falhou ou a presença de McGonagall e sua tirada de mil pontos e detenções acabou por frustrar seus planos.

MINNIE, EU TE AMO!

**12h20.** Droga! Ele conseguiu! Ele conseguiu! Pensamentos impuros estão invadindo minha mente! Saiam! Saiam!

**20h.** Eu estava voltando do jantar, quando esbarrei com ele, sem querer, no corredor.

- Opa, Lily.

Comecei a olhar para os lados, _desesperada_! Tentei pensar na cara de Madame Pince!

- Você está bem? Você está tão estranha esses dias... – ele comentou, sorrindo.

PARE! Madame Pince, Madame Pince, Madame Pince, Madame Pince, Madame Pince!

- Lily? – ele perguntou mais preocupado comigo.

- Eu só tenho _coisas_... _a fazer_.

E ruborizei. MADAME PINCE, ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?

- Ah, sim...

Estava muda. Madame Pince não tem abdômen definido.

- LILY! – ele me sacudiu com urgência.

Madame Pince, _definitivamente_, não tem músculos!

Então eu fiz a coisa mais louca, insana e sem noção que um dia Lílian Evans faria. (Isso, definitivamente, está no topo de todas as coisas loucas, insanas e sem noção que eu fiz!).

Eu joguei minha mochila no chão.

E beijei Tiago Potter.

Não me culpe, não me culpe, Diário!

Foi o cheiro.

FOI O MALDITO CHEIRO DELE.

Merlin, _o que está acontecendo comigo?_

* * *

**N/A:** TANRAN! FINALMENTE! Eu posso escutar _todo mundo_ dizendo.

Gente, pela primeira vez na televisão, **EU GOSTEI DE UM CAPÍTULO**.

Principalmente dessa última parte. A Lily não está ficando mais maluca do que nunca?

E ai, alguém sabe o que está acontecendo com ela? Haha.

E o capítulo ainda saiu _bem maior_ do que eu esperava. Isso que dá escrever na empolgação!

Bom, estamos caminhando para o final da fic! 3 capítulos para fic acabar!

Lílian Evans, se resolva! _É o que todos dizem!_

Vocês gostaram da Marlene? Eu adoro a Marlene. Ela vai começar a aparecer mais por aqui, porque, afinal, outro maroto (finalmente) parece estar se apaixonando.

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS. Elas que não fizeram eu abandonar essa fic! Porque às vezes você fica _tão_, mas, tão desanimada! Mas eu to só paz e tranqüilidade, como a Lily, na Biblioteca. Haha.

Muito obrigada às reviews consoladoras da nota passada. Muito mesmo! Sabe por que? Tudo passa mesmo! (Não é Lulu Star?). Já está tudo perfeito!

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Dayse: **_**"**__então. desde a última vez qe vc postou, eu casei, divorciei, casei de novo e tive 3 filhos (sendo qe o mais velho está prestes a ir pra faculdade) e meu ex-marido está me mandando cartas ameaçadoras". Preciso dizer que eu MORRO de rir com suas reviews? Só você mesmo! Ai meu Merlin, eu AMEI o livro 7. Tudo bem que a batalha de Hogwarts deveria ser mais emocionante e Sexy Severo deveria manter sua pose de mal, mas eu AMEI. Sério. Agora tenho 3 livros favoritos na saga inteira! O terceiro, o quinto e o sétimo! Nhaaaaaaaa! Você ainda está viva? Poxa, sua review me deu um up total! Você parece a Rose da minha vida! Sério! E quando escreveu aquilo sobre o Truman e sua porta de saída me fez chorar muiiito e refletir e no final deu tudo certo! Muuuito obrigada mesmo, Dayse! Espero que você goste do capítulo. E ah, você nem sabe. Perdi meu pen drive. ME ROUBARAM. Droga. Haha. Beiiijos! _

**Tahh Halliwell:** _Haha. Não se preocupe que vestibular é uma __daquelas__ fases, mas que no final, tudo fica tranqüilo. Graças a Merlin, eu passei e estou feliz, apesar desse ano tentar de nova, para a Universidade de São Paulo (Eu sou do Maranhão!) Bom, quanto ao filme, Gary Oldman é o melhor! Ele é perfeito! Gente, eu amo o Sirius, ele é o personagem mais legal de todos os tempos! Haha. E a Lily é uma maluca, ela não se decide! Às vezes me dá raiva. Tiago tem tanta paciência! Tanta! Obrigada pela review, beiiijos..._

**MoniMione:** _Com certeza existe um pouco de Lílian Evans dentro de cada uma de nós! Quem não tem tantas dúvidas em relação a garotos, relacionamentos e pensamentos impuros? Eu fico tão feliz por você conseguir se conectar a essa fic. Sério! E não se preocupe com finais e coisas superficiais como essa, iusahishuai! Desculpas pela demora! Vou tentar ser mais rápida com esses 3 capítulos, juro! Ah, o piercing é MUITO legal, minha mãe que incentivou, quem diria, não? E meu pai não disse nada! Haaha! E esses Tiagos Potters nas nossas vidas. Pff. Comente mais! Beijoos..._

**Mary M Evans:** _Com certeza, se você pudesse, arrancaria meus cabelos, não? NÃO ARRANQUE, POR FAVOR. A Lily tem um complexo irritante em relação ao Tiago, ela está sempre na dúvida, quando se trata dele. E ela não consegue admitir as coisas mais óbvias, mas estamos trabalhando nisso! Haha! Leia e comente, de novo! E eu não vou abandonar essa fic, juro! Beiijos..._

**Linah Black**: _Não se preocupe, querida! Há um Tiago Potter para cada uma de nós! É só esperar ele chegar com essas bagunças e frases desconexas, para virar nosso chão! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijoos..._

**Srt. Lizzie Potter:**_Eu sei, eu deveria ser mandada para Azkaban por demorar tanto, mas me dê uma chance, por favor! Gostou do capítulo! Comente, viu! Beijooos..._

**Mah Evans Weasley:** _Muuuito obrigada pelo seu review. Eu tenho tendência para ficar arrogante que nem Sirius Black com elogios, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso! Juro! Comente! Beijos..._

**Teteeee**: _Ai, eu sei que é irritante, mas às vezes eu não consigo me livrar dos clichês. Não consigo! Tento ao máximo não deixar a fic monótona e sem sentindo! Mas valeu pela dica! O que você achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijooos..._

**Gabriela.Black:** _AHHH, você tem um cosplay da Ginny! Que lindo! Eu tenho um da sonserina, como namorada do Draquito Malfoy (pena que ele não sabe disso!). Mas um dia nós casaremos e teremos 4 filhos, eu sei! Muito obrigada pela review! Continue comentando! Beijoos..._

**Jhu Radcliffe**: _Eu fico tão, mas tão emocionada quando recebo reviews suas, porque eu sou sua fã! Adoro suas fics! Hehehe! Como foi de vestibular? Beijoos..._

**Thaty**: _Tiago Potter é o cara mais lindo que eu conheço. Er-tudo bem, ele está em uma fic. Mas ele é lindo mesmo! Ele vai tentar amadurecer a partir de agora e amar nosso lírio querido com todas as forças. Haha! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beiiijos. )_

**Carol Lair.:** _Que review mega legal! Mega, mega legal! Haha. Eu amo a Rose mesmo, mas ela vai continuar em Beuax. Provavelmente só voltará na Continuação dessa fic, quando eles terminarem Hogwarts, e eu já deixei uma dica. Ela quer ser Inominável, nunca se sabe o que a Lily vai ser. Parei por aqui! Haha. Na verdade, eu não gostava muito da Lie, mas me forcei a gostar dela. Quem disse que todas as amigas de Lílian Evans tem que ser mega legais, mas eu darei uma chance pra ela. E ainda vai rolar muita coisa, para ver quem vai ficar com Sirius Black (EU QUERO ELE!). Obrigada pela review, mesmo! Beijoos..._

**Violet Spinett:** _Tiago é um perseguidor total. E ele ainda vai conquistar Lílian Evans, não? Parece que ele está fazendo um belo trabalho, porque a está enlouquecendo de vez! Obrigada pela review! Beijooos..._

**Darling Mimi: **_Ai meu Merlin, não me elogie muito, que eu tenho tendências muito egocêntricas! Haha! Agora que eu estou na faculdade fica mais fácil postar. Mas hoje, foi um momento de inspiração único! Passei a tarde escrevendo e puf! O capítulo nasceu! Vou começar logo o outro e evitar demorar! (Sempre se tenta!) Muito obrigada pela review! Beiiiiijos..._

**Rikelle: **_eii, seu email não saiu. O não deixa que nós coloquemos email/sites, que merda, não? Muita sacanagem! Mas eu espero que você volte e comente na fic! Haha! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Thai Potter :** _A Lily está doiiiiida pra sair com o Tiago! E próximo capítulo, não sei não viu! Ela está meio imprevisível com essa tpm e essa tsunami de pensamentos impuros! Espero que ela se segure e não me envergonhe! Haha. Comente mais! Beijoss..._

**Mady Potter Black**: _Tiago e Lily são lindos juntos! São mesmo! Mas lindo ainda quando ele fica tentando mostrar que gosta mesmo dela! Haha. Obrigada pela review, continue lendo! Beijoss..._

**Fini Felton:** _Ai, alguém tem que ceder! E quem vai ceder? Lily ou Tiago? Haha. Ai, não se preocupe que eu vou correr pra suas fics, to sempre de olhos nelas! Haha! Continue comentando, beijooooss..._

**Lulu Star:** _Eu estaria mega feliz se eu pudesse me sustentar, viver e respirar com fics, porque eu amo demais! Adoro lerrr fic! Mesmo! Tiago é muito fofo! Muito mesmo, mas ainda é menino, então tende a fazer besteiras que nós, meninas, não aprovamos, mas ele vai aprender! Hehe. Muito obrigada pelas reviews que você me deixa, eu realmente adoro! Beijoos..._

**Gláuce Volpi: **_Na verdade, a Lily tenta se fazer de difícil e o destino acaba acreditando nela e fazendo tudo dar errado! Ai ela fica louca! Mas Merlin está muito bonzinho ultimamente e dando créditos a ela! Haha! Muito obrigada pela review, beijoosss..._

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **_Eu juro solenemente tentar atualizar antes do próximo natal! Brincadeira! Estou tentando superar essas barreiras mentais, eu juro! Gostou do capítulo? Haha. Beijooss..._

**Diana P. Black: **_quando eu li sua review pela primeira vez, eu pensei, ela está louca, eu não sei porque esse povo gosta dessa fic! Mas você me deu inspiração para começar a apreciar realmente o que eu escrevo! E esse cap pode até não ter sido bom para alguém, mas eu AMEI. Pela primeira vez, então, obrigada pelo puxão de orelha! E a Lily com certeza deveria fazer teatro de drama, ela é MUITO dramática! Mesmo! Alguém dá uns cascudos nela, por favor. E eu vou na sua fic, sim, não se preocupe! É a primeira coisa que farei quando terminar de atualizar aqui. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**-Byga-:** _Espero sinceramente que você não tenha dado um treco por causa da demora! Haha! Aqui está o capítulo! Me diga o que achou! Brigada pela review! Beijos..._

**Lana Potter**: _ai que chique! Eu amo leitores novos! O que você está achando da fic? Comente mais! Beijoosss..._

**Taty Mello:** _É só comentar sempre logada que eu deixo um recadinho quando atualizar! D AAh, que bom que você gosta muito da fic! Porque é o meu xodó T/L! Tenho tantas T/Ls escritas no pc, mas essa foi a única que comecei a publicar, porque eu adoro os personagens dela! ) obrigada pela review! Beijooss..._

**Bel Kersul: **_Tem continuação sim! É só esperar, hum, um pouquinho, ai eu dou a doida e venho atualizar! Hehe. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!_

**Bela Moreira**: _Aii, não me elogia que eu morro! O que achou desse capítulo? Gostou? Beijooosss.._

**Dark Fairy Seven:** _Desistir? Nunca! Haha. Então aqui está o meu super mega up e um capítulo fresquinho! Heheh! Comente mais! Beijos.,_

**Alulu: **_Ai, tudo paaaaaassa. E o capítulo veeeem._ _Obrigada pelo comentário, viu? Volte sempre! Haha. Beijoos..._

**InfallibleGirl:** _Ai, eu sei que eles foram Monitores-chefes. Mas eu pensei assim, com toda essa maluquice da Lily e as loucuras do Tiago nessa fic, ninguém em SÃ consciência nomearia eles monitores! Então achei mais plausível colocar o perfeitinho Remo, sabe? Sei lá, entra mais na minha cabeça. Hehehe. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijoss..._

**..\Inoue-chan/..:** _AI MEU MERLIN. Eu ganhei uma mega fã! O quão chique é isso? E amei a sua reviewzona! Eu amo reviewzonas, elas me divertem, fico rindo sozinha, toda besta em frente ao computador! E pode passar muitas vezes aqui e puxar minha orelha quando eu demorar! Hehehe! Viu? MUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW!AHH, seu email não apareceu. O e um fresco, argh! E não se preocupe, que idade é uma coisa que está na cabeça das pessoas! Não me importo! Haha! E eu sou de São Luís do Maranhão! Nordeste na área! Hehe! E meu pen drive foi roubado. __Snif. Snif. Beijooss..._

**Gina Ginny Potter:**_A Lily é uma louca! __Ainda vai acontecer muita maluquice com ela e dentro da cabeça dela até que ela esteja em sintonia com Tiago Potter! Obrigada pela review! Beijoss..._

Ufa! Acabei! Mil desculpas se eu esqueci alguém! Todas essas reviews tem meu sincero agradecimento. Mesmo.

Beijos, _galhera_!

Até o próximo!

**Ellen Potter.**

P.S: Não, eu não esqueci! BOTÃOZINHO ROXO, VENHA!


	15. Efeito Potter

**Disclaimer:** Ainda brigarei com JK Rowling por Sirius Black (euteamomeuamor,nãomeabandonenunca).

**N/A:** Ah, UHUL. Capítulo novo em tempo recorde para mim! ;) Notinhas no final. **Enjoy**.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

_**Outubro – Efeito Potter**_

**Domingo, 01 de Outubro**

_53 kg (evitar Tiago Potter nas refeições tem suas vantagens), 10 sapos de chocolate (ei, eles são meu sustento diário!), 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 500 pensamentos impuros (mediano!). 3 escapadas perfeitas de Tiago Potter._

**6h.** Eu nunca acordo cedo! NUNCA! Nem que anunciem bem alto no dia anterior que quem acordar muito cedo vai ganhar quilos e quilos de chocolate. Eu amo chocolate. Mas NUNCA acordaria cedo. E aqui estou eu, são 6h da manhã! Merlin, devolva meu sono.

**6h20.** Até o Skup está dormindo.

**6h25.** Eu poderia dormir um pouco ainda, não? Tiago Potter está roubando minha vontade de dormir, minha vontade de viver! Sanguessuga!

**7h**. Droga, vou tomar café.

**7h05. Café-da-manhã.** Há cinco alunos no Salão Principal. VÃO DORMIR! Okey, eu estou começando a achar que Marlene McKinnon _não dorme nunca_.

- Vai dormir... – disse desabando fraca na mesa do café. Alguns cereais pularam com o vento.

- Bom-dia para você também, Evans. – Marlene disse com o seu famoso óculos e o seu famoso jornal matinal. Quer dizer, _alguém a petrificou nessa posição e ela está sentada ai há dias_!

- Péssimo dia. – respondi com a cabeça na mesa – Eu estou morrendo de sono, mas não consigo tirar minha soneca matinal.

- Você _tem_ uma soneca matinal?

- Claro que sim, logo depois da dormida noturna. – respondi chorosa.

- Então volte e durma... – ela respondeu simplesmente, mordendo um pãozinho.

- Não é tão simples assim.

E, de fato, não era. Depois do evento de sexta-feira, em que eu, _literalmente_, pulei em cima do Potter, ele parece estar tão maluco quanto eu. Afinal, eu o beijei, voltei a minha sanidade, sai correndo desembestada e não falo com ele desde então.

Mas ele acha que eu estou gostando dele ou algo assim.

Pi! (Som de apitos) Resposta errada, _Potter_.

- Você é muito _complicada_... – ela disse simplesmente – Se quer alguma coisa, vai lá e faça. Então volte a dormir.

Bom, esse realmente não é um bom conselho, porque da última vez que eu segui meus instintos, acabei grudada na boca de um Potter. E quando isso acontece... Bem, _definitivamente há algo de errado com você._

- Não enche. – respondi frustrada. Marlene riu.

**8h. **Merlin, são 8h da madrugada, é DOMINGO, o que eu estou fazendo acordada?

**8h10.** Alguém me dê tapas. Isso, _tapas_! Eles sempre funcionam quando alguém está louco ou fora de si, nos filmes.

**8h30. Dormitório feminino. Sono Matinal. **– Andy, acorda, me dê um tapa.

- Brhur... – ela resmungou.

- Andy, isso é _sério_!

- Lily, o que você está fazendo _tão cedo_ assim? – ela falou emburrada, me jogando um travesseiro.

Encostei minha cabeça nele, talvez o sono dela passasse para mim por _osmose_. Bem, não passou.

Droga.

- Eu _preciso_ de um tapa!

E Merlin sabe realmente que eu estou falando sério. Eu não estou normal. Eu estou _completamente_ fora de mim.

O QUE SE PRECISA PARA GANHAR UM TAPA POR AQUI, HEIN?

- Merlin, você está _completamente_ maluca. – ela começou emburrada, com os cabelos desgrenhados – O que você está fazendo? Porque você está acordada?

- Andy... – comecei chorosa – Ele está me deixando louca, ele está, _eu juro_! Eu não consigo dormir, eu sinto o cheiro dele, eu não estou comendo direito! Eu estou com fome, eu estou pesando 53 kg! Eu estou _definhando_! – desabafei.

Andy me olhou incrédula (bom, foi um olhar bastante convincente, já que ela _acabou_ de acordar).

- Quem? Tiago?

- Quem mais? _Professor Dumbledore_?

Ela riu.

- Não ria, isso é sério! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

- Bom, então faça, acorde-o e diga tudo isso a ele, vocês casarão, terão filhos e viverão felizes para sempre. Agora, me deixe dormir, _por favor_!

Emburrei.

- Mas _essa_ é a questão. – rosnei – Alguma coisa me diz que nós não devemos ficar juntos, é tão errado. Ele é tão idiota. Por Merlin, ele tem _músculos_, Andy, e eu tenho uma barriga saliente! Como você acha que isso daria certo?

- _Qual a relação_? Amiga, confie em mim, quem disse que está tudo errado? Sua cabeça? Por favor, não acredite nela, ela _não_ deve ser levada em consideração.

O que há de _tão_ errado na minha cabeça? Sou meio maluca, às vezes, admito.

- E, _por favor_, por favor. Vá acordar a Tamy, eu estou morta. Tonks tem me mantido _ocupada_.

Chocada – esta era a palavra certa para demonstrar minha expressão.

_Merlin, Andy está concretizando pensamentos profanos!_

- E não faça essa cara de choque, por favor. Já foi bastante difícil contar à Tamy. – ela disse, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Pronto, _o mundo acabou_. Andy está fazendo coisas obscuras e eu estou cogitando meu casamento com o Potter.

Isso, com certeza agora, _não_ é um bom sinal.

**9h30.** Alunos estão começando a acordar. Para onde eu vou? Para onde eu vou? Acho que vou me esconder em algumas das sete mil e quinhentas salas de Hogwarts.

**9h32.** Tarde demais! ELE ACORDOU. Eu estou sentindo o cheiro dele vir da escada! Corre Lílian, corre!

**23h.** Mais um fim de semana improdutivo. Não fiz deveres, nem meus relatórios. Passei o dia na clandestinidade, me escondendo de todos. Talvez eu possa viver assim! Talvez eu possa fazer minhas refeições em alguma sala vazia do segundo andar, montar meu dormitório em uma sala do sétimo andar e me _desiludir_ para assistir as aulas. Provavelmente McGonagall não aprovaria isso, mas, então, eu poderia recorrer ao Professor Dumbledore e ele seria calmo e paciente comigo. Assim, todos se esqueceriam de Lílian Evans e eu viraria uma Medibruxa tranqüila, sem ninguém no meu pé.

Isso.

_Gostei da idéia_.

**Sexta-feira, 06 de Outubro**

_53 kg (continuo com MUITA FOME!), 5 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, incontáveis pensamentos impuros (MUITO RUIM!). _

**8h. Café-da-manhã.** – Lily, você está _pálida_. – começou Andy de manhã.

- Bom-dia para você também! – respondi mal-humorada, enchendo meu prato de comida e tentando passar despercebida. Tiago _já_ tinha tomado café. Sim, eu o espiei.

- Você está realmente pálida, Lily. – apoiou Remo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Não estou comendo _bem_.

Andy olhou a montanha que se formou no meu prato.

- _Percebe-se_.

- Não enche. – retruquei. O sinal bateu.

Droga.

**10h. Poções.**

"_Preciso falar com você"._

Fingi que não li o bilhete.

**10h02. **

"_Pare de me evitar. Precisamos conversar"._

Fiz o bilhete cair sem querer no meu caldeirão.

- Ops.

"_**Evans**__, você realmente acha que pode fugir de mim?"_

Posso Potter, não me provoque.

**12h04. Almoço.** Sentei entre o Remo e a Andy, alguns alunos estranhos na nossa frente, não importa.

- Porque você está fugindo do Tiago? – Remo perguntou sabiamente.

- Eu não estou... – respondi prontamente.

- Bem, não foi o que ele me disse hoje de manhã.

- Esse é um dos problemas do Tiago, ele _fala_ muito.

Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não era ele que estava pedindo tapas outro dia... – Andy comentou.

- Tapas? – Remo perguntou confuso.

- Esse é um dos seus problemas_ também_, Andy... – rosnei.

- Tapas? – Remo repetiu educado.

- Ela está louca, Remo, não ligue. Pessoas mantidas ocupadas até tarde não devem ser levadas a sério.

- Ei... – Andy fingiu uma falsa dignidade. Remo fingiu um acesso de tosse.

- Lily, _posso_ conversar com você?

Me engasguei.

- Desculpa Tiago, _Transfiguração_ agora.

E sai apressada.

**15h. **Minha barriga está roncando muito alto, de forma que até a professora McGonagall já está incomodada e disposta a me liberar para a cozinha.

Merlin, eu preciso comer.

**16h30. **DROGA! Ele me achou.

- Lílian, Lílian... – ele começou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Gelei.

- Tiago... – eu respondi calmamente (ou tentando).

- Lílian Evans você está _fugindo_ de mim.

Corei levemente. Apertei o livro de Transfiguração contra o peito.

- Er-... na verdade, Tiago, eu estou cheia de trabalhos da monitoria para fazer. Bom, então, _tchau_!

Ele fora mais rápido.

- Calma aí, Lily. – ele disse me pegando pelo cotovelo e me encurralando na parede mais próxima.

Odeio essas paredes que surgem no meu caminho.

- _Tiago_. – eu censurei, vermelha.

Por Merlin, será que não existe uma poção contra vermelhidão? Eu _não_ quero ficar vermelha assim! Eu quero parecer forte, sexy e segura... _como_ Marlene.

Voltando.

- Então, eu estou andando calmamente pelo corredor quando avisto... _você_. – ele começou a narrar, tranqüilamente.

Ai, ai. PENSAMENTOS PROFANOS, corredor NÃO!

- Você estava toda estranha, respondendo rápido e distraída. E, de repente – ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda, se pudesse – _Você _me beijou. Admito, você me pegou de surpresa, mas não foi tão ruim assim, foi? Porque você _está_ me evitando.

Ruim? RUIM? Tiago Potter, eu estou tendo pensamentos MUITO profanos com você. Seu beijo foi tudo, menos ruim...

- Er-... na verdade... eu _não_ estou te evitando, sabe... – falei num tom óbvio, fingindo casualidade.

- Não está? – ele perguntou sorrindo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu já disse _milhares_ de vezes.

- Então tudo bem te beijar na hora que der vontade?

Corei. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Você começou! – ele exclamou na defensiva – Eu sou a vítima aqui!

Potter, você é tudo, menos a vítima aqui.

Continuei calada.

- Você vai falar alguma coisa ou não? Ah, _já_ sei. Essa é a parte do nosso diálogo que você me beija inesperadamente. Tudo bem por mim, sabe... – e sorriu. Arrepiei-me involuntariamente.

- POTTER! EVANS! Eu _realmente_ espero que vocês estejam discutindo assuntos da Monitoria!

Droga! Pega no flagra por McGonagall!

Merlin, essa jogada foi muito baixa, mesmo para você.

- Er-... na verdade era sim, Professora... - e corei bruscamente.

**Nota:** _procurar poções contra vermelhidão das maçãs do rosto._

Ela me olhou discrente.

- Potter, _venha comigo!_

Tiago me deu um "tchauzinho" e seguiu sorridente atrás de McGonagall, a interrompedora-de-momentos-estranhos-entre-Tiago-e-Lílian.

**Segunda-feira, 09 de Outubro**

_53 kg (fome significa alguma coisa para você?), 6 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 40 minutos apurando meu olfato._

**7h50. Madrugada. Salão Principal.**

- Aff! - Marlene desabou ao meu lado.

Você não tem a impressão de que quando conhece alguém essa pessoa parece aparecer em todos os lugares? Ou quando nota aquele ator legal, ele parece ter feito filmes que você já assistiu, mas não pensava que ele já tinha feito?

Bem. Eu me sinto assim com a Marlene. Ela está em _todos_ os lugares.

- Algum problema? - Andy perguntou solícita.

Eu nunca tinha visto Marlene tão brava. Até hoje.

- Seu amigo, _Sirius Black_, é um idiota! - disse para mim, bufando alto.

- Ele é meu primo... - Andy comentou.

- _Ótimo! _Seu primo, _Sirius Black_, é um idiota.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- AH! Então ele faz isso _sempre_? _Ótimo!_ - repetiu irritada.

Merlin, o que Sirius fez à Marlene? Eu não acredito que ele a convidou para sair.

- O quê aconteceu, Marlene? - perguntei cautelosamente.

- Não se preocupe, ele não fez por mal. Você sabe como essas garotas de Hogwats são... todas atiradas e completamente sem noção! Provavelmente não foi culpa dele... - Andy intercedeu em defesa de Sirius.

- Como? Elas _o impedem de jogar com a esquerda_, então? Que tipo de garotas estudam aqui, afinal? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Do que você está falando? - Andy perguntou tão confusa quanto ela.

- Bom, Black é um ótimo jogador, quando utiliza o bastão com a _mão direita_. Mas tem uma _péssima esquerda_ e eu digo sinceramente a vocês: é realmente horrenda. Francamente, eu não sei como ele passou anos sendo considerado o melhor Batedor de Hogwarts, não quero nem ver quem seria o pior de todos os tempos daqui! Ele arremessa o Balaço de forma nojenta com a esquerda! E ainda por cima se recusa a _suprir esse pequeno defeito_ que ele tem!

Eu e Andy nos entreolhamos.

- Tudo bem... - Andy começou cautelosa.

Marlene buscou meu apoio.

- Não me olhe assim! - fiquei na defensiva - eu _nem_ sei o que _significa_ Balaço.

- Como assim? Você não sabe o que é um Balaço?

Claro que eu me arrependi imediatamente pela declaração desconexa. Experimente criticar vassouras, Quadribol e balaços para os _fanáticos por esporte_ e tenha sua cabeça degolada.

- Nem tente explicar... - Andy disse rápido à Marlene - Simplesmente _não_ entra na cabeça dela!

Concordei acuada. Marlene bufou, _de novo_.

- Você é _tão_ estranha, Evans.

Olha quem fala. Marlene, aquela-que-é-séria-até-que-você-comece-a-falar-de-quadribol.

**22h. **- _Ótimo!_ - Sirius desceu irritado do seu dormitório. Depois de ter se encontrado com Marlene e discutido com ela a respeito de sua "esquerda não-perfeita".

Eu e Remo fazíamos nossos deveres no Salão Comunal. Tiago passou por nós, me mandou um beijinho e subiu, aparentemente cansado, Marlene disse que eles estão praticamente treinando todos os dias para o grande jogo de estréia da temporada de Quadribol: Grifinória _versus_ Corvinal.

- Retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre Marlene McKinnon! - ele começou irritado quando nem eu, nem Remo, levantamos os olhos das tarefas - Ela é simplesmente um _pesadelo_! Ela _pode_ ser bonita e tudo mais, mas não vale o esforço!

- _Só_ porque ela disse que você tem um defeito grave não significa que ela seja um pesadelo.

- Francamente Remo, eu posso ter a mulher que eu quero. Eu _não tenho defeitos_! Essa mulher merece ser... ser...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- _Ser_ presa!

- Você já pensou na possibilidade dela estar... hum, deixa eu ver... _correta_? - começei sarcástica - Pode ser realmente um ponto fraco, sabia?

- Lily _tem_ razão.

- Vocês dois são péssimos amigos... - Sirius comentou, amarrando os cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo. Eles estão enormes, Sirius não os corta há séculos.

- _Obrigada_... Remo _me ajuda_ com o dever de Poções amanhã?

- Claro Lily.

- Remo, _faz_ meu dever de Poções amanhã?

- Folgado.

E quando estávamos subindo para nossos dormitórios disse involuntariamente ao Sirius:

- Mandem "boa-noite" para o Tiago.

E entrei apressada no meu dormitório. Sirius ainda gritou para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Pontas! Você acaba de ganhar o dia! A Lily te mandou _boa noite_!

Suspiros. Dormir.

**Quinta-feira, 12 de Outubro**

_53 kg (estanquei nesse peso - acho que estou com pelancas), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 3 convites para Hogwsmeade, sendo 1 oficial-Potter (TRÊS! TRÊS! É totalmente inacreditável para um fracasso amoroso como eu!)._

**7h30.** Cantando. Andy está _cantando_ e me _acordando_ cedo no dia em que eu consegui dormir initerruptamente por uma noite inteira, sem sonos profanos, sem Potters, sem qualquer merda que me tirasse o sono. Sonhando apenas com pôneis, campos e lagos de água cristalina.

Argh, que azar o meu.

**9h. História da Magia.** Professor Binns está falando sem parar sobre a Revolta dos Gnomos de 1010, a primeira e única da História da Magia. Quem diria que gnomos teriam inteligência suficiente para promover uma revolta.

Interessante, não?

**9h01.** Aparentemente os gnomos perderam.

**9h02. **Como eles ganhariam de qualquer forma?

**Nota: **_Gnomos são demasiado obtusos para obter qualquer tipo de vantagem, em qualquer tipo de revolta, em qualquer ano._

1010? Francamente...

**9h04. **Tiago deve estar se divertindo muito em sua aula de Herbologia, cuidando de plantas venenosas e perseguindo plantas-bebês.

**9h05.** Será que ele ao menos está pensando em mim? Aff.

**11h30. Corredores.** - Hum, _Lily Evans_!

- Ah, oi Gideon, tudo bem? São os relatórios da Monitoria?

Gideon Prewett veio carregando uma pilha de envelopes na minha direção. Ele _também_ é monitor e é do sétimo ano da Corvinal.

- Sim, são eles. Supostamente devo entregar a você, não?

- Sim... - falei aceitando os papéis.

- Hum, Lily. Eu tenho só mais uma pergunta. _Você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?_

Choque.

Choque.

Choque.

Alguém me sacode.

Mega choque.

Ultra choque.

Um _tapa_ agora cairia bem.

Gideon Prewett nunca, NUNCA, demonstrou o menor interesse em mim. Que história é essa que envolve Lily e Hogsmeade na mesma frase?

Acho que ele _percebeu_ a minha cara de choque.

- Desculpe por ser tão impertinente. É que esse é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts... E eu sempre achei você bonita. Não queria deixar passar a oportunidade. Você não está saindo com o Potter, _está_?

Peraí, as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido!

- _Gideon_... Obrigada, eu acho. Mas eu e o Potter... Bem, é complicado...

- Bom, eu não podia deixar de tentar... - ele disse rápido - Minha irmã Molly sempre me diz que é melhor morrer tentando do que viver desistindo... ou alguma coisa assim.

Sorri.

- Sua irmã é muito sábia, Gideon. _Obrigada_, do mesmo jeito. Se eu pudesse...

- Que nada, obrigado a você. Nos vemos por aí, Lily. _Tchau_!

Agora o mundo pode realmente acabar que eu não estranharei mais nada.

**19h30. **Corrigindo. O mundo pode acabar depois desse bilhete _bizarro_ que eu recebi.

_"Lílian Evans, você quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo?_

_Mark Dillens"._

Na verdade, bizarro não é o bilhete em si. Bizarro é o fato de que _Mark Dillens _é da lufa-lufa, baixinho, estranho e do quinto ano!

- Mas que _absurdo_! - e eu nem precisei virar para saber de quem era a voz ou o cheiro perfeito que se impregnou em mim. Tiago pegou o pergaminho, amassou em uma bolota e acertou em cheio na cabeça do Dillens, que comia _tranqüilamente_ na sua mesa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- _Dillens_, - ele o ameaçou - nem pense em fazer isso _de novo_! - o garoto se encolheu todo e terminou sua refeição mais cedo.

Eu e metade do Salão Principal seguramos uma risada.

- Então, uma refeição tranqüila, _juntos_, depois de séculos separados, porque você _insistia_ em fugir de mim...

Revirei os olhos.

- Aparentemente você voltou ao normal ontem, pois até _beijo_ de boa noite eu recebi!

Corei e me fiz de indignada.

- Sirius mente tanto! Eu mandei um "boa noite" e não um _"beijo_ de boa noite"!

- Sonha, _ruivinha_. Eu conheço seus desejos mais profundos. E eles claramente incluem eu, você e, _talvez,_ uma cama.

Lasquei um tapa na nuca dele.

- Pontas, Lily! Eu não sabia que vocês já estavam aos _beijos de novo_.

Fuzilei Sirius com o olhar.

- Sirius, _querido_, eu não sabia que você continuava com _problemas com a esquerda_... - e indiquei uma Marlene indignada, com o olhar.

Sirius bufou.

- Internem-na.

- Que problemas? - Tiago perguntou confuso. Expliquei. - Ah, era isso? Mas _todo mundo_ sabe que esse sempre foi um defeito dele.

- Eu não tenho defeitos no Quadribol! - Sirius disse indignado.

- Almofadinhas, tudo bem, a gente _aceita_ isso.

- _Aceita_? Aceita?

- Sim, você não precisa fazer um escândalo por isso. Continua sendo meu batedor favorito.

- Escândalo? Aceita? _Escândalo_? - Sirius continuou indignado - Eu não tenho defeitos no Quadribol!

- Nós já ouvimos isso... - disse entediada. Ele se irritou mais ainda. Levantou-se de supetão.

- _Você_! - apontou entre dentes para Marlene, que arqueou uma sobrancelha - Você! Eu! Campo! Quadribol! Bastão! Agora!

Oh, Merlin. _Segurem Sirius Black_.

**22h.** Estou exausta! Acho que não faço tanto esforço físico há séculos! Sirius arrastou Marlene para um campo de quadribol para fazerem uma espécie de duelo de titãs.

- Eu _não_ tenho defeitos no quadribol! - ele repetia incansavelmente.

- Tudo bem então, Sr. Perfeito. - Marlene disse sarcástica trazendo uma caixa cheia de bolas de Quadribol. Estávamos no campo. Tudo bem, _por que tantas bolas assim_? Será que ninguém mais aqui se confude? _Alô_?

Sirius pegou seu bastão (bom, eu acho que era, não? Ou então o que ele estaria fazendo com um pedaço de madeira enorme na mão?) e subiu em sua vassoura. Potter observava tudo ao meu lado, no mínimo, intrigado. Uma pequena multidão de alunos tumultuava a arquibancada.

- Lançe. - Sirius sussurrou entre dentes.

**Nota**:_ O campo de Quadribol sempre foi tão grande assim desde o meu primeiro ano?  
_

Marlene soltou o que eu supus que fossem as bolas em que Sirius trabalhava. Duas bolas pretas, maciças e... _violentas_.

Aproximei-me de Tiago, mas só, _só_ porque eu estava com medo delas arrebentarem a minha cabeça.

Bom, Sirius batia nas bolas com violência, fazendo-as atravessar praticamente o campo inteiro. Eu achei bastante bom, mas, peraí, _eu não sei nada de Quadribol_. Algumas garotas na arquibancada davam gritinhos excitados.

- Tente com a esquerda... - Marlene proferiu séria, cruzando os braços.

Sirius deu batidas fortes com a mão esquerda no bastão. As bolas seguiram mais fracas, mas ainda assim, velozes e com uma força imensa.

Sirius olhou com desdém para Marlene.

As garotas gritaram mais alto e vaiaram a loira.

Marlene balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Tirou sua capa e me entregou. Sirius arqueeou uma sobrancelha, descrente. Ela juntou os longos cabelos loiros em um coque acima da cabeça e subiu na sua vassoura.

- Black, _aprenda_ com os bons.

- Faça melhor. - ele disse duvidando.

Marlene bateu nos Balaços (_essas bolas são Balaços?_) com uma força descomunal, tão grande quanto a de Sirius rebatendo normalmente. E ainda por cima, ela fazia isso parecer _fácil_.

Sirius a olhou incrédulo.

- Como você fez isso?

Tiago sorria do abobamento do amigo. Ai, Merlin. É _só_ quadribol. As pessoas precisam fazer uma guerra por causa disso?

- _Técnica_, Black... Uma coisa que definitivamente você não tem.

- Se você prometer que vai me ensinar direitinho eu _posso_ aprender... - Sirius disse todo galante. Idiota.

Marlene revirou os olhos, como eu costumo fazer.

- Desça, Black, e eu te mostro.

Tiago me puxou para fora do campo, sorrindo.

Aiai, Sirius, Sirius...

**Sábado, 14 de Outubro**

_53,5 kg (ganhei 500 gramas - café da manhã decente), 3 sapos de chocolate, 2 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, Passeio de Hogsmeade._

**8h**. Ironicamente eu irei sozinha à Hogsmeade hoje, mesmo depois de receber três convites (uau, hein?). Merlin me odeia, como sempre.

- Então, Sirius, _aprendeu a técnica_? - brinquei. Apesar de tudo, o bom humor me contagiou hoje.

- Literalmente, sim... - Tiago brincou também, sorrindo escandalosamente.

- Cala a boca. - Sirius repondeu chateado. Aparentemente o bom humor não o contagiou hoje.

- Marlene deu um _tapa_ nele ontem... - Tiago explicou.

- Por que? - perguntei surpresa.

- Porque o Sirius aqui tentou se aproveitar dela...

- Eu nunca me aproveitei de ninguém! - ele respondeu em sua defesa - Geralmente acontece o contrário!

- Grande _vítima_ você, Sirius... - respondi sarcástica.

- Sinceramente, essa menina é quase um _clone da Evans_ no quesito "eu-não-quero-sair-com-você"! Qual o problema dela?

- O problema dela Sirius... - Andy intrometeu-se com um sorrisinho amarelo - Se chama _Amos Diggory_. - e apontou com o olhar.

Marlene estava sentada no seu lugar de sempre, com algumas amigas falantes do lado. Usava seus óculos e lia seu jornal habitual. E ocasionamente lançava olhares fixos a uma pessoa sentada na mesa da lufa-lufa, que tomava seu café calmamente.

_Amos Diggory_ _sempre se sentava ali._

Sirius observou Marlene, discretamente.

- Como eu _nunca_ soube disso?

- Aparentemente você acha que todas as mulheres caem aos seus pés, Sirius Black. - Natalie disse, chegando acompanhada de Tamy. Ela _estava_ linda. Os cabelos hipnotizantes mais belos do que nunca.

**Nota: **_Perguntar a Natalie se ela é descendente de veela._

Um silêncio incômoda instaurou-se na mesa. _Todo mundo_ sabia que Natalie era louca por Sirius.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Vamos lá, Black... - ela sorriu simpática - _Foi uma piada_... - e colocou torradas no prato, normalmente.

- Er- _engraçada_... A piada... - ele disse com a voz meio rouca. Tiago olhava incomodado para a situação.

Será que Natalie Chang superou mesmo Sirius Black?

**16h. **Eu, Andy e Tamy pegamos uma carruagem para ir a Hogsmeade, já que Natalie, nossa quarta amiga, ia se encontrar com alguém no Salão Principal e iria, _com esse alguém_, para o passeio.

Aparentemente um corvinal.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram em Hogwarts. Os dois iriam cumprir sua detenção diária antecipadamente e ficariam com a tarde e noites livres. Espero que Black faça seus deveres, porque eu não estou afim de emprestar os meus para ele copiar.

Fomos para a Dedosdemel abastecer nosso estoque de doces (o meu precisa ser abastecido diariamente, não há ninguém no mundo que consuma mais doce do que eu!) e depois fomos tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

Realmente seria legal se eu estivesse em um encontro, não? Já perdi as contas de quando estive em um. (Potter e Malcolm Enderby não contam).

- Pensando em como seria se Tiago estivesse aqui? - Andy perguntou, bebericando sua Cerveja.

- Mais ou menos. - respondi meio vermelha. O local estava uma loucura. Não gosto de lugares excessivamente cheios.

A porta se abriu, mas ninguém entrou.

- Sabe Andy... - comecei me endireitando na cadeira - Talvez seja melhor assim, sabe...

- Lílian, seja mais vaga, se necessário, _por favor_. - Ela disse irônica.

- Ah, é que... talvez seja _realmente_ melhor assim. Ele lá, eu aqui. Sabe... Músculos, pança... - apontei. E era verdade. Um comentário sincero meu.

- Não seja boba.

- _É Lily, não seja boba_.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - juro que gritei mais alto que todas as vozes juntas, além de dar um mega pulo da minha cadeira, derrubando meu copo de cerveja amanteigada, que foi direto na calça _jeans _que Tamy usava.

Sirius Black disse alguma coisa.

_A voz de Sirius Black está pairando no ar_.

_- Escandalosa. - _ele disse baixinho.

O bar inteiro se virou para mim, todos assustados.

- Er-... _desculpa_? - murmurei MUITO vermelha - Podem voltar a conversar, _sabe_... - fiz uns gestinhos com a mão.

Todos calados.

Ai Merlin, mas uma coisa para a lista interminável que eu tenho de coisas que _só acontecem comigo_.

- Para... fora... - sibilei, sorrindo amarelo para todos.

Que mico.

- _Lílian, você tinha que ter visto sua cara._

- Ele está usando a capa de invisibilidade, não? - Andy perguntou incerta.

Lógico, não? Ai meu Merlin. Sirius Black _morreu_ e agora resolveu nos assombrar.

- Droga, Lily. Minha calça! - Tamy dizia indignada. Ela caminhava de pernas abertas. Cerveja amanteigada já fede para mim.

Cerveija amanteigada com _jeans_, então. Ui.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius? - perguntei entre dentes.

_- Passeando né, Lily? Onde estão seus super-miolos-desenvolvidos?_

Se Sirius Black não morreu ainda é melhor ele se cuidar.

- Onde você está? - perguntei confusa.

- _Aqui!_ - ele disse levantando os cabelos de Andy, que bufou indignada.

- Idiota.

_- Vamos para a Casa dos Gritos... É mais seguro!_

Começamos a caminhar em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Somente eu e Andy, Tamy tomou o rumo do Castelo... Apesar de murmurar _"limpar"_ infinitas vezes, a calça ainda está cheirando estranho. Parece que impregnou nela, sei lá.

- Oi Lily! - hoje é o dia de assustar Lílian Evans e fazê-la pular. Quem conseguir mais vezes ganha um prêmio.

- _Oi_, Marlene! - Andy respondeu por mim.

- Oi... hum, prima de Sirius Black.

Andy sorriu forçosamente. Acho que Sirius está puxando os cabelos dela ou _coisa assim_.

- Hum... então, Marlene. Você parece... _feliz_? - eu disse confusa. Ela geralmente é muito séria ou _coisa assim_.

Vou parar de escrever e _coisa assim_. Parei.

- Sim, o dia está lindo, _não_?

Estranha você, viu?

- Ah sim... Está lindo mesmo...

Andy soltou um pigarro estranho. _Que não era dela._

Marlene arqueeou uma sobrancelha.

- Então, _e_ com Sirius? - Andy perguntou de supetão, como se tivesse se assustado. Sirius _é_ horrível.

- Seu primo continua sendo um idiota... - ela respondeu simplesmente, mas levemente emburrada.

- Ah, mas ele é tão legal, sabe... E bonito, inteligente, _sexy..._ECA!

- Como?

- Er-... - Andy riu amarelo - Estou cheirando a Cerveja Amanteigada... - e riu - Sabe como é... ECA!

Revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem então... - Marlene disse devagar - Nos vemos por aí, Lílian! E boa sorte com o cheiro... _Prima_.

Andy deu de ombros rindo. Marlene se afastou.

- Sirius, você _definitivamente_ é um idiota!

- _Eu sou sexy mesmo, oras..._

- Não repita mais nada! - Andy ordenou - E pára de chutar meu calcanhar!

Eu pude visualizar Sirius revirando os olhos. Eu juro!

_- Marlene me ama tanto..._

- Realmente... - eu disse - E ela deixou isso bem explícito quando disse que você era um idiota... - disse sarcástica.

_- É o amor._

Chegamos perto da Casa dos Gritos, território completamente vazio e sem estudantes.

_- Tiago, cadê você?_ - a voz de Sirius pairou no ar e um eco distante se formou.

Eu e Andy nos viramos para descobrir Tiago Potter escondido atrás de umas árvores e acenando para a gente.

_- É muito desconfortável andar os dois sob a capa, sabe?_

Sirius disse, escorregando a capa da cabeça. Era uma situação estranha, ver sua cabeça pairando no ar. Pensando bem, era bizarro! BIZARRO.

Andy fez uma careta.

- Seu ângulo não é dos melhores assim... - soltou.

- Lily, vem cá! - Tiago me chamou. Corei. Andy me deu um empurrão nada discreto.

- Vem cabeça-de-Sirius, _vamos_ olhar a Casa dos Gritos... - ela disse sugestiva.

- Ah, eu passo, já olho esse lugar...

- _Sirius_.

- Ah tá... - ele falou entendendo. Caminhei até o lugar onde Tiago se escondia, girando um pomo de ouro velozmente entre os dedos, se divertindo - como sempre - com toda a situação, meu embaraço e a minha face rubra.

Merlin, Potter, _que efeito é esse_?

- E a detenção? - perguntei arqueeando uma sobrancelha. Não tenho culpa se não sou uma transgressora de regras.

- _Completa_, Senhor!

- Idiota... - murmurei rindo.

- Bom, e _como_ vai minha ruiva _predileta_? - ele disse me puxando lentamente, colocando os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

- Hum... São tantas assim? - brinquei, deixando ele me envolver. O cheiro dele perfeito impregnou em mim.

Merlin, estou bêbada.

Bêbada com o perfume dele.

- Algumas, admito... - ele disse sorrindo, mostrando os dentes brancos perfeitos também e me olhando penetrante - Mas só uma consegue me tirar do sério.

Fiquei em silêncio, encarando seu olhar. Os olhos dele eram realmente lindos. Daquele tipo que te puxa e que você não consegue parar de olhar.

Não precisei beijá-lo, porque ele fez isso primeiro. Fez do jeito que os pêlos da minha espinha se arrepiaram.

E me beijou mais e mais vezes.

Eu estava _tão_ bêbada. O cheiro dele me deixa simplesmente como uma bêbada.

- Tiago... - perguntei timidamente - O que está acontecendo entre a gente?

Quer dizer, isso é normal? Isso não é normal para mim. Meus pêlos não se comportam como descontrolados e eu não costumo ficar bêbada com perfumes.

- Nós estamos saindo agora, não? - ele disse depois de pensar por um ou dois segundos.

- Sim, nós estamos. - sorri.

Pronto. Agora é fato.

Nós estamos saindo.

Saindo?

Saindo...

SAINDO!

Eu, Lílian Evans estou **saindo** com Tiago Potter.

A monitora-ruiva-esquentada está saindo com o desordeiro-mor-de-Hogwarts.

Quer _bomba_ melhor que essa para o Jornal de Fofocas de Hogwarts?

* * *

**N/A: **Meodeos, não se assustem! Sim, sou eu e não uma assombração!

Eu estou atualizando cedo! Isso chega a dar medo, não? o.o Bizarra, eu.

Bem, eu gosto desse capítulo demais. Nha. Ele foi **dividido em duas partes**, por causa de sua imensidão. Eu tô escrevendo compulsivamente, como vocês podem ver! Biiiicho.

Bom, os próximos capítulos vão ser divididos assim: Término de Outubro, Novembro, Dezembro e Epílogo. (É, a fic aumentou um pouco, o Epílogo é mini, então não conta como capítulo!).

Maaaas. Eu decidi fazer um **capítulo bônus**, porque vocês estão sendo hiper-mega-ultra generosos comigos nas reviews enormes! NHA! Pode comentar, viu? Tem gente favoritando a fic e nem diz assim: _ei, sua maluca, você é chata, viu? Mas sua fic é legal, tá? Ou não!_

Haha. Vou me dar o luxo de responder só que não deixou email na review por aqui. Os outros receberão os comentários no camarote de suas caixinhas de email! hehe.

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM ATÉ AQUI. Vocês não sabem o quanto essas reviews são importantes até que se tornem autores. Haha.

Ah, esqueci de dizer no último capítulo:

**Campanha, me indique uma fic boa, pode ser Tiago/Lily ou Draco/Ginny**.

Eu estou indo nos profiles de todos que comentam, fuçando as fics, deixando scraps bonitinhos e deixando dicas, então quem quiser, me lembra, viu?!

Outra coisa. **FIC NOVA NO AR! JAMES VAI SER MAMÃE! **

É uma comédia, o Trailer já tá on e espero tá postando o capítulo logo, já tem uma parte completa, só falta o finzinho dele. Viram como eu estou super-rápida-flex?

* * *

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Mila:** A Lily é uma neurótica de primeira categoria! Um dia ela pifa de vez, é completamente maluca! Gostou desse cap? Deixa seu email, tá? Pra eu te avisar quando atualizar! Beijinhos, obrigada mesmo! ;)

**Thaty:** Meodeos, onde tem Tiagos e Sirius para vender? Ai, eles são tudo de bom mesmo! Continuando mega-ultra-rápido, viu? Só falta seu review! uisahihsia, que merda, até rimou! Obrigada pelo comentário, Thaty! Você é uma das pessoas mais antigas que comenta nessa fic. hehe, Beijos.

**Gabriela.Black: **Ai, eu sei. É um crime, eu sou maluca demorar tanto tempo assim! Eu sei! Mas, por favor, releia tudo de novo, acho que você vai gostar pelo ao menos um pouquinho! hehe! Muito obrigada por ter comentado mesmo assim, viu? Beijinhos e comenta de novo!

**Dayse:** Ai, a Lily é a Lily, né? usiaushaihsuia, querida, não submestime as intenções de um OI! iusahishiahsia, garotas como eu e a Lily somos completamente paranóicas e ciumentas, você ainda não viu nada. haha. Comenta, quero um mega comentário, viu? Beijos Dayy. ;)

**..\Inoue-chan/..: **haha, você é Carioca, então? Eu amo o Rio, é lindo de morrer, pena por causa da violência. ; beem, porque você não publica? Tem que publicar! Ora, se eu tive coragem e olha que sou a mais medrosa de todos os tempos! E qndo publicar é só me mandar o link, para eu ser a primeira a comentar! o/ Não perca as esperanças comigo, eu sempre volto. iusahishaihsia, é só me dar casa, comida e review! muuuuuito obrigada pela review, baby! bom, agora é sério! Eles estão saindo! haha. beijos, ;)

**Lembrando que as outras reviews eu responderei pelo próprio fanfiction, ok? ;)**

* * *

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

**Reviews, PLEASE.**

**Beijos,**

**Ellen-Potter**.


	16. Lições de Amor

**Disclaimer:** Marlene McKinnon pertence a JKR, mas a minha é a mais original! (tá, nem se acha).

**N/A:** Acrediteee, porque é um capítulo novo!

**Capítulo XIV**

_**Outubro -Lições de Amor  
**_

**Domingo, 15 de Outubro**

_53,7 kg (engordei 200 gramas, isso é um absurdo, porque eu não estou comendo decentemente), 2 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 1 Lista._

**9h. **Alguém segure as fofoqueiras de Hogwarts. Segurem TODAS as pessoas de Hogwarts. Isso não é normal! Quer dizer, como elas saberiam que eu e Tiago estamos saindo? Isso aconteceu ontem, ninguém deveria saber, _ainda_. Merlin, são NOVE HORAS DA MANHÃ.

**Lista de Comentários Escutados No Caminho do Café e Durante Sua Execução**

- "Eu não acredito que eles estão saindo. Quer dizer, a Evans SEMPRE o odiou!"

- "Tiago e Evans? Pff. Você bebeu!"

- "Eu não acredito que o Tiago fez isso comigo, nós estávamos NAMORANDO!" (_Merlin, quase morro com isso_).

- "Você sabia que a Evans ganhou detenção por estar administrando ilegalmente poções de amor? Talvez ela seja presa!"

- "Merlin, ela é gorda e feia. Como o Tiago chegou ao fim do caldeirão!" (_GORDA? GORDA! GORDA..._)

- "Ouvir falar que a Evans é lésbica..."

- "Eles estão saindo, sim, mas quem disse que isso é compromisso sério? Tiago está de encontro marcado com Clarice Landerby, aquela da corvinal..."

CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA!

Não se pode mais tomar café da manhã em paz?

E, COMO ASSIM ELE TEM UM ENCONTRO COM CLARICE LANDERBY?

**10h. Espreitando Kristian Spiller.** Eu fui obrigada a seguir Kristian Spiller, depois que ela soltou calmamente aquela pérola. Vou usar as habilidades de detetive que eu _não_ tenho para averiguar essa situação. De forma alguma eu falarei com Tiago Potter sobre isso.

**Nota:** _Existe traição quando você só está saindo com a pessoa?_

**10h05.** Estou me escondendo atrás de estátuas. Estátuas.

**10h06.** Ela está falando sobre abóboras. Por Merlin, _quem_ fala de abóboras? Do tipo, "Oi, como vai você? Sabe... eu não gosto de abóboras...".

Não faz sentido.

Talvez ela tenha problemas mentais, _coitada_.

**10h07.** - Então... - ela abaixou a voz - a _abóbora _e o _jogador _estão saindo, mas o _explosivin_ fez questão de me dizer que o _jogador_ só está amaciando a _abóbora._

Pera, aí. Isso faz algum sentido?

- Tudo bem, eu me perdi no _explosivin_. - sorte sua, eu me perdi antes.

- O _jogador_ só está amaciando a _abóbora..._ - Kristian repetiu, grunhindo irritada.

- Ah, quer dizer então que a _Evans está sendo traída_?

MERLIN, CLAREIE MINHA MENTE. Porque a conversa pulou de abóboras para Evans tão, _tão..._ subitamente?

- Shiii! - Kristian interrompeu agoniada - Essas paredes têm ouvidos, sabia?

- Então, _a abóbora, você sabe... é corna_?

- Bom...

Pera aí. Abóbora. Evans. Abóbora. Laranja. Gorducha. Abóbora. Nojenta.

KRISTIAN SPILLER, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE RUIVA GORDUCHA E NOJENTA? EU VOU MATAR ESSA GAROTA.

**10h08.** - SPILLER, BAYLE! - vociferei MUITO brava mesmo, há quilômetros de distância das duas - DETENÇÃO! 1 MÊS! CEM ANOS! SEUS FILHOS CUMPRIRÃO DETENÇÃO POR VOCÊS!

- Mas... - Bayle começou chocada, afastando-se de Spiller, como se ela fosse alguma coisa muito nojenta - _O que eu fiz?_

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? O QUE VOCÊS _FIZERAM_? VOCÊS NASCERAM, PARA COMEÇAR! E AGORA SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE!

As duas saíram irritadas. Spiller, toda saliente, ainda gritou ao virar o corredor.

- A Professora McGonagall vai saber disso, _Evans_.

**22h.** Estou triste. Passei o dia sem ver Tiago, apesar de ser domingo. Ele está treinando exaustivamente seu time de Quadribol, para o ínicio da temporada. Por isso, Marlene e Sirius também passaram o dia sumidos. Andy se arranjou com Tonks, o pornográfico. Remo está fora, pela lua cheia.

Quer dizer... eu estou só. E estou triste. Bom, dormir. Não estou com saco para mais nada.

**22h05. **_"Durma bem, minha flor"_.

Talvez eu durma melhor agora.

**Segunda, 16 de Outubro**

_53,5 kg (pareço uma sanfona), 2 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 2 Listas._

**7h36.** Acordei com olheiras terríveis, droga! Sonhei que pegava Tiago aos beijos com Clarice Landerby, que na verdade não era ela e sim, a Lula Gigante de saia e chapéu. Foi estranho, eu sei. E nojento. Muito nojento.

**7h50.** Nossa, me arrumei em tempo recorde. Uh.

- Bom dia, Lily. - Tiago me cumprimentou quando eu cheguei. Os cabelos molhados, a cara de sono.

- Bom dia, Tiago.

E quando me sentei ao lado dele, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Devo ter arregalado muito os olhos, porque Andy soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

Tiago nem percebeu.

Sirius chegou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que foi? - perguntei solícita.

- Aula. Chato. Marlene. Quadribol. - ele sibilou, enchendo a boca com ovos frescos.

Sorri.

Foi quando a vi. Andando na nossa direção. Rebolando.

- Bom dia, Tiago. - Clarice Landerby soltou na nossa mesa.

Eu vou SOCAR essa menina.

Ela está me PERSEGUINDO, me DIFAMANDO.

- 'Dia... - ele respondeu simplesmente, continuando a conversar com Sirius.

Landerby não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta.

Ai, ele não está melhorando?

Feliz.

**14h. **- Olha isso... - Andy me passou, rindo.

Uma edição do **Profeta Hogwarts**, com uma foto minha e dele, sentados, tomando café da manhã cordialmente.

**Matérias: **

1. Tiago Potter está namorando! - Capa (nós estamos saindo!)

2. Quem é Lílian Evans? - pág. 02 e 03 (francamente, eles tem duas páginas inteiras detalhando como eu sou - ou como supostamente eu deveria ser!)

3. Conheça a história conturbada de Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans. - pág. 06. (juro que eu não lembro de ninguém tirando essa foto bizarra em que eu arremesso uma poltrona na direção dele).

4. A Arte da Indiferença: como Lílian Evans conquistou Tiago Potter, ou não!- pág. 07 a 10.

5. Poções de Amor - pág. 11 (será que eu sou tão feia assim para precisar de uma poção?).

Merlin, Merlin. Onde Hogwarts vai parar?

**17h.**

_"Evans, vou te denunciar!_

_Você está administrando poções de amor ilegalmente!_

_Beijos infinitos,_

_T.P"._

_"Como você descobriu meu segredo?_

_Merlin, irei para Azkaban._

_Por favor, não me denuncie._

_L.E"._

_"Talvez eu pense no seu caso,_

_mas só talvez._

_Administrar poções ilegalmente é um assunto muito sério._

_Você precisa me dar uma coisa muito boa em troca,_

_para que eu não leve você a julgamento, claro._

_T.P"._

_"Você é um Potter muito inescrupuloso!_

_Tudo bem, eu me rendo._

_Te dou a coisa mais importante que tenho._

_Sim, ele._

_Meu livro: Hogwarts, uma História._

_Por favor, leve-o antes que eu desista e prefira ser presa!_

_L.E"._

_"Eu não seria capaz de tanta crueldade._

_Jamais levaria embora aquele que te faz tão feliz assim:_

_Hogwarts, uma História._

_Pense em alguma coisa!_

_Te vejo depois do treino de quadribol._

_T.P"._

**21h.** Terminando de fazer os deveres de casa. Ele está sentado ao meu lado, tão concentrado. Tão... lindo.

Clarice Landerby... MORRA DE INVEJA.

**Quarta-feira, 17 de Outubro**

_54 kg (há alguma coisa de errado com essa balança, juro!), 2 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 3 Listas._

Eu estou totalmente perdida. Quais são as regras que devem ser obedecidas quando você está "saindo" com alguém? Isso é totalmente confuso para mim. Eu estou sentindo a falta dele, mas eu posso falar isso? Pessoas que estão saindo devem ser fiéis? Porque o boato da Landerby ainda paira no ar... Ele precisa me dar algum tipo de satisfação?

ALGUÉM ME AJUDE.

**19h.** Procurei a ajuda das pessoas mais especialistas no assunto, quando se trata de "encontros, saídas e namoros": Natalie Chang e Tamise Wood.

Primeiro, Natalie já teve mais "encontros, saídas e namoros" do que qualquer garota que eu conheça. E ela faz isso sem parecer vulgar. Quer dizer, além de muito bonita (ficou meio maluca em relação ao Sirius - mas isso são águas passadas), ela simplesmente _sabe_ dessas coisas. Bem, eu não nasci com nenhuma espécie de dom para isso.

Segundo, Tamise namorou com um dos garotos mais bonitos e sérios de Hogwarts: Amos Diggory. Quer dizer, até a _Marlene _é apaixonada por ele. A Marlene-sexy-que-Sirius-ama não está nem aí para ele e quer na verdade o Diggory, que ainda tem uma apaixonite pela Tamy. Alguém dúvida que minha amiga seja muito experiente na história?

- Lily, querida. Você chegou até este ponto com Tiago Potter por causa de uma coisa muito simples...

- O fato dele ser irritantemente persistente?

- Também. Mas, principalmente, pela sua _indiferença_.

- Ei, eu li isso no Profeta Hogwarts.

- _Porque está na cara_, não? Tiago te persegue há séculos e você o rejeita por igual período. Ele ficou tão fissurado por essa sua característica de ignorá-lo que ele simplesmente acabou se apaixonando por você.

- Certo. - respondi assimilando todas as informações - E o que eu faço agora?

- Seja você mesma.

- Como assim?

- Seja você. Ele gosta de você assim.

- Com meu jeito maluco e todo resto? _Duvido_...

- Lily, presta atenção.

- Hum... Fala.

- Ensinamento número um.

- Ok. - me preparei, sentando mais reta na poltrona - Tiago Potter gosta de você como você _é_.

**Lição 1**: Tiago Potter gosta de mim como eu sou.

**Quinta-feira, 18 de Outubro**

_54,2 kg (balança maluca!), 1 sapo de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 2 Lições_

**8h.** Decidi que não vou mais fazer regimes. Se Tiago Potter realmente gosta de mim como eu sou, ele tem que aceitar todas as minhas gordurinhas a mais.

- Lily, comendo bem hoje, não? - Andy notou.

- Sim! - exclamei feliz, adoro comer.

- Você não vive de regime ou alguma coisa assim? - Sirius perguntou.

- Não mais! Minha vida _fora de gorduras_ acabou...

- Por que?

- Porque Tiago gosta de mim como eu sou... - disse sabiamente.

- Ou como você _costumava_ ser, não? Ele te conheceu fazendo inúmeros regimes.

Oh Merlin, Andy está certa. Tiago Potter gosta que eu faça regimes. Eu _sempre_ fiz regimes. Ele me conheceu assim!

Larguei o talher no prato.

- Você está certa.

E sai para minha aula de Poções sem comer.

**9h40.** Ai que fome, que fome, que fome! Tiago Potter gosta que eu morra de fome, isso sim!

**9h50.** Talvez Tiago não se importe que eu coma uns _sapos de chocolate_. Eu sempre comi sapos de chocolate.

**13h.** Tiago Potter permite que eu almoçe?

**19h**. - Tudo bem, Lily. - Tamy começou depois do jantar - Ensinamento número dois.

- Vamos lá, eu estou pronta para ele!

- Homens não querem mulheres superficiais para namorar.

- Hãn? Você _está _falando do mesmo garoto que eu?

- Ele pode ter ficado com várias meninas até hoje, mas escolheu você, não? E você é super inteligente e tudo mais, somente comprovando a teoria!

Eu realmente não queria ser tão maligna a ponto de pensar que se o Tiago namorou com a Lie, mesmo que falsamente, essa regra não funcione muito, mas tudo bem!

**Lição 2:** Homens preferem mulheres intelectuais.

**21h.** - Oi! - eu disse feliz, quando ele estava sentado com Sirius e Remo, fazendo os deveres de casa.

- Oi, Lírio! Senta aqui... - e me mostrou o lugar ao seu lado, para que eu pudesse me acomodar.

- Bem, como vão as tarefas?

- Melhores, se você me ajudar. - Sirius disse sem tirar os olhos de sua redação.

- Boas. - Tiago disse simplesmente, colocando os braços em torno da minha cintura. Meu coração acelerou.

- Tiago, você sabia que só houve uma Revolta de Gnomos, em 1010? - eu disse _sabiamente_.

Ele arqueeou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu não sabia.

- Sim, sim! E os gnomos _perderam_... - disse em um tom _óbvio_.

- Hum. Ruim para eles isso, não? - ele disse confuso.

Ai Merlin, minha tática não está dando certo.

- Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com a tarefa de Poções... - comentei solícita e de forma muito inteligente.

- Ei, eu pedi ajuda primeiro! - Sirius comentou indignado. Fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- Não se preocupe, Lírio... - Tiago disse sorrindo - Eu já terminei a tarefa, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer... - completou no meu ouvido.

Eu realmente quero descobrir que coisas mais importantes são essas, mas ele entendeu o recado, não? Ele entendeu que eu sou inteligente, não? Eu _sei_ sobre a Revolta dos Gnomos, quem mais sabe sobre isso? Só os outros quatro alunos da Aula de História da Magia, mas isso não faz diferença, faz?

Ei, eu sou muito intelectual, sim!

**Sábado, 20 de Outubro**

_54 kg (é muito assustador meu peso estar estável), 3 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 3 Lições._

**9h.** Ao que parece as Lições de Tamy e Natalie estão indo de vento em popa. Tiago já sabe que eu sou uma Mestre na Arte da Inteligência, habilidades demonstradas em inúmeras situações do dia a dia como "eu até poderia fazer uma Poção do Amor, mas sou realmente mais superior do que todas as garotas superficiais" e "não mexam com uma monitora responsável, como eu".

- Você e o Potter estão se dando bem, não? - Marlene me perguntou vagamente no café.

- Sim, eu acho. - respondi feliz.

**Nota: **Eu estou mais feliz que o normal. Eu estou esbajando felicidade, isso é normal? Onde está meu e_stresse_? Onde estão meus desejos múltiplos de esganar pessoas?

- Sabe, isso é meio assustador...

- Concordo. - respondi assustada, porém feliz.

- Quer dizer... Vocês se odiavam a um mês atrás...

- Nem tanto... - comentei vagamente, procurando dentro da minha memória quando Tiago Potter passou de _ridículo insolente_ para _eu estou saindo com você_.

- Bem, você é quem sabe... - ela disse suspirando e fuzilando a mesa da Corvinal.

Sorri.

- Você gosta do Diggory. - e pela primeira vez eu vi Marlene McKinnon corar bruscamente. Seu rosto encheu de uma coloração imensamente vermelha e ela me olhou com uma cara de quem queria se esconder debaixo da mesa.

- Como você sabe disso? - ela disse com a voz fraca.

Simples, eu sou _muito_ intelectual.

- Você não desgruda os olhos dele. - respondi simplesmente, enfiando ovos fritos dentro da boca, para evitar falar mais do que devo.

- Ninguém deveria saber disso... - ela falou recompondo-se.

- Tarde demais, querida. - falei esbajando sorrisos. Clarice Landerby está com uma cara de poucos amigos. _Quem_ liga?

**13h. Lição 3: **Seja amiga dos amigos dele.

Tamy está brincando, não? Essa é fácil! Remo já é um dos meus melhores amigos há muito tempo e eu tenho uma boa relação com Sirius. Falta só o Pettigrew.

Como conquistar Peter Pettigrew? Do que ele gosta? Merlin, essa é muito fácil...

**15h.** - Ai Lily, que idéia maravilhosa fazer um piquinique nesse dia lindo. - Andy comentou, pegando algumas tortinhas de chocolate.

- Realmente... Uma. Ótima. Idéia. - Pettigrew falava pausadamente, se empanturrando com as comidas que os elfos domésticos me deram na cozinha. Viu como eu sou esperta?

Tiago tinha a cabeça no meu ombro. Nós dois estávamos lado a lado, de mãos dadas.

- Sério, Lily. Até que você é legal... - Pettigrew emendou.

Sorri arrebatadoramente. Missão Pettigrew - COMPLETA!

**16h.** Preciso encontrar uma forma de trazer Sirius para o meu lado. O que mais importa para Sirius agora? Ele é muito mais imprevisível que Pettigrew.

Quadribol? Não... Quer dizer, ele é como o Tiago, ambos _amantes_ de Quadribol, mas o que eu posso fazer em relação a isso? Não é como se eu fosse sair em uma vassoura agora, só para agradá-los.

- Gente, do que o Sirius gosta?

- Quadribol. - chutou Andy.

- Mulher. - opinou Tamy.

- Essa é fácil, Lily. - Lie emendou de supetão - _Marlene McKinnon._

Natalie está completamente certa. Merlin, como eu vou fazer que Marlene e Sirius se aproximem?

**Segunda-feira, 21 de Outubro**

_54 kg (continuo assustada com o meu peso), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 4 Lições._

**7h. Café da manhã.** Decidi acordar super cedo hoje, já que tenho uma missão a cumprir. E este é, geralmente, o lugar em que eu e Marlene _sempre_ esbarramos.

**Missão "Marlene, Sirius é o amor da sua vida!" ativar.**

- 'Dia. - Marlene chegou, desabando exausta ao meu lado, com os cabelos loiros extremamente molhados e um ar irritado.

- Onde você estava? - perguntei fazendo uma careta para os pingos que caíram sobre a mesa.

- Treino cedo. Banho. Sirius Black. Argh.

- Hum, eu realmente consigo ver a sequência lógica das coisas.

Francamente, Sirius não pode se controlar? Será que não existe alguma espécie de remédio que controle esses hormônios masculinos? Alguém tire Sirius Black da puberdade, por favor!

- Como você pode ser amiga... _dele_? Ele é um _pesadelo_ vivo!

- Ah Marlene, você não está exagerando? Sirius é um cara legal... Meio tapado, às vezes, admito. Mas, legal.

- Evans...

- Você só precisa dar uma chance a ele. Eu tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes... - completei sorrindo falsamente.

- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa bizarra na sua bebida...

- Ei, eu estou falando sério. - falei sentida. Marlene franziu a testa.

- O que está acontecendo com você, afinal?

- Comigo? Nada! Eu estou normal, como sempre.

- Você _não_ é normal.

- A quem eu estou tentando enganar? - disse sincera - Eu _sei_ que Sirius é um idiota. Mas você precisa sair com ele, por favor! - implorei ridiculamente.

- Por que? Ele está te pagando por isso ou alguma coisa assim?

- Não... - respondi emburrada - Mas ele é simplesmente louco por você e se _eu_ conseguir arranjar um encontro para ele _com você_, ele vai me amar.

- Mas eu pensei que ele gostasse de você... - ela disse calmamente, ignorando toda a minha propaganda do "ele é louco por você".

- Ele gosta, eu acho. - respondi incerta - Tudo bem, ele me atura.

- E por que isso é tão importante assim para você?

- Faz partes das _lições_. - eu disse em um tom óbvio - Eu preciso ser amiga dos amigos do Tiago.

- Que lições? - ela perguntou confusa. Expliquei pacientemente. Marlene sorriu de mim.

- Lílian Evans, não existe ninguém igual a você.

Isso foi um elogio? Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou boba e tudo mais. Eu também sei que eu sou muito intelectual com livros e tudo mais (é melhor eu parar com isso, porque esse egocentrismo exacerbado está começando a ter um efeito sério sobre mim). Mas o assunto _homens_ é um assunto que simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça. Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir isso?

- Eu não sou boa com _homens_.

- Você quer uma lição? Então eu vou te passar uma.

Apurei a audição, Marlene McKinnon, a _musa_ de Sirius Black poderia me passar um grande ensinamento. Não?

- Eu estou escutando.

- Lily, você não precisa ser boa com homens, todos eles são idiotas. - concordo plenamente, continue, por favor! - Você só precisa aprender a lidar com Tiago Potter. É _com ele_ que você tem que ser boa.

**Lição 4:** Tiago Potter é quem eu devo agradar.

**15h. **Ainda não abandonarei o plano de tentar arranjar pelo ao menos um encontro entre Sirius e Marlene. A união de todas as lições fará a força. Marlene está completamente certa. Quem é o grande interessado aqui? Tiago Potter. É tão óbvio. Hoje eu não pareço estar tão intelectual assim.

Eu preciso de um plano.

**16h.** Do que Tiago Potter gosta? Do que Tiago Potter gosta? Bem, eu sei que ele gosta de Quadribol e de mim, mas é simplesmente impossível juntar essas duas coisas em uma frase ou em um plano. EU NÃO VOU SUBIR EM UMA VASSOURA.

Vassouras não funcionam comigo.

**16h10.** Droga. Eu vou ter que subir em uma vassoura.

**16h15.** A vassoura está olhando para mim enquanto eu escrevo. O que eu faço com ela? Eu _sei_ que nós devemos montá-la e toda aquela besteira toda, mas o que eu faço _depois_ disso? Ela acelera sozinha? E se eu subir muito e cair?

Definitivamente, vassouras não funcionam comigo.

**16h20.** **Espreitando o campo de quadribol**.Tiago está tendo treino com o time, enquanto eu estou recapitulando meu plano que é muito simples. Assim que ele finalizar o jogo, eu levantarei vôo _graciosamente_, deixando que os meus cabelos ruivos balançem ao vento e irei de encontro a ele, parando ao seu lado, em uma espécie de flerte selvagem.

Uau, mal posso ver a cara dele quando me ver toda _sexy_ e em cima de uma vassoura.

**Terça-feira, 22 de Outubro**

_54 kg (está balança só pode estar maluca), 0 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 4 Lições, 1 tombo._

Por que eu insisto em não escutar a parte sã da minha cabeça? Por que Merlin? As coisas são muito simples para mim, é uma regra simples, fácil de ser obedecida: FIQUE LONGE DE VASSOURAS. Mas não, agradar Tiago Potter _tinha_ que ser uma lição sagrada demais, assim como ele ser _tinha_ que ser fissurado demais por Quadribol. Francamente, por que essas coisas continuam acontecendo comigo e só comigo?

Tiago está ao meu lado, dormindo, e a minha cabeça está doendo muito. Ainda bem que ele teve a idéia sensata de trazer meu diário para perto de mim, de modo que as minhas emoções sejam registradas e a pobre Madame Pomfrey tenho um descanso para os seus ouvidos.

Marlene estava certa. Havia uma coisa bizarra na minha bebida ontem que fez meus instintos mais loucos aflorarem. Que me fez SUBIR EM CIMA DE UMA MALDITA VASSOURA. Argh.

Depois de esperar arduamente o treino inútil de Quadribol acabar (e estava realmente um saco, embora Tiago estivesse muito _sexy_ coordenando os outros), eu arrumei meus cabelos e subi cuidadosamente em cima da maldita vassoura. Eu devia imaginar que ela tinha planos malignos desde o início.

"Tudo bem, consegui subir...", pensei tentando ficar calma.

Inclinei a vassoura um pouco para frente, para alçar vôo. Consegui também. Àquela altura eu ganhei um pouco mais de confiança em mim mesma (e na vassoura) e pude imaginar o monte de beijos que Tiago me daria depois por ser tão corajosa, inteligente, bonita (eu não imaginei isso, mas podia ter imaginado) e legal com ele.

Claro que eu me enganei.

Comecei a voar a uma velocidade cada vez maior que fez as borboletas no meu estômago se rebelarem. Para completar, o cabelo insistia em bloquear minha visão (definitivamente, vento e cabelo não funcionam comigo).

- LÍLIAN? - eu pude ouvir a voz espantada de Tiago, já que não podia vê-lo. Sim, querido, eu _estava_ voando! Ou tentando, pelo ao menos.

- AHHHHHHHH. - comecei a gritar quando rajadas de vento fizeram minha vassoura _cambalear_.

- Você tem que frear! - Tiago gritava, voando atrás de mim.

- COMO? - a essa altura a palavra "desespero" é pouco para explicar o que eu estava sentindo.

- Incline... a vassoura... para trás...

Ok, que espécie de vassoura eu tinha comigo? Porque eu estava deixando a de Tiago Potter para trás!

Então eu inclinei. E cai. Cai de muito alto. MUITO ALTO.

Eu só pude escutar o resto da frase de Tiago quando já estava caindo. Mas agora eu sei que a frenagem de vassouras deve ser feita de forma devagar para trás. Pena que eu não tivesse lido sobre isso antes.

- Lily? - Tiago bocejou, recolocando os óculos e me olhando preocupado - Você está bem?

Sorri. Quer enfermeiro melhor?

- Estou. - respondi timidamente.

- Dói em algum lugar? - ele perguntou solícito, ajeitando minhas almofadas.

- Não...

Ele depositou um beijinho na minha testa.

- Eu estava preocupado com você.

Sorri de novo.

- Eu estou bem.

- No que você estava pensando?

Ruborizei.

- N-nada.

- Nada?

- Tudo bem. - disse vacilante - Mas você tem que prometer que não vai rir!

- Eu prometo. - ele disse rindo.

- Você _está_ rindo.

- Agora! Eu não posso rir depois que você contar...

- Engraçadinho...

- Conta Lily, vai...

- Certo... - eu comecei emburrada - Eu estava tentando fazer uma surpresa para você.

Silêncio.

- Uma... surpresa?

- Sim... Eu... voando... sabe?

- Hum...

- Ei, eu tenho medo de vassouras.

O rosto dele se iluminou.

- Você foi muito corajosa então...

- Obrigada... - agradeci pela minha coragem forçosamente reconhecida.

Ele me abraçou carinhosamente.

- Mas da próxima vez você só sobe em uma vassoura com a minha supervisão!

- Certo, certo... - eu disse rindo.

**Sábado, 26 de Outubro**

_53,7kg (onde estão 300g que eu tinha há alguns dias?), 3 sapos de chocolate, 5 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 5 Lições._

**8h.** Ou Madame Pomfrey está perdendo o jeito ou a vida independente dos meus ossos fez com que eles criassem uma existência independente dos outros, além de deixa-los extremamente teimosos e irritados, necessitando de muitas doses de poções quentes para que eu me reestabelecesse.

Só consegui sair da enfermaria ontem e ainda bem que nesta madrugada eu já pude domir na minha cama confortável e deliciosa.

E eu estou podendo comer coisas deliciosas também! Iupi!

- Você está _realmente_ melhor?

- Sim, sim... - confirmei feliz.

- Você nos deu um susto, sabia? Não foi muito bonito de se ver... Tiago ficou maluco quando viu você despencar da vassoura... Ainda bem que ele é rápido com feitiços.

Tiago é meu herói na sua vassoura branca (?).

- Ele não é fofo? - suspirei.

Andy sorriu.

- Merlin, você apaixonada é muito estranho.

Corei.

- Claro que não. Eu fico bonitinha quando estou apaixonada... E um pouco mais maluca, confesso.

- O que você vai fazer hoje?

Dei de ombros.

- Não sei... Ainda vou encontrar com o Tiago.

- Então eu vou atrás de Tonks, te vejo depois.

**18h.** Eu e Tiago ficamos sentados debaixo da árvore davorita dele, perto do lago. Ele fez eu ficar confortavelmente encostada sobre o peitoril (másculo) dele, envolvida em um abraço gostoso. Raramente nós ficamos sozinhos assim, estamos sempre cercados por muitas pessoas, amigos ou estranhos, impedidos de conversar sobre nós ou sobre qualquer banalidade.

- Você está cheirosa... - ele comentou, mergulhando a cabeça nos meus cabelos ruivos e me abraçando mais forte.

- Eu sou cheirosa! - exclamei convencida.

Ele sorriu.

- Você é a mulher mais cheirosa do mundo...

- Obrigada. - agradeci com falsa modéstia.

- Lily?

- Oi... - falei olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. Ele ruborizou levemente.

- Ah, nada. Deixa pra lá...

Ok.

**Terça-feira, 29 de Outubro**

_53,5 kg (definitivamente tem um feitiço das trevas), 5 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 5 Lições._

Recebi somente um bilhete hoje.

_Lily,_

_não encontro você em lugar algum. Suponho que você esteja na aula de História da Magia (aula chata que só você faz, logicamente), estou com um tempo livre, queria te ver. Sirius está mais maluco do que nunca. Ele tentou agarrar a Marlene de novo e ela executou uma espécie de golpe violento desconhecido por todos nós que cravou cinco dedos delicados na face dele. Ele está em êxtase, soltando suas pérolas dizendo que ela continua tão apaixonada por ele._

_Você está sabendo da festa do Dia das Bruxas? Bem, claro que sim, reconheço que foi uma pergunta idiota - você é monitora - mas só queria confirmar que você é meu par, não? Quer dizer, se nós estamos saindo, supõe-se que você vá comigo - pelo ao menos eu espero que essas coisas funcionem assim._

_Preciso falar com você, não se preocupe, não é nada tão sério. Só que apesar de nós estudarmos, morarmos e fazermos parte da mesma casa não está facilitando as coisas e eu não falo com você desde sábado. Admito, eu estou sentindo sua falta. Bem, talvez eu sinta falta da sua voz irritante também, me dizendo coisas irritantes._

_Remo manda um abraço (o beijo foi vetado), espero te ver em breve._

_Tiago._

Correria. Dia cheio. Tiago está com saudades?

(Nas nuvens).

**Quinta-feira, 31 de Outubro**

_DIA DAS BRUXAS!_

**13h**. Depois de inúmeras discussões, confusões e berros, o Salão Principal finalmente ficou pronto para a festa mais esperada de Outubro: o Dia das Bruxas! Dumbledore, inclusive, contratou uma banda bruxa para animar a festa (como sempre!). Hum... mas ele anda de bom humor, aparentemente. Vou confabular com as meninas a respeito dos preparativos para a noite.

**14h**. - Então, é hoje! - Lie disse excitada, quando eu adentrei o recinto. Tamy e Andy soltavam gritinhos escandalosos, com o bilhete de Tiago na mão.

- Nossa, vocês estão realmente animadas para essa festa...

- Não, _sua boba_, você e Tiago... é hoje! - os gritinhos aumentaram mais (se possível).

Fiz uma careta.

- Eu não vou fazer _aquilo_ com ele... - disse ultrajada.

Tamy revirou os olhos.

- Céus, você é lenta demais...

- A palavra "namoro" significa alguma coisa para você? - Andy completou.

- AH! - eu disse menos nervosa. Será?

- Então?

Lie está sorrindo de um jeito que está me dando medo.

- Então o quê?

- Merlin, eu _não_ sei como você tira as melhores notas...

- EI... - indignei.

- Você precisa estar linda hoje, Lily!

Será? Será que hoje eu me tornarei a... _namorada_ do Potter?

**19h.** Natalie me maquiou enquanto Tamy deixava meu cabelo ondulado, prendendo com uma fivela brilhante. Eu estava impaciente (como eu sempre fico quando tenho que me arrumar muito) - até me olhar no espelho.

Eu estou _linda_, Merlin. Acho que eu nunca estive tão bonita em toda a minha vida.

- Tudo perfeito! - Andy exclamou quando terminou de me ajudar a abotoar o longo vestido verde de gala que eu usava.

- Agora, diga _sim_! - Tamy falou me empurrando para fora do quarto.

Tiago já me esperava sozinho, sentado em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal. Aproximei-me envergonhada.

- Você está absolutamente..._ fantástica_. - disse com os olhos brilhantes, característicos.

- Obrigada... - murmurei envergonhada. - Você também.

**20h30. **Tiago foi pegar um pouco de suco de abóbora, enquanto Sirius me fazia companhia.

- Você tem falado com a Marlene, por esses dias?

- Vagamente... - disse sutilmente.

- Ela tem falado de mim?

- Bem... _sim_... - respondi incerta. O rosto dele se iluminou.

- Então?

- Bem...

- Pode falar a verdade, Lily, eu agüento.

Não ousei encará-lo.

- Ela tem vontade de sair com você... Mas te acha um ridículo insistente.

- AH, EU SABIA!

Não ousei encará-lo _mesmo_. Será que Marlene vai me matar?

- Ela te acha um ridículo insistente... - repeti.

- Ela quer sair comigo! - ele disse vibrante.

- Sirius, presta atenção... Você tem que deixar Marlene respirar um pouco, pare de sufocá-la!

- Ela quer sair comigo! - ele repetiu com um sorriso imenso.

- Ela te acha um ridículo insistente! - insisti.

Merlin, essa conversa não vai levar a nada.

- Onde ela está?

- Sirius, PÁRA! Se ela souber que eu te disse isso, eu estarei frita!

E estarei mesmo. Marlene é mais forte do que eu em tudo. Serei estraçalhada, pedaçinhos meus voarão por toda Hogwarts.

- Ah Lily, _eu te amo_! - Sirius disse, segurando minha face e espetando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Ah, seu cachorro, é só eu sair... - Tiago chegou meio bravo.

- Marlene me AMA! A Lily acabou de me confirmar!

- Ei, eu NÃO disse isso!

- Onde ela está? Onde ela está? - Sirius disse me ignorando e saindo como um louco, atrás da loira.

- Ai meu Merlin, estou _frita_. - falei chorosa. Tiago sorriu.

- Eles se arranjam... - disse meio impaciente. - Posso conversar com você lá fora?

Tremi. É agora?

**20h40. Jardins.**

- Você está linda hoje. - ele comentou pela décima vez. Não que eu estivesse cansada de ouvir. Ele tinha aquele brilho sincero nos olhos, me hipnotizando.

Sorri involuntariamente, corando.

- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... e...

Eu evitava olhá-lo, muito envergonhada para produzir qualquer comentário.

- Não tem um minuto que eu pare de pensar em você, em querer te ter ao meu lado.

Meu coração acelerou. O perfume dele... Aquele perfume maravilhoso...

- Então... Lily... O que eu quero dizer é que...

Tiago aproximou mais seu rosto do meu.

- EU ACEITO.

Virei assustada e completamente confusa para a dona da voz. Tiago deu um pulo e ficou mais nervoso ainda.

- EU ACEITO SAIR COM SIRIUS BLACK, LÍLIAN EVANS.

Repentinamente, Marlene que estava completamente rubra e nervosa, virou de costas e voltou em direção ao Castelo, sem se importar se tivesse atrapalhado um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida.

E naquele momento... Eu odiei Sirius Black por ser tão irritantemente insistente.

* * *

**N/A:** Ohhhh, seria uma miragem? Não, sou eu mesma. x) Bem, eu não tenho desculpas suficientes dessa vez para explicar a demora do capítulo (foi uma conjunção de fatores), mas, sim, aqui está ele! O desafio de terminar a fic ainda este ano está de pé. x) Brincadeirinha. Eu preciso terminar essa fic logo... Falando sério. Agora, Novembro e Dezembro. Dois capítulos? Nham, três, porque tem um capítulo bônus. x)

Eu gostei desse cap, apesar de não ser tãão legal quanto o outro, mas eu simplesmente me divirto com as nóis da Lily. tadinho do Tiago, quando vai sair o pedido? Cedo, tarde? x)

Já tô escrevendo o outro, não se desesperem! Obrigada pelas reviews, vocês sabem que eu AAAMO. Se não der tempo de responder tudo antes de postar, eu respondo amanhã, pela manhã, espero! o/ àqueles logados, vocês já sabem, agradecimento às reviews na caixinha de email, bonitinha, de camarote! x))

MUITO OBRIGADAAA.

Ah, valeu quem indicou, tô passando devargazinho pelos profiles. Vou manter agora no Profile o link do meu orkut exclusivo pra fics e afins, msn, meu livejournal, que ainda não tem muita coisa e um mural de recados chamado de "News" que eu vou att constantemente, mesmo sem att as fics, para que vocês se informem mais sobre as fics e atts. x)) Ok?

* * *

**Agradecimentos às REVIEWS sem email/login on:**

Thaty: AHH, foi o SEU capítulo? Que emoção! Foi emocionante, não? x) Eles são lindos! Novo capítulo, nova review! Beeeijos.

Dayse: "Por mais que eu pensava e calculava, tudo acabava em 23". Caraca, rachei de rir com essa parte no teu comentário. Hahaha. Eu tenho MEDO desse filme, porque depois que você assiste, tudo vira 23. Depois que meu desespero passou, outros números me alugaram e eu vi que nem tudo dava em 23 (deu pra entender?). Espero que você tbm já tenha passado da fase 23 rules. o/ E eu tenho que dizer que você estava certa e foi a única que descobriu que o capítulo passado foi postada pela Usurpadora e por isso, é considerado poor muitos de longe, o melhor capítulo da fic. DAYSE CADÊ VOCÊ? TÔ COM SAUDAAAAAADES. Pra nada. Beiiijos.

Mary M Evans: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, menina. Você não sabe o quanto eu sou fico nas nuvens com esses pequenos elogios! Hehehe, e que os momentos Lily Evans povoem nossas mentes e direcionem nossas vidas, um brinde! (do nada isso). Desculpe pela demora e eu espero que você fique alegre com o finalzinho e acompanhe a segunda parte também! Beeijos.

..\Inoue-chan/..: EU TBM SOU MANGUEEEEEEEEIRA. Hahaha. Putz, talvez eu vá no Rio em Setembro, ou até antes! Vou te visitar! Serinho, viu. x) Cadê os outros capítulos da tua fic, hein? Eu tô sempre de olho e acompanhando! De vez em quando venho dar um f5 aqui no ff para ver as att e você tá demoraaaaaando. x)) Beeeijos.

Lila Sabino: Leitores viciados. o.o AMO MUITO TUDO ISSO. Tá aqui att, espero que você continue a ler. x)) Beijoos.

Thelma: ATUALIZEI. Não, não é primeiro de Abril. Hehehehe. Beeeijos.

**Muito obrigada gente, e vocês sabem (se não souberem ainda) que eu falo isso do fundo do coração! (Tá, não chora).**

* * *

Até a próxima atualização, espero que vocês curtam o capítulo eeeee... REVIEWS.

Beeijos,

**Ellen Potter.**


	17. Destruidora de Lares

**N/A:** Meu Merlin. Meu Merlin. Alguém ainda LÊ essa história? Mano, não me matem. Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado à Deyse, porque foi por causa dela, que este capítulo saiu e eu pretendo terminar essa fic. (TEADORODEYSE). Por favor, se alguém ainda estiver lendo essa fic, me deixe uma **REVIEW** fofa dizendo? Para saber se ainda vale a pena?

Desculpem-me se o capítulo estiver completamente _sem_ sentido. Fato é que eu escrevi cada parte em meses diferentes e ficou essa maluquice toda. Aiai, jesuz. Estou escrevendo fics de twilight! Dêem uma lida nelas também, plis?

BEIJOS. Eeee. _Enjoy_.

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_**Novembro – Destruidora de Lares**_

**Sexta-feira, 01 de Novembro**

_53,4 kg (peso estranho), 3 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 1 Marlene irritada, 3 socos em Sirius._

**12h. Almoço.** Bem, a mesa grifinória vive um clima estranho, para não dizer _bizarro_. Marlene simplesmente não apareceu hoje para tomar café (o que é muito estranho) e agora está almoçando sozinha, com uma cara de poucos amigos, super irritada e lançando olhares fuzilantes entre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa (aposto 4 galeões que Amos Diggory vai cair morto a qualquer momento) e Sirius.

Sirius, do outro lado da mesa, almoça calmo e feliz, lançando olhares presunçosos em direção a Marlene e de vez em quando acenando positivamente para mim. Eu espero que ele pare de fazer isso antes que Marlene venha me dar um _tapa_.

Tiago está ao meu lado, igualmente irritado e sem graça, por não ter conseguido me falar claramente o que quer ele ia me falar ontem. Eu estava pensando sobre isso e, talvez, não fosse um pedido de namoro. Quer dizer, ele não foi bastante claro, _foi_? Como você sabe que está prestes a ser pedida em namoro? Nós já saimos o suficiente para evoluir subitamente assim na relação? Odeio assuntos amorosos, deveria haver uma disciplina em Hogwarts ensinando sobre isso.

Descansar e aula. Legal.

**19h.** - Lily, eu poderia...

- Lily, eu já disse que eu te amo? Eu já disse que a Marlene me ama? Eu já disse que nós vamos sair no próximo final de semana em Hogsmeade? Por falar nisso, quando é o próximo passeio de Hogsmeade? Provavelmente você deve saber, já que é monitora...

- Almofadinhas, por que você não pergunta isso ao Remo? Nós estávamos conversando... - Tiago sibilou.

- Lily, eu já te disse que a Marlene fica me _olhando esperançosa_?

- Sirius... - eu sibilei devagar - _Infelizmente_, você já buzinou todas essas coisas no meu ouvido e se você chama socos e olhares fulminantes de paixonite aguda é melhor você visitar Madame Pomfrey...

- Ela me ama _tanto_. - ele disse convincente. - Por falar nisso, onde ela está? Será que ela aceita dar uma volta pelo Castelo?

- _Não_. - eu disse cortante. Ele simplesmente se ilude. Fato.

- Lily, a gente pode voltar a conversar? - Tiago sussurrou, olhando para o seu pudim.

Sirius continuou a tagarelar.

- Tá... _esquece_.

Não, eu não quero esquecer! Ai Merlin, eu estou preparada para isso?

**Domingo, 03 de Novembro**

_53,4 kg (definitivamente tem alguma coisa de errado com essa balança), 2 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 1 Marlene super irritada, 1 Sirius muito irritante._

**10h. Salão Comunal. **Sono. Muito sono. Acho que ainda não acordei e Tiago mexendo nos meus cabelos também não está colaborando.

- Lily, eu acho que nós...

- Pontas, você não vai acreditar quem eu acabei de ver!

Tiago suspirou. Dei um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Quem? – ele perguntou cansado.

- Ora, _quem_... – comentei sarcástica.

- Marlene! – ele entoou com uma voz teatral. Sirius está irritante, parece que ele quer estabelecer uma espécie de recorde de quem mais falou o nome dela no mundo.

- Almofadinhas...

- Ela estava tão linda, sabe? Descendo vagarosamente as escadas para o Salão Principal e quando me viu... Vocês precisavam ter visto o olhar sexy que ela me deu...

- _Imagino_... – continuei sarcástica. Sirius continuou o falatório.

- Então, eu joguei meus cabelos e ela suspirou, corando levemente e tentando fugir, envergonhada, _obviamente_...

- Com toda certeza... – confirmei.

- Mas eu fui mais rápido e consegui segurá-la pela cintura, então ela me deu _um_ tapa... Coitada, ainda não se acostumou a ficar perto de mim...

- Ah, ela ainda não se acostumou, foi? – perguntei incrédula. Como uma pessoa pode ser assim? Sirius está passando dos limites, ele está ficando completamente _maluco!_

- Almofadinhas, você poderia arranjar alguma coisa para fazer, _por favor_? – Tiago sibilou irritado.

- Qual o seu problema, porque você está sempre tentando se livrar de mim?

Tiago levantou de supetão. Tomei um susto, já que minha cabeça caiu abruptamente no sofá.

- Eu NÃO estou tentando me livrar de você! Você só está...

- Claro que está! – Sirius brandiu de forma infantil – Eu não posso chegar perto que você fica todo cheio de frescuras, onde está meu amigo Pontas, _quem é você_?

O salão inteiro começou a olhar a discussão entre os dois, eu comecei a ficar um pouquinho vermelha. Era só questão de segundos, segundos, eu já estava até pressentindo, juro.

- EU QUERO FICAR A SÓS COM A LILY E VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA! EU PRECISO FALAR COM ELA!

Ai Merlin, se eu me jogar da torre alguém vai sentir minha falta? Aparentemente as alunas do dormitório do 3º ano, sim, já que elas estavam me fitando freneticamente.

- AH! ENTÃO É SÓ VOCÊ ARRANJAR UM RABO DE SAIA FIXO QUE NÓS DEIXAMOS DE SER AMIGOS?

Um rabo de saia fixo? Eu não sou um _rabo de saia fixo_! QUE ULTRAJE.

- NÃO É NADA DISSO! VOCÊ ESTÁ DISTORCENDO AS COISAS!

Ei, onde está a defesa de que eu não sou _um rabo de saia fixo _e sim um ser humano decente?

- NÃO, EU JÁ ENTENDI TUDO! E AGORA? VAI DESISTIR DO QUADRIBOL TAMBÉM?

- CALEM-SE! – gritei extremamente vermelha.

Tiago e Sirius pararam de falar, mas continuaram se olhando irritados. O burburinho dos outros alunos cessou. Remo descia a escada sério, olhando para nós.

- O seu problema, Sirius Black... – eu disse medindo as palavras calmamente – É que você se acostumou a tratar as mulheres como um brinquedo legal que se você não tiver acaba deixando todos que estão ao ser redor, completamente malucos. EU NÃO SOU ASSIM! Eu não me importo que você se amasse com todas essas garotas idiotas que tem uma espécie de idolatria por você, eu verdadeiramente NÃO me importo até que isso chegue a atrapalhar o meu sono ou o pseudo-relacionamento que eu tenho com o seu melhor amigo!

Todos ficaram muito tensos. Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou logo depois.

- Você tem alguma coisa para me falar? – perguntei ao Tiago. Eu estava tão súbita e poderosa, Merlin.

- Lily, eu...

Sustentei o olhar no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Não, eu não tenho... – ele disse devagar.

- Ótimo. – respondi irritada – Está ótimo.

Peguei meu diário e sai pelo buraco do salão comunal deixando todos pasmos.

**Terça-feira, 05 de Novembro**

Eu estou farta! Farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, farta, MUITO FARTA de não ser uma pessoa normal a quem coisas normais acontecem, que tem relacionamentos normais com pessoas alucinadamente normais, que respondem normalmente à perguntas simples e normais, que tem amigos normais e até livros normais que não se escondem quando você precisa alucinadamente comparecer à próxima aula de Transfiguração.

Respira, Lily. Respira.

_Merlin, eu estou em crise_.

**Sexta-feira, 08 de Novembro**

_54 kg (balança, eu te odeio), 3 sapos de chocolate, 0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter indeciso com quem eu acho que ainda estou saindo, 1 Marlene super irritada, 1 Sirius muito irritante, 1 briga não-resolvida, 1 matéria de Hogwarts News._

**8h.** – O que isso, Andy? – perguntei confusa ao me fitar na capa do Hogwarts News.

- Hum, não é nada... – ela disse desconversando.

- Larga de ser idiota e me passa isso, Andy. – disse irritada.

- Eu já disse que não é _nada!_ – ela enfatizou. Entramos em uma briga ridícula pelo papel.

- **"O fim de Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans"**? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha – Nós _nem_ começamos.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei, você sabe como são as más línguas de Hogwarts.

- Explodam-se, _todos_.

- Lily, eu queria conversar com você...

- Agora não, Andy, estou atrasada para História da Magia.

- Ok.

Sem saco para nada.

**16h**. Sirius se recusa a dirigir a palavra a mim ou a Tiago, não que Tiago esteja se esforçando tanto assim para conversar com ele. Marlene simplesmente evita qualquer lugar em que qualquer um de nós estejamos, esperando, _em vão_, que Sirius exploda e a deixe em paz. A razão para que ela tenha aceito o convite de Sirius veio mais cedo do que eu esperava.

- Lily, _eu estou namorando_!

Oh meu Merlin. Quase tive um troço. Até _Tamy_ já estava namorando.

- Tamy? OH! Eu não sei o que dizer... Com quem? – perguntei abismada. Não é como se ela estivesse saindo com alguém.

- _Amos Diggory_! – ela disse orgulhosa – Foi tão lindo! Ele me beijou durante o baile, sabe, nos jardins. Aquela cena altamente romântica, céu claro, noite linda...

- É, eu me lembro... – resmunguei. Era o _meu_ cenário também.

- Então! Hoje ele me pediu em namoro! E _voilà_, eu aceitei!

Então era por isso. Por isso Marlene estava completamente descabelada nos jardins, vermelha e descontrolada. Eu deveria saber que Amos Diggory era o único que a tirava do sério ( - quadribol, fora isso). De repente, ela aceitou o convite de Sirius, sei lá o porquê, se ela o odeia.

- Que bom, se você está _feliz_...

- Você está brincando? Eu estou histérica! Amos Diggory é um dos caras mais gatos de Hogwarts... Até aquela Marlene McKinnon _já_ gostou dele, você acha que eu perderia essa oportunidade?

Concordei muda, deixando-a falar. Eu precisava conversar com Marlene.

Quer dizer, coitada. Não é como se fosse fácil.

Definitivamente não era.

**Sábado, 09 de Novembro**

_54 kg, 0 sapos de chocolate, 1 saco de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter indeciso com quem eu acho que ainda estou saindo, 1 Marlene devastada, 1 Sirius muito irritante, 1 briga não-resolvida._

**6h35.** Eu não consegui dormir direito. Eu simplesmente passei a noite toda me revirando na cama, impaciente, esperando que o dia amanhecesse para eu procurar a loira no café da manhã, apesar de fazer quase 10 dias que ela me ignorava freneticamente e não compartilhava nada com as pessoas à sua volta.

Marlene estava devastada e esta era a palavra certa para descrevê-la. Eu nunca pensei que conheceria alguém que ficaria _tão_ mal neste ramo quanto ela ficou. O que mais me irritava nessa situação era que Sirius parecia indiferente a isso. Para ele, ela continuava a mesma de sempre.

**6h45**. Quatro pessoas tomando café-da-manhã, incluindo eu. Incrível a capacidade que Hogwarts tinha para abrigar alunos insones em um sábado que se pode acordar tarde, se quiser.

Marlene lia um livro, confortavelmente sentada com os pés cruzados e suspirou quando eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu fracamente.

- Er-... – eu comecei desconcertada.

- Engula seu café, Lílian Evans.

- O que você está lendo? – desconversei.

- _Shakespeare_.

- Ele _é_ trouxa. – eu disse franzindo a testa.

- Ele _é_ humano.

Oh.

- Eu soube o que aconteceu...

- Eu não _preciso_ da sua pena... A vida é assim.

- Você _gosta_ realmente dele, não?

- Muito... – ela disse suspirando. Eu quis confortá-la.

- Por que você aceitou sair com Sirius, então?

- Ah, Lílian... Eu pensei que você fosse _esperta_...

Ok, até Marlene resolveu tirar uma com a minha cara. Eu sou esperta o suficiente, eu sou a rainha da inteligência, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio por isso!

Emburrei.

- Não... Só _achei_ que você estava no fundo do poço o suficiente para aceitar sair com esse idiota...

- 6 horas da manhã e já está _tão_ espirituosa... – ela desdenhou – Sirius Black é o _cara_ mais aclamado dessa escola e, aparentemente, gosta de mim. Eu não perderia a oportunidade por _nada_ nesse mundo. E sim, ele é um _mega_ idiota.

- Então você quer fazer ciúmes no Diggory? Mas Marlene... Ele _já_ te notou?

Ela corou violentamente.

- Hum. Nós _já_ estudamos Herbologia juntos, uma vez...

Ai Merlin, tão bonita e adorada; mas surpreendentemente obtusa por Amos Diggory.

- E você ainda quer me ensinar como tratar Tiago Potter... – resmunguei.

- Criticar todo mundo sabe, Evans. – ela disse piscando o olho para mim.

- Quando é o próximo passeio de Hogwarts? – perguntei.

- Uma semana antes do feriado de Natal, eu acho. – ela disse cansada – Onde eu vou morrer lenta e dolorosamente na companhia daquele garoto...

- Ah, não vai ser _tão_ ruim, vai?

- Se assim você diz...

- Posso te emprestar o meu livro, "Defesa pessoal contra ataque de maníacos".

Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho braços iluminadamente aperfeiçoados no Quadribol, graças a Merlin. Que Sirius Black _não_ venha com gracinhas...

- E eu estou espirituosa.

Ela riu.

Ela continuou sua leitura _shakespeariana_ e eu continuei a engolir meus cereais. Alguns alunos na mesa da lufa-lufa faziam casinhas com os ovos, salsichas e bacons. Tem como eu os levar a sério?

- Marlene, se você precisar de qualquer coisa, eu estou por aqui...

Ela me fitou durante alguns segundos, antes de voltar ao seu livro.

- Você é uma _boa_ amiga, Lílian Evans.

Sorri. Eu também gostava dela. Nossa amizade estranha era meio que complementar. Suspirei. Eu não podia deixar que Tiago e Sirius continuassem a não se falar. Eu precisava de um plano.

**Domingo, 10 de Novembro**

_54 kg, 0 sapos de chocolate,0 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 0 aulas, 1 Potter que eu tenho certeza que ainda estou saindo, 1 Marlene semi devastada, 1 Sirius irritante, 1 briga não-resolvida, 350 planos_.

**9h**. Agora Sirius e Tiago não ficam mais na mesma sala. Tiago _mal_ fica na mesma sala que eu. Nós ainda estamos saindo? Isso abre precedentes para que ele procure outras garotas? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

- Tiago? – chamei baixinho, enquanto ele fazia alguns deveres.

- Oi _Lírio_.

Lírio. Definitivamente um bom sinal, voltei a respirar.

- Posso sentar?

- Você _não_ está mais brava comigo?

Franzi a testa. Eu pensei que _ele_ estivesse bravo comigo.

- Eu _não_.

- Ótimo. – ele disse mais alegre, abrindo espaço na poltrona, para que eu me sentasse junto com ele.

- Um minuto... Você _pensou_ que eu estava brava com você?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- _Muito_ brava. Depois daquele discurso...

Sorri estrondosamente. Passei dias evitando-o, pensando que ele me odiava.

- Isso significa que você não tem outra garota? – perguntei polidamente.

- Você _é_ minha garota, não? – ele disse vermelho, voltando os olhos para os pergaminhos.

- _Sou sim_... – sussurrei baixinho.

Não é o fim de Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans. _Engulam essa_, más línguas de Hogwarts!

**14h. Lago**. Eu, Remo, Andy e Tiago nos encontramos na beira do Lago.

- Cadê o Sirius? – aproveitei o momento para puxar assunto.

Tiago resmungou.

- Acho que estava no salão comunal... – Remo respondeu devagar.

- Você tem que voltar a falar com _Siriusinho_, Tiago. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Aquele _cachorro_ idiota... Não, obrigado. – ele disse chutando pedrinhas.

Fiz uma cara bizarra para Remo, ele, como o fofo decifrador que é, entrou na jogada.

- Eu já disse que os _dois_ estão sendo estúpidos.

- Desculpe por ter gritado com vocês... – eu continuei – Foi coisa de momento, eu não pensei que vocês iriam ficar assim...

- Não, Lily. A culpa _não_ é sua. Ele é que tem que nos pedir desculpas...

Bufei, irritada.

- Lílian, eu posso conversar com você? – Andy desviou do assunto.

Olhei dela para Tiago.

- Não pode ser depois?

- Er- claro, querida.

Remo a fitou, preocupado. Dei um beijo no seu rosto.

- Vamos _Lírio_... – Tiago me puxou, enterrando a cabeça nos meus cabelos. Corei furiosamente.

- Vejo vocês depois!

Existia mais fofo e lindo no mundo?

**Terça-feira, 12 de Novembro**

_Balança está quebrada, inexplicavelmente, 2 sapos de chocolate, 3 sacos de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, 6 aulas, 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 1 Marlene semi devastada, 1 Sirius safado, 2 seios de Clarice Landerby, 1 briga quase-resolvida._

Ai Merlin, eu sou mesmo um ser humano horrível. Eu deveria ser aprisionada em Azkaban e nunca mais ser solta novamente. Como eu virei uma daquelas garotas ridículas que são o pivô da separação entre melhores amigos? Como eu poderia estar sendo rebaixada à categoria de "rabo de saia intransigente e destruidor de lares?"

Porque eu estava destruindo um lar. Eu estava destruindo a _santa paz_ do lar Potter-Black localizado na torre da Grifinória, dormitório masculino do último ano.

Tiago permanecia do meu lado, contra Sirius. Eu queria saber quando isso se tornou uma briga, em que a intermediária estranha fosse Lílian Evans. Eu me sentia até honrada pela sensata decisão que Tiago teve em tomar meu partido, mas me sentia uma _vadia_ _esclerosada_ por ele não estar falando com Sirius.

Pera aí. Era eu! A Lílian que passou férias com ele, visitou sua casa nova e costumava ser sua amiga! _Mas que saco_!

**18h.** A oportunidade pela qual eu esperava surgiu quando Pedro esqueceu o _Mapa do Maroto_ em cima da mesa. Eu já estava familiarizada com o pergaminho, depois de observar – várias vezes – Tiago checá-lo de vez em quando. Eu era _bem_ inofensiva em relação àquele material feito para quebrar regras.

Nós estávamos fazendo os deveres de Poções, redações enormes sobre Poções complexas, quando eu avistei no mapa um pontinho "Sirius Black" no corredor da Torre de Astronomia. Surrupiei o mapa, desdobrei Tiago e fui atrás dele. Eu precisava tomar medidas drásticas.

**18h10**. Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, tropecei na armadura de Arthur, o guerreiro, ralei meus joelhos (isso definitivamente _só_ acontece comigo) e chequei o mapa mais uma vez, para constatar que ele _ainda_ estava por lá.

Subi as escadas desesperadamente, alcançando o corredor correto. O nome de Sirius estava parado em algum lugar próximo.

- Sirius? – sussurrei. O que diabos ele estava aprontando agora?

Dei alguns passos a mais. Que estranho, eu deveria estar a _cem_ metros dele, mas eu não o avistava. Mas eu _ouvia_ barulhos. Encostei meu ouvido na parede sem tapeçaria a frente.

- _Oh_, Sirius...

Arregalei os olhos, antes que eu pudesse me afastar, a parede _girou_ e eu caí estalada em outro lugar.

- AHHHHHHHH! – gritei desesperada.

Sirius tropeçou, assustado por mim, enquanto um ser escorregou pela parede oposta. Uma tocha iluminando tudo. Em um pulo, eu me levantei, igualmente assustada. Clarice Landerby se levantou, tonta e rebelde – sem blusa.

OH MERLIN! MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS!

- AHHHHHHHH! – eu voltei a gritar, empurrando a parede _secreta_ de todas as formas possíveis.

SAIAM DAQUI IMAGENS BIZARRAS! SAIAM DA MINHA CABEÇA, PEITOS HORRÍVEIS DE CLARICE LANDERBY!

- LÍLIAN, SAI DAQUI! – Sirius berrou irritado. Clarice pulou, furiosa, em cima de mim e eu vi o mundo _girar, de novo_.

- ME LARGA! ME LARGA! – o desespero bateu.

Foi uma luta até que Sirius nos intermediasse. Clarice (já vestida) estava eufórica e eu histérica. Merlin, por quê? Por quê? Eu nunca mais seria a mesma depois dessa visão – Sirius e Clarice Landerby se agarrando e gemendo coisas pornôs.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Fuzilei os dois.

- VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU TENHO ALGUM PRAZER SÁDICO EM OBSERVAR OS DOIS?

- SUA INVEJOSA, INTROMETIDA! TIAGO POTTER NÃO BASTA, NÃO É MESMO, EVANS?

- CALA A BOCA, SUA... SELVAGEM!

Ótimo xingamento, Lílian.

- VAI, VAI, CLARA! DEPOIS EU TE ENCONTRO.

- É _CLARICE_, NÃO? - eu disse venenosa, rindo. A garota _quase_ pulou em cima de mim, _de novo_.

Sirius cerrou os olhos.

- FIQUE QUIETA!

- QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO! – berrei descontrolada.

QUE NOJO!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily?

- Eu queria conversar com você! Mas só o que ganhei foram os _peitos_ de Clarice Landerby!

- Fala. – ele disse emburrado.

- Falar o quê?

- Você queria conversar comigo... Aqui estou eu!

Engoli em seco.

- Primeiro... _Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória_... – eu disse polidamente. Eu ainda era monitora, ué.

Sirius gemeu.

- Segundo?

- Você precisa voltar a falar com Tiago... – eu disse mandona.

Ele emburrou.

- Não, eu _não_ preciso.

- Larga de ser teimoso, Sirius, eu não acredito que vocês não vão voltar a se falar nunca, EU NÃO SOU UMA DESTRUIDORA DE LARES!

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Destruidora de quê?

- _Lares_... – completei séria – Vocês não podem continuar brigados... Mas isso não significa que eu tenha te perdoado por me chamar de "rabo de saia fixo" ou que Marlene te ama, porque querido, ela te odeia com todas as letras e se ela visse o que _eu_ vi, eu continuava dando mais do que razão...

Sirius coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

- Desculpe, _Lily_. Eu gosto mesmo de você... Foi emoção do momento.

Ele gosta de mim? Estou _tão_ emocionada.

- Ah, Sirius... – eu disse o abraçando, ele riu, desprevenido – Não me odeie, _nem_ odeie o Tiago, por favor?

- Talvez eu volte a falar com ele... Mas só porque _você_ pediu.

Teimoso. _Maluco_.

Voltei sozinha para a torre da Grifinória. De alguma forma tosca, eu queria ficar longe de Clarice Landerby e estar perto de _Siriusinho_ não era um local excelente para me proteger dela.

**Sexta-feira, 15 de Novembro**

_Cedo demais para me pesar. Cedo demais para comer. Cedo demais para contabilizar comida. Definitivamente não sei se estarei em condições de assistir todas as aulas. 1 Potter com quem estou saindo, 1 bebê._

**4h. Dormitório feminino. Cama. **Eu ainda estou em choque. Em completo, profundo e devastador choque. Eu não sei o que pensar. Ou o que fazer. Onde _Andy_ estava com a cabeça? Bem, eu não quero _realmente_ saber onde ela meteu a cabeça. Eu quero saber onde estão seus neurônios pensantes quando nós precisamos deles, porque _todos_, com certeza, estão de férias no Japão.

- Lily, eu preciso falar com você... Não dá mais para adiar...

- Andy, está escuro... – gemi – Não dá para esperar o clarear do dia? Os pássaros cantarem? As corujas piarem? Quando o sol estiver a pino?

- Lily, acorda! – ela me sacudiu – Acorda! Acorda!

Dei uns tapinhas na minha face para me forçar a abrir os olhos. Ela estava na cama, desesperada, como uma boneca mole.

- O que foi, Andy? Que não pode esperar o sol nascer?

Ela meteu a cabeça para fora das cortinas, para ver se alguém estava acordado – oi, são 4h da manhã, praticamente! – e torceu as mãos, desconcertada.

- Desembucha... – eu disse, já ficando nervosa.

- Lily, eu...

- Eeeeu?

- Dá para calar a boca? Eu estou tentando me comunicar, aqui!

- Andy, o que pode ser tão importante assim para...

- Lily, eu estou _grávida_. – ela sussurrou.

Levei as mãos à boca.

Acho que eu estou desmaiando.

Como eu disse, choque.

_Muito_ choque.

Chocada, _chocante_.

* * *

**N/A**: Todas as idéias para a fic eu já tenho, falta passar para o papel. Desculpem-me não poder responder às reviews mais antigas, tudo bem? Acho que numa altura dessa, o mais importante era que o capítulo saísse (er- TENTE se convencer disso!). Tive que reler a fic inteira para me localizar, tô zonza.

Beijos meus amores! E não desistam de mim! Porque eu ainda não desisti da fic! HAHA.

Próximo capítulo é o final de Novembro. Depois capítulo bônus (parcialmente escrito), Dezembro e Epílogo para fechar. HA! Será que eu termino? Será?

**REVIEWS?**

_larizzaz_ (não sei se perceberam, mas mudei de Ellen-Potter para _Larizzaz_!)


End file.
